


Stranded

by Lishah21



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, clarke and lexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bartender Lexa (The 100), Birth, Clexa Endgame, Doctor Clarke, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, G!P Clarke, Girl Penis Clarke, Hurt/Comfort, Lifeguard Lexa, Memories, Pain, Pregnancy, Protective Clarke, Romance, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 133,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lishah21/pseuds/Lishah21
Summary: Clarke Griffin is the President's daughter. She's a doctor at Arkadia hospital, working alongside her mother, while her father runs the country. Clarke is not happy she's been dragged on a cruise ship for two weeks for her parent's anniversary. But the one thing she didn't plan for was meeting her first and last love, Alexandria Woods. The nerdy geek of an ex girlfriend was now a hotshot Lifeguard and Bartender. But a stormy night and accident on deck causes Clarke and Lexa to be stranded on an island, leaving Lexa badly wounded, and Clarke has to do anything means necessary to ensure her survival and the woman she had always loved. Will Clarke be able to save Lexa? Or will Lexa succumb to her injuries before being rescued, leaving Clarke heartbroken forever?





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shined down on the decks, people with families going about the activities that were laid out for them on the cruise ship. This was the life that was perfect. To not have to worry about people dying, people walking into the ER every day with some sort of injury. No annoying bachelors that ask you for your hand in marriage. Just a normal 2-week vacation aboard a 5-star cruise ship, your best friends tagging along while you parents enjoy their time alone. Well their anniversary is this weekend, and no doubt about it that you have to attend it. But problem is, you're attending it alone. And that's what Clarke Abigail Griffin hated the most.

 

Beautiful blonde locks of hair, eyes as blue as the ocean, skin as soft and coloured as the sandy beaches. A good amount of cleavage and most of all a perfect hourglass body figure. Clarke was indeed the most beautiful woman ever. And you wonder why she gets a lot of attention from both men and women when she came out to the press about being a bisexual doctor. Her parents, President of The United States, Jake Griffin, and her mother, First Lady Abigail Griffin, was happy for her either way. Her parents had always been the supportive type, never putting her down and always telling her to pursue her dreams. But what they were most concerned about was her love life. Well, Clarke didn't actually love anyone else since high school graduation. She was always in love with the Green eyed brunette that stole her heart. Her ex girlfriend, whom she fucked up with all those years ago. Well, she tried her best to get in contact with her, and she did it illegally with the help of her best friend, but she didn't have the courage to do so.

 

Clarke was the luckiest girl alive really when she fell in love with her ex girlfriend. She was sweet, loving, caring, and only had heart eyes for her. But when her girlfriend had run into some family problems and was missing for a week, Clarke assumed she needed space. Only for her to be caught in bed with one of her high school jocks whom was crushing on her, her best friends brother. Bellamy Blake. Her girlfriend had returned to their shared apartment, found Clarke under Bellamy and she didn't wait to hear Clarke's pleas and left. She never saw her from that day onwards. As if she disappeared from her life entirely. It was only until her Father became president two years ago did she manage to track her down by all means necessary. And she chickened out from time to time. She didn't know if her ex girlfriend wanted to see her again after all these years.

 

“Stop hiding yourself and grow some balls Clarke. What is so wrong with contacting your one true love? Or should I say… soulmate? Oh wait a minute, you do have balls. Yet, you aren't using them.” Clarke turns to look at one of her best friends, Raven Reyes, the best engineer NASA has.

 

“Noooo… I was just relaxing out here. And I'm not thinking about her.”

 

“Sure you are Clarkey! Not a day passes by when your heart melts for Commander of the geeks, Alexandria Woods. I wonder what she looks like now? Maybe still the shy geek you once dated. The glasses, the cute back pack, sweaters, skirts and converse shoes and her hair always put up in a bun. Damn… any geek would marry her. She was my dream.” Raven sung, her eyes staring at the sky as she embarrassed Clarke further.

 

“Jesus Rae. It's like you’re the one dating her and not me.”

 

“Look, all I'm saying is that 10 years ago, after you took her virginity, she may have changed to look differently. And not to mention, maybe she could be some hot shot lawyer, or maybe a CEO of some fucking awesome company. What did she study again?”

 

“How am I supposed to know? She left me the night we graduated. I still can't believe I let Bellamy into my room. He said that I didn't deserve a woman like Lexa. She was too much of a nerd that would only drop my parent’s reputation. What a fucker.”

 

“Clarke… it was 10 years ago. It's not like she won't forgive you now. It's fucking old.”

 

Clarke huffs. “I hurt her Raven. The tears in her eyes when she saw me with him. It was an accident Rae. I wish I could have told her that. That Bell tried to take advantage of me. Shit! What if she's engaged now? What if she's married? Then what am I supposed to do? I can't marry Finn! My mum gave me a fucking ultimatum that if I don't find someone after this cruise trip, I'm engaged to be married to him.”

 

Clarke was indeed running out of time. She was 28 years old and she was still single. Still believing that the woman she loved, was still in love with her and she was still in love with that woman. But her mom and dad had agreed that if this soulmate of hers doesn't show up, she would be forced to marry the Senators son, Finn Collins, who was on the same ship to woo her heart.

 

“Then make the fucking call. Or does your dick need a bit of jiggling?”

 

“Fine. I'll do it this weekend. Okay? And at most if she rejects me, I will just move on with my life.”

 

“You know Clarke… after all these years, I wonder, what's so special about Lexa that you could never move on from her? Was it the sex? I mean hey, fucking a virgin is fucking great, and consummating your love with her and all, but what is it about her that you love so much?” Raven stared at her best friend.

 

“I don't know Rae. She… she's so pure. Like just being her is the best thing that anyone could ever ask for. She's just perfect. Like her heart is the most beautiful thing in the world, and I feel at peace when I'm around her. I just wished that she could be here, beside me again.”

 

“Call her. And find out. Me and O will always be here for you at the end of the day. So, let's go party by the pool, get some drinks and get wild. O is still having happy time with the hot Yoga instructor, Lincoln.”

 

“Your right. Let's go.”

 

Clarke and Raven made their way down the stairs to the main deck, people were dancing and raving around, wearing swimsuits and bikinis, and bodies were flushed together under the hot sun. Raven disappeared in the crowd to get herself and Clarke a drink. Clarke thought back to the days in high school. Her first love. The first and the last she would ever love. From their first kiss, to their first time to the night it all slipped away from her. Lexa, the selfless, shy and smart woman that she was, was so heartbroken by her, she never saw her again. And her details online were so brief, Clarke wondered why Lexa was so private in her life. No Facebook, no Instagram, no nothing. Not even a picture. She still kept the pictures that they took 10 years ago, staring deep into Lexa’s eyes, those green orbs that she could recognise anywhere. It held every word, every emotion that couldn’t escape her trembling lips. God, she missed it so much.

 

“Clarke dear!!! Why are you here with all these ravers?”

 

Clarke groaned at the sound of her mother’s voice cutting through the loud atmospheric music. People greeted her along the way as she approached Clarke, making Clarke groan as she didn’t want all the attention on her.

 

“Mom… I’m an old enough woman that I can drink and enjoy myself and still keep up the image. And I don't need Harper and Monroe following me every where I go. Were on a ship mom. I don't need bodyguards when I have Raven.”

 

“I know sweetie. I’m just wanting to make sure you’re alright. See anyone interesting or nice that you might want to rub off on? Oooh how about that girl over there? She’s pretty.”

 

Clarke was really in no mood to see anyone else. Her mother knew that she only loved Lexa, and Lexa alone, and would rather spend the rest of her life as a single person if she couldn’t reunite with her long lost love. But what was intriguing was the fact that the lifeguard that her mother was pointing too, had the most beautiful hair ever. She couldn’t see the woman’s face, for she was back facing them, but her black surfer jacket, that ass, her sun kissed skin and toned legs could be seen from a mile away. Her underwear was black as well, and it reminded her of how Lexa was always a black color person. Her clothes were either grey or black, so she could remain in the shadows to avoid being bullied.

 

They were really two different people. Clarke was the popular and bright girl that everyone wanted to be friends with you. But for Lexa, she was the smart, nerdy and social outcast that everyone didn’t want to associate with. They picked on her, made fun of her, hurt her, and that’s when Clarke stepped in one fine day, wiping the blood of her bleeding nose in the bathroom and helping her to gain more confidence. Raven and Octavia were the first ever real friends she had, knowing that they were more than welcoming with Lexa, and the four always hung out together after school.

 

“Mom… fine she may look drop dead gorgeous from the back, but she’s not…”

“Oh honey. Trust me. Your father and I spoke to her. And she’s a perfect fit for you since you claimed you didn’t like Finn. She’s been working as a lifeguard for 3 years now, loves surfing, a law student who graduated at the top of her class and not to mention she is single. And before you say no, I already invited her to dinner tonight. Well, she is working as a bartender, but no doubt she would be joining us as your date.”

“Please tell me that you didn’t buy her a dress too? As I recall, the last girl you hooked me up with… Niylah, only wanted to marry me for money and didn’t return your dress that you bought for her.” Abby snickered to the side, clearly having done something to Niylah in the past.

 

“Oh your father handled it. Nothing to worry about. Trust me Clarke. This girl is worth it. You would love her no doubt. Now, have fun while I go and find your father. And please Clarke, don’t go swimming in the deep pool. You can’t swim.” Abby kissed her daughter’s cheeks.

 

“Ill be fine mom. Go.”

 

“Love you.”

 

And Abby scampered away. Clarke stood there alone again, holding up her phone and scrolling through the contacts for Lexa. She wanted to call her there and then, so that her mother would stop setting her up on random dates, and hopefully be able to get Lexa’s attention again, and meet up with her when the cruise was over. But before she could dial the number, Raven shows up, looking like she just came back from war, two drinks in her hand.

 

“Jesus Fucking Christ. Nobody wanted to give me way for fuck sakes. It’s like I’m fucking invisible or something. Here, Long Island Tea. Your favourite.”

 

“Thanks Rae. Oh, my mom just set me up on another date with Ms Lifeguard over there. Turns out she is a bartender on this ship too. What am I going to do Raven? What if she’s not Lexa? What if…”

 

“Stop worrying and start calling.”

 

“Okay. Okay….”

 

Clarke unlocks her phone again, looking up Lexa’s number, and with all the pressure, the tenseness in her bones, Clarke hit the button on the screen. Calling… After what appeared to be several seconds, which felt like years to her, the Lexa she called finally answered her.

 

‘Hello?’

 

“Alexandria Woods?”

 

‘Yes. this is?’ Her voice sung to Clarke’s soul. It was so much deeper but light in a way, and she closed her eyes, remembering the face that she once knew.

 

“Lexa… It’s me. Clarke.”

* * *

 

 “Come on Lexa. Get your ass out of bed. We have a ship to catch. Not to mention you being put on lifeguard duty during the day and bartending during the night. And bartending at the pool docks is way cooler than having to spend all your fucking time in the bloody kitchen. Hot and sweaty and gross.”

 

“Relax Anya. You’re the best chef in the house. And the world. Sooooo, it will be a big honor for you to be cooking for Jake and Abby. They were such nice people. Still can't believe Abby called me and asked if I was going to be on this rotation.”

 

Lexa picked up her duffel bag and walked into the living room of their shared apartment. Anya Wilson, Lexa's best friend and almost like a younger sister to her, had packed their bags for their rotation on the cruise. Lexa was the best Bartender and sweetest lifeguard on duty anyone could ever imagine. She saved lives a few times, made the best drinks for VIPs, and earned a good sum of money. She was content with life. She met Anya in college, when Lexa was the head of the debate team and Anya just joined as a freshman. She studied culinary arts, and was quickly placed with Lexa for she was quick to respond with facts, therefore, making them unstoppable in the debate competitions. After Lexa graduated, she went on to be a lawyer, a damn good one, but quit after a certain time, before moving on to be with the cruise ships. Hired as a lifeguard and the party bartender of the century. Yet, she never dated anyone else in her lifetime. Except for her one true love. Clarke Griffin.

 

It's true she had never loved anyone else except for her. But then again, she was still shocked to find Clarke in bed with some other guy that she never saw before. It hurt so much. Even after all these years however, she didn’t once falter in her love for Clarke. She lost her virginity to her and she only wanted Clarke to fill her over and over again. If Clarke saw her now, everything about her had changed. Lexa was taller, fit and toned with abs. No longer wearing those stupid nerdy glasses she hated so much. Well, thank you contact lens. She used make up, treated herself to healthy food, and she was the model for the next Baywatch film. Just saying. Not happening. She was no longer the nerdy geek from high school. She was bold, daring, stoic and disciplined. If only all those people back in the days could see her now, they would be the ones cowering in fear.

 

“So… after 10 long years, you’re finally going to reunite with your soulmate, oh so sweet Clarke, bang each other, become the President’s daughter in law and have kids. Such a beautiful fairytale ending.” Anya twirls around, her duffel bag hitting one of the neighbours by mistake, leading to Anya apologising straight off.

 

“That’s for making fun of me An.”

 

“Oh shut up. They are good neighbours. So what’s the plan commander? Sign the papers yet?”

 

“Nope. I’m still deciding.”

 

“Seriously Lex, its 4 years on the ship. I mean of course docking and such, then you only get a week on shore before leaving again. I mean the pay is great, but is that what you really want? Maybe you should just get married to some random stranger. Or maybe even Costia. She’s been pinning after you for months now.”

 

Lexa sighs. “No. I don’t like her. She’s been sleeping around with the waitress… Uh Ontari was her name I think. Anyways, my heart only belongs to one person Anya. And you know that.”

 

“I know. I know. The secret service still kicks you out huh? Even First Lady Abby had to scream at them so that you could call her instead. She’s setting you up for dinner with Clarke?” Anya smirks as they cross the road towards the docks.

 

They only lived in the apartments when they docked, and since it was rented, they had a place to stay which was cheaper, than having to book a hotel or a motel which costs more.

 

“Yes. She said that the two of us were meant to be, and Jake said that he loves me too much to see my love life and Clarke’s go to waste. I haven’t spoken to Clarke in 10 years. What makes you think she would want to see me Anya? And dine with the President and the First Lady? Jesus… I’m just some lifeguard and bartender for crying out loud. What if Clarke is getting engaged? What if…”

 

Anya slapped Lexa’s face lightly. “This right here…” Her fingers pointing up and down Lexa’s tall figure, “Has got to stop thinking. You were always straightforward in that bloody courtroom. So, be straightforward when you see her tonight. Bang each other, and propose. After what you did for Papa G and Mama G those years ago, and Mama G saving your life, no doubt your more than just a random person being lucky enough to dine with the President and the First Lady.”

 

Anya walks away, smiling devilishly at her. Lexa wanted a second chance. Despite the info she received from Jake and Abby over the years about Clarke’s wellbeing, she was still afraid that the rejection could hurt her heart. Doubts filled her mind time after time, and she was certain that Clarke wouldn’t even recognise her. Tonight, however, she had a dress to wear, which was specifically bought for her by Abby, to woo her daughter, and for Clarke to make up for the mistakes she made during the night Lexa came home to her sleeping with a man, Lexa felt her stomach bubble with nervousness.

 

Lexa hoped, things would go well tonight. Just then, her phone rang, an unknown caller id had sprung up on her screen, and Lexa answered it anyway.

 

“Hello?”

 

‘Alexandria Woods?’ That voice. Lexa knew that voice all too well. Could it be?

 

“Yes. This is?”

 

‘Lexa… It's me. Clarke.’

* * *

 

 “So, do you think our daughter and Lexa will reconcile love?”

 

“It’s hard to say. Clarke did allow a man into the room the night Lexa came back. Poor girl, parents died tragically in a car accident, only to return home with a girlfriend cheating on her. Did you hear about the case she took 4 years ago?”

 

“The Dante Wallace case?”

 

Abby and Jake were lazing around on the couch in their cabin, Jake was reading a book and Abby reading up on some old medical records that she brought along to have a look at since she would be away from work.

 

“Yeah. Lexa killed it big time. Only for it to back fire on her later. She was lucky you were there to save her life. I think Clarke would have been devastated then if she found out about it.” Jake stated, his reading glasses sitting on the edge of his nose.

 

“I just wished our daughter had the courage to call her by now. The fact that Raven of a genius managed to get her details, despite us hiding all the information about Lexa, I thought it should have happened sooner.”

 

“You know why we had to keep her details on the down low. Dante was a threat to the campaign and the country. And if the news about Lexa blew up all over the media, Dante would have won. It was the only reason why they waited another two years to ensure that someone could take office. Politics is a bad game love. Lexa saved us basically. She secretly filed out the details which almost cost her her life. So we owe it to her to get our daughter back together with that young woman.”

 

“Still Jake, it may be 10 years, but we don’t know if Lexa would have already forgiven Clarke.” Abby states ironically.

 

“Well, we can only hope for the best.”

 

Abby nodded. The two of them have been playing cupid with Clarke and Lexa for the longest of times. Lexa was the lawyer representing a huge case that blew out, and Jake and Abby had done everything in their power to ensure Lexa was safe. She had done such a great job, she couldn’t afford to let Lexa crumble under the spotlight. It had something to do with Lexa’s work ethics, but she knew at that time what Lexa did was right. She went out of her way to get the lie into the world, and now she was living a simple domestic life. Of course, Lexa doesn’t know about the small things that Jake and Abby had been doing for her on the sidelines, and Lexa didn’t know about it for it make the press jump all over the girl and drown her in a bigger mess.

 

“I always knew you liked Lexa. From the first time she came to dinner at our home with Clarke, and you and her got into a heated conversation about liberalism. That was hilarious.” Abby jokes.

 

“Hey! She is a really smart kid. She graduated at the top of her class, passed the bar and set the world record, that girl is a walking encyclopaedia. Why wouldn’t I approve and love her?” Jake gives his cheeky grin, and Abby laughs shaking her head.

 

“Come on. I need to go find Clarke’s princess of the woods.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past and the current life.

_Every morning, it was the same thing. The students filled the hallway, going about their business as they made their way to their respective classrooms. That was high school for everyone. But for Clarke, it was being the popular kid of the bunch. She would enter through the main door of the school, heads turned towards her and her friends, greeting her like the sun that shined out of her ass. People would wave and hug her, smile at her and praise her for being so beautiful. Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and Wells Jaha walked besides her, being the cool kids of the group. Everyone wanted to be their friend. But there was only one person who stayed clear of the social circles in the school. And it was Clarke's beautiful crush, Alexandria ‘Lexa’ Woods. Clarke always found her cute yet intriguing, full of secrets and always kept to herself. Clarke would make it a habit to visit the library every day just to catch a glimpse of the green eyed beauty that she was madly in love with. But what saddened her heart the most, was the fact that Lexa came to classes with bruises or a cut lip. Like she's been punched by someone at home._

_But Clarke dismissed that, knowing Lexa's parents were such good people, and always hung out with her own parents, going to parties and functions when they stayed home. So Clarke followed her around quietly, wanting to catch a glimpse of who was hurting this innocent teenager. And she found the culprit. Bellamy and his bunch of buddies had pulled her into the gym room, and placed her down on her knees before they would slap her, push her to the ground like dirt, and on some instances, kick her in the stomach. This had been going on every day for Lexa. The poor girl, threatened so badly that she always came up with an excuse when she got to class, informing the teachers she was learning martial arts, and therefore the bruises. Lexa's parents were fed the same lie, and they only wished that she be more careful with herself. But for Clarke, she knew it all too well._

_So finally, she got tired of seeing Lexa being hurt, she changed her plans. Instead of following Lexa, she called their gym teacher, and the principal of the school, Marcus Kane, and led them to the locker area. Bellamy of course ran like the pussy he was, Lexa on the floor with a broken nose, a broken rib and a swollen eye. Clarke was immediately by her side, running her fingers the through her hair, those soft brown locks of hair that she had been dying to touch. The scared little girl she was, Lexa clung to Clarke like her lifeline, never letting go until the school nurses had to pry her away and carry her back to the med bay. Clarke was forever grateful she helped that girl. Her crush. Her love. Clarke knew it wasn't the best time to approach Lexa in the medical bay to be by her side, wanting to take advantage of the situation and be there for Lexa as more of a friend, but because she cared and actually did love the girl so much, she went anyway._

_Walking into the med bay, the nurses were talking to Marcus, explaining the details of Lexa's predicament, and a call was made for the ambulance to come pick her up because of the broken rib, Clarke stood there awkwardly, waiting for the right time to go and see Lexa. Marcus of course saw Clarke standing there, and he approached her with a soft smile. Thank god for a man like him. He cared a lot about the teachers and students in his school._

_“Clarke Griffin. I can't thank you enough for letting us know about bullying in the school. I spoke to the teachers as well and they said that she had been coming to class banged and bruised. And if it weren't for you catching them in the act, she could have been raped. So thank you. Also, I understand that Bellamy is a close friend of yours. I know it must be hard for you to see him as such, but we have no choice but to expel him from school and be taken to the authorities. Will you be okay with that?”_

_“Yes sir. He deserves it for harming another student. As a friend, I wish he didn't commit such an act but of course, he has done wrong. But sir… I would like a small request.”_

_“Anything for you Clarke. You deserve it.” He smiled._

_“Can I see how Lexa is doing? It's the least I could do since I knew it was happening to her before and I just didn't have the courage to tell anyone sooner.” Clarke fumbled with her words, nervous that Marcus would actually throw her out since she knew about it before hand._

_“Of course. They are taking her to the hospital as well, you can follow along if you would like to. And if Lexa wants you around too.”_

_“Thank you sir.”_

_Marcus nodded and motioned for Clarke to head to the room on the far left. Knocking first before entering, Clarke pushed the door open slowly, the light in the room slightly dim, and there on the medical table, was Lexa, an IV drip hooked up to her arm. Lexa was in every way beautiful despite the bruises on her face, she was magnificently beautiful. Clarke walked over to a sleeping Lexa, trying to be as quiet as possible, only to fail miserably when she tripped over her own feet and sent herself flying to the ground, face first._

_“Fuck.” Clarke cursed._

_“You know, it’s not nice to ask someone to fuck you on your first time meeting them.” Clarke felt her face redden at the sound of the brunette’s voice filling the room, and immediately her blues looked up into greens, Lexa looking over the bed and down on Clarke with a small mischievous smile._

_“I was trying to be as quiet as possible.” Clarke grumbled and stood up abruptly._

_“And failed miserably.”_

_“Aren’t you supposed to be like in pain or something instead of having a field day with my aloofness?” Clarke grunted as Lexa giggled._

_“So you’re the one who called the teachers on those idiots.”_

_“You’re the one who was the damsel in distress.” Lexa giggled again._

_“True. But they gave me a painkiller shot which is really working its way into my brain, and I must say, my prince in shining armour happens to be a princess in shining armour. Thank you… for saving me.”_

_Clarke thought her heart stopped right at that moment of time. No way had this beauty been able to say such sweet words despite everything that has happened to her. She was pure. She was perfect. And Clarke couldn’t help but blush._

_“Well, it was nothing. I barely did anything to begin with.”_

_“You’re so funny. Can I at least know your name before I’m consumed entirely by this wicked plague of a painkiller and turn into an absolute turtle when I’m off the truth serum? I get pretty shy when I’m off drugs and I know I’ll fuck up asking you out on a date as thank you for taking care of those meanies.”_

_Clarke blushed even harder, how cute Lexa could be in her state of sky high._

_“It’s Clarke. Clarke Griffin. And yes… I would love to go on a date with you.”_

_“Mmmm kays! Make sure to remind me when I wake from my sleeping slumber. I might just forget about asking you out… Clarke.” She smiled and giggled like a little girl, and Clarke could only move forward and place a soft kiss on the brunette’s forehead._

_“Don’t worry. I’ll ask you out anyway.”_

* * *

“Lexa… It’s me. Clarke.”

 

Clarke was literally bent over, her hand gripping the table as she tried to catch her breath. Her nervousness had gotten the best of her and she was literally freaking out. Raven clamped her mouth shut, wanting to laugh at her best friend’s awkwardness on speaking to her first love for the first time in ten long years. The once proud and brave friend she once knew turned into a red tomato, trying her best not to get overly excited that Lexa had answered the phone.

 

‘Clarke? Wow… After 10 long years… I’m just… wow.’

 

“Yeah… It’s been a really… uh… long time. How… have you been?” Clarke was sweating from head to toe despite the cool weather.

 

The ship has yet to set sail, only heading somewhere in the late afternoon after everything had been stocked up, and the party had already started on the main deck. Raven smiled at her best friend, her mouth clamped down to the ground, because she was in on a secret mission that Abby had set her up with. Raven knew about Lexa being on board, and the hot lifeguard was in actual fact Lexa. Raven swore her non virgin whole got wet at the sight of an incredibly hot looking Lexa. She had walked around to have a look when Clarke was distracted by Abby, and she almost wished that Lexa was hers. Her toned abs, her killer jawline, toned body was everything a pure lesbian, bisexual or straight guy would die for. If Clarke saw her, goddamn, she would need to call Abby to resuscitate her friends heart. Lexa had changed drastically over the years. No longer the nerd and shy girl they had protected in high school.

 

Judging by her looks now, she could almost assume that Lexa commanded an army of soldiers to submit to her. Clarke would be in for a surprise for sure. She had been given the clearance to keep the information about Lexa to a minimal, having retrieved the number for Clarke, but the deep dark secrets that were about Lexa came to her eyes, Raven all about wanted to kill everyone for hurting her longtime friend. Well, she didn’t exactly tell Clarke about their exchanged emails. She would tell Clarke on her wedding day in future no doubt, but she would keep it a secret for now.

 

‘I’ve been good Clarke. Life is… great. Heard your mom and dad have been doing a great job as the President and First Lady. You must be proud.’

 

“Yeah. I ummm… I was wondering if you would like to meet sometime and catch up?” Clarke was hesitant at first. What if Lexa didn’t want to meet? What if she was still sour with her over the past?

 

‘Look Clarke… I’m sure you didn’t call me up after 10 years to ask me to meet up with you and ask how am I doing. What is it you really want?’

 

“Lexa… I… I just need to talk with you. About what happened the night you… left. I hurt you and I’m sorry. I want to explain to you in person about what actually happened, and maybe perhaps we could be friends again?”

 

‘Wow Clarke. Always the chivalrous one. So, you waited for fucking 10 years, to call me, and to meet up with me, to ask for my forgiveness, when you had all the time in the world to come after me. Yet you call me now? Is this a joke to you Clarke? Or are you just calling every one of your ex-lovers to go on some spiritual searching and to be friends again? Because clearly your calling me out of guilt. You know Clarke… I wanted you to come after me that night. To tell me that what I saw wasn’t true. But… you never came. And I…’ Clarke could feel the tears on her cheeks. She was right all along. Lexa would never forgive her.

 

“Lex…”

 

“I have to go Clarke. I’m not supposed to be on the phone at work. Maybe when were both free, we can meet up. If that’s what you want…” Clarke beamed at the thought again. Maybe Lexa was giving her a second chance.

 

“Thank you… Lexa. I would really like to meet you.”

 

‘This doesn’t change anything Clarke. But even after 10 years, the heart still remains the same. And if being friends is something we can work on, then I could work with that.’

 

“I’ll call you again sometime. Bye… Lexa.”

 

“Bye Clarke.”

 

And the call ended.

 

Clarke stands up straight, her head held high as she wipes the remainder of her tears that lingered in her eyes for far too long. Raven came up to her friend and hugged her till she laughed out loud. “You okay Griff?”

 

“Yeah. Lexa of course, is still hurt but she’s willing to meet with me and talk and maybe even try to be friends again. I mean… it’s a start right Rae?”

 

“Are you kidding me? By the looks of it, I’m sure as fuck she would be ecstatic to meet you. Come on… let’s go have some fun, watch the ship take off and find O, then get you ready for tonight’s dinner with your awesome hot new date. What say you?”

 

“Yeah. Peachy.”

* * *

 

 Lexa huffed out a lungful of air as she slid back into her seat. She let the tears fall, pushing her radiator sunglasses up and stares up the sky. What was she thinking? She was happy… so happy that Clarke had reached out to her even after 10 years. Yet, she ruined it by her hate, her pain, and her betrayal of Clarke. She was conflicted. Had she really forgiven Clarke about everything all this time? Was she even ready to face her one true love after all this time? Lexa couldn't seem to just let it go. She really did love Clarke. And she still does. But she couldn't make it that simple for Clarke to just waltz back into her life and pretend that everything was going to be okay between them. For all she knew, Clarke could be engaged or perhaps married to someone else by now. It's not like there was much news about Clarke that she could stalk or live off. Clarke had been such a private person, there was hardly anything she could get on Clarke's status.

 

But truth be told, perhaps being friends to start with was something they both could do. Couldn't they?

 

“Lexa dear! I know you have a spectacular view up there watching the pool. But maybe you could at least come down from your killer tower and give your old mama a hug?” Lexa wipes the tears away and laughs as she looks down to find Abby smiling gleefully with her arms wide open.

 

“Give me a second Mama G.” Lexa laughs and climbs down, before embracing a hug from Abby and plenty of kisses from her.

 

“My oh my! You've grown so much my dear girl. Are you sure you’re not 18 still? Because this here, is making me jealous!” Abby pokes Lexa's abs, making the brunette giggle and laugh before hugging Abby again.

 

“No Mama G! I'm 28 years old. And enjoying life.”

 

“Of course you are. So, you ready to join me and Papa G tonight for a nice dinner? Heard the food was supposed to be fantastic.”

 

“My best friend Anya Summers is the head chef for the restaurant and she really does cook up fine dishes when she's into the mood. So I'm pretty sure she would have a field day today serving you and Papa G. How is he anyway?”

 

“Oh you know, he likes to read the newspaper as usual and not to mention read up on Liberalism during his free time. He misses arguing with you about it. Last I heard, you were in for a pretty big deal on this cruise ship. Four years’ rotation. Not planning on settling down?” Abby being Abby, wanted to insinuate on Clarke and her relationship status at the moment.

 

“No. I'm still single. I just didn't find anyone to love ever since your daughter, Mama G. Just didn't feel like finding someone else.” Lexa states sadly, a small sad smile coming across her lips.

 

“Oh honey. Why don't you meet up with Clarke? Call her, find her, I'm sure she would be happy to see you. My daughter never loved anyone else after you left. Now I know what happened was an accident when she told me her side of the story, and you my dear girl need to relax. She's still single and waiting to mingle with you.” Abby moves her eyebrows up and down in a cheeky manor.

 

“I don't know… I don't know if I'm ready to forgive her. It hurts Mama G. You know that. She was the only I ever loved even until now. I just…”

 

Lexa felt the tears breach her eyes, and Abby walks closer, wrapping her arms around the taller brunette, placing a soft kiss on her head. Abby remembered the day Lexa was rolled into the ER, without a pulse, blood everywhere, a gunshot wound to her abdomen. Abby couldn’t help but break down that Lexa was gone. But miraculously, her heart started pumping and Abby did the best she could to save the girls life. Lexa remained forever in debt to her.

 

“Love like yours and Clarke’s only comes once in every lifetime. God created two souls that were meant to spend every single lifetime together, no matter who you end up with or how you look. Your souls have always been intertwined. It may take time for you Lexa, but I know my Clarke. She would wait every lifetime for you until you come back to her. Trust me when I say this, Jake and I will forever be indebted to you Lexa. And we only want what’s best for you. Okay?”

 

Lexa sighs and nods her head, burying her face into the crook of Abby’s neck. Lexa knew what she had done in the past. She did it to save Jake and Abby. Because she loved Clarke. And maybe one day, she could share that story with someone and not bottle it up in her heart. People were hard to trust nowadays, and if you weren’t family, Lexa would never reveal anything.

 

“Thank you Abby.”

 

“Anytime. Now, get back to work, finish early, get showered and meet us for dinner later tonight. Ship is setting sail. And don’t forget to wear the dress I picked out for you. I know you still enjoy your lawyer’s clothes even after all these years.” Abby smirks.

 

“Hey… I look sexy in them.” Lexa teases.

 

“Your too young for me honey. Get going.” Lexa laughs, waving the old woman goodbye and returning to her post.

 

Tonight, her life would change forever.

* * *

 

  _Clarke followed along as Lexa was wheeled into one of the rooms at the hospital, and her mother approaches the nurses who were currently transferring Lexa carefully onto the bed. After their little conversation in the med bay, Lexa had been knocked out cold from the medication. Clarke wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t remember her high moment, being brave and asking Clarke out, in which she gladly said ‘yes’ in return. Lexa’s glasses were placed on the side of the table, and Abby walked in, her glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose._

_“Clarke? What are you doing here?”_

_“Sorry mom. But Lexa had been beaten up. I saw what happened and I told Marcus Kane about it. She got hurt pretty bad.” Clarke looked over at Lexa, who was sleeping soundly still. Abby gave her daughter a sceptical look, before returning her attention to Lexa._

_“Girl has a broken rib, and we need to wrap her up. Cuts on her face can be cleaned up and also, I want an x-ray done just to make sure nothing else is broken. Hook her up with an IV drip and ice that face of hers. Let’s go people!”_

_Clarke took that as the que to leave the room so that Lexa could be taken care off. She couldn’t help but reply the simple conversation she had with her in the med bay. How she embarrassed herself at her first chance meeting with Lexa. Clarke would always be the one to notice the girl’s quirkiness, her aloof smile and her way with words. They shared some of the same classes, and Clarke undoubtedly fond of the way Lexa pushed her glasses up, her bouncy leg, and also her small blushes every time their eyes met. Yes, Clarke herself had been staring some days in class at Lexa. Those green emerald eyes though. Those were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her life._

_“Clarke… why are you following your crush to the hospital, when you should be in class right now?” Abby walked out of the other room, adjacent from Lexa’s, and folds her arms._

_“Uhhhhh because I got a pardon for helping and I sorta want to be here for her when she wakes up and ask her out on a date? Can I mom? Please? She’s the smartest kid in the school and I promise if I fall behind on today’s work, I’ll be extra hard working.”_

_Abby chuckles at her teenage daughter, shaking her head in amusement._

_“Alright. But remember, don’t pressure her okay? If she rejects you, don’t push it any further. Don’t need you working her up to a heart attack.”_

_“Hey! I’m not that annoying for her to die on me mom. Even if some scenario of us both getting stranded on an island, and she was badly injured, I promise to keep her alive. And I would be a doctor by then just like you, and she will live to marry me.” Clarke stood there like a prod lover, making Abby laugh at her._

_“You have yet to ask this girl out on a date, let alone marry her Clarke. Tell you what, she would be back soon and maybe, you could bring her something to help get her to talk and accept your proposal on asking her out. Sound good to you?”_

_“Hell yeah.”_

_Clarke buggers of down the hallway and towards the elevators, already thinking about getting flowers. Clarke knew there was something about Lexa that she couldn’t brush away. Lexa was always the social outcast; Clarke was the popular socialite. So why would a person like her mix around with someone like Lexa? Love. Clarke had grown to love Lexa, catching glimpses of her every day. But she was truly disgusted by the fact that her close friend, Bellamy, whom had feelings for her as more than a friend, destroy every dignity left in Lexa. Clarke felt guilty, for not being able to protect her, and for at least three years, Lexa had suffered under them. Octavia had called too, saying that she wanted to speak to Lexa, because of the way her brother treated a vulnerable girl, and Clarke said to wait until Lexa was comfortable enough with her._

_“Okay Clarke… you can do this. Get her flowers, and maybe a poem or two, and ask her out on a date. Shouldn’t be too hard right?”_

_Oh, how wrong she was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I know it's abit slow, but things will get comedic and fun next chapter which will be up on Sunday. I just couldn't wait to put this chapter out :) See you guys soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much more subtle reunion?

Raven and Octavia snuck away from Clarke's room, heading down to the docks. Octavia had returned to the land of the living, after fucking like rabbits with the yoga instructor and gym trainer, they were on their way to meet up with Jake and Abby. Apparently, having meddling parents in their daughter’s love life was the best idea to Raven. Raven couldn't stop talking about how the two lovebirds will meet each other for the first time in 10 years, and Raven was rooting for Clarke to take Lexa to bed.

“Raven… why do I get the feeling your sexual brain is imagining our best friend fucking with the goddess of the world in your mind? It's gross.”

“First of all O, its not gross, it's passionate love. Secondly, we have been trying hard to persuade our dear Lexi loo to get in touch with Clarke and not to mention me having a fucking secret relationship with Lexa's best friend, Anya? I mean… this is some fucked up world right here.” Raven threw her hands in the air.

“Why can't you just talk to Lexa about it?”

“What? I can't just walk up to Lexa and say ‘Hey Lexa! Your bestie Anya and I are engaged to be married and we want to tell you now that we want you and Clarke at our wedding as the number 1 couple of the night?’ No way!”

“Well I'm sure Clarke would be happy for you and Lexa would be happy for Anya. You guys finally on the same cruise ship together. Clarke and Lexa are here. So? Just tell them when the two actually do make up and kiss.”

“Oh… I plan too when Mama G enacts her plan.”

Raven and Anya had met the restaurant that Anya previously worked at during her time before joining Lexa on the cruise venture. Raven had found Anya the most annoying son of a bitch she ever came across. But Raven wasn’t having any of it. So she made it her goal to annoy the chef beyond recognition until finally one day, Anya came out and called it a truce. She took Raven out on the best date any woman could ever have, meaning taking Raven to a scrap yard and let her blow up things. And of course, when Raven blew up a spare car, the tire came flying towards Anya, knocking her off her feet, and landing her in the hospital for a week with a broken rib due to the force and impact of the tire hitting Anya. And that was their perfect love story. Raven and Anya had been together ever since.

And that’s how Raven reconnected with Lexa through emails. She had gotten her information from Anya and that’s how she got Lexa’s phone number to pass to Clarke. Lexa may have been hurt by Clarke, but she had known from the day the first two got together, Lexa was the one for her best friend and Clarke had been the one for Lexa. Her only wish was for the two of them to put aside their past and rekindle their relationship that wasn’t entirely broken. Lexa just needed to be persuaded. Bellamy had gotten his justice served to him for what he did to Lexa, only for him to destroy everything when he tried to get Clarke to sleep with him. And when Octavia and her found a crying Lexa leaving for good, they went into the bedroom, dragged him out of the room and tied him up in the living room, called the cops to come take him away. Octavia despised her brother, spat at him, and told him that if she ever saw his face again, she would end him.

“Were here. Let’s hope Mama G and Papa G ain’t fucking each other to oblivion.” Octavia mused and knocked on the door.

Footsteps could be heard from within the room, and a second later, Jake opens the door wide with a big smile on his face, pulling the two woman in and shutting the door.

“Abby is getting excited. So listen to her first yeah?”

“We got it Papa G.” Raven smirks, and the trio enter the bedroom with Abby looking at her dresses.

“Girls! You’re here. Good. Now, tonight, we are going to make sure that Clarke and Lexa at least overcome their issues with each other, and seal it with a kiss on the lips. And I have a way to do it.”

“Uhhhhh Mama G… how are we going to help do that?”

“Simple. I’ll be giving Clarke and Lexa an ultimatum. Two weeks on this boat is plenty of time for them to rekindle that flame, and I will let Clarke know, that if she does not find someone to marry by the end of this trip or she will marry a guy she doesn’t love. So with that, she will have to work extra hard to win Lexa’s heart back.” Abby beams with pride.

“But what if that pisses Lexa off even more Mama G? Wouldn’t that drive a wedge further when Lexa take’s it as a reason for Clarke to purposefully marry her just to avoid marrying someone else?” Octavia speaks up.

“Now, that’s where my other ultimatum comes in. Lexa is the best lawyer in the country, and I know that girl loves her job so much. So, if Lexa agrees that she would marry Clarke after these two weeks, Jake and I will fully reinstate her as a full time lawyer, be able to return to the field she loves so much, and live a happy life with Clarke. Simple as that.”

“You think she would take it? I mean after the whole fiasco that happened to her? You think she would still go back to that life?”

“I don’t know. But even if she doesn’t, I don’t think she would want to allow Clarke to marry someone else when she still has a chance at being with the girl she loves. Oh, and make Anya join us for the dinner. If she’s not busy cooking of course. I would like to see you ladies get together.”

“Holy fuck. No way. It will be bad. Like fucking bad.” Raven turns red, and Abby glares at her.

“Language Raven.”

Raven only scowled. Octavia bursts out laughing and Jake grins amusingly. Both Clarke and Lexa didn’t know about raven being engaged, and sure as hell, everything was going to be messy. Way too messy. But if Raven didn’t invite Anya to dinner, Abby will be bound to ask as to why she didn’t show up.

“This will be such an interesting dinner. No doubt.”

* * *

 

Clarke walks down the stairs towards the restaurant, her baby blue dress fitting well with her body. Clarke always enjoyed wearing something of the color of her eyes for Lexa always claimed that it brought out the deeper shade of blue of her eyes. She took a deep breath and entered, her eyes bouncing around the atmosphere as people minded their own business and their dinners. Families were seated around laughing and enjoying themselves. Raven and Octavia had left her alone earlier, Raven wanting to check out the hot chef that was working in the restaurant, Octavia having to find her lover boy and would be joining them for dinner slightly later. Since she had the room to herself, she occupied her time sketching everything that came to her mind. Lexa of course. She wondered how she looked like after all these years. But those eyes, that would never change. And tonight, she was going to be dining with the lifeguard her mother had so happily asked to join them for dinner as Clarke’s date. God, how she hated her mother right now.

The restaurant was dim, only lamps hanging down above the table to give it a warming touch and soothing feeling for the guest to relax, a stage on the opposite end of the room, and right at the front sat her father and mother who were drinking a glass of wine. Great… my date is late. Clarke was instructed to wait for her date at the entrance of the restaurant, only given details of her date wearing a long black strapless dress, which had a slit right up to the woman’s thigh. Great mom. So detailed. Clarke rolled her eyes and slouched against the wall, waiting patiently for her date. Clarke checked her watch, checking the time, and she was 2 minutes early. The fuck Clarke… what is wrong with you? Your supposed to hate this. But why feel nervous about it? You weren’t nervous with Niylah. Why this woman all of a sudden? Maybe because she look hot from the back? Okay stop Clarke. Your dick can’t stand right now at the thought of a beautiful woman. Groaning, she didn’t realise a person approaching her.

“Clarke…”

Clarke’s eyes lit up at that voice. No way! That can’t be. Clarke turned slightly in the direction of that voice, and immediately, her voice died in the back of her throat. Standing before her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, her piercing green eyes staring directly at her just like the very first time their eyes met back in high school. Her Lexa, was standing before her, beautiful beyond words. Lexa had grown so much, no longer looking like the nerdy geek she was with the big glasses and skinny body. No, the Lexa before her now was toned, her hair longer and draped over the side of her right shoulder, her abs showing through the tight dress she wore, a tribal tattoo on her right arm, her jaw looking to kill someone, her cute nose, and her toned legs. Lexa was pure perfection. Gone was the old girl and now the new Lexa was explicitly beautiful.

“Lexa?” Clarke could only gasp out in shock.

“When you called, I was expecting to meet with you in a few weeks, but not the day we had a brief conversation over the phone. Looks like your mom forgot to inform me about you being here on this ship.” Lexa gives a small playful smile when she realised that Clarke was staring at her in shock, afraid that she might have a heart attack.

“I… I… I didn’t know you worked here… Mom said… the lifeguard was my date. I… I didn’t know it was you. Holy shit Lexa… You look beautiful.” Clarke couldn’t help but say those words because she was a goddess at that point.

“Thank you… Clarke. You look… beautiful too.” Lexa smiled.

“Lexa… before we go in… can we talk for a bit?” Clarke wanted to clear the air with Lexa first, before entering the death table with her parents and not be able to talk to Lexa before she disappears after dinner.

“Okay.” Lexa sighs, and they walk over to the side, Lexa folding her arms as she stares right at Clarke.

“Firstly, I like to apologise for sounding like a dick over the phone. Truth is, I know your still hurt over what happened between us all those years ago and I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you the truth about what happened, and I owe it to you. And of course, I didn’t call you just for the sake of trying to make things right with my past and stuff like that. I just really… wanted to talk to you and see you again.” Clarke fumbled with her words, not knowing what to expect of Lexa listening to her words.

“Then why did you do it? Why did you let him in?” Lexa’s voice was void of all emotions, and Clarke knew when that happened, a whirlwind of emotions circled around in her.

“I didn’t Lexa… Just hear me out please?”

“I’m listening…”

* * *

 

Clarke laid on the couch of her living room, the television playing and her eyes weren’t even focused on the movie playing. Raven and Octavia were outside in the backyard, setting off illegal fireworks since Jake and Abby weren’t at home that weekend. Clarke had been missing Lexa like crazy. Her girlfriend had disappeared off the face of the earth. No word, no call, no text. And Clarke was worried. For a whole week, Lexa and her parents were at the Woods household down the street. She wondered if something had happened to them or that there was some emergency that Lexa and her parents had to leave abruptly. So Clarke being miserable invited Raven and Octavia to hang out with her, and keep her sane. Her girlfriend of a year now was missing and she was depressed.

Knock… Knock… Knock…

Clarke groaned, thinking her parents had returned earlier than expected, rolled of the couch and walked towards the door and opened it. But what she didn’t expect was the man that once destroyed her lover’s life, standing before her.

“Hi Clarke.”

“What are you doing here Bellamy? You don’t deserve to be here. Go away…” Clarke was about to slam the door when Bellamy held the door with his hand.

“Look Clarke… I just came over to apologise. Just hear me out and let me explain, and then I’ll be gone. Please…” Seeing the sincerity in his tone, Clarke reluctantly let him and led him away from the living room, not wanting Octavia to see her brother who she had severed her relationship with.

Entering her bedroom but leaving the door open, Bellamy walked in and stood near Clarke’s desk. He scanned the photos and items around, clearly recognising the pictures were of Clarke and Lexa being lovey dovey with each other. Clarke didn’t see the clenching of fists as she stared at the floor, not wanting to look at Bellamy for what he and his friends did to Lexa.

“So, what is your stupid reason now Bell?”

“Is Lexa your girlfriend?” He asked.

“Yes. And it’s none of your business. What do you want?”

“Clarke… you know I love you. And I’m sorry for hurting that nerd. But she doesn’t belong in society and you know that. She was a social outcast, only acting like the victim to gain attention from the world. And yet your dating her? What would people think of your parents when they see a loser like her with you, destroying your parent’s reputation?”

And that ticked Clarke off. “You don’t get to judge who Lexa is. She is the best thing that ever happened to my family, my parents love her for who she is! You racist son of a bitch. You are the one who is a disgrace to society for treating woman like shit for your own entertainment, for your own little games. Your disgusting. I suggest you leave and never come back.” Clarke hollered at Bellamy who got angry.

“But I love you. I’m better for you. Not her. I can take care of you…” Bellamy had walked up to Clarke, gripping her wrists hard and pushing her down on the bed.

Clarke fought and trashed around, trying to get herself free from the psychotic man on top of her, only to catch a glimpse of Lexa standing at the door. Bellamy saw the reaction in Clarke’s eyes, and moved off, turning around to find Lexa standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her eyes. Bellamy smirked, knowing he had hurt the girl. Clarke wanted to speak, but her voice wouldn’t budge.

“Don’t ever talk to me again…” Lexa said in such a low and threatening tone, and she turned away and left.

Clarke wanted to go after her, to tell her what happened, but Bellamy forced himself back onto Clarke. Clarke was crying, her true love lost forever. Just then, Bellamy was yanked off, none other by Octavia and Raven, throwing him to the ground, and kicking him right in the balls. Raven drags him by his hair out of the room and into the living room, Octavia taking the masking tape from off of Clarke’s desk and they tied him up in the living room before calling the cops. Clarke sat on the edge of her bed, crying helplessly not because of the fact that Bellamy tried to take advantage of her, but the fact that Lexa had witnessed the wrong thing and left.

Clarke didn’t know what to do, but her heart broke even more than she could ever imagine.

* * *

 

Lexa stood there, watching as Clarke ended her story, and wiped a tear from her eye. Clarke would never lie to her, she knew that. Yet she still felt hurt, still felt betrayed. So many scenarios could have happened that day. Clarke could have said no. But Clarke being Clarke, the woman that she was, always so kind and loving, couldn’t say no.

“After mom and dad came back home when the cops called them, they told me that your parents passed away in a car accident. If I had known Lexa, I would have not let him in. And I would have known not to be such an ass. I knew you were grieving and it broke you more. And I’m sorry.” Clarke was so sincere with her words, Lexa caved in.

Lexa didn’t say a single thing, and lifted her hand in front of Clarke, motioning for Clarke to shake it. “I’m glad you told me the truth, and I do believe you Clarke. But it’s not something I can forget about so easily. And in truth, it hurt me so much Clarke. But like you said, we can try to work on just being friends first. And I guess we can start by doing this. Hi! My name is Alexandria Woods and was born and raised in California.” Lexa gives a warm smile, enlightening Clarke’s heart.

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand, and shakes it, feeling the electricity course through the warmth of their hands before she replies. “Hi Lexa. My name is Clarke Griffin. And, I too was born and raised in California. The pleasure is all mine.”

“Awwwwww looky what we have here. A beautiful reunion. God, this is my best new lesbian fic of the century. Awwwww!!!” Raven and Octavia approaches the duo, Raven the sarcastic ass that she is claps as Lexa’s eyes go wide in shock.

“Holy shit! Raven? The fuck are you doing here?” Lexa asks before Raven comes up and taps Lexa’s nose.

“What? Dragged to a fucking awesome cruise ship for a two-week holiday for free? Shit, I couldn’t pass up that opportunity. Bitch gotta party ya know!” Lexa groans before moving away to hug Octavia.

“Jesus Woods! Can I date you? Your like hot stuff right now and I'm turning gay just for you!” Octavia states, causing Lexa to blush and laugh at the same time, Raven buckled down laughing harder than anything else, and Clarke all but turned to look away, hiding the jealousy in her eyes.

“Well I am single. But knowing you, your too straight for my gay ass.” Lexa smirked, and Octavia feigned being shot in the heart.

“Ouch. That fucking hurts. But your right.”

“Alright bitches. I'm hungry. Let's go in and meet Mama and Papa G before I eat Lexa for dinner. She seems tasty too.”

"Bitch!” Lexa slaps Raven’s arms playfully and they head in towards the dining hall.

Clarke glared at Raven and Octavia, who were flirting nonsensically with Lexa. Clarke couldn't help but feel mesmerised by the beauty before her. Gone was the nerdy geek she once dated, out came the goddess of the stars, ruler of the lands. And it made Clarke wonder, what happened to her. For 10 years, so many things had happened, and Clarke wanted to know all her secrets, her pains, her happiness. This was far from the Lexa she knew, yet, the one thing that still remained in her old self was the look of vulnerability in her eyes. Only she could see past those walls in her eyes. If Lexa let down those walls. Walking towards the table, Jake and Abby gave the biggest of smiles, a little smirk forming on Abby's lips and they hugged the girls altogether.

“So nice to see all of you together again. It's been so long since I've had you girls together.” Abby smiles.

“Jesus Mama G. It's not like were dying anytime soon ya know.”

“Oh hush. Now ladies, before I continue, just to let you know, I don’t any sort of despicable language at this table. You know the rules. And Octavia, Raven, please chew on your food before swallowing. I had to do CPR on Raven the last time it happened.”

“I’ll be damned. It’s a good thing Papa G is married to Mama G. You had a mouth to mouth kiss with the good doctor Rae.” Lexa jokes, earning a big laugh from Jake.

“You got that right Lexa. I remember how you used to tell me secretly how Raven had a crush on my wife!”

“Hey hey hey. You people better not be ganging up on me. I plan to get laid tonight and I don’t want the likes of you people spoiling my ego right now.” Raven warned, earning another round of laughter from the group.

Clarke felt at peace of all of a sudden. It was just like old times. The five of them would be seated around the dinner table, making jokes and annoying everyone around, only that Lexa was a little quieter, and wasn’t the quirky woman she was now. It felt like home to her. And she was more than happy. She was going to win Lexa’s heart back no doubt. And she had two long weeks to do it. And hopefully, maybe after this trip, she would be able to ask her out on a date, and maybe even more. She had to earn the woman’s trust back, and she definitely will.

“Relax Rae, you got your life partner already.” Octavia states, immediately drawing the attention of both Clarke and Lexa.

“Okay okay. I’m just going to dish this out right now. I, Raven Reyes, is engaged to be married to the hottest woman of the century, well second hottest, you still claim the title as number one Lexa, but yes, I’m engaged.”

Jake and Abby claps gleefully for Raven, Octavia high fives her best friend, leaving Clarke and Lexa gaping in shock.

“Close your mouths you two. Flies don't want to mate in your mouths.” Raven states.

Lexa turns to look at Clarke who turns to look back at Lexa. After all this time, they didn’t know Raven had been in a relationship, let alone be engaged. Lexa although had exchanged emails with Raven from time to time, never actually met, she still knew a pretty good deal about what was going on in her life from the long emails. But she didn’t comprehend any of the news before her.

“How come I don’t know about this?” Clarke asked.

“Because… I wanted to surprise you guys. Guys, I present to you, my Fiance, Anya Summers.” The blonde chef emerges from the kitchen, making her way over to the table, and Lexa all but drops her empty glass of wine on the table.

“No fucking way.”

“Hey there Lexa. Sorry I didn’t tell you. But yeah, I knew you were exchanging emails with Raven for the longest of times and we didn’t want to tell you anything as it was a surprise. So it’s a surprise.” Anya walks over to shake her hands with Jake and Abby at the same time, before returning to stand beside Raven.

“YOU WERE EXCHANGING EMAILS WITH LEXA ALL THESE YEARS RAVEN AND YOU LIED TO ME? YOU SUCKERED ME ALL THESE YEARS, TELLING ME YOU HAD NO IDEA ABOUT LEXA AND NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT RAVEN?” Clarke stands up angrily and yells at Raven.

“Clarke…” Lexa grabs Clarke’s wrists, only for Clarke to pull away.

“I searched everywhere for her Raven, yet you had been keeping in contact with her. You… you…” Clarke turns and walks away, leaving with anger bubbling through her betrayed heart.

“I’ll go after her…” Lexa says quietly before standing to leave the table, clearly in a similar state as Clarke.

For one, she was pissed that her own best friend Anya had been dating secretly behind her back when she told her secrets to Anya, and she would have expected at least a few words from her that she was actually seeing someone. But the one thing she understood about Clarke’s anger was that Clarke had actually been trying to get in contact with her for the last 10 years. Not that she wouldn’t forgive her one day, but their relationship would have been so much better. And Raven didn’t tell her about Clarke wanting to find her because she wanted to find Clarke too. And Anya knew about it since she was engaged to Raven. And she knew she had to deal with a damaged Clarke somehow, spoiling her mood for the night.

“Well, looks like our plan worked. I didn’t have to go through the ultimatums at all.” Abby states.

“Great… Now two people are angry at me for lying to them.” Raven groans.

“They will come around. Trust me.” Jake said with a smile on his face.

Tonight, Clarke and Lexa will be reconciling in ways they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. Some of you said you wanted Lexa to take her time forgiving Clarke, but more of you wanted Lexa to jump the gun and forgive her right away. So.... to create a war here, I decided to do a bit of both. Lexa doesn't forgive her yet but is willing to be friends again. And of course, it was all Abby's plan to have Clarke and Lexa storm off after hearing Raven being engaged to Raven. So, there's going to be flashback memories and a shit load of bonding between Clarke and Lexa next chapter. I won't be jumping to sex yet, but it will be fun I promise:) see ya guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconciliation is always a key in making things better.

Standing on the top deck at the front of the cruise ship, the night sky illuminating the dark part of the deck as Clarke wiped a tear from her face. Lexa didn't love her. She and Raven had been communicating through emails for years, and Lexa knew that Raven and her were staying together as roommates. God! She was such an idiot. Raven hiding the fact that she was engaged to be married a chef that she never knew about which Lexa seemed to know and clearly she was just as shock as she was. Clarke screamed at the top of her lungs, her world was a mess. Her heart was a mess. She wanted to move on, to be able to set herself free, but Lexa, Lexa had always been the one for her.

 

“Same as always. Screaming your lungs out every time you stress out. Still the same old Clarke I knew.” Clarke turned around to find Lexa standing in the shadows, her toned slender figure leaning against the wall with her arms folded.

 

“Just go away Lexa. You knew I was looking for you all these years, yet Raven and you kept it a secret. I should have known you never wanted to see me again.” Clarke fires back angrily, earning a laugh from Lexa.

 

“Honestly Clarke, I never knew you were staying with Raven. She only mentioned Octavia in the emails we exchanged, and you can gladly read them if you want. But I'm as angry as you are that my own best friend for years, Anya, didn’t tell me she was engaged to Raven this whole time. I know you feel betrayed just as much as I do, but getting angry over this situation won't help us.”

 

Clarke stares at Lexa for a moment, contemplating her words. Lexa was never one to lie, and she had a soft look in her eyes, prompting Clarke to release a heavy sigh and nod her head. “I guess you’re right. I’m sorry. I seem like such a stalker. I just… missed you. And I went looking for you when you left, I just never could find you. I wanted to tell you so badly that everything was a mistake, that what you saw wasn’t what was happening, and when I lost you… I could never love anyone the same way I loved you.”

 

“I know. I’m not hurt about the fact that what I saw was something different. That yes, I should have stayed and talked to you. But, you promised me that you would never allow him near you or us again. Yet you did Clarke. You let him into your home. But that’s all in the past now. What’s done has been done. And when I walked over here, I thought to myself, maybe it was just me who couldn’t deal with things and I ran away. In which I didn’t because we were so young anyway. And I’m sorry Clarke. For not being there when I was supposed too.”

 

Clarke was taken aback by Lexa’s sudden change of heart. She shouldn’t be apologising at all. Lexa had lost her parents. Hell, if she was in the same shoes as Lexa, she would be in the same predicament. Lexa stood there, looking down at the floor, her hair blowing in the wind, her skin highlighted by the moon, her dress flowing in the wind. Clarke wanted to be bold, to be daring and kiss the girl before her, but they were just becoming friends again, even though they knew each other inside and out, Clarke wasn’t going to ruin it with a kiss. Instead, she surged forward, immediately wrapping her arms around Lexa and giving her a hug.

 

Lexa was completely taken aback by this. She had expected Clarke to walk away, or perhaps even do something stupid, but here she was, hugging her with all her might. Lexa immediately weaved her own arms around the blonde’s waist, pulling Clarke closer until their bodies were flushed together, and the air that she held in her lungs released slowly, soaking in the feel of her once loving girlfriend. It felt so calming, so warm and beautiful, Lexa couldn’t help but whisper the long awaited words she had wanted to say for the longest of times.

 

“I missed you so much.” Lexa whispered, a tear rolling down her cheeks.

 

“I missed you too. So much.”

 

Clarke felt her heart soar. They were really true soulmates. She believed that with all her heart. If only things had been different, they would be married now, maybe with a kid or two, Lexa carrying their child, and they would be living the quiet suburban life they had dreamed about when they were younger. They stayed in that position for a really long time, just holding each other, reliving all the missed moments and love they felt for each other. Finally moving apart, Clarke looks at Lexa in the eye, thinking about what to do next. Instead, Lexa comes up with a brilliant idea.

 

“Hey… you want to go somewhere cool?”

 

“Huh? Uhhh okay?”

 

Lexa took Clarke's hand and pulled her along, Clarke followed along as Lexa kept her grip on her wrist. Lexa led them back into the hallways of the cruise ship, going through corners and hallways until they reached the main hall where guests were sitting around watching the live band currently playing. Lexa then takes them down another hallway, like a young teenager bringing her crush on a maze run before reaching their destination. Clarke was actually thrilled and excited for this very new adventure. Despite having to find out so much more about Lexa, she was just content on spending time with her right now. Lexa took out a key card from her bra as they reached a door, and Clarke perked up an eyebrow at her before Lexa smirked, and pushed open the door. It was a big room, full of snacks really, and a huge refrigerator that Lexa had slid into, rummaging through things as Clarke looked around. It was a storage room for supplies no doubt. And Clarke was getting worried. She knew she wasn't supposed to be in there. And neither was Lexa.

 

“Lex? What are we doing in here? Are you seriously stealing food?” Clarke asks.

 

“It's not stealing Clarke. The fact that I have access to most places in this ship, I'm pretty sure I can take some stuff.” Lexa hollers from inside the walk in fridge, before returning with a few items in her hands and placing them on the table. Sandwich meat, strawberries, cheese and whipped cream. Lexa takes a big box from the corner of the room, places the items inside and walks over to shelves, taking a loaf of bread, Hershey’s hot fudge bottle and some napkins before dumping them in the box. Lexa does take a few other items but Clarke wasn’t exactly paying attention for the fear of being caught.

 

“Jesus Lexa, that's enough food to last a winter.” Clarke exclaims.

 

“Trust me, once we get settled at our destination, all these would be digesting in our stomachs when were done.”

 

“But won't you get fired? I don't want you losing your job Lex.” Clarke folds her arms, only for Lexa to stuff a strawberry in her mouth.

 

“Bite down, shut up and follow me. Let's go.” Clarke groans and bites down on the strawberry, following Lexa.

 

Leading them back out, Lexa takes a turn to the right and heads up towards the main decks. Clarke let out a huff after reaching the top of the stairs, taking off her high heels before continuing to catch up to Lexa. She remembered the old days when Clarke had suckered Lexa into skipping one day of class so that they could go to an arcade, only having to be caught by Alexia, Lexa's mom and Abby who were walking by from the nearby coffee. Let's just say they were grounded for a month, and no sex was allowed at all. Well after one time Clarke's condom broke, and Lexa being Lexa panicked when her period came late, which turned out to be a false alarm the day after her period came. And yeah, they got grounded for that too when Alexia found the pregnancy test kit in Lexa's room. God that was hilarious. So they continued up more stairs, and finally reached another door, Lexa pulls out her key card, and they step out onto an open space deck, the highest peak of the cruise ship, overlooking the dark seas before them.

 

“This is one of my private spots. My boss Titus gifted it to me on my birthday for saving his daughters life in the pool two years ago, and gave me free access to any areas of the ship whenever I needed to explore during my free time. So yeah. If that's what you’re wondering.” Lexa placed the box in the middle of the empty deck, taking out the items she had put inside.

 

“Doesn't anyone come up here? At all?”

 

“Nope. Unless there's something behind out here that needs to be looked at then yeah, the captain and the engineers would come out here to have a look. Other than that, it's an empty space that no one ever comes by. If the skies are clear in the next hour, we should be able to see shooting stars.” Lexa beams, taking out her phone to provide some lighting, Clarke coming over to help as well.

 

“Was this your idea of a picnic in the dark under the stars with shitloads of food, which I know you enjoy sandwiches since the time I’ve known you, and using your phone with your Itunes playlist as a romantic date?” Clarke smirks.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself Clarke. Your mother dragged me from my towering post, forced me to come to dinner when I have to bartend tonight. Although I’m not complaining because I hate working with the woman who is my partner, I’m very much enjoying this evening so far.”

 

“Aren’t you going to talk to Anya?”

 

Lexa pops the bottle of champagne, pouring them into two red cups and stares back at Clarke with a frowned expression. “Nope.”

 

“Seriously Lexa?” Lexa smiles and continues making them a sandwich.

 

“Well, tonight, let’s just forget about them all downstairs and answer my question of why you were looking for me all these years.”

 

Clarke lost her voice all of a sudden. No way could she tell Lexa that she was still in love with her from the first time they met. Fuck, they were just starting to be friends again, and here she was, staring at Lexa with wide eyes. Oh shit, I never thought this through. If she lied, Lexa could see right through it. If she told the truth, it’s either Lexa walked away again or she would remain as they are now. Clarke then decided she would tell the truth, and at most, she would lose Lexa forever.

 

“Well… I guess I still loved you all this time. I never really could find someone else that was you. I mean… my mum being my mum, she set me up on dates, and I just never really felt that connection with them like I did with you. I made it my life’s mission to find you and hunt you down until I found you, and to tell you about the night you left. And that’s why I got angry at the table. Raven was talking to you right under my nose and I never knew.” Clarke stated quietly.

 

A long silence passed, Lexa seemed to be focused on the sandwiches, and taking out the strawberries before pouring the chocolate fudge into the plastic cup and setting it between them, and sitting down beside Clarke.

 

“I still do love you too Clarke. I was the same as you. I missed you, wanted to find you, but I just didn’t know if you wanted to see me again after I left. I was a mess, did a lot of things, been through a lot of things, and I ended up where I am today.” Lexa sighed, and Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers, giving it a slight squeeze.

 

“What happen to you Lexa? What happen to the shy nerdy geek I knew that became the strong woman that you are today?” Clarke asked with so much love and concern in her eyes, Lexa couldn’t resist and basically caved in.

 

“Well…”

* * *

 

  _Lexa dragged herself out of bed, pulling her glasses on and headed towards the shower. She had been living alone in Downtown Los Angeles for 4 months on her own, paying her own rent and basically working from morning until night. She worked as an accountant at a nearby sparring gym, and it paid well. Her boss was a great man, and he treated her well. Lexa was usually the young nerd that was regularly picked on by the males that came to train at the gym, and her boss, Gustus Guzman, always came to her rescue by punishing the males. Lexa was thankful for him. But today, today was going to change her life forever. Gustus wanted her to train, to build her up into a fighting warrior who could stand her own ground. Lexa had been accepted to Harvard Law School, but was only attending the following year due to her requesting time off to settle her previous home loans and other matters that needed to be attended to._

_The school was kind enough to allow her to start the next year and due to her SAT scores, they wanted her in no doubt. Lexa was freakishly smart. So, Gustus instructed her to use the remaining 8 months that he had with her to train. After taking a shower, she got dressed in her sports bra and tights, pulling a hoodie over and leaving her small crappy apartment for the gym. Lexa had changed drastically over the four months, learning how to control her emotions, and spending a lot of time harnessing them in punching things around the apartment. She was hurt, emotional, lost and all alone during her first month. She moved in alone, cried like a little child and spent her time alone. A week after moving alone, Lexa had learned how to be independent, taking care of herself without the help of others. She had too. When she felt sick, she had to walk to the 24-hour pharmacy at 2 am in the morning and get herself meds. She truly felt alone._

_Joining the gym, Gustus thought her the tricks and trades of the world, telling her how to look after herself. She grew confident each day, and eventually Gustus saw the change in her and he immediately knew that Lexa had potential to be someone great. Dragging herself into the gym, Lexa reported to the big burly man in the corner of the room, also known as Gustus, and he gave her a big smile._

_“Good morning Woods. Ready to start the day training?” Lexa nodded back at him, being the quiet girl that she was, and she walked over to the benches, setting her things down and coming back to Gustus._

_And every day, Lexa got better. It was merciless the way Gustus thought her. He would call upon those males that bothered her, beating her to a pulp, and looking down upon her. Gustus took this advantage and thought her moves to counter attack, to use it as a driving force to stand back up and fight. Lexa had worked out day and night, her glasses becoming an obstacle and she changed it to contact lens. Her skinny frame became toned, abs began to form, and she became stronger each day. She could carry heavier weights, run longer distances, and eventually, her sparring skills with a staff and hand to hand combat skills were top notch. Gustus told her after 3 months, she was ready to join the ring, using her secret advantage to help her. Christopher Mason, the gyms best fighter was placed in the ring, Gustus having ordered that he fight with Lexa, the men in the room gathering around to witness Lexa crumble under him._

_But they were all so very wrong. Lexa walked it like the commander of a thousand soldiers, her head held high, her eyes built to kill, her body toned to perfection and ready to destroy. Christopher was slightly intimidated, seeing the girl that was once so shy and brittle, stand before him with her staff in hand, her eyes only kept on him. He took the first move, sending his staff flying towards Lexa's face, only for her to duck and disappear from in front of him. He staggered for a moment, spinning around to find the tip of the staff smacking right across his face. He didn't have a chance to recuperate and he felt himself plummeting to the floor, his staff being kicked out of his hand and Lexa on top of him with her staff at his throat._

_“Dead.”_

_And that was all she said. It took her less than a minute to get Christopher off his feet, and the men around the room kept absolutely still. They were amazed at the speed and agility of Lexa's movement, her slim but toned figure was flexible and her light weight gave her the advantage to move faster and aim with better blows. Lexa became the big badass of the gym. The men who bullied her and taunted her were on their knees, begging her for forgiveness and bowing down to her. Gustus was proud. Lexa was no longer the shy nerdy girl who coward away in the darkness. She was a force to be reckoned with. Staying there for whatever months remaining, Lexa trained and trained, worked and worked before it came time for her to move on. Gustus actually did cry when she came in to work on her last day, and the regular men that were there, saluted her as she left. They thanked her for opening their eyes, and Lexa all but nodded and headed off to college._

_Being in law, Lexa always dressed to kill. The first day of class, they had to wear formal clothing, and so, Lexa adorned a nicely white pressed shirt, a black pencil skirt that clung to her body, her hair pushed to the side, eyeliner and a pink lipstick, her blazer placed on her arm as she made her way into class. If you could say, Lexa was the bombs. Every man in that class looked at her with wide eyes, her stoic expression and killer eyes made them shit their pants that Lexa was a force to not mess with. The woman coward down, letting Lexa lead the way in their classroom, completely taken aback by her stern and stoic look. The professor was extremely proud. He knew straight off Lexa would pass the bar, and she would become a remarkable lawyer no doubt. And that's how she changed._

_No longer the nerd, the geek, but a woman out to kill_.

* * *

 

 "Wow... I'm just… wow Lex. I'm at a loss for words.”

 

“Yet you’re still trying to form incoherent words.” Lexa smirks.

 

"You really are an ass you know that? But you studied law school, why didn't you become a lawyer. Why work as a lifeguard or a bartender on this ship? I mean, shit Lexa your smart.” Clarke wondered why. The smart woman she sat beside with fell silent. Something happened that Lexa didn't want to talk about.

 

“Let's just say something happened. A very bad thing happened and I… just couldn't deal with it. So I changed my line of work.” Lexa sighed and moved to grab a strawberry.

 

“I'm sorry. Whatever that happened. I wish I was there to help you through it.”

 

“It's all in the past Clarke. It's over and done with. We look to the future and see what it beholds for us.” Lexa said with a big smile on her face. Clarke could see that pain and sadness lingered in those eyes, and she refrained from asking any further.

 

“Come on, let's make a toast.” Clarke takes her cup, raising it in the air, Lexa raising an eyebrow and following suit. “To the future that is still unknown, let's make the best of it and forget the shitty past. To never have to live life in the shits, and be who we are whenever we want to and fuck the world. To us!”

 

Lexa giggles and shakes her head before replying. “To us.”

 

Drinking up the alcohol in the cup, Lexa turns to look at Clarke. “So what about you? Hotshot daughter of the president. What have you been up to?”

 

“Let's see, went to UCLA, got my doctorate degree in Neurosurgeon and worked at Arkadia Hospital with my mom ever since. Not much fancy stuff had happened in my life, just the usual mother trying to hook her daughter up with a date which never ended well. And of course Raven and Octavia who lives with me. Share a small little apartment and we live just like that. Nothing major except for when my parents got the seat as President of the United States, then I sorta have to go to functions and blah blah blah, young thirsty men out to have a suck off on my dick and fuck me in the ass.”

 

Lexa bursts out laughing at the last statement, knowing how Clarke could get really snarky and sexual at times with her words. “Oh my god. Do you remember Jasper? The science computer geek that wrote your name on the school wall with fire?”

 

“Oh god. That was embarrassing.”

 

“Hahaha he accidentally wrote in his notebook he wanted to suck your balls, and turns out, Mr Romero found his journal and immediately made him try to lick his own balls in the school courtyard as punishment. Although he couldn't, but it was embarrassing.” Clarke cackles with laughter, holding her stomach.

 

“Holy shit I remember that day! Hahaha… ooooh you tried to get smart with Mrs. Hawks remember. You looked at her in the eye, and you said that her theory on Stars was completely wrong, and you gave her your explanation, quoted it from NASA articles and gave her one long explanation before she walked out of the room, came back with Marcus and told him that you shouldn't even attend class because she thinks she's smarter than you.” Lexa cackles with laughter as well.

 

“Not my fault I have an IQ of 180. Even some actors and actresses have IQs as high as mine. But hey, it was being my first time getting detention. You know, when I gave my theory to her, 4 years later, NASA approved that theory and I sent her an email saying ‘bitch, I was right!’ And pressed the send button.”

 

Clarke couldn't hold her laughter no more, and curled up into a ball, laughing and laughing. Clarke hadn't felt this happy, this carefree in a really really long time. But what was even better, was the fact that she was able to reconnect with Lexa. Although Lexa had a haunted look to her eyes, this was a small step for them to be okay again. A night picnic under the stars, reminiscing on old times and just letting themselves heal with one another. Lexa was wiping the tears that formed in her eyes from laughing so hard, before they both came to a stop.

 

“I miss the old days.” Clarke said, before turning her head to face Lexa.

 

“I miss it too. So many dumb memories. But most of all, I missed a certain blonde, whose heart was made of gold. Who loved me for who I really am. To feel… loved. Maybe perhaps one day, her and I can be together again.”

 

Lexa felt her heart rate increase as she spoke. For all the pain, the suffering, she was still glad that Clarke had feelings for her. Still perhaps loved her. Maybe the misunderstanding had caused them to fall apart for 10 long painstaking years. And she lived with herself, the torment of having to know that she will never have Clarke again. But here she was, beside her, telling her how much she missed her, and Lexa wasn’t going to make that mistake on walking out on her ever again.

 

“She says yes Lexa. She wants us again. And she’s going to fight for us. Just like she promised.”

 

Clarke leans closer to Lexa, their faces barely and inch apart, both eyes moving down from lips to eyes, and eyes to lips before Lexa whispers.

 

“Shall we relive our first kiss?”

 

“I would really like that.”

 

Lips crashed together, like the storm that rumbled through the oceans, sending waves crashing against each other. Fireworks illuminated the sky, screams and cheers filling the quiet night, as Clarke savoured the taste of Lexa against her own lips. Clarke took the chance and ran her tongue along Lexa’s bottom lip, and Lexa opened her mouth, allowing Clarke access to deepen the kiss. They were stuck in a trance, Clarke wanting the kiss to last an eternity. She was drunk in love for Lexa.

 

And as the fireworks continued to light up the sky, Clarke and Lexa remained together, lips locked on for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I decided just to have a chapter on them reconciling, for them to take a step forward and be friends again which will then lead up to them being lovers again. They are soulmates after all. But, not every happy moment last now do they? Next chapter, will have the whole gang together and also, what Lexa truly suffers from. She may be quirky and fun in this chapter but not everyone is a happy as they should be behind closed doors. And Clarke will be finding out just how her Lexa had been all those years and how she plans to deal with it or will she walk away completely. And, I'm going to be putting something... not saying what but something :) Enjoy this happy chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets better. Don't they?

“Captain, there’s a storm coming in by evening. Weather reports are suggesting one of the biggest storms of the century.”

First officer Decker walked into the main control room of the ship, Captain Bryan Ridges stood near the wheel of the cruise ship, looking at the charts and maps on the table. Captain Ridges stood up straight to look at Decker, his face covered in frustration.

“It's not just that Mr Decker. Two of the lifeboats have not been secured tight enough and the engineering department is taking forever to settle the harnesses and the bolts that hold up the lifeboats. With a storm like that coming in, it will be dangerous for those walking around at night. Have they closed off that area for maintenance?”

“No sir. They just found out about the problem.”

“Then why are you standing there for? Get it done now. I don't want to risk the safety of the passengers.”

"Yes sir.”

Decker left the control room and scurried off down towards the lower decks, manoeuvring his way towards the engineering offices. He wished his day could've gone better. Firstly, he woke up late, missed his serving of breakfast for he was required to be in the meeting room for a meeting with the rest of the crew. Secondly, he had to ensure that the safety of the boat was his top priority for the President and the First Lady were on board. And the president’s daughter. He recognised her last night in one of the restricted areas, but before he could go over and let her know, he saw another woman, his crush, Alexandria Woods. The Captain loved her beyond words, and the owner of the company had given her unrestricted access to the ships that she was on because she saved his daughters life. Titus was a wealthy man and Lexa didn't want any money when he found out about it. She only wanted quiet spaces to venture too. And she got it.

But what broke his heart was the fact that the hottest woman on the boat was making out with the President’s daughter, rendering her heart belonging to someone else. And the rumours that surrounded her was true. She was a lesbian. Not that he had a problem with it, but most of the crew members on this trip had a crush on Lexa. She was a hotshot bartender, a gorgeous lifeguard, who wouldn't want to be hers. But the other rumour that surrounded her was the love she had one this one person that she lost years ago. She wouldn't love anyone else except for her. And she knew the Presidents daughter was the special one of her heart. No one ever caught Lexa flirting around with the crew members or guest. And they heard from the head chef, Anya Summers, who was close friends with Lexa, had claimed her heart only belonged to one. Pushing his thoughts aside, Decker made it to the engineering office, knocking on the door before entering.

“James! We need to get the pulleys for the lifeboats fixed pronto! Storm is coming in and we need it to be fastened and secured before we get hit in a couple of hours.” Decker yells over the loud noise in the room coming from one of the machines.

“I'll get one of the mechanics to head up there now. Have security block off the area. So nobody goes walking by while I get them up there.” James yelled from his spot in the middle of the room.

“I don't have time to call security. I just need your men up there and getting it settled. Please? The Captain doesn't need to know about it. I just need it done and settled before he even finds out about it.”

“You're mad my friend. What if something happens to the passengers? It would be our jobs on the line.”

“Just get it done. I have other things to do.”

And this was the true meaning of what human beings were like. Human error. The work of someone who was lazy, who couldn't be bothered with the way things are supposed to be fixed. And these were the carelessness of humans. And Decker knew that. He just wanted the job done. And so he scurried away, going back to his business as the rest of the engineering team went about their business, and the mechanical were informed briefly about the situation at hand. Safety procedures were thrown out of place, standard protocols were turned down, and Decker knew he would be in trouble.

A lot of trouble.

* * *

 

Her chest heaved in and out, sweat covered her forehead. People were staring, eyes full of horror as Lexa collapsed to the ground. Screams from the public filled her ears as she watched the blood oozed out of her stomach at an alarming rate. She stared at the man before her, gun aimed at her as the streets of New York filled with fear. Her vision was slowly dying out, the life force in her slowly slipping away as she watched the world around her descend into chaos. Police cars arrived, gun shots were fired, and she couldn’t help the ringing in her ears invading her pounding head. She knew then she was going to die. The pain that radiated from her stomach only increased as she collapsed to the ground, a policewoman pressing down onto her wound. She was trying desperately to get her to stay awake, but she couldn’t help it. She closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to take over.

That’s when Lexa shot up in bed, her face flustered, sweat trailing down her tanned skin as she clutched her stomach. It was just a dream. Lexa closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. Her head was definitely pounding, having too much to drink when she and Clarke disappeared from the rest of the group.

“Lexa?”

Lexa instantly freezes. Oh shit. That voice, the one she had come to love all so much was in her room. God no. Lexa realised. She wasn’t in her room. But Clarke’s. Lexa realises then she had one too many to drink, so did Clarke, and she distinctly remembered them walking back towards Clarke’s room, kissing and fondling around with each other that she didn’t realise that she was actually naked on Clarke’s bed, in Clarke’s room.

“Lexa?”

She calls again. And Lexa couldn’t help but turn to the side, seeing Clarke laying there beside her, her eyes covered in worry and concern. Lexa was stunned. Only yesterday had they been reunited after 10 long years. Only yesterday after a terrible dinner with family and friends did they sneak away to be alone with each other. Only yesterday did they claim that they still felt something for one another, that they were going to be friends again. But today, Lexa never expected to be in bed, naked, with the woman she had always loved, and she didn’t know what to do or say. Her nightmares plagued her every night, her fears, her sorrows, her pain, was all there swirling around like a tidal wave in an ocean storm. She didn’t know what to think or feel. She was lost.

“Lexa… Lexa talk to me… Hey.”

Clarke moves over to Lexa, realising that she was completely lost in her own world. Clarke perhaps realised that Lexa hadn’t taken it lightly when they slept together the night before. And Clarke knew it was a big mistake. Perhaps they were rushing things in which they did, but she couldn’t help the feeling of Lexa riding her hours ago. It felt like a rush of energy spurting throughout her soul. Lexa was beautiful beyond what she could comprehend. And never had she expected Lexa to be as such.

“I’m sorry Clarke… I was just… having a bad dream. Nothing to worry about…” Lexa didn’t know what to say. She was used to it. But what she was more afraid off was the fact that their little sexcapade was a mistake.

“Do you want to talk about it? About… all this?”

“I… I have to get to work Clarke…”

“So were not going to talk about last night? At all?”

“What is there to talk about Clarke? We had a good time, we slept together and we ended waking up together in the morning. What is there more to say?” Lexa turned to look at Clarke.

“Okay… how about the fact that things were going well, maybe a little too far overboard in sleeping together and where do we go from here? What is wrong with you Lexa? Couple of hours ago you were the greatest thing that could ever happen to me, to finally be able to love you again, but now, you've built up your walls so high, I can't even see pass through you. So what is it? Is it me? Is it because you feel guilty of being with me and that you have someone else to go back to?”

“No.”

“Then what is it Lexa? What is bothering you so much? That you can't even look me in the eye and tell me that you did want this, that you want us to be together. Tell me!” Clarke screams, already having stood in front of a naked Lexa, making it hard to keep her hands to herself.

Lexa sighs and rubs her eyes. “It's not you Clarke. It's me. In the last 10 years I've done somethings and did things that still haunts me Clarke. I… I don't want you to have to put up with my shit, my episodes, my nightmares. I've dealt with them alone for the longest of times without hurting anyone around me. And I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't Lexa… you never have and never will. I don't want to lose you again Lexa. Not a second time. Whatever shit, whatever problems you have, I want to be there for you, through everything. Even if… fuck… even if you're on your death bed Lexa, I will still be there right by your side. Just please…don't walk away. Not again…”

Lexa contemplated her words. All the secrets, all the lies of the past, she didn't know if Clarke would be willing to listen through it all. The way her parents were involved, how she was being put out of a job that she loved so much, but suffered the consequences of putting a conspiracy theory to light. To many memories that would only send the blonde away. But then again, she knew Clarke wouldn't care. That was her personality.

“I…” Lexa stutters.

"You don't have to say anything Lexa… I just wanted you to know that I do still love you all this time, and if you need space, or time, I can wait for you. Even if you don't want me Lexa, if your heart already belongs to someone else… then I'll leave you be. I'll keep my distance, and I…” before Clarke could finish rambling, Lexa surges forward and kisses her.

Clarke felt like a teenager all over again. After years pining after the woman she had always loved, they were finally reunited as star crossed lovers whom had been separated for far too long. The kiss was rough, Lexa pushing Clarke back onto the bed, her hands holding her up as Lexa and Clarke battled it out in a wave of dominance. Clarke had always been the one to dominate in bed, even during high school, Clarke had never failed to be the one taking control of the situation. Clarke immediately flipped them around, Clarke takes Lexa’s hands and brings them above her bed. Clarke enjoyed seeing Lexa relinquishing her control and power over to Clarke, now that they were older, they had sex with one another for often times than not in their high school days. Clarke bites down into Lexa hot and sweaty neck, tasting the salt on her tongue and lips, the brunette under her squirming and moaning from the pain and pleasure that rippled through her entire being.

Moving upwards, Clarke reaches over to her night stand table and takes the piece of cloth that was laid there, and immediately ties her lover’s wrists together before extending the cloth to the headboard and securing it tightly. Lexa always had a fetish of being tied up when having sex, and Clarke remembered it all too well. Dragging her nails down the soft and tender tanned skin, Lexa arches her back at the contact, gasping in pleasure when she felt the tip of Clarke’s shaft raise to her opening as Clarke positioned herself. It has been a hazy night for them both, but right here, right now, was all too real. Maybe perhaps I could forsake the past for this. Lexa thought to herself.

“Are you ready for this?” Clarke groans, already the tip of her shaft pulsing with need and hunger.

“I need you… inside Clarke… please…” Lexa moans, her pussy soaked to the core.

“Tell me more Lexa… tell me what you want the most!” Clarke slowly inserts her long and thick dick into Lexa’s hot and wet walls, eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure. Lexa arches her back even further, her hands tugging forward to no avail.

“Fuck Clarke… oh fuck… I… I want you… to fuck me senseless… until I forget my… oh fuck… my name…” Clarke smirked.

Lexa was pleading. And a pleading Lexa was a vulnerable Lexa. Clarke slowly began to pull back, but not enough to pull out and slammed her hips back in, making Lexa moan louder. Clarke was amazed at how tight Lexa was still after all these years, wondering to herself if Lexa had anyone else in her life after she left. Tears left Lexa’s eyes, happiness flooding her core as Clarke pumped in and out of her at a continuous rate. Their pants filled the room, the bed slammed into the wall. Clarke prayed there was no one next door to come over and complain about the noise early in the morning. But she was too far gone as she felt the fullness at the base of her cock began to build, making Clarke grip the bedsheets harder. She was getting close. Lexa was whimpering and moaning as she clenched tighter onto Clarke’s building shaft.

“Fuck Lexa… oh god… not yet! Not yet!” Lexa was grinding into her, wanting more and more, driving Clarke’s shaft further up and hitting her back walls.

Lexa moaned harder once Clarke pushed all the way into her vulnerable womb, pounding after pounding as Lexa crumbled before her. And in that moment of time, Lexa screams out Clarke’s name, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as wave after wave of orgasms rippled through her veins, her core, her soul. It was so powerful, Lexa held her breath as Clarke panted and pounded, before her screams filled the room, thick ropes of cum spilling out from the tip of her fully erected cock. Clarke fell forward onto Lexa, panting heavily as their sweat fused together into one. Lexa was gasping for air, feeling her womb swell with Clarke’s warm cum, reminding herself to take the pill later.

“Holy shit Clarke. I’ve never felt this full in years. Fuck…”

“Hush Lexa… you wore me out. I had stamina back then. Now, I just got lazy. Shit… do you need the pill later?”

“I’ll get it later. Before work. Shit… I don’t think I can go to work. I’m fucking sore, my belly feels tight and full. Fuck Clarke. You really were saving it for fucking 10 years haven’t you?”

“Hey! It’s not like ive slept with anyone else except you. So, after this mind blowing sex, are we still going to see each other again? Or are we going separate ways for good? Or was this just a distraction for you?” Clarke said with a bite in her tone.

“Jesus Clarke. I just had sex with you and your making assumptions already? Do you really want me to find someone else or do you want to tone down that thoughts of yours and believe when I say im fucking single?” Lexa groaned as Clarke shifted on her body, sucking on a nipple and releasing it with a pop.

“How about we just take the U-Haul and become lesbian lovers again? You love my breasts too much to say no.”

“Oh fuck Clarke…” Lexa moans when Clarke shifts down, settling herself in between Lexa’s legs and sucks on her already sensitive clit.

“I take that as a yes?” Clarke turns up to look up at Lexa who was biting her lips.

“Fuck me wild and hard and then I’ll say yes…”

“Your wish is my command love.”

* * *

 

“Did I just hear Lexa screaming Clarke’s name?”

“Oh Jesus. It’s only been a day and they’re already fucking each other senseless?”

“Ladies! Language!”

Raven, Octavia, Anya and Abby stood outside Clarke’s door, wanting to speak to Clarke about what happened at the dinner table when they heard moans and screams coming from within the room. Abby was stunned as her knuckles stopped midway, almost touching the door when they heard moans and whimpers coming from behind the door. Raven wanted to scream and holler at their two friends finally getting back together, Anya was just grinning like a 5-year-old child who got her first ice cream cone. Octavia was biting her hand to avoid laughing out loud and allow the two lovebirds inside to hear them.

“So… do we barge in on them fucking each other senseless, or do we just knock and wait?” Raven states, only to have a hand slap across her head by Abby.

“We should just knock.” Anya states simply.

“Oh no! Not happening!” Raven goes to cover the door, preventing Abby from knocking.

“And why not?”

“The last time Octavia and I tried that, while the two of them were banging in Clarke's room, Lexa didn't get to finish, and Clarke broke the condom she used, which resulted in Lexa getting overly paranoid and crying hysterically at my house of some pregnancy scare when Clarke filled her up big time. Not to mention Clarke blamed me for disturbing her cataclysmic orgasm which made the condom burst inside Lexa.” Raven explained in one go.

“Was Lexa pregnant?” Abby asked with an eyebrow up.

“No.”

“Did Lexa give birth at all with Clarke's child and hers?”

“No?”

“Then move. If Clarke dares to yell at me for disturbing her sex time with Lexa, I will see to it she is forbidden to ever have sex again. Plus, I don't need her knocking Lexa up now that the two of them are back together again. And someone has to keep them in check. Another thing, Clarke is so in trouble for not telling me the condom broke and that she almost got my future daughter in law pregnant. Jesus…” Abby sighs, rubbing her forehead as she waited for Raven to move.

“Damn. Didn't know my best friend had the hots for Clarke. I always thought she wanted to live a life of abstinence. Hell, I almost believed she was going to convert over and be a Nun at a church.” Anya states, making Octavia laugh.

“Oh please. Lexa was born from the devil himself. She made us go on a camping trip, blackmailed us with shitloads of booze to last a lifetime, while Clarke and her goes and disappears into the forest, leaving our sorry asses to fend for ourselves from the bloody raccoons. No wonder she belongs to that fur ball family.” Octavia sighs at the memory.

“Ummmmm why are we talking about this right now? We're supposed to go in… Not stand here and talk about the dumb things you people did back then. Seriously ladies… do you just have to right now?” Abby just stares blankly at the girls.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door to Clarke's room swings open, a post sex looking Lexa stops dead in her tracks, looking at the four woman standing outside the door with smirks and grins on their faces. Lexa turned red almost instantly, her dress not even worn properly, her hair a mess and her neck covered in hickies and a love bite that was red raw from Clarke's strong bite made Abby shake her head.

“Uhhhhhh… do.. do you waaant to ummm… I…” Lexa was completely flustered.

“Taking the walk of shame I see dear darling Lexa. Is Clarke at least decently dressed to meet her own mother? Or do you need to close the door and talk to her to put on some clothes before seeing me?”

“… uhhhhhh.. I… I think she's alreeeaddy dressed. Ummm you should go in..in.” Lexa was actually nervous.

Abby had come to see Clarke, and the fact that her friends including Anya were there, she knew they needed to talk. But with Abby staring at her right now, she lost her cool. The smirks and grins of their faces were enough for her to know that they had heard Clarke and herself doing the deed just minutes ago wasn't something you would be proud off. Lexa was actually in a rush to work, and Clarke and her had agreed to meet again tonight to talk about what they wanted and where they would go from here. But of course, she was going to be late, and she would have to ask Abby to speak to her manager to let her know the reason why she was late.

“Come on Lexa. We all need to talk.” Abby smirks as she walks past Lexa and into the room, settling down on the couch, followed by the girls. Clarke walks into her living room for her suite, and finds her mother sitting there with her friends, only to groan before walking over to sit next to Lexa, who was looking flustered and wishing that somebody could just kill her right now.

“Mother… what are you doing here?” Clarke asked, clearly not interested in what they had to say.

“Well, since you blew up last night and disappeared with your high school sweetheart over here, we got worried. And trust me, I heard everything from outside the door. Although there isn't anyone next door to you, you were still pretty loud.”

Lexa all but wanted to jump out the window right now. Clarke turned red with embarrassment, clearly shocked that her own mother had just called her out for having loud sex in front of everyone else. Lexa was looking down at the floor, wanting to slit her own throat if this continues. It's one thing to be talking about sex with your friends than your lovers mother. And a mother you have grown up with, working with and such. Not really what Lexa had in mind for her second day of shift on this boat. And they had another 12 days to go.

“Okay mom… there's no need for you to talk about my sex life just because you heard. Yes… I was upset last night, and yes, Lexa and I took off for the evening and that's about it. Is there something wrong with that?”

“Damn Griffin! You literally U-Hauled your ass to third base last night. Big kudos to you!” Lexa shoots Raven an immediate glare, Anya snorts and Octavia bites the collar of her shirt to avoid laughing.

“Okay Rae… just shut up. You don't get to make fun of me since you kept your friend here a secret from me. And Anya, sorry I just got to know you and I think you really are a cool person if your marrying this sorry ass over here, but your own best friend was hurt too that you didn't say squat to her about the two of you getting engaged and waiting to tell us now. Mom, I love you, but setting me up with people has got to stop. I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself. So please, just leave Lexa and I alone to settle our own issues. Please?” Clarke was annoyed for sure.

“Clarke! You know I wouldn't lie to you. Okay fine yes! I hid the fact that Lexa and I were communicating through emails, but you were so obsessed with finding her, I was afraid that Lexa wouldn't even want to see you since your always the pushy kind.”

“Hold up! You're telling me that I wouldn't want to see Clarke? Tell me Raven, in any of your emails, have you ever asked me once if I ever thought about seeing her? You goddamn well knew about me being in the shits, that I missed her, but you told me that you had no idea where Clarke was. So what kind of game are you playing here Raven? And choose your words carefully. Because I'm this close to punching you in the jaw.” Lexa seethes with anger.

“Okay ladies… I think we need to take a deep breath here. This here clearly is a misunderstanding. Raven, why did you keep this information from each other? And clearly your just shooting your mouth out with dumb answers. So why don't you enlighten us?” Abby said in a calming demeanour.

“Okay okay. Yes I knew the two of you were looking for each other. Clarke, I'm sorry I didn't say anything. But you were miserable. You kept thinking that it was your fault she walked away. And I hated Lexa for doing that when she left that night because she wouldn't stay and listen to reason. And I thought that maybe ensuring that you two never met, Clarke would move on and I thought wrong. And Lexa, I blamed you all those years, until I found out the truth because Clarke never told me about you disappearing because of the death of you parents and I'm sorry. That's when I decided to push Clarke to call you. And I'm sorry Lexa. Okay? I assumed stuff…”

“See that's everyone's problem. You start assuming things and then when shit hits the fan, things always turn bad. Yes it's my fault that I left. Yes it's my fault I was too much of a coward to stay behind and listen. But you Raven… woah! Really fucking superb. As much as I don't want to blame you, you really know how to make fucking assumptions. If I was in the right state of mind, fuck yes I would have stayed, but my bloody parents just died and you expect me to believe the shit I see. I've already settled my soul with Clarke and that's the end of it. But you, hiding shit from Clarke when we could have met fucking years ago again, that I hate you for. And don't pretend like your innocent on this Anya. I trusted you. My best friend, that I stood by all this time, to know of Raven’s plans with my love life, that was betrayal to me. Congratulations to you both by the way. I'm done. You know nothing about me and never will.”

Lexa spat with anger and left the room, slamming the door shut. Clarke thought about the irony of the situation. Only last night did she walk out on them and now it was Lexa's turn. Clarke could only sigh and drive her fingers through her hair.

“I… never expected that. Wow…” Raven was beyond shock.

“Haix… ladies… I think Lexa just needs to cool down. But with you guys playing cupid is not right.” Abby looks at Raven and Anya.

“I don't know what to say guys. I mean yeah we may have gone too far with sleeping with each other and Lexa and I have yet to talk about things, but I just think you all went too far. I'm going to go get ready and find her. Cool her down. Think about it Raven. I know she's been through so much more shit than I did, and the fact she woke up screaming from nightmares, she's having a rough time. So please guys… just stay out of this for now until I talk to her.”

“Ya know, the two of you were meant to be. Exactly the same stubborn people and overreacting couple I've ever known.” Octavia states quietly.

“Well, that's why I always loved her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such a long time to update. Work has been killing slowly. So yes there will be alot of questions as to why i wrote the story out this way this chapter, and I promise those questions will be answered next chapter. And some of you have asked when they will get stranded... well, it's happening really really soon. Hopefully i can update soon for you guys. Love yalls. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of the past cluld cause secrets of the future.

_Lexa scurried down the hallway of the office building, papers in her hand as she turned around to look at her surroundings before reaching the elevators. Her heart was beating faster than the speed of light, sweat trickled down her neck as she tapped the button for the lift continuously. She was scared. She had never felt this afraid for her entire life and clearly she knew today was going to be the day she would die. The doors to the elevator opened, and Lexa dived in, slamming her hand repeatedly on the button to close the doors. She pressed the button to her office floor, watching painstakingly as the doors closed. He was coming for her. She saw him with a gun in his hand, walking around looking for her. Lexa's mind raced around. She had to scan the files over. It was the only way. And the man who was hunting her like prey was none other than Carl Emerson himself. Lexa wished she hadn't taken up Dante Wallace’s case at all to begin with. And because of her ego, her pride, she thought she knew what she was doing._

_Dante Wallace, she remembered, was running as a candidate for the next presidential elections. He had a strong team going on for him, and she was brought on as his lawyer. They had been planning and getting ready when she stumbled upon some very unworldly information. You see, Dante had been making use of certain methods to spy on her ex-Girlfriends parents, Jake and Abigail Griffin, In which Jake was running for presidency as well. But what she found out was that Dante had planned on using the country's funds to play around with dirty politicians and sending the country into poverty. She had found evidence of his plans to hack into the people's lives, to listen in on their conversations, to tap their phone lines, ridding people of their freedom. And Lexa knew, that the people wouldn't want such a law. Dante had already been shuffling funds around under her own nose, and in fact, he had evidence on him for killing a senator who was to be running for presidency alongside Jake as well. Then, there was the other file she found. It had everything about Jake and Abby, and also Clarke. Clarke, the woman that she still loved all so much, was being spied on? But when she read over the file, it had very little information about her, but more about Jake and Abby. She knew those folks since she was young, and she knew how wonderful they had been. They didn't blame her or criticise for being gay, but only welcomed her into the family and allowed their daughter to love her just as much as her parents allowed her to love Clarke._

_Lexa knew she had to do the right thing. She could stand losing her job due to the powerful politicians that were supporting Dante, but as his lawyer, Lexa had to end her contract with him. She couldn't stand up for his ways that were unethical and the conspiracy to cause Jake and Abby into a car accident, she couldn't allow that. But when Lexa retrieved the files from the office quietly, Dante’s son, Cage Wallace and his right hand man were seated in the room next door where she snuck into, was deep in conversation which she had overheard._

_“Once the Griffins are out of the picture, we can enact our plan. My Father himself would never see it coming.” Cage said arrogantly._

_“I don't know. Dante wants to be President so he can play his war games with other countries around the world for money and oil, but the people are still in favour of Jake for he listens to the people's wants and needs. You wanting to overthrow your own Fathers campaign and become President will take a lot of work. Sooner or later someone is going to find out your swindling money from the banks to use for your own campaign.”_

_“Ah but you see, once my father dies due to an overdose in his medication, and a letter placed there by me stating that he couldn't live life anymore due to the stress, nobody will be in my way. Sure there are other candidates that will be competing, but they aren't as favoured as I will be when elections roll around the corner.”_

“ _And what of the pesky lawyer?” Carl asked as if it was a walk in the park. And Lexa's blood ran cold._

_“Get rid of her. She has too strong of a connection to the Griffins. Make it look like a hit and run. She knows too much. If any of these things are leaked out, the CIA and the FBI will be all over us. Not to mention how many people they would be arresting in Congress.”_

“ _She's a damn good lawyer Cage. What makes you think she hasn't ratted us all out yet?” Carl sneered._

“ _Because if she did, the media would be blowing up all over our asses and we would be in jail right now. I don't care what it takes, you are going to find her and end her tonight. Take my gun and head for her office. Last I heard she was there. Go.”_

_And that's when Lexa bolted out of the office with the files needed. She was a target. She was in trouble. One, for breaking and entering into her bosses office after hours after stealing his secretary's key card access to his office, and secondly, she was going to die by the hand os Dante’s son. She wondered again with her life, why had she chosen to become a lawyer. She wanted to bring justice to those who deserved to be in jail. But this, she was risking everything. Her life, her soul, her everything. This wasn't about protecting Jake and Abby. This was bringing light to the world about just how corrupt the system was. The under table dealings and who can or can't be trusted. There were still so many secrets surrounding the political world that she didn't even want to touch, but this here, now, was all she had to bring them to justice. She was a lawyer, and that was her job._

And _so, she stepped out of the elevator, running towards her office and slamming the door shut. She didn't have much time. She stacked the files, paper after paper was placed onto the scanner, and she hit the fax button. She had to send the papers to Jake. Fumbling with her blazer, Lexa took out her phone and scrolled through the emails, looking for Jake's emails. She remembered exchanging emails with him, Abby had requested to meet up for dinner after years of not seeing her, and she remembered he has asked her to look at a document for him as a favour, which had nothing to do with the campaign. But of course as an old family friend, she didn't mind helping out. And she remembered there was a fax number on there. Lexa wished her luck wasn't this bad. Life has been throwing a fit at her and she really needed a break. Okay… maybe not a break but maybe to just survive tonight. But oh the irony of it. Her thoughts travelled back to the one girl she ever loved._

_Clarke Abigail Griffin._

_The beautiful blonde haired beauty that she walked out on, only because she was scared, she was afraid, she was a coward. God, if only she stayed, if only she could have come to her senses at that time. But she was so sad, so angry, so hurt. But she couldn't think of her now. She needed to get this sent out and make a run for it. Sweat trickled down her forehead, punching in the numbers, piece by piece the papers were scanned. Lexa didn't stop, she kept going on and on. Leaving a good two pieces of paper left, Lexa heard the ding of the elevator, and she rushed over towards the front door, switching the light off. Her office walls were somewhat translucent, but with the light off, it was hard to see inside. But Lexa knew Carl wasn't stupid. And she cursed herself for not locking the doors too. Carl opens the doors to the office, a gun came into view and Lexa clamped her mouth shut, her racing heart still beating out of her chest. She needed to get out. She had to cause a distraction, giving her enough time to bolt for the stairs and run as far as she could. Even with her training with Gustus, it was impossible to take a guy out who used a gun. One wrong move, and a bullet to her head was all it took to end her life._

_Just then, the sound of the scanner beeps loudly, signalling that all the papers had been scanned over and Carl switches on the lights, Lexa takes the opportunity to tackled Carl to the ground, causing the man to struggle as the gun flew out of his hand. Lexa, in a rush of adrenaline, punches him in the jaw before getting up and running out the door, kicking her heels off as she ran towards the emergency stairs. She didn't stop to look back, running as fast as she could when she felt something sharp piercing her shoulder. Carl had managed to fire a shot at her, and she cried out in pain, clutching her shoulder as blood soaked her shirt. She couldn't stop now. More shots were fired as she ran down the stairs, and when she reached the first floor, she stumbled past the doors and into the security guard on duty._

“ _Maam, are you okay?” He asked. But Lexa was too lost in her own mind to even bother._

_“Call the cops!” Was all she said and she bolted towards the front doors._

_Carl emerged from the doors, punching the security guard away who had reached over to his pocket and signalled the device that was used to call the cops. Lexa realised then, the security had locked the doors to the building and only a key from him would be able to open it. Tears ran down her face as she turned around to face a smirking Carl._

_“Looks like you’re out of options Ms Woods. You lose.”_

_“I may have lost, but your friend and boss is done for. I submitted the files, everything, to Jake Griffin. He will know what to do with it. Go ahead. Kill me. The cops will be here, and you will be spending the rest of your life in jail. Probably even spend some more quality time with your dear Dante and Cage.” Lexa smiled with triumph, Carl's expression turning sour._

_“That's impossible.”_

“ _Well, since I heard you dearly conversation with Cage at Dante’s office, I stole the files. I may be a bitch, but at least I'm not corrupt like you sons of bitches, and your dirty politicians would be spending the rest of your time in jail.” Lexa spat._

_Carl snarled at her, knowing there was no way he could get out of this. “Well that's just sad for me. I was starting to like you. But you, just couldn't keep your ears to yourself. I would have made you a great lawyer. With the reputation you had, it's just sad that you're not around to live up to that anymore. And even if you did survive, she is going to hunt you down no matter what. You can never escape her. See you in hell.”_

_Bang_.

_Lexa felt a sharp pain radiate through her stomach, the glass shattering as she fell through it. Sirens blared in her ears as more shots were fired. It was over. Carl Emerson was dead. Lexa stared at the night sky, her life force draining from her as the blood oozed out of her stomach, pooling around the hard cement ground. Her last thoughts went back to when she was lying down on the ground, staring at the night sky with Clarke straddling her hips. Those ocean blue eyes that kept her calm. The noises around her died out, and the only thing she ever wished was to see those eyes again._

_And she wished, that she didn't walk away the night._

* * *

 

“Okay Mama G… why is it that you want Clarke to get married so bad? I mean there is no rush right for her to get married? You knew for a fact that Lexa was wheeled in to your surgery room, dying, and yet you could have gotten Clarke to meet up with her what… 4 years ago? Why keep her away?” Anya asked as they continued to sit in Clarke's room.

“Lexa was part of a major issue at that time. She was working for one of Jake's competitors as their legal lawyer, telling them what they can or can't do. Everyone has a lawyer when it comes to politics. Seeing Lexa as a great one, they hired her for the soul purpose of ensuring that their under the table deals were kept secret. Dante Wallace was a corrupt politician, shuffling illegal funds around to play war in Afghanistan. Apparently, at that time, he was doing some shady deals with a terrorist group, and said that if he was to become President, they would enlist his help to go to war and claim the oil that the country has. If you have oil, you are a rich bastard. Pardon my language. Anyways, Lexa found out about what was going on, and realised that Dante's son, also a politician, wanted to use the country's funds for his own sole purpose of sucking its citizens dry, and do business with companies and banks, to keep his investments in weapons a secret. Both men were evil people, and they had some corrupted politicians running in Congress as well. Whatever bill they passed, congress would allow because they were earning huge sums of cash. Lexa found out about all these things when she snooped around and dug out its secrets. Of course they found out, and wanted Lexa assassinated to keep it quiet. Father and son were against it each other behind closed doors. So Lexa was shot and brought in, not before she sent all the files by fax to Jake, and we won the election due to the fact we managed to get the CIA and FBI to arrest them. But of course they investigated Lexa as well. They assumed she wanted to be exempted from charges and therefore betrayed them, causing her to be hunted down and killed. Lexa was in a coma for 6 months, due to the injuries sustained and when she woke up, Dante, Cage and Carl were already charged in court for life imprisonment, leaving her with no choice but to be placed in the witness protection program. There were still those who were not yet charged, and the names in the list she sent could definitely hurt her. They CIA didn’t trust her despite the fact that she was the hero of the day, and they gave her an alternative to live a normal life, but she couldn’t go back to being a lawyer. She was in a dark place at that time and so Jake and I made her a deal that if she stayed away from the public and away from the court, she could live peacefully. And because of prying eyes from the CIA and the FBI, that they were afraid Lexa was still a threat, I couldn’t allow her to see Clarke. Not until the public and the news had died down.”

“But one thing I don’t get is, why would Lexa still be investigated even after they had been convicted? I mean, it’s not like Lexa killed anyone or anything.” Raven said bluntly.

“That we didn’t have power to do anything yet. Elections were still on going at that time and we couldn’t do anything to help. Lexa had been working for them for too long. So they assumed. And that’s why Lexa was the way she was. People assumed without finding out the truth. But now that we have been elected, we were hoping that Clarke would be the one to contact her instead. It’s not that we want her to be married now. We just did it to give Clarke a push since we knew she had Lexa’s number. And of course we knew about Lexa working on this cruise ship, so we purposely planned everything for them to get back together. Lexa has issues, but Clarke has only ever loved her and Lexa has only ever loved Clarke. So we did this for them both.”

Raven, Anya and Octavia nodded in silence. Abby only had the best intentions at heart. The past had been proven to be a thing that tore Lexa’s hear apart, but now with Clarke around, the two of them could be happy.

“But still, that was really shitty police work. They should have done more than just assume.” Raven said.

“And now you know how it feels when you assumed things about Lexa. The girl has never done anything wrong Raven. She was always caught in the wrong place and at the wrong time. Having to come back from her parent’s funeral in a wreck, finding the boy that beat her up on top of Clarke, even I would be devastated at the sight. That woman had no one to turn too. Maybe yes she was unrealistic and left without finding out the truth. But when tragedy strikes, your head is a mess my dear.”

“Wow. And Lexa never said any of this to me. Her own best friend.” Anya sighed, knowing Lexa and her had shared so many good memories together, she didn’t comprehend that the woman had kept so many secrets.

“You can’t blame her Anya. It is not easy to talk about herself for all the things she went through. And you and Raven on the other hand kept your relationship a secret. So it works both ways. Give Lexa time, and let Clarke talk to her. In the meantime, the captain has requested my presence along with Jake on the upper deck, so when the two of them come back whenever, settle your issues with each other.” Abby states with a smile before leaving the room.

“So I guess we all have a lot of catching up to do with them huh?” Octavia sighs, clearly processing the story that Abby just told them about.

“Yup. Who would’ve thought the world was such a corrupt place? But one thing I need to understand, why is all this happening now? Why not years ago, or months ago. Why now?” Anya looks at the other two women.

“To heal. Our two best friends need to heal. Lexa has been through a lot, yet she never loved anyone else. Clarke was suffering from depression when Lexa left, yet she loved her still until today. We need to get the two of them back together. And it’s about time they find it in themselves again that they belong to each other. I see it now. Jake and Abby wanted Clarke to heal and be happy. That’s all they ever wanted. We destroyed that for them by not being able to bring them together. So now, we go to apologise, and do everything in our power to make sure they stick together.”

“But we have a problem Rae.” Octavia frowns at Raven.

“What is that?”

“We still don’t know what Lexa may be feeling now. I mean, don’t you find it weird that Abby did all this just to get them both together now? Why now? You get what I mean? Don’t tell me Lexa was under witness protection program for that long? So what is Abby hiding?”

It then clicks into each of their minds. Why now? What were the older Griffins hiding? How is it that Abby knew so much about Lexa? All of this wasn’t just a coincidence. Something is going on and the three friends knew it.

“Whatever it is, we need to get our friends back together first. Then find out later what is going on for real.”

Little did they know; things were about to turn bad.

* * *

 

Clarke huffed as she settled at the bar in the restaurant, hoping that Lexa would be there for shift. She had been forced to leave the upper decks due to the current storm that was raging outside, and all the guest had been instructed to remain indoors. The waves were high and crashing against the cruise ship and being outside could cause accidents. Storm came in about 4 in the afternoon and has only been worse since then. The cruise ship had taken to treading nearby islands, hoping to avoid the larger waves in the middle of the ocean. And Clarke was getting frustrated. Lexa had disappeared for some reason, and she couldn't even find her. Clarke had called throughout the day, hoping that the brunette would answer her but to no avail. She didn't want to see her friends, or her mother or her father even though he was harmless, but there were so many questions that revolved around Lexa that Clarke wanted to know. Everything was a mess and Clarke just wanted to bury herself under the covers of her room, cuddle up to Lexa and just allow the two of them to rest in slumber land. Clarke sighed again, wishing she could search every part of the ship, but without the key card Lexa had, she had no way of searching every part of the big ship, and she was tired. Every time something good happens, there will always be something or someone to mess it all up. She wanted to find out her secrets, her pains, her struggles her everything. She wanted to know them all. To ease her pain. To be able to make her happy. Their souls had been connected since the first time they met, and Clarke was certain that Lexa was her soulmate, her future.

“Hello there miss. Any specific drinks that you would like?” Clarke turns around to look at the bartender, a pretty young woman with brown hair and brown eyes, smiling to her with such happiness.

“No thanks. I was actually just looking for someone.” Clarke smiled back and turned to look away.

“Well, my name is Costia and perhaps I would be able to assist you in finding this person that you seek. Does he or she have a name?”

"Actually she works as a bartender here too. Lexa? Know her?” Clarke sees the flicker of jealousy in the girl’s eyes, but was immediately replaced by a fake smile.

“Of course. Everybody knows who she is. The girl who claimed abstinence for the rest of her life. She my dear, is a tough cookie to get. But no, I haven't seen her around all day. She was on Lifeguard duty at the Flow Rider surf earlier this afternoon, and that's the last I've seen her at. But just for your info, she's way too gay and doesn't sleep around. Also, everyone around here has been dying to get in her pants, but she's so uptight, you can never get her.”

“And you think you can?” Clarke all but wanted to laugh. She clearly doesn't know who she's dealing with.

"Oh of course. Lexa is my partner in crime. We do almost everything together. And maybe one of these days, we might finally be together. I think I'm the lucky one she'll be with.” Clarke wanted to punch her right in the face. She was never getting Lexa. Not while she was still around.

“COSTIA!”

A shout came from behind and Clarke easily recognised that voice. Her Lexa, was back. Clarke turned around to look over in her direction, and Clarke definitely needed to calm her tits and dicks down. Lexa was dressed only in a black wetsuit jacket, the zip pulled down just above her breasts, her black underwear was wet and sticking to her skin, making Clarke's mouth water at the sight. Her hair was damp, a pouch clipped to the side and Clarke swore she owned the waves. And then she recalled Costia mentioning that Lexa was over by the Flow Rider Surf, a place she hadn't looked for Lexa and now she understood why her dressing was such.

“Lexa, darling, you're late. I've missed you.” Costia cooed, and Clarke felt her hands clench tight together.

“First of all, I am not your darling. Secondly, I don't have feelings for you and I just work with you. And third, Clarke is my girlfriend. So bug off and get back to work on your own station. I’m still your supervisor around here.” Costia immediately moves away from Clarke's place and shifts further down the bar to avoid any longer confrontation with Lexa.

“Did I tell you how hot you are when you’re so demanding and scary looking? Like a bitchy boss lady ready to kill?” Clarke smirks, pulling a small smile from Lexa.

“I'll have you know I used to own the courtroom in style.” Lexa gives a small smile.

Clarke smiles again before leaving her seat and walking up towards a damp looking Lexa. She was beautiful, gorgeous, and those legs, god they were something to die for. And that back tattoo, which covered the entire length of her body, was art beyond her wildest dreams. She would love to draw Lexa naked, one of her past time hobbies that she enjoyed, painting and sketching when she had a great view to behold. But her attention was drawn back to Lexa, whose smile had faded away, and Clarke knew it was time for them to talk.

“Lexa… we need to talk. About this morning, about everything. We can't just keep getting angry and storming off without settling the problem. Please don't walk away.” Clarke pleaded, and Lexa sighed, nodding her head before walking out of the restaurant.

Clarke wanted to tell Lexa everything. That she still loved her, that they were meant to be. But it was going to be hard, seeing that Lexa was guarded, and her walls were built up high. Clarke knew this since they were young. Being the constant attention for bullying, Lexa had always found a way to close herself off to others. And that was what Lexa was doing exactly right now. She left angry and hurt, and she would disappear for a whole day before showing up again. Oh Lexa, Clarke thought. They made their way up to the upper decks, the raging storm brewing outside as they entered a lounging area that was completely empty, Lexa having brought them there for privacy and the glass panel had a clear view of the storm happening outside. The shapes of islands were nothing but black, only coming into view when the lightning descended upon the earth. Closing the door, Lexa sat down near the window, folding her legs up and pressed against her chest, her eyes looking into the distance.

Clarke knew again, this is how Lexa liked to talk about things. She was a strong woman on the outside, but a broken soul on the inside. “So what did you want to talk about Clarke?”

“Us. Like I said yesterday Lexa, I never meant for Bellamy to come in to my home. He said he wanted to apologise and I reluctantly let him in. I was angry that you didn't pick up my calls for a week. I wanted you to confide in me, tell me what was going on. But you never called. I just want to be with you again Lexa. My heart has always been with you and I can't live without you. I don't know if you still do believe in soulmates, but I know your mine Lexa. And I want us to be together again. And I'm going to keep fighting for us until the day I grow old. But I can't do it without you.”

Tears left Lexa's green forest eyes. “Why me Clarke? You could have been with anyone else. I'm hopeless, pathetic. I can't even protect anyone. Protect you from Bellamy back then, and I ran… like a scared little child because I couldn't accept the fact that he was on top of you. I know it's not your fault he came onto you, but I hated myself for not helping. I'm weak… I don't deserve someone like you. I… I can’t let anyone get hurt because of me. I just can’t.” Lexa shuts her eyes.

The pain, the voices and screams filled her ears again. She was suffering. One might call it PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, something in which she developed when she recuperated. And Lexa had to be kept on pills, to calm herself when she woke up from her nightmares. Clarke immediately placed her hand on Lexa's cheek, pulling her face in the direction of hers.

“Lexa… it's your choice. I Will always love you. And if you want us to be friends, we can be friends. If you want more, we can do more. But I'm here, and I want to help you. I want to be there for you. And no matter what, no one is going to hurt me or you. I promise.”

“But I don't want you getting hurt. There are people still out there who want me dead. And she is still around to hurt me. That's why I left for this life. She is still hunting me and…” Before Lexa could continue, a large object comes flying towards the glass window, and instinctively, Lexa jumps onto Clarke, pushing her down to the ground and shielding her from the glass that shatters inwards.

And the sharp cry of pain that leaves Lexa's lips was all that it took for Clarke to register what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey peoples! So the office slowed down somewhat, and a little breather to write my stuff. And yes we are getting there. Shits going down next chapter and we will begin the journey of discovery, love and healing. :) see you guys soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother nature is someone to not mess with.

“Captain! One of the lifeboats is destroyed. Engineering is heading up there now!” Johnson hollered as he entered the main control room.

 

“Why in the hell wasn’t it fixed this afternoon when I sent Decker over to get engineering to go and settle the problem? What are damages?” Captain Ridges frowned as he directed the other men in the room to keep a lookout on the ocean in front.

 

It was a battle of the gods if such things existed. Lightning spread across the ocean skies, watching as the islands come into view before disappearing into the darkness. The waves were harder to traverse, despite the fact that they were sailing close to the islands, Captain ridges had a fear of the cruise ship running into trouble. Even with his experiences at sea, this was the biggest storm of the century, and he wanted to ensure the safety of the people aboard his ship, given the fact that the president of the united states was on board with the first lady and his daughter. It would be risky to send his team out right now to get control of the situation in this kind of storm, but it would cause more damage if they didn’t secure it.

 

“One life boat is down, having smashed into the lounge room. There wasn’t anyone in there, sir. Everyone has been asked to remain indoors downstairs in the lower decks. However, the second and third lifeboat on top has not been secured sir. If we leave it, it could cost more damage to the upper floors.” Captain Ridges sighed.

 

“Get a team up there right now, make sure they fasten themselves securely, and make sure they are secured tightly to the boat. I don’t want anything else to go wrong on this boat. Lockdown the doors to the lounge so no one gets in or out without my permission. And someone get me Decker. He was supposed to supervise this mess. Go!”

 

Captain Ridges pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly wrecking his brain. Navigating the rough stormy waters, a big problem with the lifeboats, and his crew, Mr Decker, disappearing into thin air. He was in so much trouble.

 

And he wasn’t the only one in trouble, but the two other woman trapped in the room.

* * *

 

 Clarke felt the woman above her shake in pain, as she gripped Lexa's face in her palms. The lights had gone out, the rain was splashing into the room due to the storm, and the heavy pants coming from Lexa made Clarke kick into overdrive. Carefully, she slid from under Lexa, tears threatening to spill from her lovers eyes, and she immediately turned around and helped to lay Lexa on the ground. The brunette had taken off her surfer jacket when they cane into the room, and her back was covered in cuts and scrapes from the broken glass. But the wound that caught her attention was a piece of glass that was lodged in her right shoulder blade.

 

“Jesus Lexa… listen babe, I need you to stay still okay? I'm going to remove the glass okay? It's going to hurt.”

 

“Do it…” Lexa gasps, clearly in a lot of pain.

 

Clarke being a doctor, knows that it must have hit a nerve or a vein. And that's why Lexa remained in that position, any sudden movement could cause more damage to her tissue. It was definitely going to leave a scar. In the midst of her examination, she saw a scar on one of the circles that was tattooed onto her back. By the looks of it, a bullet a pierced through her body. Clarke closed her eyes momentarily, searching through her memories and then the scar on Lexa's tout stomach came into view. Her heart stung that this beautiful woman had been hurt. And she knew now that Lexa had been through a lot. And she had missed out on all those moments where she needed her. Placing her hand down flat onto Lexa's back, Clarke positions her other hand over the glass shard, getting ready to pull out.

 

“Okay… 3. 2…”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!”

 

Lexa screams as Clarke pulls the glass out. It was long enough to penetrate deep into Lexa's shoulder, causing her a lot of unease, but now that it was out, Clarke tore off a strip of her shirt and wrapped it around the wound. Untying Lexa's surfer jacket, she helped Lexa sit up, grunts and groans, taking in sharp breaths as Clarke pulled on the jacket and zipped it up in front.

 

“This should help slow down the blood flow. Until I get a needle an thread, this would have to do. We need to get out of here.” Clarke moves up to go over to the door, only for her to realise the doors had been placed on lockdown.

 

She remembered yesterday when she first stepped onto the boat, the Captain of the cruise stated that the doors would be sealed off in an emergency when something was broken or that it was dangerous to enter, it would have a magnetic lock that would lockdown, the power to that lock switching off, ultimately sealing whatever was inside. It was a new system that was put in place, making it easier for them to keep the crowds away until help came and settled the issue. Clarke cursed under her breath and then turned around to look at the wreckage. Lexa was hunched over, her nails digging into her arms as she laid her head on her knees. She was in pain, Clarke knew that and she had to get help. Clarke stepped over towards the wreckage, boards and splinters scattered everywhere around, glass in shards and pieces as the raging storm carried on. Clarke didn't even bring her phone with her to call for help and she assumed Lexa didn't bring hers too since she worked as a lifeguard near the water. Clarke walked over into the rain, her head popping out of the sheltered roof to look up and asses the damage. The upper parts of the lifeboats were a mess, ropes and bolts hanging all over the place, and lightning danced around in the dark skies.

 

“Lexa, I think we can go around this way. Would we be able to get over to the other side with your key card?” Clarke walked back over to Lexa and bent down in front of her.

 

“We should be able to. If the place is not on lockdown, we should be able to get over.” Lexa huffed, struggling to get up.

 

“You know this ship in and out Lexa. What do you think? Is it safe?” Clarke picks up Lexa's bag and walks over to the left side of Lexa, taking her left arm and placing it over her shoulder and straightening Lexa up.

 

“The door to the upper levels is at least a good 6ft away if I remember correctly. The floor will be wet, winds are going to make it hard for us to get over to the other side, and without a harness in this storm, I'd say our chances are 50/50. We can push it, or we can stay here and wait until someone comes for us.”

 

“Lexa… your wound needs to be stitched up. Fuck sakes Lexa… if we wait here, and god knows how long it will be, you’re going to get an infection and it will be worse. We need to get you help.” Clarke was right. The wound was left untreated, it would become inflamed and infected.

 

“Fine. Just be careful not to get too close to the railings. It's going to be slippery.”

 

Clarke nodded her head, and slowly, they made their way over the wreckage, making sure not to step on the bigger shards of glass. Stepping out into the rain, Clarke and Lexa held onto the railings, keeping them from sliding on the sleek wet floor. Water splashed onto them from the waves, making it hard to navigate in the dim light as they walked towards the other side. Just then, they heard shouts and hollers coming from above, making the two woman stop and switch their attention upwards to the commotion. The engineering team, as Lexa recognised, were struggling to gain control over the ropes that held the lifeboat afloat in the air. Lexa’s eyes went wide, seeing that the men up top were struggling against the brunt of the wind. What Clarke and Lexa didn’t comprehend was the cable to one side of the lifeboat had snapped, sending it swinging across the side of the upper levels. Two of the men above slipped backwards, losing their grip on the rope, and the other two were being dragged forward by the sheer force of the weight of the lifeboat.

 

Clarke knew where this was going and she didn’t have time to do something. It’s either to jump overboard into the stormy waters below, or be crushed by the lifeboat that was coming down fast. She couldn’t go left or right. Because Lexa would be half crushed under the weight. And she couldn’t swim if they jumped off the boat. Clarke didn’t know what to do. It felt as if time had completely stopped, and she had to do something. Take her chances and jump, or die knowing she found Lexa again and had spent her last moments being with her. Lexa’s brain was in the same predicament. She saw the rope soon sliding, and she had no choice. She turns to look at Clarke, who looks back at her.

 

“I love you Lexa.”

 

And as the other rope snapped, Clarke drags Lexa up the railing, giving Lexa a look of forgiveness and sorrow, for she didn't have a choice, before throwing themselves off the boat. Clarke closed her eyes, letting her last draw of breath fill her lungs. She was going to die.

 

But at least maybe, Lexa had a fighting chance.

* * *

 

 Lexa didn't know what the fuck was going through Clarke's mind. She just couldn't. Clarke had always been the rational one between them, but this, this was madness. Lexa saw the rope snap, and that second of time, Clarke had dragged them up the railing knowing that it was the only way. It clicked in that second that Clarke was trying to save one of them. Clarke couldn't swim. Lexa could. If they were to jump to the side, they would die. Oh Clarke… Lexa thought to herself. Adrenaline kicked in as they crashed into the choppy waves, Lexa using one hand to gripped her small bag and in that moment of time, she pushed aside all the pain in her right shoulder, and she got hold of Clarke's shirt. Thank the gods.

 

Swimming over, Lexa wrapped an around Clarke's waist, before pulling them up to breach the surface. Clarke was still alive, still moving, gasping for air as Lexa struggled to keep her afloat in the raging storm. Think Lexa, think… Lexa then thought to herself, her bag. Her bag could be converted into a mini float, enough to help keep Clarke afloat.

 

"CLARKE! CLARKE!" Lexa shouted as a wave crashed down upon them, and they made back to the surface.

 

“LEXA!”

 

“CLARKE… I NEED YOU TO FILL THE BAG WITH WATER. IT WILL HELP KEEP YOU AFLOAT!”

 

Clarke understood the words Lexa had tried to state, before she passes the bag around in front of Clarke. Lexa had to use all the strength she could muster to keep the two of them afloat, at least with the bag, she would have an easier time with helping Clarke. Clarke went to work immediately, filling in the bag before Lexa wraps the straps around her Clarke's waist. She wanted to kill Clarke for making a rash decision to throw themselves overboard, but seeing any other scenario out of it wasn't popping into mind. Lexa held onto Clarke as if it was her lifeline, battling against the current and the waves that drove them further and further apart from the ship. Clarke was panicking in the midst of their despair, the bag keeping her afloat and above the surface if the water. Lexa didn't even notice the blood that seeped through her open wound, the salt water stinging her, causing pain beyond her wildest dreams. But she ignored it, only trying to survive the waves that continued to crash down upon them.

 

Just then, Lexa feels a sharp searing pain on her thigh before being pulled underneath the water. Her screams faded away into the ocean, her grip on Clarke lost from her touch as she struggled to break free from whatever took her down. She needed air, her lungs burned, her shoulders gone numb, her head spinning and her heart ready to jump out of her chest. She had no weapon on her, everything remained sealed in the bag, and Lexa could only use whatever life force she had left in her to hit the object that was clinging on to her thigh. After what felt like years, the thing let go, making Lexa swim to the surface, gasping for air and coughing as a wave crashed down onto her, sending her back below the surface.

 

If hell was here, she was in it.

* * *

 

 “Lexaaaa!”

 

Clarke screamed at the top of her lungs, wishing that the woman she loved and cared for would answer her back. Everything was pitch black, the ship having disappeared from sight and she was alone battling the never ending waves. As lightning flashed, she managed to get a sense of the islands nearby, and she so happened to be drifting towards them. She had been separated from Lexa, knowing that Lexa was the only one who could swim, and her little float was only helping somewhat. Perhaps she could swim like dogs do. It could work. Clarke’s mind was racing. She needed to find Lexa, but she didn’t know how. It was pitch black, rain was definitely pouring down hard, and the lightning only provided light briefly to make her way in the direction of the islands. Kicking and pushing just like how dogs would swim, Clarke made progress in getting closer towards one of the islands.

 

“Lexaaaa!”

 

Clarke hollered again, but with no such luck. There was no answer. Guilt ate into her heart. Lexa was injured. And god knows what happened to her when she was pulled under. Clarke didn’t know what would be lurking in those waters during the storm. Clarke cursed herself, knowing it was her stupid decision to jump off the boat, and thinking that Lexa would survive, she was so horribly wrong. Now, Lexa was lost to the ocean, whether she was dead or alive, Clarke didn’t know. All she focused on now was getting to shore, out of the killer waves and find safety on land.

 

She wondered if her mom or dad was looking for them. She wondered if their friends spared a thought about Lexa and her, hoping that maybe they could talk things out. Lexa and her too were needed for a long talk together. Lexa had wanted to talk to her, only for the incident on the boat to happen, causing them to fall deep into this situation. Clarke wanted to cry, to tell herself that Lexa was okay, but she made a mistake and lost her all over again. She lost her to the ocean, where they were meant to reconcile, where they were meant to fall in love all over again. Clarke wanted to know all her ins and outs, to know what had happened during those ten years apart. She knew for a fact that Lexa still loved her. Because her eyes never lie. If Lexa never wanted her, she would have left the night at the dinner table and never came after her. Clarke knew the Lexa that she fell in love with was hidden under the mask that Lexa keeps on so tightly to, and she wanted to be the one to remove it. Yet, everything seems to send the two of them apart. Clarke thought to herself, maybe she had to fight for her love. Maybe they both needed to fight for each other.

 

And she had to keep fighting, for Lexa’s sake. And hers.

* * *

 

 The alarms on the cruise went off, causing the people in the dining hall to flinch and talk excitedly over each other. Raven, Octavia and Anya were seated close to each other when it went off. Jake and Abby walked into the dining room, their faces looking flustered and worried as they approached the table that the three woman were seated at. Ryder and Nyko, Jake and Abby's bodyguards were following closely behind, not too far and not to close.

 

“What happened?” Raven looks to Jake and Abby.

 

“Captain said that two lifeboats were not secured, and engineering took forever to get the situation controlled, but it didn’t turn out well. One of the boats crashed into one of the lounging areas of the upper east side deck, and they have that area on lockdown as off now until the storm dies down and there is light for them to assess the situation. Have you guys seen Clarke and Lexa anywhere?” Jake asks.

 

“No. We have been looking for them all day. Well they have. I have been running the restaurant all day. And if Lexa didn’t come to work yet, she must definitely be with Clarke. Most probably they are down by the Flowrider surf. Lexa was on shift there this afternoon.” Anya speaks up.

 

“Well, we can’t make it down there because of the storm. So they have to wait it out before they can come back across. Enough accidents that’s happened tonight.” Abby states with worry in her tone.

 

“You know, there’s one thing that’s bugging us all her Mama G. Why is it that you want Clarke and Lexa to reconcile so badly? What are you truly hiding from us?”

 

Abby was caught off guard by Raven’s sudden words. Raven was smart no doubt, and she was definitely someone she didn’t want to mess with even though the girl was younger than her. Raven was extremely smart, about the same level IQ as Lexa had, and It was easy for her to piece together clues and puzzles in the back of her head, faster than anyone else could, except for Lexa. And Abby knew she couldn’t hide from them for long. Jake turns to look at his wife, clearly knowing what Raven was asking about, and he sighs.

 

“To provide protection.” Abby stated with a glum tone.

 

“Protection for who and from who?” Octavia perks up and eyebrow at the older Griffins.

 

“Lexa. Couple months ago, one of the politicians who sat in congress that fled when the Dante Wallace case was finalised in court, went on the run. Disappeared from the likes of the world, never to be heard off again. We placed Lexa in this line of work to avoid being on land and in contact with her old employers and such, to keep her safe. But, a woman by the name of Nia Queen, the corrupt politician, has been sending her henchman’s to seek Lexa out. We asked Titus, her boss, to pitch out a good deal for her to spend another four years at sea to different locations in hopes that Lexa would accept the offer. But with Lexa taking too long, and we cannot personally gift her with two bodyguards, we thought off another way to keep her safe. If we can get Lexa to marry Clarke, she gets full protection and we can keep her safe. We could offer her a great job as our own lawyer and help us, which at the same time would be under our watch.” Abby finishes her speech, making the other three-woman gape at the older Griffins.

 

“So that’s why you planned this. But why hasn’t the FBI or CIA found them yet?” Anya questions.

 

“Well kid, she is known for her disappearing acts. Very good at doing so. I’ve known that woman for a long time. She would do just about anything to get her revenge. Lexa did the right thing, but it also cost her too many enemies for her liking. The poor girl.” Jake sighs as he sits down in the chairs.

 

“Don’t you think Lexa deserves to be happy Raven? What we do is out of love for Clarke. And for Lexa. We promised her parents we would take care of her from the shadows, and that we did. And we are still doing what we can to keep her safe.” Abby states, hope still running through her eyes.

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry we doubted you. We everything that’s going on, it’s kinda hard to put things together. I just hope they get back together. They deserve to be together. Since last time and now.”

 

“Yeah. I agree.”

 

Just then, Officer Johnson rushes into the restaurant, soaking wet from the rain. Jake and Abby, along with Raven, Anya, and Octavia, looking at the man who was giving the face that he was going to be fired if he didn’t show up.

 

“Mr President… we have a problem.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“It’s your daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... so this chapter is a little short I know. I actually split it into two. Didn't want to make it so lengthy and what not. Yes the fate of our two lovely leading ladies is unknown, and trust me, I had to do research on lifeboat accidents and stuff. And also not to mention the creatures that lurk in the waters. So hopefully I can update soon enough :) See ya


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her heart aches at the pain of the one she loves suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS BLOOD AND SUFFERING IN THIS CHAPTER AND SOME GROSS DESCRIPTIONS THAT WILL MAKE YOU FEEL SICK.

Clarke couldn’t be happier that her feet had actually touched land. For some ungodly miracle, she managed to traverse the waves with her little float that somehow miraculously kept her afloat to make it to land. The storm raged on and Lexa was still nowhere to be found. Clarke crawled her way up the wet sand, moving further in land to avoid the waves that were still violently crashing about. Clarke was exhausted. She took her time to catch her breath, closing her eyes as the rain continued to pour down, lightning still flashing about. The ship was gone, Lexa still missing and she was all alone. She wished she could take back her decision to throw themselves off, and now, she was back to square one. Her soulmate, her love, was gone. Just then, Clarke came to a realisation that perhaps maybe Lexa had made it to shore. Lexa was a damn good swimmer, and could have possibly braved the waves and made it to shore. Clarke bolts right up, grabbing Lexa’s bag, and dumping the water out.

There was bound to be a flashlight. Lexa had always been a survivalist kind of girl in high school, and she always carried things with her such as pocket knives, flashlights, matchsticks, needle and thread, and whatever extra stuff she had carried with her in the case if an emergency. Blame that on watching zombie movies. Yeah, Lexa had saved someone once by stitching the person up from a car accident that happened in front of her eyes. Lexa was no medical expert but she had some basic survival training from one of the classes she took over the summer. Digging through, she did find a flashlight, and immediately switched it on. She looked around the space she was on, and with the rain pouring down heavily, she couldn’t see that far. Clarke looked towards the ocean, seeing that the cruise was long gone, all hope for being rescued so soon was thrown out the door. She stood up, wobbling slightly, and contemplated on the direction she was about to walk in. She could choose the jungle, but it would be crazy to go in, in the dark, especially in unknown territory. So she chose to walk in the North direction, point the flashlight around in hopes that maybe Lexa had made it to land.

She walked on endlessly, with no clue on what she was doing, until she spotted something unusual in the sand. Striding over, the wet clothes that clung to her body made it harder to walk in, she approached the object that was there.

“Lexa!”

Clarke scurried over, dropping down to her knees and touched Lexa’s lifeless body. She was facing upwards towards the sky, pale and cold. Clarke realised that Lexa wasn’t breathing when she placed her hand down on the woman’s chest lightly, another two fingers on her pulse point to check for a heartbeat and she immediately set off doing CPR. Clarke’s mind was spinning frantically, trying to understand what had happened out the after they were separated. It seemed that perhaps Lexa had been washed up to shore for she found her laying close to the shoreline. Clarke could feel her tears breaching her eyes, despite the rain that continued to pour down heavily. Placing her mouth on Lexa’s, she blew as much air as possible into her.

“Please! Goddamnit Lexa! Fight! Don’t leave me.”

Clarke repeated her steps over and over, and for what felt like an eternity, Lexa’s eyes shot open before coughing up water that were in her lungs. But what came after was Lexa’s agonizing scream of pure pain, her hands immediately going to her thigh. She was alive. Clarke relaxed somewhat, only for her to register the blood that oozed out onto Lexa’s hands from her thigh.

“Clarke…” Lexa whimpered, her voice straining, barely fighting to keep awake.

“Oh god Lexa…” Clarke grabbed the flashlight, and pointed it at Lexa’s thigh, to then find a big shark bite on Lexa’s thigh, her flesh almost ripped apart.

Clarke was in deep trouble. Lexa was losing blood, her shoulder wound from earlier wasn’t dealt with and Clarke knew if she didn’t get Lexa medical attention, she will die.

“Lexa baby. I need you to tell me if you still keep your needle and thread in that bag with you Lexa?” Lexa didn’t reply, but she was still conscious to hear Clarke’s words. She was in too much pain, making it hard for her to even form coherent words.

“Ba…aag.”

Clarke scurried back to where she dropped the bag, using the flashlight and started emptying its contents. As Clarke had suspected, Lexa kept the same things with her everywhere she went. Batteries in a ziplock, matches, a multi-purpose knife, a few apples, a canister of water, a bottle of alcohol and last but not least, needle and thread. It wasn’t ones that were used for surgery, but it would have to make do. But now, she had another issue, she could disinfect the wound with the alcohol, but in the rain and limited light, it would be useless to even do good to stitch Lexa up. She needed somewhere sheltered, out of the rain, where she could heat the knife up and perhaps close up the wound. Clarke didn’t want to do it for it could cause an infection, but it would help slightly if she poured the alcohol over it and wrap it up.

“Lexa… I’m going to go find some shelter. Be it a cave or someone dry at least and we can get you there to patch you up. I need you to stay awake okay baby?” Clarke was bending down close to Lexa, rubbing her face soothingly, pushing her wet hair out of her face to see how bad Lexa was looking.

Clarke could see Lexa clenching her jaw, breathing heavily through her nose, suffering in so much pain. “I love you Lexa. And I’m going to fix you up baby. I promise.” Lexa’s eye stared up at Clarke, her pupils dilated under the light of the flashlight, and she was barely registering things.

“I… loo..ove yo…uu.”

Lexa was trying her best, and the longer she waited, the worse it was going to get. Taking the knife out of the ziplock bag, Clarke grabbed the flashlight, not before giving Lexa a kiss on the head and left towards the tree line.

Clarke stopped there, looking back at the beach there was dark, seeing a figure lying on the ground, Clarke took a deep breath and entered.

* * *

 

"What do you mean they fell off this ship?” Jake boomed.

Abby was seated at the side, tears in her eyes when the realisation hit her that their daughter had been thrown off board by the accident that happened on the upper deck. Raven, Octavia and Anya stood to the side, clearly at a loss for words when the captain pulled up the footage on the cameras of their friend’s predicament.

“My apologies sir. But they were in the lounge area, and one of the staff, Ms Alexandria Woods, who was with her has access to most parts of the ship. She is one of our best employees. Apparently when the first lifeboat smashed into the room, she must have been injured from the wreckage. And by the looks of your daughter, she was trying to get the both of them to safety.” One of the engineering team members who was there during the incident spoke.

“But why would they jump off?” It was Raven’s turn to break the silence among their friends.

“In most cases, the lifeboat would have killed them if they didn’t move. Because the hallway is incredibly small, they had limited space to move, and because the doors were on lockdown, the key card wouldn’t have worked and ultimately crushed the two of them to death. Seeing that they had no other option… they jumped off into the waves.”

“This is ridiculous. Can’t you send a search party? Clarke can’t swim. She will drown in the waves. Let alone survive the storm that is still on going.” Raven argued back, only for Anya to grab her shoulders.

“We notified the national guard. But they won’t be sending anyone out into the storm until it blows over. At most in the next two days. I’m so sorry.” The engineer replied.

Abby could only break down in that moment, seeing that their daughter was gone forever. Lexa might have stood a fighting chance, but nonetheless, with the storm on going, she highly doubted the two of them would survive. They were gone. Yet she couldn’t accept it.

“This is all my fault. Fuck. I should have done something long ago. Goddamnit!” Raven punched the walls, everyone in the room turned to look at her with sorrow in their eyes.

“This isn’t your fault Raven. It’s no one’s fault.” Octavia tried to reason.

“No! If I had just told Lexa that Clarke was staying with us, that I didn’t doubt her, that I hadn’t screwed up… Fuck they would still be here with us alive!”

“You don’t know if they are both dead or alive. Jesus Raven! They are soulmates. They survived everything that life has thrown at them. What makes you think they wouldn’t survive this? Fuck… that’s my best friend out there!” Octavia hollers at Raven.

“Enough! We will send out a search party once the storm clears up. I’ll be damned if at least I get to find my daughter’s body and bring her back home to at least give her a proper burial should it come to that. But I have faith that at least Lexa would keep her safe.” Abby states angrily.

“You don’t have a say in that Abby. You knew Lexa was being treated like shit. She gave her own life so you people could live. Call me a fucking hypocrite but you, you couldn’t even give her the security and the protection she needed. You knew people are out there still looking for her and the best you could do was send her out here to work on a cruise? What about you having all that goddamn power with Jake, to help keep her and Clarke safe? Because I sure as hell would have protected them both. Be it they were married or not. So don’t tell me that my two friends out there are still alive in the shits of a storm, and if they didn’t make it, which I pray they do, won’t have to bring their fucking bodies back. And that’s if you do find them. I will live with the mistakes I made and so should you.”

Raven snapped and left the room. Anya sighed, knowing she too had a part to play in this for not letting her best friend know sooner, and she walked away too. Octavia could only look down and followed her friends out the door, leaving the captain and the crew inside alone with Jake and Abby. Guilt and regret was all that swept into their hearts, having realised their mistake of not being of any help to Lexa or Clarke. The captain was right about one thing.

No one survived a storm like this.

* * *

 

Clarke looked at her watch, seeing that she had been gone for at least a good hour. Time was of essence and she had yet to find shelter anywhere. The jungle was thick and dense, clearly thankful that she was at least wearing jeans and a jacket that kept the leaves from touching her skin, for she was in a foreign place, and the plants around her for all she knew could be poisonous. She learnt on the various plants used for medicine and healing during her time in college while studying to be a doctor. She had learnt that especially in tropical places, she could find most healing herb around, but there were one of two that were poisonous. And with the darkness around her, it was hard to tell what was and what wasn’t. Soon, she reached a clearing, a watering hole and a small waterfall cascading down into a watering hole, the water flowing down the small river to an unknown location. Walking around, she spots something in the distance, and makes her way over. She stopped near the edge of the stream, using her hands to fill water in and found out that the water was actually fresh water that she could get water supply from.

At least we won’ be dehydrated. Clarke though to herself. Scaling around, she found a way across the stream, and the water was only waist deep, enough for her to get across without panicking, and that’s when she sighed in relief. It was a small opening in the rocks, leading some ways in to a small cave, and there didn’t seem to be anything living in there. Dead leaves and tree barks that must’ve flown in were scattered around, and she took the opportunity to start a fire with the dry match sticks she brought along with her in case she found a way to start a fire in a dry area. She could get Lexa over here. But with time dwindling away, she hoped that Lexa was still alive to get her over here. Once she spent a good fifteen minute’s getting a small fire started, she raced outside into the rain, searching for any wood that was around. Be damned the wood was wet, but she hoped it would be okay to keep the fire going.

Once that was done, Lexa left the blade close to the fire, heating it up for when she would come back, it would at least help seal the wounds that Lexa had sustained. Making her way back, Clarke follows the leaves that she placed along the way, some still there while others had been washed or blown away in the storm, but managed to make it back to shore. The walk wasn’t too far away and she thanked the gods she had taken survival training classes with Lexa. It really helped a lot now that they were in such a situation. Trudging through the wet sand, Clarke races over to Lexa, still in the same spot she left her in and landed on the sand, her hands flying to Lexa’s pulse point. She’s still alive. Clarke could feel her tears rising up again. She wasn’t strong enough to carry Lexa, and so, she tried to wake her up.

“Lexa… baby.. wake up.” Luck seems to be on their side as Lexa groaned and stirred, her face looking up to Clarke. The flashlight was on her face, making Lexa shut her eyes from the blinding light.

“I found a dry place. I can’t carry you. But you have to get up Lexa.”

“I… can’t.” Lexa grits out, clearly still in incredible pain.

Clarke takes the bag she left behind, placing it over her head and slinging it to the side, before she hovers over Lexa, trying to pull her up. Lexa groaned and huffed out in pain, as she too tried to push herself up from the ground. It took several attempts, Lexa really in bad shape, and finally, Clarke was able to sling one of Lexa’s arms around her shoulders, and they started forward.

“Come on Lexa. You’re doing great. I need you to walk and take one step at a time. I know it’s hurting baby, but you have to.” Clarke’s heart cringes when Lexa moans louder as the pain increases every time she uses it.

The walk towards the small cave was long and hard. Lexa stumbled a few times, her shoulder was bad, and it made it exceptionally hard for Lexa to get through the logs and the branches that were around. Of what would be a 15 minutes’ walk turned into a 45 minute one. Reaching the stream, Clarke realises that they would have to get down in the river and head across towards the other side. Lexa was struggling hard enough, and she had to get over to attend to her wounds or Lexa would bleed out and die. Over in the distance, she sees the cave opening, light coming from it and she thanked the gods that the fire was still going on.

“Lexa… this is going to hurt really bad. But I have to get you through the stream and over to the other side. I need you to hold on a little longer okay baby?” Clarke always used the word baby to ensure that Lexa would feel comfortable and loved despite the ongoing agony she was facing.

“It hurts so much… I… I can’t… Clarke…” Lexa was leaning heavily on Clarke, and Clarke could only place a soft kiss to her forehead before pulling Lexa across into the stream.

Lexa let’s out a wail, the cool water touching her inflamed skin, and they made their way through the water. Reaching the other side, Clarke climbs out first, pulling Lexa up and out of the water, and Lexa was shivering violently as she was being pulled out. Clarke feared the worst. She could have gotten a fever for all she knew, and Clarke had to get things done quick. Clarke dragged Lexa all the way through the grass, and over into the cave, before finally laying Lexa down on the ground, making Clarke topple backwards onto her butt. Lexa was panting hard, her body shivering and her eyes were shut closed. The knife that was left on the fire had turned bright red and ready for use. Clarke got to work taking off Lexa’s surfer jacket and placed it over at the side, leaving Lexa in only her bra and undies. She moved Lexa onto her side, seeing the blood that was still oozing out of her bite wound, and Clarke took off her jacket. She knew as a doctor, it was crazy to burn the wound and close up the wound, as it could cause an infection still, but she had no choice.

“Lexa… this is going to hurt really bad. And I’m sorry, but it will hurt. I need you to be strong for this okay baby?” Lexa could only nod, and Clarke knew that Lexa was at least still there with her.

Using her jacket, Clarke took the hot knife and positioned herself by Lexa’s leg. “I love you baby.”

And as Clarke placed the burning hot knife onto her skin, the painful screams that left Lexa’s beautiful lips echoed through the night. The sizzling of the skin made Lexa scream harder and Clarke could only cry and keep the bile rising in her throat down at the smell of burning flesh as she watched the love of her life writhe in pain. Clarke repeated it several times, making sure the blood had stopped flowing before taking the canister of water and poured it over the wound, washing off the excess blood. Once there was no blood flowing, Clarke dug through the bag, looking for the needle and thread and she got to work heating up the needle. Lexa had passed out from the sheer pain in her leg, and Clarke was somewhat happy that she won’t be awake for the rest of the procedures. Clarke was exhausted. Her body was still cold from the wet clothes, but she ignored it as she tried her best to patch Lexa up. Stitching up the leg wound, Clarke took off her shirt and tore another strip. Taking the bottle of alcohol, Clarke breathed heavily, hoping Lexa wouldn’t wake up for this, and she poured bit by bit over the wound. A long painful moan escaped Lexa’s lips, and she went silent again after Clarke began wrapping her leg up.

Once it was secured, Clarke got up and left towards the stream, filling up the canister and gulping down water to clear her hydrated throat, and walked back over into the cave, before she turned Lexa over onto her front, and unwrapped the cloth around Lexa’s shoulder. The wound looked inflamed, but she hoped that there was no infection yet. Slowly, Clarke doused the hot needle in alcohol, she still had at least three quarter left and she began working on the wound. Slowly, she stitched it up, washing the blood away and when she was finally done, she poured a little bit of alcohol over it before wrapping it up tightly. Clarke let out a shaky breath, content with the work she’s done, and she sat back down, watching Lexa’s features. She was still in great pain, but there was nothing she could do about it.

She made her way back out into the rain, heading to the river and filled up the canister, washing herself down in the river before getting back out, feeling somewhat clean, and she took the flashlight and went around searching for more wood to stock up. She returned with a bunch of it in her hand, and she began stripping away the barks she had slowly, using the dry inner layers and adding it to the still medium sized flame. It should work until mid-afternoon, Clarke thought. Putting the other items away in the bag, double checking the alcohol for she needed to use it to sterilise Lexa’s wounds tomorrow, she took off the remainder of her wet clothes and laid them against the side of the cave wall. She was cold still, the cool air from the rain outside coming into the cave, and Clarke shifted over to Lexa, laying behind her and evidently wrapping her hands around the exhausted and passed out woman.

Lexa was pretty great in keeping those items with her. She always knew that Lexa was somewhat paranoid about shit happening, and she always kept such things with her in case of emergencies. Pulling Lexa close to her body, Lexa instantly relaxed when she felt warm skin touch her body. She was still shivering, and Clarke moved them closer to the fire. Lexa should be fine for now. Clarke rubbed her fingers through Lexa’s hair, hoping that this motion would allow Lexa to relax even more. Clarke was taken back to the days when she found Lexa beaten up by a group of kids who hated her for being a nerd and placing top in the class for their English class, Lexa was all banged up and bruised, and Clarke threaded her hair a night in the hospital. The bullies were expelled from school of course, and when Lexa was in pain, she would kiss her forehead to get Lexa to rest and sleep. Soon, she began humming, a song she missed listening with Lexa for a very long time, their song, and she sang it whenever Lexa was hurt or in pain.

“I found love in you  
And I've learned to love me too  
Never have I felt that I could be all that you see  
It's like our hearts have intertwined and to the perfect harmony  
This is why I love you  
Ooh this is why I love you  
Because you love me  
You love me  
This is why I love you  
Ooh this is why I love you  
Because you love me  
You love me  
I found love in you  
And no other love will do  
Every moment that you smile chases all of the pain away  
Forever and a while in my heart is where you'll stay  
This is why I love you  
Ooh this is why I love you  
Because you love me  
You love me  
This is why I love you  
Ooh this is why I love you  
Because you love me  
You love me.”

  
Soon enough, Clarke finished the song, she closed her eyes as the sounds of Lexa’s breathing lulled her to sleep.

* * *

 

“I know it hurts baby. But if I give you any more pain killers, you could get addicted to it love.” Clarke frowned as she held her girlfriend in her arms.

Lexa was crying into her shoulder, tears staining her cheeks as she shifted in the hospital bed, wanting the pain in her cracked ribs to dissipate. Clarke had searched all day for Lexa, who had attended English class with her and when they left for their next class, Lexa had wanted to use the bathroom and catch up with Clarke in a bit. But when their science class began, Lexa never came through the door. Raven and Octavia shot worried glances towards Clarke, thinking maybe that Lexa may be sick and was held up in the bathroom. But as the class ended, Lexa still hadn’t shown up. Clarke used her entire recess break to search for Lexa, but still no sign of her girlfriend. So, she made her way to the medical bay, and the nurses turned her down saying Lexa never same in.

Missing her classes, Clarke eventually finds her girlfriend, bleeding and curled up in a ball in the locker room, in the gym area. Clarke felt helpless. Despite Lexa being in her social circle, she was still subjected to the constant bullying. And she knew who would do such things to her. Bellamy’s friends. He had a lot of contacts, and even though he was no longer in school, he still commanded them to do his dirty work. Lexa was nothing but a sweet innocent girl, but people didn’t like the fact that she was smart, a teacher’s pet and dating the school’s most popular girl. Clarke left to find Principal Kane, and when they returned, Lexa had been sent to the hospital. Clarke remembered the first time she found Lexa being beaten up and that’s how Lexa came to be her girlfriend.

And now, she got clearance from her mom, and she managed to stay the night with her girlfriend. “Hey, do you remember the first time we met?”

Clarke enjoyed telling Lexa over and over again on how they met, because it was the sweetest and cutest thing that she could have ever obtained from a girl as shy as Lexa.

“Yeah… you said I flirted with you in my hallucination stage.” Lexa sniffles.

“No silly. You asked me out like any brave girl would, and I came to the hospital when they took you in, and you then asked me if I was an angel, and you actually repeated for a second time that you wanted to take me out. I said yes, but when you woke up again, I asked you straight away out for a date, and you my dear sweet love, said yes. Only because my mom gave you a weird face in which I scolded her for.” Clarke smiles, nuzzling her nose into Lexa’s cold cheeks.

“Your mom was scary. She actually gave me dating tips when you went to class. It was embarrassing.” Lexa sighs, cuddling closer to Clarke.

“Hahaha, at least my mom didn’t kill you right baby? You know, maybe over summer break, we can go on a vacation. Just you and me, we head out to the beach, go camping and then just relax. You and me. What say you?”

“Why would you even want a girl like me? I’m so weak, always being the outcast. Your kind and popular and you don’t belong with losers like me.” Just before Lexa could turn away, Clarke wraps her arm tighter around Lexa.

“You are no loser to me. I love you Lexa. You are the strongest, bravest woman I have ever met, and I would never ever love anyone else except you. My heart fell in love with the person you are, and I don’t care about everyone else. I am yours just as much as you are mine. And those assholes who did this to you are the weak ones. Because they pick on people stronger than them. They are the losers and will always be one. Get some sleep baby. We can talk more in the morning.”

Clarke rake’s her fingers through Lexa’s hair, kissing her forehead softly, humming a tune to their favourite song. Cradling her girlfriend in her warm arms, Clarke begins to sing a soft song that will always be theirs.

“I found love in you  
And I've learned to love me too  
Never have I felt that I could be all that you see  
It's like our hearts have intertwined and to the perfect harmony  
This is why I love you  
Ooh this is why I love you  
Because you love me  
You love me  
This is why I love you  
Ooh this is why I love you  
Because you love me  
You love me  
I found love in you  
And no other love will do  
Every moment that you smile chases all of the pain away  
Forever and a while in my heart is where you'll stay  
This is why I love you  
Ooh this is why I love you  
Because you love me  
You love me  
This is why I love you  
Ooh this is why I love you  
Because you love me  
You love me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I've actually made a decision with hiw this story is going to go, and it's either you guys would hate me for it in the future chapters or you would love me for it. But trust me, no one will die except for me who is writing this fic when it comes to that point. Okay see ya guys :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survival and regrets.

Clarke woke up to the sounds of thunder from the outside of their little hiding place, and she blinked a few times, getting a sense of time. She checked her watch, showing that it was already one in the afternoon, and the heavy downpour has yet to let up. Clarke looked back down at her lover, her soulmate, and her heart cringed. Lexa was sweating, her eyes closed but they were moving around rapidly under her eyelids, making Clarke touch her forehead. Lexa was suffering from a high fever. Clarke moved away, slowly moving Lexa onto her front and unwrapped her shoulder bandage, checking her wound. It looked better than the day before, and Clarke walked over to grab the canister of fresh water, slowly pouring it over and washing the wound before taking the bottle of alcohol and pouring just a touch over her wound. She heard Lexa's breath hitch, but never woke up, and Clarke silently wrapped up the wound again. Moving further down, Clarke carefully undid the bandages on her thigh, and took a look at the wounds surrounding it.

 

It was still red raw, no infection could be seen yet, and Clarke released a breathy sigh. If an infection set in, Lexa would be fucked. And she wouldn't last the next couple of days without proper medical treatment. The only thing that she could do was dab alcohol over the wounds, not before washing it down with water and wrapping it back up. Lexa had a couple of bruises, some big and some small on her back, but nothing of worry. But in that moment of time, she took the time to trace the intricate tattoo on her back, how the circles are connected together towards the line that ran up to her shoulders with wordings of some sort. At the top, a large circle, bigger than the ones below took up the center of her back before her eyes trailed to the infinity symbol at the back of her neck. Lexa was astoundingly beautiful, and Clarke knew she got lucky being with her. But now that the light was out, Clarke had to make use of the light to get around and explore as much places as possible on the island. Especially food. She remembered how she could make use of certain herbs and with that she could actually find something of nutrients for them both. Wood as well needed to be collected. So, she took her now dry jacket, and jeans, folded her jacket up and placed it under Lexa’s head as a makeshift pillow, her jeans was used to cover her legs and her shirt would be used as cloth for bandages.

 

Clarke took Lexa’s surfer jacket, putting it on for Lexa to at least keep her somewhat warm since her fever had developed earlier this morning as what Clarke assumes. So she takes Lexa’s bag with her, the pocket knife and throws the leftover wood into the still on-going fire and leaves. Lexa should be out until she gets back, knowing the fever she developed won’t be letting her come about anytime soon. Clarke had to make most of the daylight she had to get herself accustomed to the area around, seeing as a fact that they won’t be getting rescued anytime soon. So she set off in the rain, stopping by the river to fill the canister before heading off into the woods. The rain was still pouring down heavily, still making use of the flashlight she had to see things clearly and inspected the leaves and trees around her. Clarke was actually looking for a specific type of plant called Yarrow, which was said to help treat wounds and infections. Of course she wished she was back at the hospital to use the more advanced types of medicines, but being out in the middle of nowhere, she had to rely on her medicinal skills from back in the ages. It was the only thing that would help Lexa at the moment. The Yarrow plant helped to cure Lexa's fever if she boiled it, and with the metal canister, it made it possible to do so.

 

So she walked for at least an hour, before she reached the edge of a clearing, and she smiled happily to herself. There were actually rows of berries, that weren't poisonous to eat, from her memory of certain fruits that were edible and not edible to eat. Not too far over was a few palm trees that were near to the beach, which had coconuts growing in them. Empty the fruit and its essence, she could use it to fill it with water. So Clarke set about collecting the berries, making sure to take a whole bunch with her, and stuffing them into her bag which was somewhat big, and she continued on forward towards the palm trees. Her thoughts drifted back to Lexa, wondering how her lover was doing. She pictured happy thoughts about the two of them, getting married, having kids. But she immediately frowned at the thought of her friends, her parents. Anger filled her heart and lungs, pissed that they caused so much hurt. She wondered again if they hadn’t been at war with words with everyone, would they still be on that ship? And Clarke reverted her thoughts to the past ten years on what exactly happened to Lexa. She had so many secrets, so many walls built up, she wondered just how much her parents knew, how much her friends knew about it.

 

Lexa had been living a rough life ever since her parents passed, and she can’t help but feel pain and regret for not running after Lexa. She could have said no to Bellamy, could have told him to fuck off and waited patiently for Lexa to return. Perhaps they would have been in a fight and they would have forgiven each other days later. Yet, everything spiralled out of control, and they were here, on an unknown island, Lexa in bad shape. She pieced together what exactly happened when Lexa was pulled under the waves, and the shark bite was all that gave it away. Shark could smell blood from miles away, and because Lexa’s shoulders were bleeding, it must have attracted it to her, and took a bite out of her before it swam away. Oh Lexa… Clarke felt tears stinging her eyes, wishing it could have been her and not Lexa who had to suffer the pain of saving her life. Once she collected the berries, Clarke walked towards the palm trees, setting the bag down onto the ground before her and stared at the tree.

 

“How in the fuck am I supposed to get them down?”

 

Clarke asked herself. She could be stupid and throw rocks at them until one finally decides to drop, or she could just push her luck and climb the bloody thing and pull them down. Clarke wished she took her climbing seriously back in the days when she used to woo Lexa. Well actually it was the other way around. They used to live next door to each other, Clarke had a big old oak tree by her house, and Lexa used to climb the tree when the household was dark, and the two of them would spend the night together. Of course she remembered when they were having sex one night, Jake had opened the door and found them naked together, earning Lexa a week and half along with Clarke being grounded from seeing each other. Abby had called Lexa’s mom over and the two of them sat Lexa and her down, talking about how sex should be safe, and Clarke had to use a condom every time they decided to do the deed despite Lexa remaining on pills. That was after she had her so called pregnancy scare.

 

Clarke scratched her head, and she finally decided on the latter and tried to climb the tree. She wrapped her hands around the tree bark, praying to the gods that the lightning remained as far away from her as possible and not strike her down, sending her to an immediate death. Slowly she ascended upwards, moving her arms and legs in a synchronized motion, being careful as possible for the tree bark was wet, and that the rain wasn’t letting up anytime soon. She still had to look around for a Yarrow plant, if there was any, and she quickly reached the top, taking out the pocket knife with one hand. Reaching over, Clarke cuts down two of the coconuts closest to her, and she made her way back down to the ground. She could get used to this, she thought. And that ultimately scared her. Sure she wanted to be rescued, to get Lexa out of here, and for them to go on with their lives. But the fact that she felt at ease exploring and collecting food to bring home to her lover, was giving her a feeling of peace and happiness. It felt domestic, no first world problems to deal with. No patients, no politics and paparazzi’s in her face. She felt free out here.

 

Clearing her mind, Clarke collects her stuff, carrying the coconuts in her hands and ventured off. She had a good two hours to go before the darkness envelops the sky completely, and she traversed the jungle in search of her plant. Collecting wood as well along the way, Clarke forced the coconuts into the bag, being careful not to squish any of the berries before picking up her logs, not much, and walked off. Just as she makes it back towards the stream, Clarke catches sight of the familiar type of plant, and as expected, the Yarrow plant she was looking for was growing some ways from the stream. Happy to have found them, Clarke takes a couple, enough to brew them and use it on Lexa’s wounds, she happily left, making a mental note on where to find it when she needed it. Due to the conditions of the island and for a fact that Yarrow does grow in tropical places, it wasn’t a surprise to her that she could actually find some growing on the island. Now that she had berries, well Blueberries, Yarrow, wood and two coconuts, Clarke begrudgingly made her way back towards the cave, hoping perhaps that Lexa’s fever had reduced or remained the same, and she could stock up more wood for the night in order for them to keep warm for temperatures dropped when the sun sets.

 

She made it back in record time, and a small fire was still ongoing when she entered the cave, finding Lexa still in the same position she left her in. Placing her wet and cold hands on Lexa’s forehead, the brunette stirred, glassy eyes coming into view and her fever still all so high. Clarke’s eyes caught green ones, and she saw that Lexa was in fact awake, but in a fever daze, most probably going to make her delirious.

 

“Lexa? Can you hear me? It’s me baby. It’s Clarke.”

 

“Clarke…” Lexa’s voice was only but a whisper, and she could see the confusion and the panic growing in her delirious eyes.

 

“Lexa… it’s okay. Your safe. You’re okay baby.”

 

“I… miss… you…” Lexa stuttered, before she closed her eyes again, and drifted away into sleep. Exhaustion was still clearly written on her face, and Clarke leaned down to place a soft kiss on her hot forehead.

 

Clarke got to work on setting the items around, making sure she knew what she had, and what was needed. Clarke got to work on making the brew for Lexa, washing the plant and mashing them up together, one into paste for her wounds, and the other for the drink that she would have to somehow get Lexa to drink. Sure she could wake Lexa up, get her to use the river to wash up, and take the calls of nature before returning her back, but she didn’t know if Lexa would comply. So after getting things settled and ready, Clarke nudged Lexa soothingly, hoping that it would draw Lexa out of her sleep. Coaxing her, Lexa groans, and her eyes flicker open, and she watches for a while, hoping Lexa would at least get a sense of her surroundings.

 

“Lexa baby? I need you to stay awake.”

 

“Are… we alive?” Lexa spoke softly, tired beyond comprehension.

 

“Yes baby, we are. I need to wash you off and the river is nearby baby. We can get you cleaned up and then get you something to eat and some herbal tea, and then you can sleep again. I need you to work with me okay?”

 

Lexa could only nod. Using her shaky muscles to push herself up, with Clarke’s assistance as well, and they managed to get her into a sitting position. Too much stress on her wounds could cause her to fall over in pain, but it would at least help that Lexa could be cleaned off in clean water near the river. Lexa was leaning heavily against Clarke’s shoulders, as Clarke stripped her lover down, unwrapping the bandages from her wound, and then helped to get Lexa up into a standing position. Lexa’s breathing became heavy, having to walk on only her good leg, and with the fever and throbbing headache, it was causing her to stumble and require Clarke’s help even more. Clarke felt hurt that Lexa was still in pain, still suffering, and had no painkillers on her to ease the pain. Making their way out, Lexa hissed as the cold rain touched her burning hot skin, and Clarke placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Lexa was always a softie for kisses, and it made her calm, it made her feel loved. It calmed her and that’s all that mattered to Clarke.

 

“Babe? We are going into the river okay? It will help to bring your body temperature down and I’ll clean you off. Okay baby? I need you to stay awake for now.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Clarke lowered Lexa feet first into the water, using all her strength to help Lexa in, Lexa’s breath suddenly turned into pants as the cold water consumed her skin, and Clarke jumped in, holding Lexa up by her good shoulder. Letting Lexa rest her head on Clarke’s shoulders, Clarke slowly washed away the dirt that clung to Lexa’s body from yesterday. She washed her hair, letting the dirt and sand wash away with most of the pain of yesterday, and Clarke washed herself down as well. Lexa shivered, but Clarke wanted Lexa to soak in the cool water for a while longer, for it was the only way for her body temperature to go down. She remembered the times her mom would soak her in cold water when she was aa child, how she hated it but her fever broke the next morning. Even the midwife that lived down the road said the same thing. If a child had a fever, soak them or run them under cold water. So Clarke did that, rubbing soothing circles into Lexa’s back and humming songs that she knew. Lexa clung to Clarke weakly, but nuzzled her face into Clarke’s neck, letting the rain pour onto them.

 

“Clarke…?” Lexa’s soft tired voice reaches her ears.

 

“Yeah baby?”

 

“I… I don’t want you to leave me… I can’t… anymore. When I got shot… I thought I was going to die. And… and the last thing… I remembered was your eyes… so blue… so loving. I missed you so much. Please don’t leave me… I made a mistake… I should have stayed with you.” Lexa cried, and Clarke knew in her fever induced haze, Lexa was more prone to telling the truth. What shocked her the most was why Lexa was shot. Perhaps it was a story for another day.

 

“I’m not leaving you baby. I’m never ever leaving you. I never blamed you. But I promise, I will take care of you and love you. Wherever you go I go. Your safe with me and I will do everything in my power to keep us safe. Someone will come for us. But for now, I need you to get better. And when your better, we can figure a way out of this place okay? I need you to get better for me. For us. Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

* * *

 

 3 days later…

 

“The coast guard has been sent out Mr President. The national guard as well as the navy are out searching for them. As for Mr Decker, he will be serving time in prison for a few months as failure to do his job and risk the safety of the crew and the passengers. We will let you know if we find them alive or at most their bodies. But, we will not be able to guarantee that they can be found.”

 

General Joshua spoke to Jake in a soft tone, at the request of Jake, not wanting his wife to hear. They had reached back to port in California, and they had everyone sent back home. Raven, Anya and Octavia had left for a nearby diner to get something to eat, and Abby was a mess. He was a mess himself, that his baby girl is lost out at sea, and the chances of her surviving was slim to none. Lexa on the other hand, may have been a good swimmer, but with the on-going storm the past two days, it was a losing battle for her to even beat the waves for she would have drowned sooner or later since she was wounded. No life jacket, nothing to use for survival, everyone knew they were dead. But they couldn’t accept it. Not without trying.

 

“Jake? Is our baby going to be found?” Abby sobbed, making Jake turn his attention to his wife and wrap his arms around her.

 

“I don’t know love. I really don’t. We won’t stop trying but it is the best that we can do for now. I don’t want to believe in the inevitable, but somehow, I can still feel that our daughter is alive somewhere out there, with Lexa, and we are going to bring them home. We just have to keep searching.”

 

“There are so many islands out there and not to mention the sea is an endless road Jake. Tell me how our daughter and daughter in law will survive two days in a storm like that without anything with them?” Abby buries her face into her husband’s shoulders, wishing she could have done something to help.

 

“I don’t know love. We can only hope for the best.”

* * *

 

 “Raven please…. You have to eat something. You can’t just shut the rest of the world out. We are as guilty as you okay? We love Clarke and I sure as hell love Lexa too.” Octavia sighs, seeing her friend Raven staring out the window.

 

“It’s my fault to begin with. If I had just brought the two of them together, none of this would have happened. If I hadn’t doubted Lexa, hurt her feelings, hurt Clarke’s feelings. They would be married with kids now. And I played Lexa like a fool. Pretending to be her friend through emails when I hated her all those times, and that I couldn’t even tell straight to her face what I was doing. God, why did I do this to them? Fuck! They were the people I called friends, and I made it all worse by keeping them apart. They’re dead.”

 

“ENOUGH!”

 

Anya slams her hand down on the table, causing the patrons nearby to turn towards their direction. Octavia puts a hand on Anya’s shoulders, making her calm down slightly before sighing.

 

“My best friend and yours, is not dead. Fucking soulmates don’t die. They… Lexa was my senior, my friend, who stood by me all these fucking years Raven. And I wanted what was best for friend. To have Clarke’s mother call me on the phone at two in the morning, to find my friend being shot in the stomach, having being wheeled into the hospital, death having claimed her for 15 minutes and only to be returned to the world. So don’t you dare feel sorry for yourself Raven… and we have to accept the fact that when the time comes, and if they truly are gone, only then will I accept the fact that they are gone. I’ve seen the times Lexa has drunk herself to death and the guilt that resides in her heart is ten times worse than what you’re feeling for the two of them. I can’t live with you blaming yourself for the things that happened. Accidents happen, shit happens Raven. All we can do is to hope that they are out there alive waiting to be rescued. And if Clarke’s there, so is Lexa. And Lexa would do everything she can to keep them both alive.”

 

Raven could only break down crying, Anya letting the tears in her eyes fall as she looked at her fiancé. Sure she was wrecked with guilt for lying to her own best friend and then watching her friend disappear into the waves just like that. She knew she was lying to herself that they would still be alive. Three days had passed and their chances of finding them were slim to none. Jake and Abby had walked in just then, Abby was in tears as well, and everyone knew that their efforts were dwindling in finding at least one of them. It wasn’t about them being alive, it was at least to give them a proper burial and not one that belonged to a watery grave. Anya looked at Jake with sad eyes, and his head only shook from side to side that it was a no go.

 

“So… will they extend the search?” Octavia asks.

 

“They will give it two weeks. And if by two weeks, there is no word, they will pull back their forces, and we will have a burial outside the white house. Clarke and Lexa together. So for two weeks, we can pray and hope they find them alive. I believe hard enough that they are still alive somewhere out there, and they will come home. And Abby and I discussed that you should all come stay with us until they are found. Anya? Raven? Octavia?”

 

Octavia nodded, not wanting to go home to her family that she despised so much for favouring her older brother more than they did her and took the chance she got. Bellamy was no brother of hers since high school and for the things he done to Lexa and Clarke, and so she agreed to live her own life. Anya sighed, looking to Raven who nodded at Anya, wanting to be there at least when their friends came home.

 

“Ladies… I want to say how truly sorry I am. And that I wished that Clarke and Lexa were here right now. I wanted what was best for her and I never meant to hurt anyone. I know I should have been fair to Lexa and I should have told Clarke about the night Lexa came into the hospital. Jake and I should have done a lot things, but we just never thought it would result in something like this. We wanted to offer Lexa her job back because the FBI and CIA had crackdown a drug ring, and they found a lead which lead to Nia, and we arrested the whole lot of them. And that Lexa’s witness protection could be lifted, and she would be safe to go back out into the world and become the lawyer she always dreamed of being again. I would do whatever it takes to earn back their trust and their loyalty, but I need you three on board with it as well. So that when they come home, we can all be a family again.” Abby wipes the tears away from her eyes.

 

Raven turns to look at Abby, and could only agree with a nod. Everyone was suffering. Yes. The people they loved the most was gone into the ocean waves, and they never wanted to accept the fact so soon. Jake knew they wouldn’t be surprised that they were gone forever. But as a father, he just couldn’t accept it just yet. Neither did Anya, or Abby, or Octavia and Raven. For two weeks, they would hold onto hope.

 

And for two weeks, they would believe they were still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys :) So there will be a time jump next chapter, and we will see how everyone is doing and what will go on. Also, I spent the whole night researching on plants and all these survival stuff, so if the accuracy is wrong, that means i'm tired and worn out and wasn't paying attention. And we will be having a turning point next chapter for certain people. See ya guys :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and stories of the past.

“Clarke! Stop.”

“Lexa… I'm sick and tired of this okay? Everyday we wait, and every day we struggle to survive Lexa! Why isn't anyone coming for us? Why?” Clarke yelled.

Lexa could only sigh, and head over to the big rock situated by the waterfall. It's been 3 weeks since she woke up, four weeks since they've been here. She didn't remember the things she said or did during her fever haze. All she knew was the pain that had decreased within the days, and the fever that broke the day before she woke up sane. Clarke had taken those days when she was out, to explore the island, finding places and food that she could get her hands on and bring it back to her. For them. Lexa's leg wound had healed significantly, and Clarke was there to help her walk, making it a daily routine for them to walk around the area. After two weeks of adjusting, Lexa could stand on her own, and walk about short distances without falling or toppling over. She worked hard at getting her leg back in shape. Clarke had been the one going out and about in search of food. She had been the one trying to plan and find a way out of this forsaken place, and nothing was coming up.

Lexa was thankful that Clarke did everything she could to nurse Lexa back to health, but the scar on her thigh was permanent and it has been better looking. Thanks to the Yarrow plant, Lexa didn't suffer any infections to her wounds, and it healed fast thanks to rest and so called therapy that Clarke had provided. She had worked on her shoulder, using a tree branch nearby to do pull ups, and strengthening her upper body, while her leg was still a work in progress. She was able to swim in the watering hole and be able to help around with Clarke. But now the issue was that, for 4 weeks, no planes, no boats, no nothing had been seen, and Clarke was getting frustrated. And so was Lexa.

“Clarke… for all you know, they are out there looking for us. We just have to…”

“IM TIRED LEXA! IM TIRED THAT NOBODY CARES ENOUGH TO COME LOOKING FOR US, THAT THEY DECIDED TO PLAY WITH OUR LIVES, AND NOW, WE ARE STUCK OUT HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! TELL ME TO BE PATIENT? YOUR OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND LEXA!” Clarke hollers at the top of her lungs, mad at the world.

“And I'm not the enemy here Clarke. Shit happens. We should be thankful enough we didn't die out in the fucking waves.” Lexa bites back, making Clarke grab a branch and start smashing it to pieces.

“CLARKE! Getting angry is not going to settle our problems. Okay? I'm angry at them just as much as you are, and I know we are going to be stuck here until someone gets us. But assuming we could build a raft, and we can paddle away out of this place. We can go fishing, spearing fish or whatever, so at least we have something to keep us from starving to death. Once we got the raft, we can get the fuck out of here and perhaps make it somewhere.” Lexa tried to reason.

“Lexa! We have no map. No compass, let alone a pathetic little pocket knife that yes it's handy with little functions. But this Lexa, we are stuck. We don't know the what the weather is like out there! For all we know, we could die out there before we are being rescued. I'm the Doctor here Lexa. And I say it's suicide if we left. At least here, we have water and food. Fuck yeah the idea of a raft is enticing. But I not going to risk it. I'm not going to lose…”

The words died in Clarke's throat. She didn't, no, she couldn't lose Lexa ever again. Not ever. If she had to rot on that island where she could keep Lexa safe with her. Lexa saw the pain in Clarke's eyes, and fighting with each other was the last thing she needed. Clarke needed her just as much as she needed Clarke.

“Clarke… I'm not leaving you. I never will.” Lexa limps over to Clarke, placing her hands on her cheeks, cupping them, and bringing those beautiful blue eyes to meet with hers. “We are going to survive Clarke. We are going to make it. Even if it takes a year, a decade to be rescued, I'm never ever leaving you. You saved me. You healed me Clarke. And I know your scared. But I need you just as much as you need me. We need each other. I wasn't afraid to die when we hit the water that night. Until I realised that if I didn't save you, I couldn't live on after that. So I did what I had to do. Even if we grow old and die on this island, I know I have you with me. And I love you Clarke. I always have and always will. I don't want to fight with you Clarke. But I need you to let me in. So I can understand those thoughts of yours. You've done everything for me, so now it's time I do something for you. For us both.”

“What are we going to do Lex? What are we going to do?” Clarke finally wraps her arms around Lexa's waist, nuzzling her tear stained face into Lexa's neck, letting the comfort and warmth of her lover engulf her.

“I could do the fishing, since you can't swim yet. I will teach you in time. But for now, I will go hunting for fish. I won't go too far out, but just enough to catch some fish. And maybe, we could head over to the other two islands in search of food. Maybe there are other things there that we could find. Seems to me that the only animals on our current island are birds and insects. Maybe we might find something bigger over on that side. We could build a raft, and use it instead to travel to the other two islands and we could spend a couple of days exploring.” Lexa kisses Clarke's head as she comes up with a plan.

“What about being rescued Lexa? I mean we could live out here and all, but what about the people back home? Why haven't they come for us? Lexa… what if they never come for us? Ever?” Clarke knew that was the last straw. If no one was coming for them, then what were they going to do?

“Then we survive Clarke. That's all we can do. And we keep each other safe.” Lexa sighs, seeing that their chance of being rescued was slim to none.

“Maybe life should be about more than just surviving. Don't you think we deserve better than that?” Clarke turns to look up at Lexa.

Lexa was stunned all of a sudden.

“Clarke?” Lexa wanted to know what she meant behind those words.

“Think about it Lexa. What if we could just rebuild our lives out here? You said it yourself that people back home are looking for you. For whatever reason why, there is no one around here. Sure I would like to be rescued. But what if… what if we could run away? We could start fresh here? Away from civilisation, away from people messing with our lives? Because, we can have a clean slate here, but if you do want to go back, I would go with you Lexa. I will follow you until the ends of the earth if you do decide to go.”

Lexa didn’t know what to think. She thought back to all the bad memories, the pain, the suffering back in civilisation, and she wondered for a minute. She could be free here with Clarke, start over. And they knew by hard that they were never getting rescued. Even if they sent the entire navy or national guard out, they would never find them. They had all the time to search these last four weeks over their area, but no one came. Clarke had sat along the beach, every day, hoping to see a boat or plane come by, but none came. Perhaps Clarke was right. They could start fresh here. She was never going back to being a lawyer. Those dreams were taken from her the moment she decided to save her lovers parent’s life. She did what was right, yet life screwed her over and over again. Her friends, the people she trusted and called family had doubted her, kept her away from Clarke because of a woman from parliament wanted her dead. But here, she didn’t have to run and hide. Here, she could be the one to live life freely, no worries or burdens to shoulder. She was free.

“Is that what you really want Clarke? To live here, on this island, with me, away from our old lives?” Lexa looked at Clarke in the eye, wanting to be sure that this was what she wanted, and that what they both wanted out of it.

“I go where you go Lexa. And as long as I’m with you, I will follow you. And if you think that we should go, we can find a way to get out of here. If you want to stay, then stay we will. Which also mean… we have to be honest with each other. Were stuck together forever. No more secrets.” Lexa smiles.

She never felt this happy, this alive. She felt a gush of excitement and fear, not knowing what the future held for them. But Lexa felt like the problems of the world had dwindled away from her. So she placed her lips on Clarke’s, sealing their talk with a kiss that they would be honest with each other. To talk to each other. At least now, she didn’t have to worry. She could tell every last secret she had with Clarke. That they could share everything and not have to deal with other problems. Their tears mixed together, sighing in relief as the two of them separated from each other.

“So do we live until we're rescued, even if we do get rescued, or do we just remain hidden for all eternity?” Lexa asks softly.

“Maybe when the time comes, we can make a decision. Together?” Lexa smiles and nods.

They knew they had to leave at some point in time if they do ever get rescued. But then again, they wanted to enjoy their new found freedom. To be able to live just as the two of them. Be able to live without the fear of someone coming after you, without the stresses of society coming down on you. Here, there was no such thing as internet, or computers or the word technology. Here it was just nature and them both. Lexa knew it wasn't that easy to survive in the wild, without knowing what was out there. But she believed that god was on their side. And they would live again. They stood there in each other's embrace, night having fallen and the two of them made their way back into the cave after they bathe in the watering hole under water fall, washing off the dirt and collecting wood for their fire. Lexa had found mushrooms a couple days ago, non- poisonous ones, and she managed to make mushroom soup with the canister they had and used to the coconut shells as a bowl. Not that it wasn't gross tasting, but it was something edible to eat. Clarke had been insistent that they should wait a week more before sending Lexa to the beach to do some fishing. And therefore blueberries and mushrooms along with clams were their source of food as off now. Clarke didn't need to swim to dig up clams in the sand. Bananas were also another great source of food. Deeper in the jungle, they couldn't believe that they stumbled upon a banana tree.

Lexa was better with her survival skills, turning vines into strong ropes and used to pull down coconuts and bananas without having to climb to the top, making Clarke groan and pout, and Lexa could only laugh at her. There were times when the both of them would get on each other’s nerves, frustration setting in, and they would start fights and arguments about their friends and families not coming after them. They would have bound to know about the accident on board, but the fact that it was taking them so long to come looking for them was bewildering. Lexa didn’t want to tell Clarke, but she eventually did, resulting in Clarke disappearing for a whole day and night. Lexa believed that they would give up looking for them at some point, reason being with a storm such as the night of the accident would have resulted in them thinking that they had drowned in the waves. Clarke threw a fit, left, came bac the next day crying and saying how sorry she was for making Lexa worry. That she should have never left her alone and that they needed each other.

So here they were, huddled by the fire in the cave, Clarke huddling close to Lexa as they shared the canister of mushroom soup, with herbs and spices that they found on the island, Clarke resting her head on Lexa’s shoulders.

“What happened to you Lexa? I saw the gunshot wound. Who did it to you?” Clarke asked softly, wanting to know the story about the scar on her stomach and back.

“It’s a long story. But I want you to promise me something.” Lexa sighs, knowing how Clarke can get worked up over it.

“Anything.”

“That after I finish the story, promise you won’t get angry.” Clarke wondered why her story would make her angry, but nevertheless, she knew she had to be there for her.

“Promise.”

Clarke turns her head over more, placing a soft kiss on Lexa’s cheeks, before telling back onto her shoulders, their jackets wrapped around them as they watched the fire cackle before them.

“After I finished college, I became a lawyer in New York for two years. Was the state’s best lawyer, and everyone knew that if they hired me, they would never lose their case. Of course I was picky of the people I represented, knowing that I couldn’t stand to let the wrong person walk away scot free. So the money was good, was living the dream and life was somewhat great. One day, a politician by the name of Dante Wallace came into my office, asking me if I wanted to work for his team. At the time, I assumed nothing of it and so I agreed to join his party. Couple of months later, he was going to run a campaign for presidency, and of course I was familiar with the protocols and the campaign went on smoothly. We had a great team and I found out that your parents too were running their campaign for presidency. Things got busy and so on. Only until the day I met your parents at a rally, because I had to stay behind to discuss some work related things with one of the other politicians, that things started getting weird. People started following me, Dante always wanted me around and I began working longer hours. So finally I managed a break, and I decided to do some digging and I was thrown into the heart of it all. Dante and his son were doing shady dealings and trades under the table, politicians in Congress were being paid to silence others, paid to ensure that the people had no say in who wins the position in office as they were going to rig the polls. The FBI and CIA were onto this case for a long time, but because they had no evidence, or proof, they couldn’t remove them.

So I dug up everything I could, despite being under the watchful eye, and one night I caught Cage talking to one of his own close buddies. Apparently, while I was snooping around for information in Dante’s office, I found files, stack and stack of them about all their little dirty work and before I left, Cage told Carl that he was planning to kill his own father, and he would win the seat as President once the people favour him. Your parents were running in second place at the time. So I had to choose. They were going to cause an accident, which will ultimately result in the death of your parents, and I couldn’t allow that to happen. So I did what was right and I stole the files, Carl Emmerson found out about it and he came after me back at my office. Sent the files over through fax to the CIA and your dad, and he shot me before the police arrived.”

Clarke sat there, listening intently to Lexa, her heart aching over and over again at the thought of Lexa sprawled on the ground, blood seeping out of her. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing Lexa ever again. “Then what happened?”

“Your mom fixed me up. I was in a coma for 6 to 8 months if I remember correctly. By the time I woke up, Dante, Cage and Carl, who apparently survived a shot through his chest, and they were sentenced to life in prison. But, not all the politics was over and the CIA and FBI had their worries with me. Apparently, the files and the work I had been doing during the time I worked for Dante was full of dirty money involved and they thought that I had been asking for a way out by doing my little stunt. Your dad of course wasn't President at the time and they had no control on what happens to me. So they gave me an ultimatum. Serve six months in prison and be placed under witness protection, for something I didn’t do and that they would offer me a place where one dirty politician would never find me, or, I would be branded as a liar and a coward, doing dirty work for them and spend the rest of my life in jail for not accepting the first offer. So, of course I settled myself for 6 months jail time only to be let out after 3 when Jake and Abby became the President and First Lady.

The CIA apparently had been paid, well the person who put me in jail, was being paid by Nia Queen, the woman who was after me, and she knew what was happening to me, so Jake had them all arrested and charged in court. Nia had yet to be found ever since and your mom placed me on the ship as a clean slate, being able to be at sea most of the time and never having to stay in port for long. What hurts the most was the fact that they didn't do much after I was sent on board, and they said that if I wanted to live another day without being found out, then I had to abide by the rules they set. Meaning, that I couldn't go looking for you for I would only place you in danger. I wanted so much to look for you, but by the way they spoke to me, I assumed you were the one who never wanted to see me ever again. And that's why when you called, I had my reservations. I'm sorry Clarke. I truly truly am.”

Lexa had started crying, and Clarke was indeed angry. Her own parents didn't even think to provide security at least for Lexa. They had told her to stay away, not wanting herself to be caught up in the political world. But by holding Lexa back to keep herself safe, that Clarke couldn't accept. She couldn't accept the fact that her own parents who had loved Lexa like their own child, had treated her with such disdain. Clarke turned around in Lexa's arms, bringing her face over to look at Clarke, and she wiped away the tears that had fallen down her face.

“I'm sorry for what they did Lexa. I truly am. If only I knew, it wouldn't have happened. I wish I was there with you through all those times of suffering. But I'm here now. And I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again Lexa. Ever. Your leg will get better and we are going to build a raft, and we will head over to the other islands. You hear me?” Clarke kissed away the tears, letting Lexa know that she was going to be there for them no matter what.

“I love you Clarke. I… love… you.”

"And I love you Lexa. With all my heart.”

And Clarke sealed it with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know it's a short chapter but my computer is acting up on me. Out of all times. So i cut this thing short and hopefully will come back tomorrow with a longer chapter. Hope this satisfies you guys for today :) love yall!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funeral and a furry fuzzball.

Raven stood in the rain, mending her tears with the droplets that covered her face, her eyes fixated on the pictures of her two friends. Octavia was no better, for she buried her face in the arms of a woman she met two months ago at a diner one night. Anya stood there, stoic expression, yet her eyes betrayed her as they watched on to the people that stood around the coffins. 6 months had passed, and yet never a day goes by that they never thought about their friends who never came back. Raven smiled somewhat at the memory when she remembered taking a picture of the two lovers together. How they were meant to be for each other. Lexa's biggest smile when they went to the arcade after school, her nerdy eye glasses that she sported and the leather jacket that was matching with Clarke's in the picture. Clarke too had placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheeks, the two of them so in love, yet lost to the unknown sea. Jake and Abby had finally called it quits on searching for them, their two weeks of searching had extended to 6 months after Jake pulled all the resources he could get his hands on to keep on searching.

Yet nothing turned up. The ocean had swallowed them to a watery grave, and no doubt everyone had lost their hopes of ever finding them again. Raven felt guilt all over again. Both woman was so in love, their hearts so full of life when they were together. And she had rid them of that. When they could have spent years being together, Lexa would probably be with child by now, mini thems running around their shared little suburban home. She had rid them of a family, of a future because she assumed. Jake and Abby weren't too good themselves. They had lost their one and only daughter, causing Abby to set into depression. And now, she was on her knees which was deep in the mud puddle, crying her heart out at the two coffins that were empty going down into the ground. Raven couldn't help it. She finally broke down, Anya coming to her rescue of holding her fiancé up, as they cried hard in the pouring rain. Their friends were gone. They were dead.

Shots were fired into the sky, soldiers stood around saluting the coffins, and the marching band played in the distance. They were given a burial for what soldiers who never came back from war received, and people who knew them cried their hearts out. Titus and his daughter stood over at the side, tears in their eyes too, his daughters saviour was being laid to rest. Well her coffin at least. White flowers were thrown in, as each person who attended took their leave.

“Oh god Clarke… I'm so sorry…” Raven heard Abby's wails from the side, truly her heart in pieces for all the mistakes she had made too. Octavia had begun crying loudly, her girlfriend, Luna Clearwaters, held onto her, coaxing the girl to calm down.

Raven decided it was her turn to head over to the grave, and she sunk down into the grounded, tears in her eyes flowing endlessly. “I am so sorry Clarke. I am so sorry Lexa. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have doubted you and I should have gotten the two of you together when I had the chance. I just hope the two of you found each other on the other side. To be together just like the two of you wanted from the very beginning. I’m gonna miss ya both. Slapping your asses, having sleepovers, talking about all the gayest of things we could possibly bring up. And maybe one day, I’ll see you guys again on the other side one day. And I will be sure to bring fucking bacon and eggs with me as a sorry gift.”

Raven lets the last of her tears fall, throwing two white roses into the hole before standing up to give Anya her chance to say goodbye.

“Hey there Lexie. I really wished you could still be here with me right now as my best man or whatever. We’d be wearing fucking suits and ties, you would have been some fucking hotshot bartender for Clarke and partying the night away. And you Clarke, I wish I got the chance to know you. To be there for you when Lexa starts her pouty shit when things don’t go her way. I wanted to meet on better terms for sure, but I guess shit happens. I hope you take care of Lexa over there in the afterlife, just like how she took care of me. I really should have said something to you Lex. You would’ve been a great mom just by the way you used to care for me. I just wished that we could have had one last sparring session with you. Goodbye my friend. I’ll see you again one day.” Anya wipes her nose and eyes, throwing the roses into the grave and standing up.

Octavia and Luna then proceeded to do the same, saying their goodbyes and walking back to their original position with Raven and Anya besides them. The last to say their goodbyes was Jake and Abby, both of them crying and sobbing uncontrollably, holding each other in the pouring rain.

“Oh Clarke… Lexa… I am so truly sorry. I wish I could have done more as a father, and saved both of you that night. I just wished that I could have done so much more, and I knew I could have, yet, I was hopeless and pathetic. I just hope the two of you, wherever your spirits are, please forgive me for all that I didn’t do. I hope the two of you find your happiness on the other side because we couldn’t fulfil it for you when you two were still around. I just wish that we all had more time. I’m sorry.”

Jake took his two roses and threw it into the grave, before looking over at Abby.

“Say your last goodbye’s Abby. They would at least appreciate it if they heard you ask them for forgiveness love.”

“I can’t let them go Jake. I… I don’t know if I ever can. I can’t Jake. I can’t let our baby go. And Lexa, god I just can’t.” She cries into his shoulders, not wanting to believe that after 6 months, they were long gone.

“I know Abby. But our country needs us. And we can come here every day if you like. The hospital needs you, those who still have a fighting chance need you Abby. And we have to keep going, no matter how much we want them both back. They are not coming back Abby. We have to try and let them rest in peace.”

Abby nods her head, however, she didn’t want to say any last words. Her heart keeps telling her that her baby was still alive, and that they were just lost out somewhere. But Jake was right. She had a job to do. And she was going to save anyone she can while she could, and do it in honour of her daughter’s name, in honour of a hero Lexa was, and be a better person. No, she would not say goodbye. She will find them and meet them both again someday. It was only her punishment now for letting them slip away from her fingers. She would have to live with it. And until the day their both home safely in her arms and with their friends, she would hold on tight to the thought that they are both still alive.

She just needed to be patient and keep believing.

* * *

 

The forest was deadly quiet, a small patch of sunlight breached through the thick canopy of trees and the deer that stood in the distance, grazing the grass. Her eyes scanned the area around, waiting for any sign of imminent danger, but so far so good. It was already midday, and Clarke was going for the kill. She had waited for almost an hour, and she intended to wait a while more before she took the shot. She stayed in the bushes, her eyes never leaving the target, and she smiled once the deer came closer. Clarke readied her bow and arrow, one made just for her by Lexa herself, so that she could hunt whenever she felt the need to do so. Clarke moved as slowly as possible, not wanting to ruffle any of the leaves, something in which she had become an expert in over the past months. She was a fine Amazon woman. That’s what Lexa called her. But Lexa had called herself the commander of the Amazon woman, reason being she had better skills and kills.

Finally, she settled her weight down onto the ground, and a mistake she made all too much. A twig snapped, the deer shifted its head up to look in her direction, causing Clarke to bolt up and chase after the deer who made its escape. Clarke was quick on her feet, running at lightning speed after the deer, her bow and string ready to be fired. In the past months, Lexa and her had adapted well to their new lifestyle, their hopes of ever being rescued had dwindled away, and they finally accepted that this was their new home. Her medical and plants knowledge combined with Lexa’s knowledge of the wild and survival, they worked hand in hand to create something entirely better for themselves. Their clothes were mad out of fur from the kills they made, and they had an actual bed made out off fur. They had spent their time discovering new places, and they still had half of the third island to explore. It was relatively huge, and due to the dangerous animals that roam these parts of the jungle, they were extra careful on the territory the stepped on.

Jumping over logs and dead leaves, Clarke stops, drawing her bow up, almost taking the shot when another arrow pierces the deer, right through the neck with such force, Clarke groaned in misery. Her shots were never that strong that could send something straight into a tree.

“Took you long enough baby. For a minute there, I contemplated eating grass for dinner.” Lexa climbs down a tree, a big wide smirk plastered to her face.

“You bitch. I had that shot and it was perfectly under control!” Clarke shouted, pulling her pouty look that she always used on Lexa.

“Mmmhmmm. Sureeee… I believe you. We need to leave soon if we want to make it back over to Clexa island.” Lexa smirked again, pulling the arrow out from her kill, and wiping it off on a leaf nearby.

“Your paddling back since you were the one who shot my kill. It is an unspoken rule my dear love. And in order for you to bond with me, you have to do all the hard work.” Clarke teases, hauling the deer onto her shoulders, for Lexa had her own kill on hers. A larger deer.

“Excuse me? You said you would be the one to hunt for bigger animals so that we could get married and here your telling me I’m the one doing all the hard work? Need I remind you on the time you got chased by a cute little porky?”

“Your infuriating.”

“You love me so.”

“Nope I don’t.”

“Your sleeping in the cold tonight then.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

And that had Lexa laughing, running away from Clarke, forcing Clarke to laugh and chase after her. For 8 long months away from the rest of the world, it was just basically them reconnecting with one another. Sure the first four months had been prostration after frustration, both of them wanting to be rescued at least, but nothing ever came. And they finally dissolved all hope of ever being rescued, and they started fresh. Lexa’s leg had been so much better with swimming and running, giving it the strength it needed and she was working completely fine. Her shoulder was better, only the remnants of her scar that was left behind, including her thigh, which looked terrible with the scarring, but Clarke loved her no matter what. That gave Lexa the confidence she needed and they created a world for themselves alone on their perfect little island. They had built a raft, using it to travel between the three islands, the third one was the largest of course, and on the second island, they found a ship. Like literally a Spanish pirate ship. Clarke and Lexa of course were no treasure hunters, but they damn well knew about the history of the old Spanish fleets that traversed the waters.

Sure they found gold and what not, but they were more interested in collecting the pots and pans, anything useful that they could use for their daily life, and harpoons had come in handy despite its age. The found old materials, shirts that were washed, and a lot of handy other things. Knives that could be sharpened and they brought everything back with them, leaving the gold behind. It was a day’s travel for them to head over to island number two, and a three days’ travel for them to make it to island number three. So, they had created small sheds on both island two and three for them to take shelter and rest in, before making the long trip back to their own island which they named it Clexa. It was Clarke’s idea. And she was really proud of it. And she also came up with the idea of getting married their own way. Lexa gave her a look of sarcasm at first, saying that she was being ridiculous. But after having a long conversation, Lexa relented and agreed to it. They were more than happy. Clarke felt the thrill of actually finally marrying Lexa, and Lexa was more than happy to call Clarke her wife. They lived such a simple life, it wasn’t funny.

No work, no problems to face with other people, it was just the two of them living. Then the thought came to Lexa’s mind one night, and Clarke couldn’t be happier. They thought of having children, raising them on the island, it would be perfect. They could teach their children, both being incredibly smart, it would be perfect. Clarke imagined Lexa all swollen and round with their child, and Clarke would be taking care of her every night, rubbing her swollen belly, and being able to kiss her stomach which encased their child safely. Clarke could live with that. And so could Lexa, who was on board with the idea no doubt. Just then, Lexa stops abruptly in her tracks, causing Clarke to jump out of her own thoughts.

“What is it?” Clarke whispers, not making any sudden movement, sensing that a predator could be lurking in the thickness of the jungle.

“Over there.” Lexa nudges her head in the direction of the rustling of leaves, making Clarke take her bow out silently.

Lexa did the same thing, placing her kill on the ground, drawing her bow and placing an arrow, she slowly crept over, Clarke covering her from behind. That was the way they worked. One goes forward, the other watches from behind, ensuring that they won’t be caught off guard. Before Lexa could take aim, a little creature dashes out from behind the trees, startling Lexa and Clarke, scaring them both. It ran towards a small log, making Lexa look at Clarke, who walked over towards the log.

“What the hell was it?”

“Beats me Clarke. For a second there I thought it was a bloody wolf or something. Jesus…” Lexa ran her fingers through her hair, sweat trickling down her body.

“Well the wolves head further in Lexa. They don’t stray this far out near the beach. Land is bigger towards the north. And it’s not a trek I plan to do if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Well, now that we know that it isn’t an island, but it leads to land and bigger places, plus a mountain over far north, I’m sure as hell willing to explore what is out there.” Lexa states, walking towards the log with Clarke.

“Which means more danger, more unknown terrains that we are not equipped to travel to Lexa. We had this conversation before, I’m not going to risk our lives for the sake of exploring unknown areas. For all you know we could be eaten by a giant snake or something. Or worse, a crocodile or whatever if they exist out there.”

“Fine.” Lexa grumbles, knowing Clarke had a point. They only discovered that Island 3 was huge, and expanded further, perhaps a few months’ worth of trekking to reach the other end or more, they never knew. As long as they had their usual hunting grounds, and they never strayed further than that.

Once they had their bows ready, Clarke shifts downwards to look into the log, and she caught the way the animal’s eyes looked at her. It was scared for some reason, and Clarke couldn’t make out what it actually was. Seeing that it could bite her if she stuck her hand in, Clarke used her arrow, not using the sharp side of it, and slowly moved it in. Once the animal latched onto the stick fighting furiously with it, Clarke pulled it out if it's hiding place and Clarke all but laughed. Lexa groaned, setting her bow and arrows down on the ground, and moved over to grip hard on the little creature.

“I'll be damned. This one strayed far from the mountains.” Lexa said as she gripped the neck of the animal.

“Can we keep him? He’s beautiful Lexa!”

“Clarke! He is a wolf. A baby wolf in which his mother would be around nearby.” Lexa sighed, placing the wolf back on the ground, letting it go be before it turned around and sat at her feet, making Clarke laugh.

“Awwww come on Lexa! You said it yourself! This one is a stray and he must've strayed from the pack all the way down from the mountain. And he’s homeless Lex. Look, he likes you.” Lexa turns to look at her feet, the young wolf pup cuddling into her feet, licking her ankle.

Lexa was surprised it didn't bite her, yet it cuddled up to her immediately. It was somewhat malnourished, and never in her life had she ever thought of keeping a wolf as her pet. Let alone get close to one or perhaps be attacked by its mother. She contemplated about keeping the pup or letting it go out on its own. But Clarke, was already giving her the puppy dog eyes, something in which she couldn't help but fall prey to it.

"Jesus Clarke. Fine. We can take care of him. But when he gets bigger, we send him back here. I don't need him eating us in the middle of the night! Got it?” Lexa warns with her fingers, and Clarke all but squeals happily.

“Thank you love!”

"Alright... let's get back to the raft so we can head home. And you better keep him from jumping into the water. I'm not going swimming for him.”

Lexa picks up her kill again, taking Clarke's with her and heads off, leaving Clarke behind with the young pup. His eyes were as green as Lexa’s, his fur almost the same colour as Lexa and no doubt she realised the two of them were attached to the hip when he laid at Lexa's feet. But then, she hugged the pup close to her chest, silent tears flowing from her eyes. The pup lost its way and was perhaps abandoned by his pack, a similar situation to which Lexa and her were in. They had been in this place for 8 long months, yet no one was coming for them. They had decided to build their own life on their island, and live out the rest of their lives in peace. And Lexa had accepted it, despite her eyes that betrayed her. Lexa wanted a better life for her and Clarke, but it took her a week for her to get Lexa to believe that she had already provided for them a better life. Her anger for her family and friends still resided in her heart, but she knew, that as long as she had Lexa with her, they were a perfect family.

The wolf pup yawned, made Clarke swoon with love over the little one. And perhaps soon maybe, Lexa and her could have a child of their own.

* * *

 

Soft pants filled the cave, moans coming and going from time to time. Sweat trickled down her skin as Lexa arched her back when Clarke sucked on her nipple, her hips pounding into Lexa, her shaft filling Lexa up to the brim. Lexa raked her hands down Clarke's back, leaving red scratches on them as Clarke shifted up to her neck. Lexa could only moan harder, enjoying every bittersweet moment between Clarke and her. They had sex frequently, but tonight, tonight was entirely different. They had talked about bonding on their own terms and ways, having just returned from their trip to land number 3, and they had been itching to do the deed ever since then. Lexa had no worries about her getting pregnant, seeing that Clarke's knowledge about plants came in handy, and the plant they found growing on the second island helped control that. She was amazed that Clarke knew about the Queen Anne’s Lace, and Clarke made her drink that tea every time they finished their sexcapades. So far, she had her periods regularly, using the moon to count the days to when she was going to have a period and that too had helped significantly.

But after Clarke had asked if they could be bonded in their own way, to call themselves a married couple seeing that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together on their island, Lexa had agreed to it on the spot. But of course, Lexa couldn't wait to be bonded to Clarke, and they ended up in a heated moment whereby Clarke had pushed Lexa down onto the makeshift bed of furs made up of deer and other animal furs. She was glad to call this place their home now. She had wanted them to be rescued, so that she could work and provide for Clarke, but those thing had been replaced by Clarke's words, saying that she had already provided for them by going hunting. Once she had thought Clarke how to swim, she brought Clarke along with her to explore the other places, and they enjoyed it evermore. They could work hand in hand easily, using their vast knowledge of the wild to assist them, and here they were after 8 months. They had reconnected over memories and pains, telling each other how much they missed each other all those years apart, and now, they could finally be together without the rest of the world against them.

Lexa felt her inner walls tighten significantly around Clarke’s thick and long shaft that was growing with each thrust into her vulnerable womb. Lexa wanted to tell Clarke, that she wanted them to have kids, to expand their little family, and for her to stop drinking her tea, but she was afraid that Clarke wasn’t ready. She felt that this was the place to raise a family, for them to be great mothers and teach their children what it means to be free in the wild. Maybe perhaps four kids would be a perfect fit? She didn't know. Her thoughts were cut off when Clarke moaned, sending Lexa into now quick pants. Lexa was on the verge of letting go, but she waited for Clarke to get on the same high as she was. She wanted them to come undone as one, to make their orgasms rocked the earth. The young pup they brought back was sleeping in the corner of their cave on a small cot, not caring about what the two woman were doing. Clarke was near the edge, and she realised Lexa had been holding out for she knew Lexa wanted to cum with her, and this was a first. It was usually Lexa who would come undone before Clarke did, but today, today was all so very different. So Clarke sped up her pace, thrusting in and out of slick heated walls, the tip of her cock building up bigger and bigger as it slammed itself into Lexa's warm and vulnerable womb. Just as she slid in again, Lexa's ring clenched down on her cock, sending vibrations through her and she screamed her lovers name out so hard, she bit down into Lexa's neck, drawing blood into her mouth. At the same time, Lexa gasps as thick ropes of cum filled her very core, and she spasms underneath Clarke, her orgasm reaching it's peak as she moaned so loud, she thought the walls of the cave vibrated with them. Her legs wobbled as Clarke kept shooting into her, the pain and pleasure of her aftershocks sent her crashing backwards onto the bed, and Clarke panted onto her neck as both woman calmed down from their high. Lexa was seeing stars, and before she could react, Clarke removed herself and looked at Lexa.

“Turn around and get on all fours.” Clarke husked, still panting slightly and Lexa obeyed.

Fuck Clarke is doing it good tonight. Lexa did as told, before hot and sweaty hands gripped her hips, and Clarke's shaft immediately slammed into her butt hole. Oh god! Lexa thought. Clarke had never fucked her hard in the ass before. Not like this though. Lexa felt the sheer force of Clarke's pounding, sending her body rocking back and forth, her breasts swaying back and forth with Clarke. She had never felt this full in her life.

“Oh fuck Clarke! Oh… oh yes… keep going. Fuck!”

Lexa felt herself growing more and more needy, wanting Clarke to fill her to the brim from the back. Clarke wasn't rough and neither was she soft. Clarke knew all too well that this was her first time being fucked in such a way and she needed to be extra careful to ensure that Lexa wouldn't feel too uncomfortable. But Lexa would definitely be sore by tomorrow. The pounding continued on, Lexa moaning with every thrust, and Clarke was on the brink of losing herself to her desires. In and out she went, building herself up again, the tip of her cock buzzing with life, wanting to let go. Lexa clenched her ring tighter, her clit throbbing as arousal sipped out of her sensitive walls that was only used a while ago. She was begging to be released. Clarke took one last thrust, shoving her shaft all the way in and sending herself into an oblivion, her scream filling the cave and Lexa couldn't help but squirt her juices out at the sound of her lover reaching her high. A thick flood filled her to the bone, and Lexa was beyond satisfied with the outcome of her lover filling her up. She was sedated and she was happy.

Clarke dropped down onto Lexa's back, she panted her hard onto her lover who was still firmly placed on top of the bed in her position, holding her exhausted lover up. She slowly lowered them both down, the furs covered in white cum, and Lexa knew it was her turn to wash them tomorrow. But she was too tired for now, Clarke's cum still shooting out and filling her up and so she allowed her lover to remain atop of her for now before the pressure of her front becomes too much. But Clarke, all so careful Clarke removed herself and pulled Lexa onto her side, Clarke circling her arms and wrapping it tightly around her waist, Clarke slowly kisses Lexa's shoulder.

“Mmmmmm…” Lexa hums tiredly.

“How you feeling baby?” Clarke asks softly.

“The best sex I've had. I guess I can call you my wife now. Even if we don't do our little ritual.” Lexa smiles as she felt Clarke place another soft kiss on her shoulder scar.

“Mmmmm… how about we get that done tomorrow with more sex. We have enough food to last the next 4 months, we don't need to leave until then.”

“Oh really? Won't you be sore?” Clarke smirks against Lexa's skin.

“Don't get so smug Clarke. You may have given me so many damn good orgasms, but I still expect you to deliver the goods on our wedding day. And not to mention our little fuzzy creature sleeping over there. I don't need him spoiling the mood with his wet kisses.”

“Have I ever not pleased you Lexa? As far as I'm concern, I'm afraid you won't be able to keep up with me when we start a very very long night of awesome, hardcore, loving sex. And also some good food. Don't worry, I'll make it easy for you.”

Clarke smiles and kisses Lexa's shoulders, making Lexa sigh contently. She wanted to let Clarke know she was ready to have kids with her, so she placed her hand over Clarke's, intertwining them before shifting it down to her abdomen, before slowly pressing hers and Clarke's hand down into her skin. Clarke immediately stops her kisses, and shifts up to look down at Lexa.

“Babe?” Clarke's voice was somewhat in shock. She knew what Lexa was asking for.

“I'm ready Clarke. And if that's what you want too, I'm okay with it. I want to have kids with you Clarke. We can raise them here, just like you said. They can live a free life just like us.” Lexa's green forest eyes turned to meet with blue ocean eyes, and the tears that threatened to spill was enough confirmation for Lexa.

“You really want to? Because I want to so badly. It's just that I never said anything because… because I wanted you to be ready and feel comfortable with this. With you carrying our child and…”

“Clarke!” Lexa states, causing Clarke to shut up.

“I'm rambling again aren't I?” Lexa could only giggle and nod.

“I'm ready Clarke. And perhaps after our little ceremony tomorrow, we can start. Even though I believe that tonight would have already done the job, but I would never say no to more sex with you. I love you Clarke. I always have and always will.”

Clarke leans down to connect their lips, sighing with happiness and love, tongues meeting each other as they cried. Clarke wanted to start a new life with her, and they did. And now, to start a family, she was more than thrilled. She thought to herself. Maybe this new life had given them a second chance at the things they wanted. And for them to be happy and in love again. They got their wish.

And they were going to enjoy it for as long as they could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. My computer is still down, so I'm using my phone to type instead. So please forgive me for any errors and what not. Well i make Mistakes all the time anyway. So... i know you must be wondering what kind of ritual it must be and I'm going to be giving a memory log of how their little marriage ritual cane about. So hold on to your seats, will be writing it and updating soon. See yalls :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little past and the current world.

_“Lexa… relax would you? It's not like were going to get caught!”_

_“We are going to get caught Clarke. We are climbing the school walls for crying out loud. And it's after hours Clarke. What would Jake think? What would Abby think?”_

_“Lexa… my parents aren't even around to give a damn anyway. They are gone for the weekend and we can do our bonding without anyone breathing down our hair. So come on! You’re the better climber than I am.”_

_Lexa huffed and scaled the walls before finding a tree. Clarke and her had found something peculiar on the internet two days ago, and she didn't think they would be doing something this stupid so soon. Sure she would want to marry Clarke one day, but the bonding ritual they found online sounded way cooler to them both. It was a website whereby misfits like them do research on the olden days during the Knights Templar and stuff like that, and they came across something called the Grounder’s history archives. Lexa found it interesting that a once powerful and strong Commander had fallen in love with the enemy, and the two of them, her lover, which they called her Wanheda, had wedded in the night at the stroke of midnight, on a ritual that was said was the most powerful thing in the world. They would cut their palms, and the blood that would mend together over the fire, would drip and seal their fate as soulmates and wives forever. Then, their bleeding hands would be tied together to signify that their love would last forever and that it would cremate their love._

_Sadly, two days after they were married, the Commander was shot by her lovers people, who went against their love, and Wanheda had destroyed her entire clan in her rage and pain. 5 days later, Wanheda herself had died due to unforeseen reasons, and some believed that her heart couldn't take the pain of living without her soulmate. And tonight, Clarke had wanted them to bond together and signify that they belonged to each other forever. Lexa finally climbed up the tree and onto the wall, reaching a hand out for Clarke and hauled her upwards. Clarke giggled at the sight of her girlfriend as they sat atop the wall, her geeky glasses and baby pink sweater, her hair pushed to the side and her ripped black jeans that she got as a birthday present from Raven had made her look extremely beautiful._

_“I love you Lexa.” Clarke said._

_She couldn't help but feel lucky to be with this goddess before her, and just simply couldn't understand why people would want to hurt a girl like her. Lexa blinks a few times at Clarke, wondering what was really going on in her girlfriends mind. Clarke then slowly moves forward, placing her lips on Lexa's, the two of them smiling into the kiss. They were fools in love, happy that they were going to get married Grounders style, and she thanked the gods they could be cheesy and dorks together. Clarke ran her tongue along Lexa's swollen lips, and Lexa quickly granted her access as Clarke stuck her tongue in. This was so awesomely cool, Clarke thought. Kissing her girl on the top of their school wall, breaking the rules and sneaking into their school grounds to do illegal activities. She enjoyed being the rebel with Lexa. It was exhilarating to the core._

_“Clarke… if… we want… to do… the ritual… kiss… later.” Lexa said between kisses and Clarke giggled before separating._

_“Find my princess in shining armour. Help me down from here will ya love?”_

_“Yes you big baby.”_

_Lexa lowered Clarke down on the other side gently, before she jumped down, and the two of them held hands, running towards the school field which led to a garden that they would spend their afternoons at after classes. Lexa enjoyed the peace in the garden, a place whereby students rarely go to for they weren't nature lovers. Clarke only enjoyed being there because Lexa was there. It was their perfect little heaven. They would sit there and talk about life, where they would be, what they wanted in the future and even talked about having a family of their own. Clarke stated that if they hated their dream jobs, they could always open a small cupcake business and Clarke would do her art that she enjoyed all so much. That's how they worked. Clarke was an excellent artist, and Lexa was a master graffiti artist. It was weird for they were talented individuals, yet Clarke was to be a Doctor and Lexa wanted to fulfil her dream of being a lawyer. But the two of them weren't opposed to the idea of being cupcake sellers._

_“Come on Lexa. Don't be afraid of breaking the rules. Be bold.” Clarke giggles, pulling Lexa towards the entrance of the garden._

_“Clarke… you know I'm not as brave as you. I can barely fend off people from beating the shit out of me.” And that's when Clarke stopped._

_“You listen to me Lexa. You are never a coward. You are the bravest person I've ever met. Remember the other time Murphy came over to me and tried to get touchy with me? How he always used to make fun of you and tease you? Well, you were the brave one that day. You punched him in the face, in front of Principal Kane, and you told him to leave my girlfriend alone, you racist, homophobic asshole. You protected me from his hands even trying to touch me Lexa. It was all you. So stop degrading yourself. You are perfect in every way that you are and I fell in love with that girl. Even if you got yourself detention for a day, but I still love you no matter what. And I always will.” Clarke caresses Lexa's cheeks, wiping the tear that slipped past Lexa's eyes._

_“Thank you Clarke.”_

_“Thank me for? I didn't do anything.”_

_“Thank you for being you. I really really love you.”_

_Clarke smiled, giving Lexa a soft kiss before dragging her back along towards the garden. Lexa always had insecurities, but she didn't mind telling her over and over again that she was perfectly fine. That she was a wonderful and beautiful soul. Lexa wasn't that broken, she just needed the push to make her realise that she was the sweetest thing and the most caring person in the world. On how she made Lexa's parents and her parents sit in the living room together, telling Lexa that she was a great person, and that they wouldn't have anyone else than for her to be part of the family. Her dad, Jake, even said that if they weren't so young still, he would have married them off then and there. Even so, her parents and Lexa's parents played a big part in getting her to open up. Alexander and Aurora Woods, her parents, were the kindest people alive till date. They never once judged their daughter on her decisions or her sexuality for that matter, and they even laughed it off the first time Clarke came over to tell them that she loved their daughter, and they said it wasn't a surprise that Lexa was into girls. Aurora even hugged her and made her lunch while waiting for Lexa to return from the hospital. Yes, Lexa was looking into getting her eyes done. Meaning using lasers or whatever they called it to perfect her eyesight and remove her glasses for good_.

_She was just happy that Lexa had come out of her shell, and be able to mix around with friends in public and be able to tease Raven from time to time. Alexander believed that Clarke was the real hero and reason for Lexa to come out to the world, instead of being afraid and hiding in her room from everyone who took advantage of her. The number of times Clarke had to spend in the hospital when she found her girlfriend in pain and misery from broken ribs and a sore face and a broken lip, Clarke would always be there to tell people that Lexa was her’s, and that anyone who came close to her would see to it that they won't be in that school anymore. Reason being her parents were political figures who were going to run for presidency one day. And despite them being higher ups, they had always been humble and kind to the rest of the world. Just that sometimes Clarke wished they were at home more often._

_Reaching the garden, Clarke begins taking out her aluminium foil, while Lexa collected small twigs and branches that were scattered on the floor and dumped it into the rounded aluminium foil. Lexa took out her little lighter from her pocket, and she took out a small piece of paper, lighting it and placing it under the leaves and branches, starting a small fire. Lexa then proceeded to take out her pocket knife._

_“Are you sure we can do this Clarke?”_

_“Your not backing out on marrying me are you?” Clarke gives a weary look at Lexa, afraid her Girlfriend would back out at the last minute._

_“No. I'm fine Clarke. I just don't want us to get caught.”_

_“We won't. I promise.” Clarke smiled, and she took the pocket knife from Lexa._

_Placing her hand above the fire, Clarke cuts a straight line down her palm, hissing as the pain radiated through her hand, and blood sipped out from her wound, dripping into the fire and more hissing sounds sounded. It was Lexa's turn, and she too did the same thing, looking around to make sure no one was around and Clarke and her placed their palms together._

_“Alexandria Woods, you are and forever will be the one for me. You’re my life, my soulmate, my everything. And nothing will ever stop us from being together. You are my heart and by joining our hands together, it will forever be known to the forces around us, that by sharing our blood, we will forever be united in life and death. From here on out, you shall be known as my wife, and my friend, my sister and my soul until the day we die. We will be forever bonded to each other. And we can no longer love anyone else as long as we remain bonded to each other. I am yours just as you are mine. Ai hod yu in Lexa.”_

_Lexa smiled and she nodded. “Ai hod yu in seintaim Clarke.”_

_They leaned forward and kissed one another, as their blood mixed and flowed into the fire, and pooling below at the bottom of the aluminium. Just as they separated, they heard someone shouting from the distance._

_“HEY STOP! YOU TWO OVER THERE.”_

_Lexa then realised it was the security guard that was making rounds at night, Clarke and Lexa immediately bolted off in the direction of the wall, checking at the same time that their belongings were with them, which their luck it was. Clarke laughed as the somewhat overweight guard slowed down, and Lexa immediately climbed up the wall, hauling Clarke up and they jumped down, landing on the other side and running off. They were in fits of laughter, knowing that they didn't get caught which was a good thing. But Clarke was somewhat sad that they didn't get the chance to finish their little ritual. They had to use pure grounds, a place where only they could call it their home in order for it to work, and the garden was their own little place for nobody else in the school bothered to go there. And now, they had no place to call their home yet for they were still young. So they pushed aside their thoughts, saving it for another day and they headed for home. Lexa saw the disappointment in Clarke's eyes, and she stopped them from walking any further._

_“Hey look at me.” Lexa cupped her girlfriends cheeks, bringing it close to hers, before landing on blue moonlight orbs._

_“Lexa?”_

_“Just because we never managed to complete it, doesn't mean we aren't each other's forever. I will always be your wife, for better or for worse, and I will never love anyone else except for you Clarke. I'm yours just as you are mine. We will always be bonded to each other no matter what. Even if the world is ending, I'll still forever will be your dorky girlfriend. Or dorky wife for that matter.”_

_Lexa gives a toothy grin, making Clarke squeal and jump into her arms, wrapping her legs around her waist._

_“Come on my big dork. Let's go home and get our cuts cleaned, and I'll let you ride me.” Clarke says with a wink._

_“Oh fuck yes.”_

* * *

 

“God I still remember that day. Your mom gave us a good scolding that's for sure. I mean wow. We scaled the walls of our school, almost got caught, cane home to have such great sex, and your mom comes walking in on us, me riding you especially and she all but shouted Oh My God and left.” Lexa laughed as she laid on top of Clarke, sweat trickled down her forehead.

“Shit Lexa. I remembered that. God! The look on my mom’s face was priceless. And she even asked me the next day if I used a condom or not. And she all but gave me another lecture about ensuring the condom doesn't break while I fuck with you.” Clarke huffs, shifting as Lexa moved upwards as Clarke's dick remained lodge inside of her so called wife now.

Their hands were bleeding but bound together, letting the blood soak into each other's palms as they entered a round of love making once they bonded. Lexa was purely exhausted and sore, from last night of course, and Clarke could only chuckle at her now wife, as she ran her fingers up and down Lexa's spine. Their little wolf, Fish, as what Clarke named the pup, much to Lexa's amusement of the pup taking a swim with them in the river, was nestled against Lexa's side, having jumped up to snuggle beside them despite the warmth from their fireplace.

“I swear Fish is getting attached to you Lex. He seems to be sleeping closer and closer to us, and he follows you every where you go. I'm surprised to find that he didn't actually try to bite us or chew on something. He seems pretty protective over you too. Surprisingly, protective.” Clarke moves on of her hands down to caress the sleeping wolf’s head, which snuggled into her hand.

“I don't know. I mean he really annoys me sometimes when he follows me around. Perhaps we could train him to follow us both. Hunt with us, fish and go walking with us. He could be our little guardian angel.” Lexa chuckled, laying her head down flat on Clarke's chest.

“Hey Lex… do you still think about home? As in home away from this island?” Clarke asks, and Lexa could only nod.

“As much as I like living here on this island, I have to admit that I do miss our lives back home. For months I've been angry at the fact that they never came for us, like they didn't even look hard enough. And I just don't know what to think. For all we know, they already called it quits on ever finding us. Maybe had a funeral service for us. We could have opened that cupcake business that we talked about when we were young. You could have sold your art that you always wanted from our little cupcake joint, and have our home above the shop. Remember that?” Lexa looked up into Clarke's ocean blue eyes, only to be returned with a soft kiss.

“Yeah. I remember. Hahaha god, we were teenagers then. Never thought we would actually meet again. We could have done that if we weren't separated. We could have run away too you know? After college, we could have disappeared, been able to live a simple life like we always wanted, yet you became a lawyer, I became a doctor and we were miserable with our lives. I just wish still that I didn't let Bellamy in that night. I really wished I hadn't.” Clarke sighed, tears beginning to seep through her eyes.

“Don't Clarke. Just don't. We can hope that maybe one day we can live that dream. Maybe someday if someone actually finds us. We could open that shop we always wanted. And live alone in peace. With our kids, watching them grow up and walk down the aisle when they get married. And we grow old and have a sweet ass retirement, just us two until our final breath. Just don't give up hope yet.” Lexa says, holding her tears back, not wanting to break apart.

“Were never going back Lexa. I… I don't think they will come looking for us anymore. It's what 8 to 9 months now? And yet no one came into sight. We are there everyday on that beach Lex. And no one came. It's like they didn't even try hard enough. And… I just can't think about why no one came for us. It hurts Lexa. It's like they hurt us, yet they didn't even think to try harder to find us Lex. If it was them and I was in their shoes, I wouldn't stop until the day I die. And I will keep on looking ya know.” Clarke sniffles and Lexa sighs, kissing her wife's neck.

“I know. I know you would Clarke. I would too. But I think that maybe it's time to let go. Maybe one day someone that comes vacationing on this island or something, perhaps we can make it out of here. But like we said months ago, we can't hope to be rescued. It pains me to know that my parents aren't around anymore. I knew they would have come looking for me. And they wouldn't stop until they crossed the seas to find us both. They were the best thing that ever happened to me and they…” Lexa choked on her own sob.

Clarke evidently realised that she never knew the full story as to why her parents had mysteriously died. And which led up to the fact that Lexa came home so dead,  
So distraught and heartbroken, she knew that something went on that her own parents didn't tell her about.

“It's okay baby. You don't have to tell me if you don't want too.” Clarke ran her fingers through her hair, calming her wife down.

“No… I think it's time I tell you why I disappeared.” Clarke only watched as Lexa wiped her tears from her face and looked over at the wall before her.

"During the two weeks after graduation. They after when you didn't hear anything from me, I was… abducted. My dad he created some enemies along the way in his line of work… and… and these people that he fired wanted to get back at him. So they took me from the store that I was at. I last texted you saying I was coming over. But they got me. Took me somewhere and they chained me to a wall. They fed me and stuff but… they did things to me… and my mom and dad came for me. At the cost of their own life. The cops came too late, and they got me out, only for them to find my parents dead in the living room of the house I was abducted in. It broke me. And I loved them so much for coming after me. And then they called your parents, and they said they would send me back to your place. And that's why I was so heartbroken. I was trapped by them, to come home to you with Bell on top of you and I just couldn't think. So I ran away… and you know the rest of it…”

Clarke cried. Her heart ached at the sudden realisation that Lexa had suffered so much in her life. To have been used, and tortured and suffering from then, she wanted to ensure Lexa lived a better life. She didn't deserve any if it. She deserves so much more. And Clarke couldn't help but hug her wife tighter. She wanted to hurt all those people who did her wrong, and she understood why Lexa caMe home looking so distraught, so hurt, so lost and depressed. Her family came for her. They didn't stop until the got her safely out of there. At the cost of their own life. Yet it angered Clarke that her own family and friends didn't come looking for them. Why did Lexa have to go through so much pain, so much hurt in her life? She asked God himself what has she done so badly that she was living such a terrible life. And perhaps now that they were alive, maybe it was gods plan to let them start over together.

"I'm so sorry Lexa. I wish I knew. But you're safe here with me now. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise.”

“It's not your fault Clarke. It never was. Life just seemed to be shit with me from the start. It's over now.” Lexa snuggles back into Clarke's neck, one hand placed on her breasts, the other on Clarke's arm.

Just as they settled down, Clarke thought of a crazy idea. Despite the fact that it was dark out, they knew the place well enough to navigate through and she all but tapped Lexa on the shoulder.

“Come on Lex. I want to take you somewhere.” Lexa shifts up, huffing that she was still sore in between and that Clarke had insisted on wanting to take her somewhere in the middle of the night.

Fish yawned in his spot, his eyes popping open as he watched his two masters scramble out of bed. He found it fascinating as he watched these mere humans take him in. He was expected to be killed, just like his pack was, but not by humans. They had been running from something big in the forest up by the mountains, and he remembered his sire keeping him safe. He trekked down, going on for days until these humans picked him up and cuddled him. He felt safe. He felt warm and at home. But what he smelled from the green eyed human was something that was sweet inside her. He was fascinated but he also felt the needed to protect whatever was inside of her. It was fairly tiny, but he could smell that it was something potent. He knew his other master would find out soon enough, seeing that she was the one who does the caring. Lexa looks over at the small pup, running along behind her and Clarke, and Clarke all but giggles.

“He’s your little warrior.” Lexa deadpans Clarke as they walked over towards the waterfall.

“He’s your protector. So you carry him.” Clarke smirks.

“Why did I even agree to letting him stay with us? Fish… come on!” Lexa stops to look at the pup, who ran forward into her hands, and she picked him up, the little pup snuggling close to her chest.

Lexa was a softie at heart, but she knew better than to act all soft in front of Clarke. She didn't want to have a smug looking Clarke teasing her day in and day out, and because her palm was still sore from their little ceremony, she all but obliged to carry the pup. She knew where they were going, a small little watering hole inside the waterfall, which had fresh water to bathe in when they enjoyed being alone and away from the things beyond their little watering hole. So they walked in, the pup whining as he was soaked by the water, earning giggles from the two woman as Lexa placed him back down on the ground, and he followed along obediently like a trained dog would do. It amazed them how he was tame. Maybe perhaps he was still young, and that he found them unique creatures that he’s never seen before. He also received food and water, and he knew better than to bite his masters who took care of him. Clarke all but ran and jumped into the watering hole.

“What are you waiting for dork? Hop in.”

"You do realise were not in high school anymore right?” Lexa smirks, making Clarke roll her eyes.

“About an hour ago, we got married the same way we wanted to in high school, had awesome sex as we replicated the night we almost were bonded until Mr. Security came around, and we had sex and my mum walked in on us! She is such a cock blocker my god.” Clarke huffs and swims away from the edge.

“Well not my fault you didn't shut the doors. Besides, we can have all the sex we want out here and nobody will interrupt us. Sooooo!!!!!” Lexa moves back, and runs towards the watering hole, screaming and shouting as she launched herself into the air and into the water.

Clarke all but laughs, seeing how her wife was a cute little dork again. She couldn't even comprehend that the old Lexa was still in there somewhere, and she just had to break down those walls to get her out of it. As the night went on, Clarke and Lexa played around, swirling around and pushing each other into the water playfully, their laughter radiating throughout the small space. They teased and taunted, splashing water onto Fish, who only ruffles his fur and whines, before settling down again, watching his masters. Lexa had then began humming a song, one where she would sing when the two of them would play and it was their love song.

This was love of all odds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. A little slow this chapter but i wannted to talk about what their little bonding was all about. So nex chapter will get a little interesting and i know many of you want them to be rescued. I won't say when but i promise they will be. So hold your horses for now my friends :) see yalls!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A determination worth fighting for.

“Raven are you even hearing yourself right now? You want to sell this place, buy a boat and head out looking for our dead friends? Are you out of your mind?”

 

“IM BEING SERIOUS ANYA!” Raven hollers.

 

She had been crying for the past hour, and she was set straight in her ways. Two months after their friend’s funeral, and Raven goes ballistic. She knew they had given up to soon. She felt somewhere deep in her bones that their friends were still alive and she wasn't giving up just yet. It hurt her as much to think that they had just given up. She took back her words at their funeral and she wanted nothing more than to go out on her own to find them. She knew they had to be alive. As much as she loved Anya, and the money that was to be used for their wedding was sufficient in getting them a boat, she needed the rest of the cash for supplies and such to go on her voyage. Anya knew Raven was still guilty, still hurt that their friends were long gone, but she needed to be rational. She wanted to agree with Raven, but once their funds have been used up, they didn't know where they would be. Raven had quit her job and she was going with or without Anya if she had to.

 

“Raven… you know I love you okay? But this, this is crazy…” Anya pleaded.

 

“I'm sorry Anya. But I have to do this. I can't rest until I have found them. And at least… I know I did die trying to bring them home. I can’t just leave them be out there Anya. I know Lexa and I Know Clarke. They are really fucking smart people and I know they would survive. Lexa would go all out to save Clarke and if one of them is still alive, I know it would be Clarke or Lexa. And I'm going Anya. If this is not what you want… you may go.”

 

Raven wipes her tears and turns to walk away towards their apartment door. Anya sighs heavily. She knew Raven was right. Lexa was a fighter. And she never quits easily. And she knew that Lexa would do the same for her if she was lost out there. Lexa would give up everything just to find her despite everything that has been done. That was the Lexa she knew. She forgives, and she does what she does best. She fights. So Anya made the decision with her heart, and strode forward, yanking Raven by her wrists and pulling her into a kiss.

 

“I love you Raven. I really really do. And we are in this together. If it was Clarke and Lexa in our shoes, they would come after us too. I'll quit my job, sell this place as soon as possible and we will get a boat. I know some friends who can help us with that. Has Octavia and Luna agreed to this as well?” Raven nods her head, burying her face in Anya’s neck.

 

“I told them about it. Luna said she knows how to operate any boat we take, Octavia is good with navigations and stuff. And we can plot out the areas on the maps we need to start searching at. Fuel and all other expanses will be shared among the four of us. Octavia said that if we had to live on a boat for the rest of our lives, than so be it. They're family.” Anya smiles, knowing her fiancé was brave enough to do something like this.

 

And she would stand by her to bring their friends home. She wasn't surprised that Octavia had jumped in to join Raven on her quest, and Luna, she was really a sweet person. She loved Octavia a lot that she would follow her anywhere she went. Octavia was lucky to have met her in their times of sadness. Octavia had drunk herself to death, and Luna, who was a bartender, had actually stopped her and helped her through her grief. Anya, she was too hurt to even continue working on the cruise line, and Raven, she hadn't had a heart to work anymore on the best job in the world for herself. And so, if Raven was to heal, then to the seas it would be. Raven and Anya left their apartment, immediately heading out to meet with Luna and Octavia, all of them wanting to discuss how they would be going on and about selling their apartments and getting their things ready to head out into the open sea.

 

There was a bakery nearby, and clearly it was a place for them to hangout most of the time, seeing that they had been with each other, supporting each other ever since their friends were deemed dead. It used to be their hang out place when Clarke was around, and now, the four of them had occupied the place more often times than not. So they strode in after a 10 minute walk, finding Octavia and Luna seated in a booth at the back of the bakery, and they slid into their seats, each of them giving their warm but understanding smile.

 

“So were really doing this?” Octavia spoke first, even though she knew the answer to that question.

 

“Yeah. I quit my job. And I got a good last salary payment from my boss. He understood why I had to go. Anya and I agreed that we will be selling the apartment, and the money for our wedding, we will use it to by equipment and rations along with the boat. That's my plan. It will take a couple of months or less, and we will head off once everything has been settled. I just want to let you guys know, that if you don't want to do it, now is the time to back out. Because I'm not going to stop until I find them. Which includes you as well Anya. If you want to stay and work, that's all but fine with me.” Raven said.

 

“I'm with you until the end Rae. I chose to spend my life with you and I'm doing this with you. Lexa was my best friend, and I will go with you to bring her home.” Anya takes Raven’s hand in her’s placing a soft kiss on her hand before they both looked towards Octavia and Luna.

 

“I'm in this too. Clarke was my friend just as much as Lexa was. We are all a team. And we look out for each other.” Octavia then turns to look at Luna, who was smiling at Octavia.

 

“What can I say? I love Octavia and I will follow her wherever she goes. And if your friends mean as much to you as you are to them, then I'll help anyway I can. Plus, you need a driver anyway. So, when do we begin?” Luna asks.

 

“Now.”

* * *

 

 The fire cackled in the distance, making the atmosphere of the cave far more welcoming to sleep in. Clarke enjoyed the soft sounds of the wood burning in the morning, for it was a sense of calmness and peacefulness whenever she stirred awake in the morning. She was happy. 2 months had passed since Lexa and her were bonded, and they were really happy. Sex was great, going on their regular trips to the islands across from them and they lived a normal life. Except for the little pup that had grown significantly over the past two months, who was currently licking her face, trying to get her to wake up. She adored the little creature, their wolf, Fish, for he was a loyal pup. He helped to carry small loads with him, after Lexa had built a pouch for him to carry the berries in, and he seemed to enjoy it all the more. Only reason because Clarke spoils him with dried deer meat. He would kiss and lick her face every time she fed him treats, and he would follow them everywhere. But he was more attached to Lexa than anything else, and Clarke was amazed. She would at least feel a little safer that they had a young wolf protecting her wife, and it was the cutest thing in the world.

 

So when Fish licked her continuously, she giggled and laughed, pushing Fish away from her face. “Alright! Alright! I'm up Fish.” She ruffled the pups head and smiled at it. Just before she could get out of bed, she perked her head up, searching around for Lexa. It was unusual for her to be out of bed before her, for Lexa always enjoyed waking up to Clarke kissing her good morning and cuddling some more before they got on with their day. But today, she wasn't in their bed. Fish crawls down to her fur sheets, pulling it off and gripping her wrist with his teeth, but not hurting her, and nudged her, pulling her in the direction of the cave opening. If Fish was trying to get her out, he was doing a good job at it.

 

“Alright Fish. I'm going.” She said to the wolf, and she was worried.

 

Did something happen to Lexa? Was she hurt? Stuck somewhere? If Fish was whining at her to hurry up, she did. Covering her hands from the sunlight, Clarke adjusted her eyes to her surroundings and the first thing she saw was Lexa, laying close to the edge of the river, throwing up. And now she knew why Fish came to get her. She was sick. Clarke padded her way over, bending down to rub her lovers back. Fish sat nearby, his head moving around, his ears twitching as if he was on guard, watching over his two masters. Clarke sat closer, as Lexa heaved out again, groaning as she rested her head on her hand. The other hand was wrapped around her stomach, clutching its as she closed her eyes to calm herself down.

 

“Hey baby… how are you feeling?”

 

“Nauseous. Like shit.” Lexa huffed, her skin sweaty and clammy, panting as she heaved out another load.

 

“Lex? When did you last have your period?” Clarke knew the symptoms all too well. But she had to confirm it. Nauseous, the throwing up, the cramps that Lexa had been complaining about for over a week now. She could see the small swell on her lover’s abdomen, not big, but it was there and she knew. But she only needed to confirm it by hearing it from Lexa herself.

 

“I… oh god Clarke…” Lexa moved up to look at Clarke, her eyes red raw from throwing up. She came to the realisation as well, and Clarke could only grin.

 

“I think your pregnant Lexa. No, not think. You are.” Clarke's grin breaks into a bigger smile, and Lexa all but laughs breathlessly.

 

Lexa was swelling with pride. She didn't even think about her period. She was never late or early. And judging by her period not coming about for the last two months, Clarke knew exactly why. She was pregnant. Her nauseousness, her cramps, her emotions that were running amok, she was really pregnant. Clarke moved forward, bringing Lexa into her arms and cradling her in her arms, rocking Lexa back and forth lightly, as they cried. They were happy. Lexa had stopped taking her tea as well so that she could carry a child within her, and they were successful. Although they didn't have machinery to check out their child, all she could do was ensure that Lexa ate well and had the proper fruits as nutrients to help her out.

 

“Were having a baby Lex. I'm so happy. I'm so happy Lexa.” Clarke kissed her head repeatedly, and the woman in her arms sighed happily.

 

“I'm happy too Clarke. But I hate this part.” Lexa wiggled her way out of Clarke's hold and threw up again in the river.

 

Clarke felt somewhat guilty. Sure bearing a child was one of the best things in the world. But watching your wife suffer wasn't a wonderful feeling at all. Lexa was going to be miserable for the days to come. And it was a good thing they had stored up their dry meat, having built a shed for it with the tree barks they made. Survival skills were the best thing ever. And so, she didn't need to make frequent trips to go hunting and she could care for Lexa without leaving her for long periods of time. Fish looked over at his master, seeing how sick she was, and he moved closer over to Clarke, laying beside her and nuzzling his nose into her back.

 

“Yeah buddy. Lexa is sick baby. So you got to keep a watch on her from now on okay?” Clarke looked at the young wolf, and her nudged her again, as a way of saying he was there to help. It was really a smart wolf, and he could somehow understand them. How, she will never know the language of animals.

 

They stayed that way for a while, Lexa just heaving and panting for the next hour near the river, before Clarke decided to give Lexa a cold wash. The last thing she needed was for Lexa to fall sick, despite her immune system being stronger now that they were in the wild, she didn't want to take the risk. Holding Lexa up in the water, Clarke allowed Lexa to rest her head against her shoulders, letting the cool water soak into her body.

 

“Do you think it would be a boy or a girl?” Clarke coos, making Lexa smile.

 

“I want a little girl. But if it's a boy, I wouldn’t mind that too. I'll love them all.” Clarke washes her body, ridding the dirt that was on her body.

 

“I would like a little girl too. Hmmmm, maybe blonde hair and green eyes. Ooooh or maybe the other way around. Brown hair like yours and blue eyes like mine. What do you think love?” Clarke massages Lexa's back, and the small tired smile that breaches the skin of her shoulders was a comforting gesture to Clarke.

 

“I kinda like both. Maybe we could have two kids? At least they would have each other to play with. Or we could have four?” Clarke beams with pride.

 

“Four? Wow! That's like double times two trouble. Imagine us having to chase them around. Are you sure we can handle four? What about six?” Clarke wanted to mess around with Lexa just to cheer her up.

 

“GOD NO! I think I might just die trying to pop them out. OH GOODDD. I have to push a baby out! Clarkeeeeee… I'm going to give birth and I'm going to get fat! Oh my god…” Clarke couldn't help but laugh, wrapping her arms tighter around Lexa, placing soft kisses on her shoulder.

 

“Relax babe. I'm going to be there for you! And I'll make sure you won't freak out like what you're doing right now. So, after this, we can go cuddle in bed, and then I’ll make some soup for you and we can just cuddle again. How about that? Or we can sit outside later tonight once you're rested enough, and watch the stars? Sound good?”

 

“God Clarke. You really know how to work your way into a woman's heart.” Lexa sighed, thinking about the soup she will get later. But right now, she all but wanted to sleep and hibernate.

 

“Not just any woman babe. Only you. My eyes have always been for you. No one else.” Clarke kisses her shoulders again.

 

After relaxing in the water, Clarke carries Lexa back into the cave, drying her off and then laying back down onto the bed. Fish sat at the entrance of the cave, his head placed down on his paws, his eyes scanning anything that moves. Clarke goes about filling the pot up with hot water to make soup, and she glances over at Lexa from time to time. Her wife was uncomfortable no doubt, and she knew that woman in their first trimester was going to suffer the worst hit of morning sickness. Yet, she could only provide support for her and make her a tea that would help to soothe her stomach and the nausea that she was feeling still. Clarke walked over to sit on the edge of their bed, rubbing her back as Lexa sighed in her sleep, relaxing her muscles slightly. Her thoughts drifted back to when Lexa was in and out of sleep when she sustained her injuries upon arriving on this island. Her fever that lasted for days, her nightmares, her screams, her pain.

 

Clarke remembered it all. She tried to calm Lexa down as much as possible, but the brunette suffered so much, she hated seeing her in pain. She was helpless, and alone, and Clarke swore upon her life to protect her. Yet, here she was, watching Lexa sleep, her body still somewhat tense, and she hoped that Lexa would at least be able to digest some food at least. But it frustrated Clarke even more that she didn't have the medical resources needed to help Lexa through her nauseousness. She thought about how woman back in the days, whereby medicine and technology wasn't existent, and she knew Lexa had to ride it out just like them. But Lexa was a strong and healthy woman, and she hoped that maybe, just maybe, Lexa would pull through.

 

And maybe, she would just survive the next months to come until their little one is born.

* * *

 

  _“Oh my god Raven! I need your help! Like fucking need your help!”_

_Lexa slams the door open, yelling at the tops of her lungs, causing Raven to jump up from her seat, wiping her drool. Raven had fallen asleep at the desk while Octavia was in the bathroom getting ready for a date she had that evening. And just so happens that Lexa comes barging in._

_“Jesus Fucking Christ Lexa! Knock for fuck sakes! Trying to give me a heart attack?” Raven bent over her desk, clutching her chest as Lexa paced back and forth in her room._

_Raven wondered what actually had gotten Lexa all worked up and worried, seeing that no bullies were after her and Octavia emerges from the bathroom, looking at Lexa as if the whole world was against them. Lexa was crying hysterically and she was pacing while crying, it made it hard for them to understand how this girl actually works sometimes._

_“What the hell happened to you Lex?” Octavia asks, pulling on her sweatpants._

_Lexa was dressed in a dark blue sweater, her black skinny jeans clinging to her legs and she kept pushing her glasses up and down, a sign they all knew that something was plaguing her mind and need to be fixed pronto. Raven looked at Octavia who looked back at her and they both walked up to Lexa, pulling the books out of her hand and sitting her down on the bed. Octavia usually hangs out at Ravens place only so that Bellamy was far away from Lexa as possible and that she didn't want to be around a person like him to begin with. But now, Lexa was about to hyperventilate and Raven all but smacks her friends head._

_“Snap out of it Lexi. Tell us what happened.”_

_“Okay… okay… ummmm…” That's when they groaned._

_Whenever Lexa starts to blush in embarrassment while crying, they knew it was going to be good with all the juicy shit news that she gets from their two best friends getting down and dirty._

_“It's okay Lex! We won't laugh or make fun of you.” Octavia gives her innocent looking face, and Raven all but tries to keep her face straight, so that Lexa won't think about running away when she starts to grin._

_“Okay… okay. Clarke and I, we had sex two weeks ago. Okay yes Clarke tied me to the bed and she said she wanted to try some stuff on me and I agree kinda like a power play situation and Clarke of course definitely used a condom when she fucked me hard but then the condom broke and I was in something called a subspace and I didn’t think of it so now my period is late and I think I might be pregnant I don't know and I need your help guys.” Lexa said it in one entire sentence without even taking a break, making both Raven and Octavia wonder if it was funny to laugh at or extremely disturbing their friend could hold her breath to speak that long._

_“Soooo… let me get this straight. Clarke fucked you up, juicy shit style too, and then the condom broke, and you got lost in the dark or sort of blacked out, and then you realised your period is late, and to top it all off, you think your pregnant and your scared Clarke will say no if you do turn out to be pregnant?” Octavia summed it all up just fir her own understanding. Jesus she was slow. But she could also see the laughter that wanted to spill out into the world._

_“Yeeeessss?”_

_“Lexa… it’s the 21 st century. The fact that your sex life involves kinky shit like BDSM shit, you could have just walked over to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test right? Is it that hard to do?” Raven replies sarcastically._

_“I look like a nerd Rae! I can't walk into a drug store and have the guy at the counter look at me like I'm a disgrace to humanity for them to think a guy knocked me up, and me the nerd would be characterised as a slut from then on out. I can't look like I'm walking the walk of shame.” Lexa yelps, and Raven just about wanted to slap her._

_“Lexa… its not weird and would you stop being overly dramatic? Fuck! Just walk down to the drugstore, buy it, and walk away back to our place. We can have you check it here and we can seen if you truly are pregnant.” Raven said calmly._

_“But then they would think all nerds are sluts and not to mention my girlfriend is the one that knocked me up. What would her parents think? What would mine think? Oh my god…” Lexa was hyperventilating now and Raven groaned._

_Raven walked over to Lexa without saying another word, stood behind her, and pushed her by the shoulders, walking her out the door. Octavia could only laugh and shut the door behind them, and Raven continuously pushed Lexa down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. The whole entire walk to the drugstore was at least a good 15 minutes and Raven hadn't once faltered as she pushed her in that direction. Lexa… Lexa… Lexa… Raven sighed. She could be really dramatic at times. But then again, Raven knew better that if she was the one who got knocked up by some guy, she would be the one panicking. Which also, her thoughts jumped as to how the two of them didn't realise the condom break. And to top it all off, Clarke even mentioned that sometimes they never used one. The heck is wrong with these two. Perhaps maybe Lexa was late this one time, and she just needed to be patient for her period. Well, not every woman in the world enjoyed it of course. Perhaps maybe every woman hates it._

_“Raven I can't do this.”_

_“Lexa… you are overreacting. I know you’re not afraid about the guy at the counter or anyone else that walks in. Your afraid that you actually are pregnant and if you really are, your afraid you would be outcasted by your mom and dad and Abby and Jake which I highly doubt it because they are fucking awesomely nice and loving and understandably understandable people and Clarke loves you more than the fucking sex toys she loves to use on you.” Raven states simply with a smirk._

_“Hey! We don't use toys.” Lexa states annoyingly._

_“Yet I ransacked your rooms and found a whip. You my dear may be a submissive but Clarke is a fucking dominant in bed and Ive sworn my heart and soul I've seen her use a bloody whip on someone when I walked in on her.” Raven argues back._

_“You mean the time I was strapped to the bed with my blindfolds on and Clarke threw a bloody clock in your face. Was that the only time you saw it?” Raven immediately turns red._

_“How… so it was you. Shit! How could Griffin not tell me she was screwing with you before telling us a month later she was engaged to be your girlfriend to your sorry ass?”_

_“Okay I'm not talking about my sex life with Clarke anymore to you. I've already said too much.” Lexa in turns walks into the drugstore, leaving Raven standing there._

_“Oh come on Lexa! That's like great kinky juicy news!”_

_The only thing Raven gets in return was a middle finger to her face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. Our four amigos are going to start searching for their friends. As to why Jake and Abby aren't involved, it will be brought to light next chapter, and we will be seeing how Raven and the group deals with the frustrations in the chapters to come. Like I said, they will be rescued, but what will happen when they return, it's for me to know, for you guys to find out when the time comes. Love yalls :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the voyage begins.

Raven carries her hover sack over shoulders, her eyes looking about the blue ocean that awaits them. She had finally settled all the bills and the remaining cash was more than enough to settle herself down for the next 5 years. Thanks to her bosses generous offer, seeing that she was actually friends with the Presidents Daughter, he insisted on giving her a whole load of cash. Plus, the money combined with her by the other 3 woman joining her was enough to last them a long time before they might actually have to work again. It was frustrating at first, for the time it took for them to get a fishing boat, which Luna had helped to negotiate and got them a great price, seeing that she had picked off some things from her grandfather who used to run a fishing business during his time, and she had been given tricks and trades of how to get a boat and such. They wanted a fishing boat, for it had a bigger space and also more storage units to keep food and other necessities. They had planned that they would go for as long as they can, before turning around and heading back to port to stock up and return to sea again.

Three months of them selling the apartment, getting the boat, planning and mapping our areas for them to go, watching the weather and when would be the best time to head out. It's been a year and a month since their friends had been gone, 5 months since their burial without a body and 3 months since they decided to start their voyage. Raven wondered what they would be doing right now. Maybe perhaps they were stuck on an island somewhere, cooking fish and enjoying the sun on their faces. Both of them happy as can be away from the world. Perhaps their hope of ever being rescued had dwindled away and for all she knew, they could have start their own life and family on a deserted island. Clarke was pretty handy and smart with the herbs and the medical things about them that could get them by. Lexa was more of the survivalist type of person and she was pretty handy too.

Then, her thoughts drifted back to the day when the four of them walked into the White House, having requested to speak with Jake and Abby, to let them know that they were going out there to look for their daughter and daughter in law to be. But what broke her heart was the fact that Abby had told them to stop dreaming about their girls ever coming back. They were never coming back. Abby had seemed so delusional, so distant, so lost, that she couldn't even think straight. Jake, who had a country to run, sighed and sided with his wife. They had moved on. Raven remembered how she threw a fit, blaming them for their failure of ever helping their daughter and left the room, stating that if they ever did find them, they were forbidded to ever come looking for them. And she never looked back. Her anger towards them was relentless. They won't even bother to go looking for their own fucking child.

Raven came back to the docks that day, all four of them having moved in to the boat, and created a simple lifestyle for themselves, in which they somehow felt happy about. They felt more at peace. Luna had always enjoyed the open seas, when she got to know her and Octavia had always admired that about her Girlfriend. Apparently, Luna’s father had spoken to them, teaching them about the seas, and what to look for out there, seeing that they could encounter plenty of problems when they begin their search for their friends. They were grateful and thankful that there were kind souls left out there to help them. Anya on the other hand, seemed lost at times, and she began to worry. Anya had always treated Lexa like an older sister, having been there for each other since their college days, and Lexa was in fact a year older than everyone else, having been enrolled in school a year late due to her following her parents on business trips during her childhood.

And she, well, Raven always enjoyed teasing her friend. And when she met Anya, she found out that Anya had looked up to Lexa, and the connection they shared with each other was phenomenon. It’s different than the connection she had with Clarke no doubt, seeing that Lexa was and always have been in love with Clarke, and Clarke had always been in love with her. Raven had actually saluted Lexa for even dating Clarke, the girl could be as stubborn as a mule, and she was always irrational at times. Octavia had cut all contact with Bellamy, not knowing where he had been ever since high school, and Octavia believes he joined the army. She heard last that he had tried to get in contact with them, but none of them wanted anything to do with him. Even if he did change to be a better man, they couldn’t tell if he was going to do the same thing he did all those years ago.

“Hey Raven! You get the junk food yet?” Octavia hollers from the boat, Luna and Anya were up top setting up equipment.

“Yeah I did. Anything else that we need before we go?” Raven walks over, passing the boxes one by one, Octavia hauling it on to the boat, and helps Raven last.

“Nope. We are stocked up. And were set for the next few months before we have to return to the port for a refill. Fuel are all stocked up at the bottom and were all good. Once Luna and Anya gets done, we can set sail.” Octavia smiles, nudging her best friends arm playfully.

“I wonder what Clarke and Lexa would look like when we meet them again. Grey hair perhaps?” Raven jokes, thinking about how her friends would look like.

“Beats me. Maybe they would have had shitloads of sex, they might even have kids by now. If they do, I call dibs as the best aunt in the world title.”

“Fuck you. I sure as hell would be. I’m way cooler and smarter if you may. Besides, I can fix anything, and the kids would bound to be attached to a smart ass like me who can teach anything. Clarke and Lexa would be so proud.” Raven smirks, knowing that the kids would be way more fascinated in her doing engineering stuff.

“I think they would love me more if they get to go on a boat every weekend. Am I right Anya?”

Luna comes down from the upper deck, Anya trailing behind her as they heard the ongoing conversation between Raven and Octavia. Anya could only laugh and nod her head, causing Raven to go all dramatic as if she’s been shot in the heart.

“Anya! Your supposed to be supporting me.”

“The only person on this boat I support is myself. Seeing that if they do have kids on some stranded island with all the fucking they had been doing, I’d say I’m going to stay out of this bet. I don’t need to be hated upon more for being an ass and fighting for the title of their kids.” Anya states the points and Raven groans.

“Looks like your honey bun is trying to save her own ass. Looks like you won’t be getting any tonight An.” Octavia smirks, only for Luna to look at Octavia.

“You won’t be getting any either if you plan on continuing this little bet of yours that would only result in you having Clarke and Lexa killing the both of you if they ever heard about this. I think it’s safe to say they are pretty adamant on ensuring you guys don’t go spoiling them.” Luna makes a remark, and Octavia scowls.

“But really Luna. Jake and Abby won’t be spoiling them. So might as well be us. It saddens me that they won’t even come looking for them with us. I mean I get you’re the President and all, but I would have at least expected Abby to come with us.” Raven sighs.

"Well, we can only take things one at time. First we find them, second we bring them home and then we let them decide what they want to do and where we can all move on from there. Cool?” Luna states, and they all agree.

“Alright then, let's hit the seas.”

* * *

 

“God… oh yes… right there Clarke… right there.”

“Jesus Lex…” Lexa moaned happily.

Clarke was seated in the bed, massaging her wife's feet, Lexa laying flat on her back as Clarke took the time to knead her foot that was killing her all week. They had just returned from a hunting trip that they went on for a whole week, and Lexa was more than happy to be back home in their cave, and her feet needed some tender loving care. Clarke had been sweet and agreed to do so, while Lexa rested. She was doing good for being at least 5 months along now, and her belly had swelled out into a round beautiful shape. Lexa was easy to take care off and Clarke was lucky for that. Well, sometimes it was easy.

“Clarke, your rubbing it wrongly! Go up not down!” Lexa shifts upwards onto her elbows to look at Clarke dead in the eye.

“Lexa… half the time you tell me you like me to push down!” Clarke whines, and Lexa gives her a really big glare.

“Clarke… I always ask for you to rub upwards. It was only one time that you pushed downwards. You know what, just forget it Clarke. I'm fine.”

And Lexa moves off away from Clarke, calling Fish along with her and heading from the cave. These were the times that Clarke felt frustrated. Lexa's hormones were all over the place and so was her mood swings. Sometimes she could be the nicest person on earth, and afterwards, she would be sitting in a corner crying like a lost girl. And that's what Lexa was going to do right now. Her back ached and she was going to cry like a little girl because her feet hurts from carrying their baby inside her womb, and she wasn't surprised at all. During the nights, Lexa would be wide awake, and her sleep became less and less as the months passed. She would be hot one instant and the next she would be sitting by the fire place because she was cold. Clarke of course was patient as she could be. There were a few times Lexa had asked Fish to tag along and keep Clarke at a distance, knowing Fish was a very protective wolf over Lexa, for he could smell Lexa's scent that she was with child and no doubt it was his duty to protect his master.

He had grown significantly in size, and would keep on growing until he reaches the adult stage of a wolf. But he was very loyal to the two of them, and he did become a great hunter for them. Due to Lexa being slower now that she was pregnant, Fish had taken over hunting for her and with his speed and capabilities, he had managed to catch bigger kills for them. Deers that were bigger in size and he would come looking for them whenever he got his kill. Lexa and her and trained him to do so, and they would give him a big reward whenever he catches a kill. Clarke landed back onto the bed, sighing and thinking about what she was going to do to ease her wife’s misery. A back massage wouldn't do, a foot massage was out of the question, but perhaps there was something else she could do.

Getting up and walking over to cut off a fresh slab of meat from the deer on the rack that was cooking. It was her bribe for Fish. The wolf was smart. He knew Clarke would come after Lexa and the only way he would let her through to her was to give him his extra treat. Fish would then proceed to lick her face as thank you and he would move out of the way for her to walk over. Lexa had been oblivious to that fact, stating that Fish was always stealing the treats when they weren't looking. So Clarke strolled out into the open, Lexa was seated by the water, her legs submerged in the water and her body leaning backwards to rest her stomach out in the open. Clarke admired her from a distance, watching her crying wife rub her rounded belly, and smiling down at it through tears. Fish looks up at Clarke, getting up to go over to her when he smelled the meat in her hand, and Clarke gave it to him before her licked her hands and took off to a shady corner. Clarke enjoyed the way Lexa would glow in the sun, and she could never get tired of looking at Lexa that way. Despite her tears, Lexa would always smile at her rounded belly, and she knew that Lexa could feel the flutters inside her of their baby moving around. Clarke have yet to experience them, but she was hopeful.

“Lexa?”

Clarke asked soothingly, hoping that her wife would talk to her.

“Go away Clarke. I'm a wreck. You shouldn't even be with a wreck like me.” Lexa sniffled, her back still facing Clarke.

So Clarke moved towards the water, sliding into the river and swam around towards the front of her emotional wife. Coming up from under the water, Clarke smiles, moving forward and adjusting herself in between Lexa's legs. She pulled her wife forward, until her face was in front of her belly, and she placed a soft kiss.

“You, my dear loving wife, will never ever be claimed as not good enough.” Clarke placed another kiss on her protruding belly. “You… are the most kindest, most loving, most beautiful woman in the world, and I will never ever trade you for someone else. I know your emotions are a mess, but that doesn't mean I will ever stop loving you until the day I die. And…” Before Clarke could continue, Lexa took her hand and placed it on her stomach.

Lexa was in tears and now Clarke knew why. The life inside her wife's belly tumbled around, kicking and pushing against her skin, and Clarke was astounded. She rubbed along the sides and her middle, watching as a kick came every time Clarke's thumb brushed along Lexa's skin. It was moving for the very first time for Clarke. God, she was beautiful. Lexa smiled as her wife took so much interest in following their babies movement, and she all but felt love for her. This woman in front of her, who would infuriate her at times because of her stupid hormones had always been patient for her, and it was about time that Clarke got the chance to touch and connect with their little one. And because they had so much time on their hands, Lexa even thought about names that they could name their child. Lexa could feel it in her that this little one was a baby girl. She just knew. But she could be wrong, and a cute little boy might just pop out. Lexa was exhausted actually. The little one had kept her up at night, moving around a lot and Clarke always slept like a log anyway, she couldn't get Clarke to wake up without asking Fish to do so.

If it was simple things such as getting water or heading out to use the bathroom, she would always get Fish to accompany her so that Clarke would sleep. Other times, she made Fish do the work and grab the stuff she needed and he would then disappear back to the fireplace and sleep. She adored his protectiveness for them. And now, she didn't regret having him around. But the one thing she missed the most, was the soft and loving sex. Clarke didn't want to fuck with her for she was afraid of hurting the baby despite knowing that it won't because she was a doctor. And her excuse for her was that she didn't have the medical equipment needed if something happens. And that frustrated Lexa to no end.

“Lexa?” Clarke called her name, drawing her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah Clarke?”

“I love you. And I love this baby with all my heart. But please don't be mad at me all the time love. I'm trying my best here okay? I just need you to calm down alright? Please don't be mad at me anymore. Please?” Clarke pleaded.

Lexa all but smiled, wiping the tears away from her eyes and slid down into the water. “I'm sorry Clarke. I know I can be a pain in the ass and my back and feet hurt. I know I shouldn't be taking it out on you, and I'm sorry. God… I'm a mess. And I'm fat and…”

“Your not fat baby. Your beautiful to me and this baby here is happy with us both giving it so much attention. Ain't that right little bug?” Clarke nuzzles her face into Lexa's belly, blowing small bubbles and causing Lexa to laugh.

“It tickles Clarke. And you just had to wake the baby up after finally settling down.” Lexa gave a pout, the little life inside of her started moving around again and Clarke all but laughed.

“Hey there little one. I know it's in the day that you sleep, and in the night you keep your Mommy up. I need you to be nice to her okay? She needs rest too. So you gotta keep those kicks a notch down so your Mommy can sleep soundly. You can play all day if you want too little bug. Oh did I mention that you're Mommy is super badass when it comes to her hunting? She's a pretty strong shot just like how you're going to be. So tone down the kick. I love you little bug. Will be seeing you soon.” And Clarke placed a soft little kiss on Lexa's belly before moving up to kiss Lexa.

Wrapping her arms around Clarke, Lexa could only smile into their kiss, happy that their life was forevermore perfect. Clarke loved them both dearly, and Fish too, and this, this was how she pictured being with Clarke in the future. Maybe if they ever did go back, they could get themselves a big home, open their cupcake business and have a nice backyard pool, where the kids could play, and a wonderful patio for them to have dinner at every night. Maybe someday. But for now, maybe she could just continue kissing Clarke, smiling and giggling as they held onto each other. But before things could escalate further, Fish started growling. Clarke and Lexa turned around to look up at Fish, realising that he was looking straight ahead into the tree line. Both Clarke and Lexa didn't move from their spot, afraid that something could come charging at them if they moved. Fish moved closer to the edge of the river, still hunched up and ready to strike, his teeth barring, on the verge of killing if something comes out into the open.

Lexa looked worried yet scared, and Clarke had to protect her wife no doubt. Slowly turning around, Clarke turned over and moved back, shielding Lexa with her body. Once the heard the rustling of the bushes in front, Wolf towered over his two masters that were close to the wall of the river, his gaze never leaving the bush. Just then, an animal sprints out of it's hiding place, making Fish stop his growling and Clarke and Lexa could only stare at the thing that came before them.

“How is it that we have never seen this fur-ball before?” Clarke sighs, knowing it was a false alarm and Lexa all but laughed.

“Well maybe that Racoon of yours there as been hiding from us. Good boy Fish. You can relax now buddy.” Lexa pushes herself out of the water and Fish moves to rest his head on her lap, his head leaning against her belly as Clarke swims across to have a look at the Racoon. It was in pain from what Clarke could tell, its front paw was bleeding and Clarke could see the extent of the issue whereby a splinter was lodged in its paw.

“Well this cutey here has a splinter in its paw. Guess I could fix it up and then it can be on its way.” Clarke shouts across to Lexa.

“Well, get him over here. Fish ain't letting me move now that he's rested like this. And I think he's going to be jealous with the new friend we made.” Lexa strokes Fish’s head, watching how he snuggles closer to her protruding belly and Clarke all but laughs as she carries the raccoon on her shoulders and walks across the stream.

The racoon put up a fight a first, but after some strokes to its back, Clarke manages to get the racoon into Lexa's lap, eliciting a low growl from Fish before Clarke hauls herself up and out of the water and settling down next to Lexa. Clarke gave a pouty look at the racoon, and Lexa knew where this was going.

“Oh no Clarke. We are not keeping a racoon as a pet.” Lexa warned sternly.

“You said that the last time with Fish and look at him now. He’s attached to the bone with you. So what's wrong with having a racoon too?” Clarke perks her eyebrows up at Lexa, knowing her wife would allow it anyway.

“One of these days Clarke, our home is going to turn into an animal shelter when we start bringing animals back. Fine. We can keep the racoon. But, no more. Even if it's a bloody bird that so happens to come by or whatever. This black eye here is the last!” Fish moves out of her lap and goes over to the racoon, taking it into its mouth and carries it back into the cave, startling the two of them.

“Now that's a first I've seen. I can't believe Fish just took the racoon with him.” Clarke just stares at the cave entrance, too shock to even think about anything else.

“I don't know Clarke. Perhaps it's us just losing our minds. First a wolf, now a racoon. What's next? A monkey perhaps?” Lexa sighs, rubbing her belly with her other free hand.

“Hey come on. Were in this together okay. Come, dance with me.” Clarke stands up with a giddy smile, and helps Lexa up onto her feet.

“Your singing sucks Clarke. Yet you still want to dance?” Lexa muses before taking her wife's hand and the other on her shoulder.

“Well let's see, you can sing while I take the lead and dance us around. Any songs that come to mind?”

“Mmmmmm I sang this once on board as a cover but it should be okay. Remember Teenage Dream by Katy Perry?”

“Duuuh of course! I always imagined you and me taking a car and driving off to California. Ooooh and her music video, we could have jumped in the pool, kissed in the pool, ooooh we could have barged in Raven and Anya having sex in the room.” Clarke laughs.

“Oh my god. No… not Raven and Anya. I think if we ever did that, we would be making them bacon and eggs for a whole month. You know, Raven asked me once.” Lexa swayed along with Clarke as they talked and danced.

“What?”

“She said that if ever we ever stayed together, all of us, including O, she would make sure she cocks block us until my vagina becomes as dry as the saharan dessert if we ever barged in on her fucking with her lover which happens to be Anya.” Clarke frowns.

“Oh she wouldn't dare. She still owes us big time for saving her ass in high school. Remember? Raven wanted Wick, her Boyfriend then as prom king but turns out nobody wanted to vote for them both? And then because I was the popular one and you looked like the goddess of Olympus that night, and we won the XBOX for her because she wanted it. And also, we had to embarrass ourselves in front of the whole school by dancing with the two oldest male teachers in the school. And we had to give them kisses on the cheeks.”

“I still don't get what was so bad about it.” Lexa frowns.

“Well unlike you my dear darling wife who follows the rules, I used to place thumbtacks on their chairs because they sucked.” Clarke huffed out.

“Nothing new from you love.” Lexa smirks and Clarke kisses her lips.

“You think we will ever see them again Lex?”

“I don't know. Perhaps someday. I mean they did fuck up a lot, but whose to say we can't forgive them? Besides, if one fucking fine day, Raven hauls her ass to shore, she better have my bacon and eggs ready with a glass of milk. And I'm dead serious.”

“Jesus Lex. Pregnancy changed you. You sure you won't kill me in my sleep?” Clarke stops them from dancing entirely to look at Lexa.

“Bark up the wrong tree Clarke and I'll make sure you never see the light of day again.”

Clarke all but swallows her saliva hard, her wife smirking as she trails of towards the entrance of the cave before stopping and turning to look at her. Lexa then proceeds to use her finger and calling Clarke seductively to follow her in.

“Fuck my wife is insane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yalls. So i will be excluding our dear Abby and Jake for a while, because they suck in my story for now, and i will be centering it around all the ladies. And and and!!!!! Maybe, just maybe, you guys will get your wish of them reuniting in the near future. Not saying how or when, but they will reunite soon enough. I still wanna play around with the memories and the characters which are my 6 leading ladies for a little while longer. Stay tuned guys ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sight to see.

“Come on assholes. Get your lazy asses out of bed. We’re going to shore today.” Raven hollers.

Anya, along with Luna and Octavia groans miserably as they made their way off their bunks and staggering towards the direction of the bathroom. The perks of living with each other at sea for 3 months and they knew the routine of their everyday life. Every time they come in contact with a new island that they had marked off on their map, they would head to shore to check out the area for a day or two before heading back to the boat, as they continued their search for their two missing friends. Despite the fact that they had been at sea for 3 months, they never once not failed to party when they felt down. They didn't drink often, but Anya damn well makes some really strong drinks once in a while. She had a flare for cocktail drinks and even if her cooking was better than all 3, Anya had always dreamed of opening a high class dessert bar. She could sell her drinks and desserts and live a simple life. That was her plan and because Lexa was a great bartender too, she had wanted Lexa to jump ship with her and open the shop. Raven had agreed to the idea, saying that she could work a part time and help sell the desserts and run the register.

But of course, Anya tended to over exaggerate her drinks and they end up hung over and pissy in the morning. Despite Luna being the strongest one of the bunch, she still couldn't handle Anya’s brew.

“Do you just have to wake us up early whenever we head to shore? Fuck Raven… your fiancé gave us a strong one last night.” Octavia curses pushing Anya with her shoulders, only for Anya to literally push her back using her hands.

“Don’t be a party pooper. You insisted that we have something strong. Luna even agreed to it.” Seeing that Luna had snuck around quietly in their cramped up space, and dashed for the bathroom.

Anya noticed and she dashed after her, both of them fighting to get there and Luna did in fact win and shut the door in Anya’s face. It wasn’t that they didn’t have another bathroom on the boat, considering its size, but they were too lazy to walk over to the other side of the boat to use the smaller shower. They had kept up the cleanliness of the boat, knowing that Anya and Luna were freakishly clean freaks and of course they cleaned and made sure they had stocked up everything neatly so that it was easier to find things. They had spent their free time cleaning whenever they were travelling, and they had to head to shore that very day for a storm was coming in. They had followed the chartered course of the cruise ship from California and they had stopped at every island that came into view. There was one that had them running back for the boat and the only reason was that there was an alligator in the swamp that they stumbled upon when they were searching.

Octavia was the first to take off running, and she even screamed, “RUN YOU BITCHES!”, making Anya laugh her ass off for her life back to the beach. Raven turned white as a ghost, stumbling over logs and vines, and Luna all but ignored them running for her life. They were being overly dramatic. Yeah… if anyone else had seen them that way, they would have said that they were dramatic over thinking idiots. Yet, despite all the shit that they faced, it gave them the determination to continue pursuing their goals in finally finding their friends. So today, they were docking at one of the small islands, hoping perhaps that they may be on the island and if they aren’t they could cross it off on the map and move on.

“Where is my coffee Rae?” Anya walks into the kitchen, having made coffee for the whole lot of them, and Raven all but hides. She enjoyed messing with Anya in the morning, and she knew enough that Anya would come looking for her cup.

It was games like these Raven got a kick out off and since Luna and Octavia were taking extra extra long long time in the bathroom, Raven makes her way over to the kitchen area taking her pants off and her shirt off, before positioning herself on the seats near the table, and places her legs open to let Anya view her already wet panties. If Luna and Octavia were going at it, so could she. Anya on the other hand groans, popping a painkiller into her mouth and rubs her eyes, still searching around for her cup. When Raven didn't reply her, she left the cooking area and into the small dining room that wasn't really that big before stopping dead in her tracks.

“Rrrrraae? What… what…”

“Hush baby. I got you coffee ready. And since our other two best friends are getting down good and fucking dirty in the shower, I was thinking maybe you could use some dirty dancing with my mouth on that cute and wild pussy of yours.” Raven cooed, making Anya blink her eyes a couple of times to make sure she wasn't imagining this.

“I… uh uh… well…” Anya found herself stuttering, wondering what the actual fuck was wrong with her.

“Come here and strip. I want you sitting on my face.” Raven barked and Anya obliged.

Getting naked only took her less than 5 seconds, shirt flying, pants dropping and Anya was already getting into position. In actuality, Raven had made Octavia and Luna stay away from the kitchen for it was their anniversary of being together for a long 4 years now. Anya finally got the message in her brain and she definitely couldn't say no to this shit, and she settled herself down on Raven’s face. Raven immediately gripped Anya’s ass, bringing her down and her tongue lapping away at Anya's already dripping sex. Raven paid special attention to Anya's clit, her fiancé above her moaning and gasping as Raven ate her out, and Anya grinned down harder into Ravens face, making her holler out vulgarities and explicits, making Octavia and Luna, who had finished their love making in the bathroom and the bunk beds, double back out if the kitchen and up to the control room.

“Oh fuck yes Raven! Oh… oh…. Fuck…”

Raven slapped Anya's ass, making her groan and grit her teeth before focusing on her lovers tongue going in and out of her soaking wet walls. She was getting so close, so close when Raven shoves three fingers into her opening, and Anya screams the words of true cataclysmic orgasms into the room. Her legs shudder, and Raven had to hold her just in case she collapsed forward. Helping her to remove herself from Raven, Anya turned the tables in an instant, forcing Raven back down onto the couch.

“Oh fuck you guys. At least use the goddamn bunk for crying out loud. We eat there!” Octavia hollers from the other side of the wall, keeping out of view for she didn't want to see her friends naked.

“Jesus O! I was just about to get some you bitch. I wanted the bathroom but you two idiots used it. So the bunks are a tiny bit small and definitely the other bathroom is way too fucking small for my big ass and Anya's.” Raven huffs out annoyingly.

“Relax Raven. Once we get back from land, we are going to lock ourselves in the control room upstairs and I plan to use that strap on I brought along as our anniversary present.” Anya moves lower to kiss Raven, smiling happily at the woman.

“You better keep you promise Anya. Or I'm throwing you of this ship. Besides, we have to go anyway if we want to beat the storm.”

“True that.”

Anya gets off Raven, and they stood up to get dressed. Luna had disappeared up top to their control room, checking to make sure everything was functional and that their daily log was updated to ensure that they don't run out if food and gas out in the middle of nowhere. They still had a good two months worth and they had to head back soon enough once they completed the last three islands to return home. Well two of them were small islands and the third one was actually a bigger size land which led up towards the mountains. Luna believed that if they went further down towards the mountains, on the other side of it would be at least a weeks travel and they could actually reach Alaska. Although the weather wasn't cold where they were, moving further down the map would result in them eventually reaching Alaska. Checking the radar and switching on the radio, Luna radioed in to port, asking for information in the weather and how much time they had exactly before they had to come back to the boat. With a storm brewing, it was better to find a way out of it when possible.

Octavia had already started on breakfast. Raven and Anya had disappeared to take a shower each at the two different bathrooms and Luna returned back down towards the kitchen, papers and maps in hand, before circling her arms around Octavia’s waist.

“Mmmmmm I can never get tired of you doing this to me.” Octavia smiles before giving Luna a kiss.

“Of course. I enjoy being with you and loving you. I didn't fall in love with the broken person that sat at my bar. I fell in love the strong woman that resided inside. And that I would always find you my strong and determined warrior who would fight a thousand battles to make sure the people she loves is safe. And you going out, leaving everything behind for your friends is the best thing that I could ever imagine you being as a strong willed warrior. And one day, I want to marry that warrior.” Luna whispers into Octavia’s ears, making the younger girl turn around in her arms.

“You want to marry me? For real?” Octavia couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Luna’s mouth.

“Of course. I love you Octavia. We have been with each other for what, a year plus now? I know you and you know me. Maybe after we are settled down back home, we can tie the knot perhaps? If only you want to of course?” Luna smiled and Octavia begins to laugh and presses her lips forward against Luna's.

Love was what they held onto. For Raven and Anya, love gave them the determination and strength to go chasing for their friends. To go looking for them and to bring them back home. For Luna and Octavia, it was the exact same thing. They were all driven together towards the one thing that kept them alive. Hope. With love, hope exists. And despite being at sea for 3 months, close to 4 in a couple days, they knew that in some form, their friends would be found soon, and they knew it by heart. The four of them had their ups and downs, but never once have they faltered in their goals. This was the life they chose and they hoped that when their friends return with them, they could start over, fresh. Jus as they were going in for another kiss, Anya comes running in.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I think you guys might want to get up here.” Anya panted and runs off, Luna turns to look at Octavia who switches the stove off and they ran upstairs to the control room.

Raven was standing outside, binoculars in hand, her eyes fixed upon something near the beach. Luna and Octavia wondered what had caught their friends attention early in the morning.

“What's going on?” Luna asks, grabbing another pair of binoculars from the cabinet and steps outside.

“I was walking across the main deck after I finished taking a shower, and I swear I fucking saw someone on the beach. I'm not that drunk or hungover to have seen a fucking ghost.” Raven was still looking along the beach, hoping to prove that she was right.

She had just left the shower, and when she walked along the main deck, well undecent and pretty much putting clothes in the middle of the deck, Raven spotted someone walking along the beach with what she tried to make out was an animal. And she was somewhat having a stroke for a long moment before she bolted towards the main control room to grab the binoculars. She kept looking and scanning the beach, hoping to find whoever it was and pray that perhaps it could either be Clarke or Lexa. Anya came in shortly after and looked at her fiancé, wondering what had caught her attention and well, here they were standing and looking.

“Guys…” Luna says, making everyone turn their heads towards her.

“What is it?”

“Is Clarke the blonde woman who looks like she's stressed out, running back and forth collecting wood and has a long shirt on and at least wearing boxer shorts that looks like it could use a change and to top it all off, has a wolf beside her carrying wood too?” Luna explained everything she saw before lightning flashed in the distance.

Luna takes away her binoculars from her eyes and looks over at her friends who were gaping at her.

“What? I didn't pay $599 for this binoculars for no reason ya know? And trust me when I say I saw a blonde woman collecting wood with a wolf. I'm not crazy right?” Raven takes the binoculars from her hands, looking over at the direction of where Luna was looking at previously.

Octavia, Anya and Luna waited for a lifetime, Raven’s hands began to shake, and evidently she placed the binoculars down before looking at the rest of them.

“Guys… it really is Clarke.”

* * *

 

“Hey there little one. I need you to take it down a notch. Your Mommy needs sleep okay? I know your eager to get out but until you do, you have to be nice to your Mommy.” Clarke cooed, placing a soft kiss to her wife's belly.

The life inside tumbled about a while more before calming down, making Lexa moan softly and groan before shifting over and falling back asleep. Clarke had been woken up Lexa's belly shifting under her palms, and she knew that she had to calm them down somehow for Lexa was easily woken up by their baby moving about. She had some restless nights these past few days, and it was normal for Clarke knew her due date was reaching soon or have already passed. She didn't know which but she could tell Lexa was already huge. Her belly stuck out further than anything else and she was forced to stay on bed most of the days unless she would take a bath with Clarke. Clarke was only an expert in Neuroscience and she was a Neurosurgeon, but she could only make assumptions on certain things and she assumes that with Lexa's size and her immune system, the baby was healthy. But then again, her mother was the better Doctor with more years of experience and cases that she had undertaken to make a full assumption without medical equipment

Clarke had an easier time taking care if Lexa now that she was on bed rest, and Clarke didn't need to worry about leaving her for long periods of time. But she still had work to do by shifting their things in for a storm was coming in and therefore she had to go collect firewood and also some extra berries to bring back for them. Lexa was sleeping soundly, not one who had the luxury for sleeping long, and the exhaustion on her face was  
Clearly evident. Lexa needed rest, and having to get her to continue eating was her life’s job. Lexa had a tendency to hold back, and because of the fact that she looked bigger than usual but nonetheless, Clarke only wanted what was best for her. Lexa had been more compliant, more willing and she was definitely softer in her tone. Clarke burned a hole through the cave walls with her eyes, seeing that she was itching to know how her wife was doing internally and how the baby was growing. I mean, she even believed that it was going to be a healthy baby for she made sure Lexa took a lot of greens and berries. Meat was essential as well.

“Clarke…” Lexa huffed as she snuggled closer into Clarke's shoulders.

“Yeah baby?”

“Miss you…”

And that's all it took for Clarke to laugh. Lexa can be clingy, and she was indeed a cuddle person. “Babe, I'm going out to collect firewood later okay? Saw some good ones by the beach and will bring back some so we can huddle together away from the storm. And cook up some meat. Will you be alright if I left for a while?”

Lexa pried her tired eyes open, smiling softly as Clarke leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead, giving her The warmest loving eyes ever. Lexa only nodded, her eyes closing again as she rested her head back down onto Clarke's shoulders. And then her face frowned, her belly kicking up a storm again, and Clarke giggled before placing her hand on top. Softly rubbing her palm and massaging around Lexa's belly, Clarke hummed a tune to get Lexa to fall back asleep. The baby seemed to have relaxed after a while, but Lexa was still uneasy. She knew when not leave her or suffer the consequences of a grumpy wife later. Her thoughts travelled again to the nights spent huddled together when a storm came about, Lexa would cling onto her, waking up screaming in the middle of the night before crying and going back to sleep.

Clarke could tell Lexa was still plagued with the events and the things that happened to her during their night out in the ocean, whereby Lexa had been separated from her, her wound on her leg making it a constant reminder for her on her brush with death. She had drowned, been attacked by a shark, shot at and almost died again years before, she wasn’t surprised that it accumulated until now. Even so, keeping Lexa happy was the only thing she could do. Clarke didn’t have that many demons haunting her inside, and she wished, oh how she wished Lexa could get help right now. Even the two of them had agreed and talked, when the time comes, what would their children be doing with their life. They couldn’t fall in love with each other and sleep with each other. It was wrong. And Lexa knew that too. And they then both agreed that they would have to find a way of this island, once Lexa was fit to do so, they would go.

Slipping out of bed, Clarke puts on her shirt, pulling up her worn out boxers and the knife, before she taps Fish on the head to follow her out. Daemon, their little pet Racoon noticed and her scampered away and close to the bed, having been protective over Lexa. Clarke found it fascinating that animals had their sixth sense to tell the dangers around them or if something was to happen, they knew. Daemon turned out tame after all and he came in pretty handy. Helped to carry stuff around the cave and Lexa had an easier time trying to reach stuff on the ground when he would pick it up and jump on the bed to help her pass the stuff to her. Clarke need not worry indeed. Heading towards the beach, Fish sat at the side, waiting for his master to pick up the branches that were needed, and she placed it in his pack that was made specifically for him out of vines and he sat there quietly while Clarke walked around unless called for.

Clarke would occasionally stop to look out at the ocean, maybe perhaps one day she might see a boat go by and she could call for help. Slowly, she worked, making sure she had enough of items before carrying whatever she could in her bag. Soon, she would have a child to care for, and maybe taking walks along the beach wasn’t such a bad idea. Lightning flashed and she knew the storm was getting closer and would be there by nightfall. She didn’t want to leave Lexa alone for a long period of time and so she placed the branches close to Fish, taking one last glance before moving to secure Fish’s bag. Just then, the bushes in front of her ruffled, and little Daemon comes running out and over to Fish. Fish instantly whined, and looked towards Clarke, as if he knew what the hell the Racoon had just spoke to him from his little chatter.

“What now Daemon?”

Daemon had a habit from time to time that he would run after Clarke and leave Lexa alone, which if they weren’t far away, Clarke wouldn’t mind it. But seeing that Lexa couldn’t move due to her huge belly, Clarke had trained Daemon to stay behind. Only issue is, Fish was growling and whining at her for his attention.

“What Fish? I can’t understand you.”

Fish then proceeded to use Daemon as his example, nuzzling his nose at Daemon’s stomach countless times, hoping that Clarke would understand. But of course she didn’t.

“I just fed you this morning Fish. Please tell me you’re not hungry already? It was a big slab.” Clarke crouches down and both Fish and Daemon moved over to her, nudging her stomach again. Then a sudden thought hit her. They couldn’t be hungry and Daemon was wanting to go back urgently and Clarke immediately panicked.

Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Okay i know the chapter is super short, but expect a super long one next chapter because i have finally decided it's time to have a hilarious reunion and not to mention someone who is coming into the world. Yes i think I've waited long enough and i hope you guys don't kill me for a long ass chapter on the next one. I think it will be hilarious because things are going to get messy ;) see yalls soon hopefully;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you all have been waiting for!

Lexa gasped awake as she felt a sudden pain radiate from her belly. She clutched it, feeling it contract as the pain escalated before dying down. She laid there for several minutes, catching her breath as she felt the pain dissipate. Clarke had told her she was going to collect firewood after hearing the sounds of thunder above, and they knew they had to prepare for the worst in case the rain doesn't let up for a couple of days. Her belly was stretched out, and the life that moved around inside her eagerly made her huff out annoyingly. The little one had been driving her insane all through the night, making it impossible to get some sleep in despite Clarke rubbing her huge mound to calm him or her down. But what she didn't tell Clarke was that their child felt that there were more than just two hands and two legs kicking around inside, but better yet four hands. She feared the worst that maybe she wasn't just carrying one but two of them inside. Without an ultrasound, it was hard to tell what was going on inside of her womb, but for now she could only hope that the baby was alright. She prayed that it wasn't deformed or anything else to have felt more than just one baby inside. Perhaps it could be two and she would know once the baby is born.

 

She tried to sit up, the weight of her stomach making it extremely hard for her not to move about much and she wished that maybe Clarke could be the one instead who was pregnant. Leaning against the wall of the cave on her back, Lexa sighed as she rubbed her impressive mound, trying to calm the life inside of her down. She never regretted any of this, and she did want it with Clarke. Only thing that drove her insane was the pains of carrying a child in her. The best parts would always be the best and the bad parts, well, she wished she could burn it all in hell. 30 minutes later and Lexa yelped in pain as she felt another wave of pain hit her, causing her to grip onto her belly as she panted through the pain. Oh god… Lexa thought. She was going into labour. 30 minutes apart and the little one had calmed down immensely until her belly was still. Clarke… she needed Clarke. But her voice was caught in her throat, and knowing that Clarke was too far out at the beach, her voice wouldn't be able to travel that far.

 

“Daemon!”

 

Lexa yelled, hoping the little fur ball was around, and thankfully he was. He climbed his way onto the bed, and he instantly knew something was going on as he sniffed her belly before placing his little paw on her mound, looking up at her as he sniffed around her.

 

“Daemon. Go find Clarke buddy. I need her. Go.” Lexa stated, her eyes closing as she tried to prepare herself for the next wave.

 

Daemon didn't wait a second longer, and he scurried off and out of the cave, leaving Lexa alone. She wanted to get up at least but then, she felt another wave of pain shoot through her causing her to moan in agony and shut her eyes, huffing and trying to breath through the pain. Lexa finally relaxed after the pain left and she tried again to stand up. Her back ached miserably and she wished she had painkillers right now. If Clarke was here, she knew so much better on what to do. As Lexa stood up, that's when she felt something give. Water gushed out of her and her eyes went wide in terror. Her water just broke.

 

“Oh god.”

* * *

 

“Can't you go any faster Anya?” Raven groaned as they sat inside the smaller boat that was used for them to go to shore and Luna stayed behind on the boat to keep up tabs on the weather.

 

“Ask me again one more time Raven and I will see to it that you would be Swimming to shore on your own.”

 

“Jesus you two. Okay Clarke is alive alright? So let's just keep it civilised here so we don't have to kill each other. Look… she's still on the beach okay?”

 

Octavia stated as they made their way to shore. They seriously needed to find jobs once all of this is over. Raven was on the edge of her seat, having been right all along, and they knew that if Clarke survived, so did Lexa. For Clarke couldn't swim without Lexa's help. All three of them had their hearts beating fast as they approached shore, their view on Clarke getting clearer and clearer as they watched her come into view. But what was more frustrating was that they didn't know what to expect when they actually spoke their first words to Clarke. Would she scream and yell at them? Would she push them away for everything that's happened in the last 12 years? Would Clarke's hate and anger for them be there still? And what off Lexa? Would she still be angry at Raven for not brining them together?

 

Those were questions they all knew would be answered whenever they saw the two of them together. And now, the time has come for them all to face their problems. Their boat touched the sand, Raven immediately clambers out of it, not caring that her jeans were soaked from stepping into the water and she ran up towards the blonde woman who she called her best friend.

 

“Clarke?”

 

Raven asked quietly, knowing her friend heard her all too well. The wolf sitting beside her growled, only to be hushed by Clarke herself. And when Clarke turned around, the tears in her eyes made Raven cry.

 

“Raven?” Clarke stated, her voice quivering as she looked at her friend whom she had never seen in years.

 

“It's me Clarke. We came back for you. We knew you were alive and we came back. Fuck your alive.”

 

And Raven dashed forward, Clarke doing the same thing as the embraced in a tight hug. Raven cried her heart out, happiness engulfing her beyond worlds could ever say, and Clarke cried into her shoulders, letting the feel of her friend warm her. Two long years, thought to be lost forever, and now, finally, their hopes had been paid off because Clarke was alive here right now, crying in her arms.

 

“I'm so sorry Clarke! I'm so so sorry. For what I did, how I treated you and Lexa. I'm so sorry. We thought we lost you but we didn't and we came looking for you. And Anya misses Lexa like the fucking earth misses the fucking sun.” Raven cried so hard, she could barely manage to keep herself sane.

 

“We forgive you Rae. And you’re still the same fucking asshole you have always been. God I missed you.” Clarke laughed and cried, happy that they came and that they could get out of here with them. To bring them all home.

 

Both Clarke and Raven separated, looks of happiness in their eyes. Clarke turns to look over at Octavia and Anya, both in tears as they cane running up to them and they embraced in a group hug, tears in everyone's eyes. Octavia too had cried so hard, Anya having to hold up the weight of her friend as they whispered words of sorrows and happiness altogether. They were finally free. And they were happy their friend was there. Anya then took the time to ask.

 

“Clarke… where is Lexa?” Her best friend whom she had missed, wasn't with Clarke and she wanted to know where she is. All three of them gathered themselves in front of Clarke, and they stood there smiling.

 

“She's alive and well, Anya. She's with me. We made a home in a cave not too far from here and she's… well…” Clarke bit her lips, knowing there was so much to say and talk about.

 

“She's what Clarke?” Anya looked confused and terrified at the same time. Did something happen to her? Was she sick?

 

“Well, let's just say we decided on starting a family because we thought we were never getting rescued and yeah… she's 9 months along now.” Clarke held her breath, watching and waiting for her friend’s expressions as they stared at her.

 

“Holy fucking shit Clarke! You really got game! Fuck! I'm laying claim as best Aunt right now!” Raven stated, only for Octavia to smack her head.

 

“Fuck you. I'm calling dibs first. We had this conversation before! I get to be called best aunt in the world.”

 

“Excuse you Octavia. Lexa's my best friend and she would definitely let me have claim to the title.” Anya argues back and Clarke could only laugh at her friends.

 

She was happy to see them again. Truly happy. They were still the same old bunch of people she grew up with, still arguing over things with each other and they were definitely the people she cared about even after all this time. They had taken so much effort to come looking for them that she didn't know how to repay them. But before she could say anything more, Fish’s howl startled her and she whipped around to look at the wolf who looked as if he was begging for her to follow along.

 

“Hey Clarke, you could have kept a different pet like a snake or something but how in the hell did you manage to get a bloody wolf?” Raven asks, taking careful steps over to the wolf whom had bowed his head down to Raven.

 

“Uh Clarke? What is he doing?” Anya stares at the creature with fascination.

 

“If he's bowing to you means he doesn't find you a threat. But I have to go back to Lexa. Fish doesn't howl like that unless something is wrong and with Lexa on bed rest, I'm pretty much worried.” Clarke states as she starts walking towards Fish.

 

“Do you want us to come with you?” Raven asks hesitantly, afraid that maybe she was stepping over boundaries.

 

“Yes please. I think Lexa would be more than happy to see all of you as well. But we have to hurry. Try and keep up.”

 

The four of them then moved forward, following Clarke from behind as they entered the jungle. None of them said a word, knowing that now wasn't the best time to ask about anything and with Lexa alone, perhaps they could be of help and they were excited to see their friend who was actually close to giving birth one of these days. Clarke seemed to be in a bit of hurry, and with the wolf going fast up front, she knew better than to take her time. Her friends didn't slow down either, being aware of the dire situation that was at hand and they simply followed along. As they got close to the stream, Fish darts across and over to the cave with lightning speed, making Clarke worry even more.

 

“Clarke… you’re not going into the stream are you?” Octavia asks wearily.

 

“Why not? Lexa and I swim and bathe in there. So what's wrong?” Clarke looks over at them before they began stripping.

 

“Uhhh what are you guys doing?” Clarke stops to look at them.

 

“We ain't getting our clothes wet. I know you two are used to it but not us. So chill abit yeah?”

 

Clarke only groans as her friends stripped down to just their bra’s and panties. Just before they entered, a loud wail comes from inside the cave, making Clarke jump in and run as fast as she could, leaving her friends behind and darting towards the cave.

 

Lexa was in terrible pain and Clarke was about to find out why.

* * *

 

 Lexa huffs as she rubs her protruding mound, trying to hopefully ease the pain that she was feeling. She knew this was going to take hours, for her contractions were still 15 minutes apart despite the fact that her water broke, and Clarke was still no where to be found. She was going to kill her for taking her own sweet time. Clarke knew better than to continue collecting firewood and she definitely wanted to scream at her for caring more about the fucking firewood than her wife being in labour and suffering. She was sweaty and tired, yet if this kept on for the next couple of hours, she might as well just throw herself into a ditch somewhere and rot. She wailed once another contraction came through, and instantly, Daemon was by her side, yet he couldn't do anything to ease the pain but sit by her side, cuddling up to her massive mound.

 

About 5 minutes later, Fish enters the cave all wet and protective, drying himself off and ruffling his furs before he goes over to sit by her feet which was hanging of the bed for she was still in a sitting position, leaning heavily against the wall. Fuck Clarke! You peace of shit. Lexa thought. The animals were back faster than she was. She was so going to get things thrown at her when she comes back. And true enough, Clarke comes running in, and Lexa grabs the closest thing to her and throws it in her direction.

 

“You fucking piece of shit! What the fuck took you so long? Here I am suffering in pain and the animals came back two times faster than you? You put this baby in me and you take your fucking time to collect wood?” Clarke was about to answer when Lexa grabbed the canister close to her and threw it at Clarke.

 

Clarke dodged it immediately before looking at Lexa with pleading eyes. “Lexa babe I'm sorry okay. But you wouldn't believe it if I told you now. You need to calm down.”

 

“CALM DOWN? IM IN FUCKING PAIN AND YOU TELL ME THE COME DOWN?” Lexa grabs the sheets and throws it at Clarke.

 

“Alexandria calm down.” Anya steps in amusingly, and Lexa didn't register it at first.

 

“Shut up Anya! Clarke doesn't know the meaning of hurry up…” Lexa immediately cuts off her words when she turns to look over at Anya.

 

Anya smiles with tears in her eyes, walking over to Lexa, whose eyes had gone wide and tears were beginning to form. Was she hallucinating? No fucking way was Anya here with Clarke. Two seconds later, Raven and Octavia emerges into the cave, smiles and tears written all over their faces, and for a moment, she forgets all the pain. Clarke thanks the gods they showed up for Lexa would be willing to kill her at any moment.

 

“Anya?” Lexa couldn't believe it.

 

“Yeah Woods! It's fucking me in the flash. And as I remember, Raven and I owe you eggs and toast with bacon and cheese.” Anya chuckles, sitting down next to her friend, her best friend, and all Lexa could do was cry and laugh breathlessly.

 

“Yeah. You two owe me big time.” Lexa says through tears before another contraction comes through, making her grunt and groan.

 

“So uh… you not gonna give us all a hug?” Raven smiles, coming over to Lexa, along with Octavia who hovers over her and hugs her the best they could without crushing her belly.

 

“How… how did… you find us?”

 

“We sort of sold everything we had, bought a boat, quit our jobs and we went searching for you guys. We never stopped looking for ya you know? Couldn't miss it for the world you giving birth without our sorry asses here. Oh by the way, can I lay claim to being the best aunt? I'm your best friend ya know!” Anya gives Lexa a toothy grin, only to be slapped in the face, causing Raven and Octavia to cackle with laughter.

 

“Fuck you Anya! I'm in fucking misery right now and you want to ask me that kind of shit? Are you for real?” Lexa shuts her eyes, pain radiating through her as the baby positioned itself inside of her.

 

“Jesus Lexa, I only asked.”

 

“No. You don't get to pull that kind of shit on a pregnant woman who is currently suffering. Unless you want my foot up your ass, you better not say another word.”

 

“Jeez okay okay.” Anya backs away and Clarke comes over, wanting Lexa to move to a more comfortable position.

 

“Babe? Think you can lay down? It would be easier to have a look at you.” Clarke says timidly yet soothingly.

 

“Don't babe me. You took forever to come back and you think I forgive that easily?” Lexa huffs.

 

“Lexa please. I love you and I'm sorry I took too long to get here. I'll make it up to you. But right now, I'm going to have Raven sit behind you and keep you up, while I check you out to see how dilated you are okay? Please?”

 

“Why me?”

 

“Shut up Rae. Get over here.” Clarke snaps, purposely, and Raven all but made her way over, taking Lexa's back which immediately pressed up into her body.

 

“Say anything sexual Raven and when I'm done pushing this rascal out, your dead even though I missed you.” Raven all but gulped down and nodded, keeping her sexual jokes to herself immediately in fear of being scolded.

 

“I'm going to radio Luna and tell her we are going to be here for a while. Clarke, do you need any medical stuff from the boat? We can get it for you if you want.” Octavia asks, moving towards Clarke who was checking Lexa's private area.

 

“Towels, ummm a surgical scissor for now. That would be great for now. And Lexa, your only 5 centimetres as of now. It'll take a while.”

 

Lexa huffs out, closing her eyes as she tries to control her emotions running about at the moment. Anya stood there, clearly not knowing what to do and Raven grabs a rag from the pile nearby, immediately dabbing Lexa's forehead which was covered in sweat. Clarke goes outside with Octavia, telling her other stuff that she needs and hopefully Octavia would be back in time to retrieve the items needed. Now that their friends had found them, it would be so much easier for items that she needed. Clarke knew Lexa was carrying not one but two babies, given that her symptoms were more severe than a regular pregnant woman who carried one child, Clarke had deduced that when Lexa's morning sickness had been severe, her eating habits which lead her to eat more than she should be eating and also the size of her mound that was incredibly large and different than a single child inside the womb. She hoped that Lexa knew too, since it was her own body and that she had asked Clarke once that the babies moving around inside her were more active and her stomach was tighter than usual.

 

“Your going to be fine Lexa. Clarke's a damn good doctor and she will definitely will be taking care of you no doubt. Just breathe okay?” Raven said, holding Lexa's hands while using a rag to dab the sweat off around her forehead.

 

“Try switching places with me and see if…. Argh fuck… you feel the same pain that I'm fucking feeling right now.” Lexa huffed, before moaning at the pain and shifting back into Raven for the pain was a tad more intense than the previous contraction that came through.

 

“Were going to be stuck here for a while. And Clarke has to check you out from now on, so I'd say you’re in good hands.” Anya added, sitting in front of Lexa, massaging her friends swollen belly.

 

“Ah fuck. I can't do this. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Lexa shuts her eyes the pain slowly drifting away.

 

“Sooo, what have you guys been up to for the last two years besides making babies and having a wolf and a racoon as a pet?” Raven asks, wanting to maybe help by making getting Lexa's attention since Clarke was outside with Octavia.

 

“Hunting, fucking, hunting and exploring. We actually found most of this stuff on an old Spanish ship just the island over, and we took the items that we could use to bring back here. Oh and there's treasure there. Gems and jewels, plus gold. We didn't take it and left it there.” Lexa clarified, making Anya and Raven stare at each other.

 

“Did you just say treasure? Like literally treasure?” Raven looked down at Lexa who shot her a glare.

 

“Why doesn't anyone here listen to what I have to say? It's frustrating that sometimes Clarke doesn't even listen to the words I say.” She snapped, making Raven roll her eyes.

 

“Okay Lexa. We believe you. And we are so taking the treasure. We will be filthy rich mate!” Anya used an Australian accent for jokes, making Lexa roll her eyes and groan.

 

“Okay… so O is heading back to the boat to grab the things I need and since were stuck here until we can move you Lexa, your just gonna have to wait it out until you can push.” Clarke states, walking into the cave and settling down on the bed besides Lexa.

 

“What the fuck do you think I'm doing right now?” Lexa seethed, and they all groaned.

 

“We know Lexa…. We know.” Raven rolled her eyes.

 

“Say one more word Raven and your nipples are gone by the time I fucking push my babies out.”

 

And Raven could only gulp down her own saliva slowly.

* * *

 

 “Oh FUCK!”

 

“Ouch Lexa! Seriously chill. Breathe. Squishing my hands ain't helping. I still need to fix things for life ya know? I know I owe you eggs and toast with bacon… but breathe Lexa. Clarke? How long more? My ass hurts.”

 

Lexa glares at Raven, but because she was in too much pain, it was making her hold her tongue and her words for she could scream at anyone right now. It has been 5 hours and Lexa was only at 7 centimetres, exhaustion clearly coming about. Her contractions were only 6 minutes apart now and she was literally dying. Octavia had returned with clothes, medical stuff for Clarke and towels for when the babies actually finally decide to leave Lexa's comfy womb. The babies had definitely moved further down, causing a lot of discomfort to Lexa, and her pants and moans were of someone who was just possessed by a ghost or something. Raven’s words of wisdom as what she claimed it to be.

 

“She's not at 10 centimetres yet Rae. And there is no way I can speed things up.” Clarke sighs, holding Lexa's legs and rubbing them soothingly while the other hand rubbed the hardened stomach near her opening.

 

“How come Octavia and Anya get to play with Fish and I can't?”

 

“Will you actually stop complaining for once in your life and comfort your friend who is currently in labor?” Anya muses, throwing a beef jerky at Fish who jumped and caught it in his mouth, while she gave another piece to Daemon who was sitting patiently in front of her.

 

“We are so bringing these two cuties with us. Oh and were stopping by to claim the treasure. I can't believe you two actually ignored it.” Octavia scratches the wolfs head, making it purr happily.

 

“Well I'm sorry O. We were trying to survive and not to mention that when we consume jewels and gold, we would literally die. It's good enough I told you bitches about it or we could go home empty handed assholes.” Clarke huffed out loud, frustrated from the entire situation.

 

“Clarke?” Raven says out loud.

 

“What?”

 

“I got to pee man. Like seriously. No joke.” Raven looked at Anya, and she groaned, getting off the log and standing by Raven, preparing to switch places.

 

Passing the rag to Anya, Raven slowly removes herself, holding Lexa in the same position while Anya shifts behind Lexa, bringing her close to her chest and wrapping her arms around Lexa to provide some form of comfort while Raven bolts out of the cave for the calls of nature. The storm was hovering above them outside, and Luna had been checking in with them from time to time, letting them know how things were going. They had been making small talk for the last five hours, catching up on what the world was doing and how some things have changed, but they have all yet to sit down and talk about Jake and Abby, and also what the future would hold for them. Until Lexa has given birth, only then had they all agreed to sit down and talk it out.

 

“God why is this taking so long?” Lexa huffs, taking in deep breaths as the pain intensified significantly. Anya was rubbing her back, hoping it would at least provide some comfort for Lexa, and Clarke comes up with a really wonderful idea.

 

“Lexa… I think I know a way to help speed this up. But uh… I don't know if the rest of you want to be here for it.” Anya eyes Clarke skeptically, Octavia just stares at Clarke and Raven who just returned stops dead in her tracks.

 

“What are you suggesting?” Anya asks.

 

“Uhhh well, I'm not experienced in this part, but um one of the midwife’s I've met on the job actually showed me how this husband had helped to quicken the labor part by touching intimately, which would produce Oxytocin and it will actually strengthen the contractions, which will help speed things up. Uhhhhh…”

 

“Relax Griffin. We get the gist. We will be outside until you call for us.” Raven smirks, Octavia and her disappearing out the cave and Clarke moves over to take over from Anya.

 

“Just holler whenever.” Anya states slyly, and she too disappears outside.

 

“Lexa? Still here with me baby?” Clarke whispers into Lexa's ears, and Lexa nods.

 

“Okay. To speed this up, I need you to be on your knees, put your hand on my shoulders and let me do the rest okay? Your doing great baby.” Lexa groans, Clarke helping to adjust her positions, Lexa holding Clarke's shoulders, head leaning heavily onto Clarke's neck as her stomach contracted again. Her contractions were now 5 minutes apart and she was only 8 centimetres in dilation.

 

Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheeks, before she used her hands to cup Lexa's breast, slowly massaging them in a circular motion. Clarke was careful not to go to rough, knowing her nipples were sensitive, yet, Lexa moaned in pleasure.

 

“Holy fuck… yes… Clarke… keep it going.”

 

“Glad I could be off service.” Clarke smirks and Lexa howls in agony.

 

“Oh god… fuck… their moving down… I… fuck Clarke. Soon… I can feel it.” Lexa pants harder, the pain almost consuming her as she felt the baby shift downwards towards her opening and she knew it wouldn't be long now. She was aroused to say the least.

 

Clarke used her fingers to check how far along Lexa was and to her relief, Lexa had reached the 10 centimetre mark. “Okay Lexa. Whenever your feeling ready, you can start to push. I've got you okay? I'll call Anya in if you want.”

 

“Do it… do it. I… I'm going to… oh fuckkkk!”

 

Clarke yelled Anya's name as Lexa began pushing, Clarke continuing her administrations on her wife's breasts, and as Anya came in, Clarke instructed her to be ready to bring the baby out. Lexa huffed and pushed, screaming and hollering in pain as she pushed their child down towards her opening, the baby's head slowly appearing. Raven and Octavia crawled in on the ground, wanting to see the baby that was being delivered and Fish with Daemon strolled in, smelling the fresh scent of a new life coming into the world.

 

“That's it Lexa… you can do this. You're doing good baby… you're doing good.” Clarke cooed, kissing Lexa's forehead as she screamed in agony, pushing the baby out.

 

“Keep going Lexa, I see a head.”

 

“Fuck… I… I can't do this Clarke… AHHHHHHH…” Lexa pushed again, tears leaving her eyes as she continues using her muscles to push during a contraction, and Clarke rubbed Lexa's back while the other hand continued rubbing her nipple.

 

“Yes you can baby. You can! I know you can.”

 

Raven and Octavia watched on from the floor, seeing how their friends were suffering at the moment. Anya was in an awkward position, knowing that Clarke needed her to hold the baby once it was out, and so Raven laid on the ground with Octavia watching, when suddenly she turned her head and scrambled away over on top of Octavia.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Octavia whispered angrily.

 

“The fucking wolf just crawled up beside me. Fuck! He’s like a ninja or something. Scared the shit out of me.” Raven stared at the wolf wide eyed, a soft whine coming from Fish and Raven clambered back over back to her original position and Fish rested his head on her back.

 

“I can bet with you Lexa is going to start screaming that she hates Clarke so bad, she would skin her alive for putting those babies in her. Wanna bet?” Octavia smirks at Raven.

 

“My stash of Cheetos for your Doritos?” Raven sticks her hand out.

 

“Only if you win. But I guarantee I will.” Octavia shakes her hand and they stayed there watching the scene before them play out.

 

“Oh fuck… I FUCKING HATE YOU CLARKE. Ooooohh… I really really do. I'm going to skin you alive when this is over…. Oh god…” Lexa clenches her fingers down hard into Lexa's shoulders, pushing during one of her contractions and Clarke could only groan.

 

“I know you didn't mean what you said baby. But your almost there.”

 

“I can see a head!” Anya shouts, looking below as Lexa wails again, tears running down her face.

 

“You can do it girl! Woot woot! Were supporting ya!” Raven hollers and Octavia and her screams as if they were watching their friends playing football while the stood on the bleachers side to support them. Clarke wanted to laugh, Anya wanted to get out of this situation but she already had a towel below, ready.

 

And finally, Lexa screamed again, giving her all and using all her strength to push, Anya and Clarke coaxing her throughout, and the sounds of their newborn finally breached their ears. Lexa panted, going limp as she rested her head on Clarke's neck, while Clarke instructed Anya what to do, making Raven and Octavia get up off the floor, wanting to have a look at the newborn.

 

“It's a girl Lexa. It’s a fucking beautiful girl.” Raven laughs, breaking the news to her friends, tears in their eyes as they stared at the young one.

 

It had brown hair like Lexa's, baby blue eyes just like Clarke, and a cut nose that followed Lexa's and ears like Clarke. It was a perfect combination of the two, and Clarke couldn't be happier as she watched their little girl be wrapped up in a towel.

 

“What do you want to name her?” Octavia turns to ask.

 

“Jasmine…” Lexa croaks, and Clarke knew exactly what to add.

 

“Jasmine Isabella Griffin Woods.” Clarke finalises the name and she could feel the small smile on her neck.

 

“I could cry right now seriously. I was never a sap.” Anya states, sniffling as she watches the baby in her arms sleeping peacefully.

 

“Yeah you were Anya.” Raven commented, getting a smack on the head from Anya in return.

 

But the sounds from Lexa startled them, signifying that this wasn't over yet. Clarke's theory was right. Lexa was pregnant with two.

* * *

 

 ‘So baby one is a girl? What’s the name?’ Luna had been radioed in, letting her know the progress of the situation and Octavia tells her.

 

“Jasmine Isabella Griffin Woods. You should see the baby Luna. She’s fucking beautiful. She would grow up looking hot as fuck I guarantee you that man.”

 

‘Oh I bet. Let me know how the second is when it comes along. How long has she got to go?’

 

“Well, Lexa’s screaming in misery right now, and Raven had been pulled in to carry the baby which she is afraid of dropping her and Anya is in an awkward position looking at her best friend’s vagina, so I’d say she is holding up pretty well.”

 

Luna laughs on the other side of the radio, as another wail comes from the inside of the cave. God, Lexa really needs a good rest after this. Fish seems to be following her everywhere she goes, judging by the fact that she brought beef jerky with her and she gave him some to munch on and Anya got a kick out of feeding him for whatever reason.

 

‘Well, tell her good luck, and I really want to meet this Fish dude. And Daemon too. Keep me updated. Love you.’

 

“Love you two babe.”

 

Octavia then puts the radio away and walks back in towards the cave, Raven was humming a tune to the child in her arms, while Lexa had her head bent forward, clearly trying her best to push another baby out. Clarke was rubbing and massaging her back, Anya keeping tabs below, as it has only been 30 minutes since Lexa’s contractions started acting up again. Her body was tense, her eyes were red, sweat covered her body entirely and Octavia could guess that once she was done delivering the second one, she might just pass out from pure exhaustion.

 

“So uh…. Storm is coming in, Luna is going to keep watch and then we will wait until the storm let's up. Should only be a few hours.” Octavia moves over to Raven, taking another look at the baby and smiling.

 

“Why is this so hard? Does god hate me so?” Lexa cries, her legs going numb from staying in the same position since earlier.

 

She longed to hold her other daughter, but the dizziness was making her struggle to concentrate. Clarke's voice travels in and out from time to time, but the pain was still there, coming and going faster with each breath she took. She had to stay awake. If she passed out now from exertion, then she would be putting the other baby at risk. Clarke's hand had been massaging her belly since the last 45 minutes, and it had helped to ease the pain somewhat. Her eyes fluttered close, and she wanted to drift away, allowing the darkness to consume her. Only for one big wave of pain shoot through her, her scream sounding in the cave as she felt the head of the baby begin to press through her opening. Not even Clarke's dick could hurt like this despite her’s being long and thick.

 

“That's it Lexa. Keep going. I can see the head commander. Keep it up.” Anya hollers from below, and Clarke coaxes her to relax.

 

“Baby look at me. Look at me. You can do this okay? You're doing great. Just a little more and it's all over. You can see our little ones afterwards.” Clarke kisses her nose and her sweaty forehead, cooing and humming all at the same time.

 

“I'm tired Clarke. So… so tired… I can't…” Lexa huffed.

 

Raven sees the pain in her friend and walks over, standing in plain view of her line of sight and showed her, her Daughter. “Don't give up so soon bitch. She needs you and you are going to get your fucking eggs and toast. So push. Push until your hearts desire.” Raven states, Lexa looks through glassy eyes, and she uses her last tiny bit of strength to give it her all.

 

Once, twice, three times, and she collapses forward, Anya smiling at Clarke on their second born child. Octavia laughs and cries, seeing the second one being brought into the world. Clarke stares in awe at her babies, the ones she's created with Lexa, and she all but wants to hold them now, and to have Lexa see them with her. But due to the long exhausting hours and the pain and exertion, Lexa had passed out in her arms. Taking her time to lay her wife down on the bed, Clarke busies herself cleaning Lexa up before placing a kiss on her forehead, her attention than turned to look at her two children. Both of them asleep in her friend’s arms, and the smiles on their faces was a clear sign that they were going to be alright.

 

“Come here Clarke. Meet them.” Anya smiles tiredly, and motions for her to come over.

 

She had two beautiful daughters. One with brown hair and one with blonde. One with forest green eyes and the other with ocean blue eyes. Both all so beautiful. Both so sweet and calming. Jasmine was fast asleep in Raven’s arms, while the other, was looking up at Clarke with wide eyes, reminding her of how Lexa would look at her. So beautiful. A small tiny hand comes free, and Clarke cries, the tiny hand wrapping itself around her finger before green eyes flutter closed, drifting into sleep.

 

“So what are we naming this little one here?” Octavia was carrying the second baby, seeing how beautiful she was in her arms.

 

“Lily Isabella Griffin Woods.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. I kept my promise of a super long chapter and I hope it was long enough for you guys and it did please you all. I know some of you guys had been asking me for twins, and so I tried my best and that's what I came up with. I know all looks great and what not between them as friends, but of course, they have all yet to sit down and talk like adults just yet. So it will definitely be something for them to work on. And and and.... I'm no medical expert here, so I just had to research all this stuff online and I don't know if it's true or not but i'm just going by that. So don't hate me if I made a mistake yeah? See you alls soon and hope you enjoyed it :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks and the road home.

“I’m sorry Clarke. I tried to persuade Jake and Abby to come with us, or at least your mom for that matter, but they wouldn’t believe that the two of you were still alive. I mean it took the rest of us every fibre of our being to get out and do something, but they both all but quit.” Octavia states with a tinge of hate.

“Tell me the whole story from the time we went missing until now. I think Lexa and I would like to hear it.” Clarke says sourly, knowing it was going to be a touchy topic.

Lexa had woken up a couple of hours later, a storm still ongoing outside, and they huddled in the cave together. Clarke was holding Jasmine in her arms while Lexa sat on the log, breast feeding Lily, humming lightly as she watched her daughter suck on her nipples. Jasmine was still asleep, curled up into Clarke’s arms, while the three friends sat down together.

“After you guys went MIA, Jake got the entire forces to head out in search of you guys. 2 weeks’ worth of searching turned into months, and they claimed to have never found you guys. We thought it was a load bull and maybe they were looking in the wrong place. So we attended your funeral and well, we sorta of lost it. We couldn’t accept it. Months later after your so called funeral, I thought about things, and I told Anya that I wanted to keep on looking for you guys. I couldn’t bear the thought of just letting you guys go just like that. And I knew one of you was fucking smart enough to get the hell out of the water. So we sold everything, the money used for the wedding I used it to get a boat, and we all chipped in.” Raven told her story, and Clarke nodded, along with Lexa who was quiet too. She was definitely still exhausted to even be out of bed, but the babies needed to feed and her breasts were feeling heavy and full.

“So you tried to convince my parents and you never saw them again?” Clarke clarified.

“Yeah.”

Clarke clenched her jaw, anger and rage boiling up inside of her, pain and grief settling in. Lexa saw the way Clarke looked, and she got up, to sit down beside Clarke, using a free hand to rub her back.

“We are sorry. Truly. We never mean’t to break it to you like this. I mean, we expected them to jump on the idea, but they blew me off. And I think I'm banned from ever entering the white house ever again.” Raven sighs, adjusting herself on the log.

“I should have known my parents were asses to begin with. I still don't know why I even bothered with them when they were on their campaign. Did they tell you what happened to Lexa? How she saved their fucking lives and this is how they repay her? For all the shit she's been through and yet they called it quits. Do you know how many months the two of us spent waiting? Waiting for someone to come by and help us out of here? Until finally one day we got tired of waiting and we realised that no one was coming? Lexa saved my life because of her inflatable bag, only for me to lose her in the ocean and find her barely clinging onto life from a bloody shark bite and a wounded shoulder and having her suffer for months trying to get her back on her feet?”

“Clarke…” Lexa coos softly, Clarke's rage being cut off almost instantly.

“We are sorry Clarke. Truly. And we understand that if you guys don't want to jump back into the world, we know. In fact, all of us are practically with you guys on whatever you decide to do. All of us have made some shitty mistakes, and we will do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness.”

Raven said, holding both Anya and Octavia's hands, as they looked at their two friends. She couldn't help but feel happy for them, two kids in their arms, beautiful girls they were, but the look of pain and unhappiness still settled in their expressions. Raven understood that they were deep in thought, and no matter what their decisions were, they as friends would follow them until the end. Just then, Lexa was the one to speak up.

“Clarke and I have thought about this for a long time actually. That if ever we were rescued, we would go back to society. But, we wish to remain subtle about it. Meaning, we wish not to be found. We go back, start our life from scratch and build up from there. And I have already forgiven you Raven. What you did was shitty. But I thought to myself, and placed myself in your shoes, that if I was in your position, I would have done the same thing. But at least I would have said something earlier. But you never stopped. All of you never stopped believing in us, and you came for us. I can't undo time and go back in the past to undo the mistakes made, but what I can do is go forward and move on. But I let go of everything that happened and my only wish from the rest of you is to put the past behind and let us work together for a better future. It's just saddening to think that the people I called my second parents wouldn't even try to come looking for us. If it were my daughters, I would never stop until the day I grow old and die.” Tears filled their eyes at Lexa's confession, knowing that she was right.

“I know you guys sold everything to come out here looking for us, but I think I might have an idea. Remember about that Spanish ship?” Clarke states, knowing that her wife's words were enough to express her own.

“Yeah? Why?” Octavia's interest in it perks up.

“I know a guy at the art museum who has contacts with some explorers and such. We believe that those treasure are worth billions perhaps. And I think we can cut a pretty good deal out of it. Lexa and I had been talking while we were out here, and we wanted to own a cupcake shop. She wants to bake and sell cupcakes and other desserts, while I can do my art. Nd we can split the money, when we have them check out the place, and we can all live doing the things we want. I don't know what your plans are, but it would be more than enough cash to compensate for everything you guys have done for us.” Clarke says softly, knowing that it was the only way to repay their friends.

“Actually, speaking of opening up a business, Luna and I wanted to have a dessert bar. Meaning we sell drinks and desserts, and maybe Lexa, you could inter grate your ideas into one whole big project we could do. That's only if you want to of course.” Anya explains, looking at her best friend who nods in return.

“That could work actually. I mean, Clarke can have her own gallery. Would you like that babe?” Lexa turns over to Clarke who was staring down at Jasmine.

“It would be a pretty big space.” Clarke says, knowing what the costs would be.

“Lexa, you’re a lawyer. Previously. And you know business like it's on the tip of your fingers, if we put all our earnings together, maybe we could share the loan and we could own the place? Judging by the fact that we could own the land and also have our own business as a whole, Clarke gets to run her gallery, and the rest of us can work in the dessert bar. Luna and Anya can run the bar, Octavia and I can run the register, and maybe either O and I can switch between taking care of the kids.” Raven offers and Clarke and Lexa contemplated the idea for a minute. It could work.

“Like we're just saying, it’s a plan and you don't have to worry about it until we get back. Like we all said, we go wherever you guys go. And we want your happiness. As long as the two of you are happy, then were happy.” Anya reiterates and Raven along with Octavia nods.

“How long does it take for us to get back to port?”

“A month by our boat. Two days for the cruise. Our boat is pretty ummm well let's say old. And engines are not as big as a cruise so give or take a month or less.” Raven explains.

“Yeah. I guess then we can wait a bit until the time comes then. But thank you guys. For coming back for us.” Clarke smiles, and Jasmine starts to cry, having been woken up.

“Well, the little one sure is hungry.”

Lexa smiles, passing Lily over to Raven who was seated close to her and taking Jasmine into her arms, Jasmine immediately fumbles with Lexa's open breast and her mouth latches on to Lexa's nipple. Clarke scoots over, wrapping an arm around Lexa's waist while her head rests on her shoulders, watching as their little girl sucks greedily from her nipple.

“You guys really are incredible you know that?” Octavia says, happy for her two friends.

“I guess we have the shits of the past to thank us. We wouldn't be here like this now if those events hadn't happened to us. I think it was a blessing in disguise. Think we can add one more to the family Lex?” Clarke smirks, and Lexa all but kisses her head.

“Will see. My vagina still needs to recuperate first.” Lexa smiles devilishly at the rest.

“Oh Jesus Christ Lexa. You and your sexual innuendos have got to stop. Jesus! Bad enough I stared at your fucking cleaned shaved vagina earlier and it grossed me out man.” Anya complains, grunting and groaning as Fish moves to sit on her feet.

“You love me so.” Lexa smiles tiredly, and Anya flips Lexa the finger.

“So, think you can make it back to the boat for some nice home cooked food Lexa? Or need one of us to carry you?” Anya smirks, and Clarke turns to glare at Anya.

“The only person who gets to carry her is me. Don't make me kill you Anya. I may have just met you, but still, my wife belongs to me. Got it?” Anya could only raise her hands, backing off, and Raven laughs.

“Tame down children. I still need my bacon and eggs and toast. But for now, I just want to sleep.” Lexa closes her eyes, Clarke shifts up and takes Lily out of her arms and allows Lexa to rest her head on her wife's shoulders, even though it was uncomfortable, she just needed her wife's touch and warmth for now.

Years ago, Lexa never would have imagined herself ever giving birth to two beautiful babies, she would have never thought to have them with Clarke. But now, sore as hell, exhausted and weak, she basked in the warmth of her wife, her daughters in good hands with their friends. Slowly drifting away, she felt Clarke's strong arms wrap around her, pulling her up slowly as she was laid down on the bed. The voices of her friends slowly died down, Clarke slid in behind her, wrapping an arm around her now flat belly that once housed their daughters, smiling into her shoulders as Clarke pulled the furs up to cover them both. Lexa could feel Clarke's hand rubbing around her belly, and Lexa felt at home.

“You ready to go back Lexa?” Clarke whispers in her ears, loud enough for her to hear.

“I'm going to miss our life here… but I'm ready to go back and start fresh. Are you?”

“I am. And I have you and our daughters by our side too. I love you Lexa. I love you very much.”

“And I love you too.”

“Forever?”

“Eternity and Forever.”

* * *

 

Luna paces back and forth on the main deck, nervousness clouding her entire body. It was going to be her first time meeting Clarke and Lexa, and she knew they haven't met her yet before. She was afraid of what they might think of her dating their best friend Octavia, and she honestly didn't know how to handle herself in front of them. She has heard so many great stories about the two of them that she knew they were not the type to judge, yet somehow she couldn't kick the feeling away. She was worried especially about Lexa. That woman was known to be a hotshot lawyer previously and from the stories told by Octavia, it didn't end too well for her. And Luna knew Lawyers were pretty arrogant assholes if they were off status. She didn't know how Lexa would be like. And not to mention she was a killer beauty among all the others. So she continued pacing until she heard her radio cackle, signalling that Octavia was coming through.

“Luna babe, were here. Load us up.”

Luna threw the ropes down, standing by near the remote which was used to pull the boat out of the water with the pulley system installed which was meant to haul fish in for this was previously a fishing boat that Raven had upgraded. Hearing the clanking of metal, Luna presses the button, her heart thumping with every second that passed and her eyes laid upon Octavia who was smiling at her. They were here. Stepping forward, Luna helps Octavia down first, before proceeding to help Raven, then Anya, and her eyes landed upon gold locks of hair. Clarke Griffin.

“Welcome aboard. Glad to finally meet you. I'm Luna.” Clarke smiles in return, using her free hand to grab Luna's before helping her into the boat.

“Nice to meet you too Luna. Heard a lot about you from O. You're her guardian angel.”

“Haha I think it's the other way around.” Luna smiles shyly, Clarke gave her a small breathy laugh and patted her shoulders before moving to the side.

The next person to come into view was the one and only Lexa Woods, and damn Octavia was right. She was smoking hot. Not that she was infatuated or anything but she does live up to her description. And Luma feared the coldness and arrogant nature that would breach her, but it was far from that. She gave a big smile, her tired eyes landing on Luna, and her movements a little slower, and so Luna took extra careful steps to help her out and into the boat. She looked simple, nothing to prove and very very much beautiful.

“Welcome aboard. Nice to finally meet you.” Luna smiles and Lexa smiles too.

“Thank you for your help Luna. Octavia is lucky to have you. And thank you for coming after us even when you didn't know who we are. Clarke and I really appreciate it from our hearts. Thank you.” Lexa gives a small bow, and Luna was truly mesmerised by this woman.

She gave respect to everyone, and the fact that she was so polite, this hotshot lawyer had certainly tamed down or better yet, she had discipline and respect to others. Amazing it was.

“So… you guys want eggs and bacon and toast, or do you want to get settled first?” Raven asks, Anya having disappeared below to get some stuff.

“I'm going to take a shower first. I need one. And settle these two first. Any place we could settle them down?” Lexa asks politely and Octavia scratches her head.

“Well… uh we don't have a crib for sure and definitely no baby clothes, but I do have some stuff that would help. Plus, the beds are bunk beds downstairs, you two can fit for sure and then Raven and I can think of something while you two take a shower. And we will watch these two beauties along with Fish and Daemon.”

Luna goes wide eye at the mention of a wolf and a racoon. Then she realised she hadn't seen the two of them. And she wondered where the hell they could be at this time. She hadn't seen them running around and surely they came along. Just as she made a move, a large wolf goes running by her, a little fur ball running behind as they made their way after Anya who came back through the door with beef jerky. Typical Anya. Can't live without it.

“Don't worry Luna. Feed them treats and they will cuddle you until you basically want to kill them with your bare hands.” Lexa states with a sly grin, making Octavia laugh at her Girlfriend who just dropped her jaw.

“And you might want to close it up Lu! I don't need you getting a fly infection in your mouth and I have to cut your tongue out. Poor O would be devastated.” Clarke winks playfully and Octavia scowls.

“Fuck you Clarke.”

“No one gets to fuck Clarke except me. Need I remind you about that O? I'm still the better fighter than you ever were.” Lexa sticks her tongue out playfully and Octavia all but wants to kill her right there.

“Oh you're asking for it Woods. Your lucky you just gave birth yesterday or I would be asking for a rematch right now.”

“Enough assholes. Let's all go get settled and then we can have some nice sleep. Besides, I have work to do for my precious nieces.” Raven wiggles her eyebrows, making Octavia lunge for her before they take off running towards Anya.

“You know, of all my times knowing them, they really are childish at times.” Luna states as she stands by Clarke and Lexa who were looking at the group of them.

“Oh trust me Luna. They are worse than that. You haven't seen the devil side of them yet. Raven is the trickster, Octavia is the fighter…” Clarke says before Lexa continues on her own best friend.

“Anya is the sarcastic one who has an ego as high as the fucking stars. And that's why I figured out why Raven and Anya were the perfect couple. One plays tricks with a really high ego, the other is sarcastic and an ego which needs to be brought down. So they work well t taming themselves down. Octavia however seems to be given you the heart eyes. She's a fighter but she has a heart of mush. Don't tell her I said that.” Lexa again smiles cheekily, warming Luna's heart instantly.

Octavia was right. She misjudged them to quickly. They were really simple people, besides the occasional pitter patter of vulgarities spewed between each other and the teasing, but they were a really nice couple. They seemed overwhelmed of course that they were here, and perhaps having been away for two years out in the jungle had changed them slightly. They had their reservations and Luna was Africa that there would be repercussions from them further down the line. Maybe they would make it through, and perhaps that maybe they needed to go slow. Nonetheless, Luna wanted them to feel at home, alive, and something funny happened inside of her. Anya, Raven, Octavia had no one else except themselves. They had been at sea for 3 months, close to four, and they haven't had contact with the world and they seemed lost at touch from other people. The effects of being away from society had taken a toll on not just Clarke and Lexa, but all of them equally. And when they headed back, it would be a whole new world.

And for them to integrate back into society.

* * *

 

Steam filled the bathroom, heat mixing in with the vapour, water trickling down their bodies as lips and lips kissed slowly under the nice hot water. Clarke and Lexa shared the small space together, holding each other. Sex was out of the question for the next 6 weeks, knowing Lexa needed time to heal, her body still exhausted beyond means, and she could barely keep her eyes open. Giving birth had taken a toll on her body, especially giving birth to twins was a lot of hard work. So Clarke remained strong for Lexa, making sure she was comfortable, well taken care off. Luna had welcomed them with an open heart, and both Clarke and Lexa were happy Octavia found someone to love her sweetly and lovingly. Lexa rested her head on Clarke's chest, letting the hot water flow down their skin, when Lexa speaks.

“I'm afraid Clarke…” Clarke sighs, wrapping her arms tighter around Lexa.

“I'm afraid too. But I'm so angry. That mom and dad would just give up on us.” Lexa moves to look up at Clarke, using her palms to cup her face and pull it towards her.

“Listen to me Clarke. It's not your fault, it's no ones fault. They chose to stop and that was their decision. Yes it hurts to know that they didn't try hard enough, but they made a choice, a choice to believe that we are dead, and that we are lost at sea. It hurt me too but there's nothing we can do Clarke. We haven't been with society for a good two years, and it's scary because with Raven, Anya, O and Luna, it feels safe, comforting. But again, what would be people think when we step back onto land. I'm just afraid that when the rest of the world knows about your return, those people that hurt me will come after me and try to hurt you, hurt our daughters and I'm afraid of that. I… I can't let anything happen to you. Not ever.”

“Nothing is going to happen to our family Lex. You and me, we will conquer the world together. I made a decision and I don't want to meet mom and dad. They don't know were alive, and once we haul the treasure out tomorrow, we will be on our way home and we can start fresh. I think perhaps maybe after 2 years, we would be unrecognisable and we can open our little cupcake heaven. Or maybe we could be in business with the four amigos. Their idea was pretty cool. And we could be with the kids. I could take car of them when I'm painting on some days, so you could bake, or when both of us are in the kitchen, we can get O or Rae to take care. It won't be that bad. I mean there are always ways to work it out.”

“I wouldn't mind that. But you really don't want to meet mom and dad again?” Lexa double checks, really wanting to know if that was the decision she was going to make.

“No more Lexa. If they truly cared, they would have continued looking for us. Not making our friends throw everything they ever had to come looking for us on their own expenses. I just… I d know Lexa. Everything was simple on the island, no worries, no pain, no problems. Half of me wanted to stay there forever while the other half of me wanted to get out of there and come home. Now… I don't know what I want anymore Lex.” Clarke sighs, leaning her head on Lexa's shoulders.

“I know baby. I know. For a long time… I didn't know what I wanted. I was so good at keeping my feelings to myself, but then, It was only killing me on the inside. It may have been great to live there. Maybe perhaps it was just a long extended vacation of two years Clarke. But reality has to hit sometime. And I know we are going to do great. Keeping out if the public eye of course would be hard. But, I know we can make it through this. Like Raven said, we're team Clexa. We get through the toughest of obstacles. We just have to take it one day at a time. And I think you do know who you are. Because I know the woman I fell in love with is beautiful, kind, smart and the greatest mother of our two daughters who will one day look up to you for guidance. That is who you are and I will always love you for who you are Clarke. My love for you will never change.”

Lexa softly caresses Clarke's cheeks, another hand rakes through Clarke's hair, letting her wife soak up the heat from the shower and the warmth of love being provided by Lexa. Lexa felt hurt that her wife was hurting because of Jake and Abby, for any parent would be devastated to lose their child. And any parent would come looking for their lost child even if they were dead. But to find that out from their friends had only caused more pain, and Lexa intended to take care of Clarke. She knew if her parents were still alive, they would die looking for them. But she only had Clarke now. And Anya. And Raven. And Octavia. And a new addition who was Luna. A person who didn't even know who they are, yet gave up everything because of her love for Octavia to find them.

“Thank you for loving me Lexa. Thank you for being you.” Clarke sighs into her shoulders, the tenseness in her body dissipating.

“We are going to be fine. I promise Clarke.”

“I trust you. I always do.”

“Hey you two! Food is ready. Whenever you're ready to come out, just letting you know it's ready!” Raven hollers from the other side of the bathroom door.

“Thanks Rae.” Lexa shouts back, wanting to spend a little longer in the shower.

Despite her exhaustion, and her soreness from giving birth, it was only fair that she return the affection needed for Clarke. Her lover, her soulmate who took care of her for 9 months and the months before, when she had been washed up to shore, bleeding and close to death, Clarke had always been there. And Lexa had been there too. But for now, she needed to give her everything. So gently, she took the shampoo in her hands, and began scrubbing Clarke's hair, taking care of every inch of her, washing her down, lathering the soap up around her body and taking the time to wash it off. She shaved and cleaned Clarke up until she was spotless, before cleaning herself down. She thanked god that she already lasers off her pubic hair and it wouldn't grow so she need not worry about shaving. She cleaned herself off washing her hair and body down quickly before getting out of the shower and grabbing the towel to wrap it around Clarke.

“Lexa?”

“Yeah baby?” Lexa smiles, rubbing Clarke's cheeks with her thumb.

“Would you be mad if I said I never wanted to see mom and dad again?” Clarke looks so small, like a child who was hurt, and Lexa cringed at the thought of it.

“I won't be angry with whatever it is you decide to do Clarke. You're my wife. I follow you wherever you go. And it's your choice. I'll stand by you no matter what. And when we return, if you don't want to see them again, then so be it. We still have the other four dingbats with us. Well 3… Luna is way too nice and cool.”

And that got a small laugh out of Clarke.

“Yeah… she's cool looking.” Clarke smiles and giggles.

“Now there’s my smile. Come on, let's get dressed and have some real nice food. Lexa picks Clarke up, ignoring her pain and begins dressing her wife up.

“I love you.” Clarke whispers.

“And I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after all the excitement last chapter, i decided to calm things down. Nake and Abby won't be back so soon for what i have planned in my head, but not to worry, when the time comes, we can see some heads being cut off. Nah just joking;) Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this very much as i did. :) love you guys. And the kudos... wow I'm stunned literally. Its really amazing to be writing for you guys.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe talking is a much more better idea.

“Okay Lexa serious business here. You have to name one of us the best Aunt in the whole wide world. Like seriously.”

“Raven… how many times must I tell you, I'm not going to make any of your egos go any higher. O… would you please stop harassing Jasmine with your kisses? None of you are getting a tittle. Ever.” Lexa stated one last time, and Raven groans along with Anya.

Clarke sat there laughing her wits off as their friends had been shut down by Lexa immediately after they tried for the last two weeks to impress Lexa. Clarke thought it was hilarious. Luna had taken a big liking to Fish, and the two had become best friends ever since. But of course, Fish was still protective over Lexa and Clarke, and also the babies who were sitting in their friends arms. Octavia had Jasmine while Raven had Lily. They sat in the kitchen, Luna and Anya were cooking today, Clarke and Lexa were huddled together, watching on lovingly with the radio playing in the background. It was a quiet night out, just them enjoying the evening. Lexa slept the first week, occasionally waking up from nightmares which were persistent. Clarke realised that Lexa had been keeping her feelings locked up when Clarke felt down. When their friends came to their rescue and Lexa had been the one being strong for the both of them. Sure she laughed and joked around as usual, but there was something about Lexa that she couldn't see through. There was this one wall that she built, and Clarke just couldn't seem to figure out what it was. Lexa never had nightmares when she had healed after her injury on the island.

But it started up now, and with Lexa refusing to speak about it, it was worrying. “Are you guys actually still fighting for the title?” Luna walks in with a big bowl of chicken soup, Anya comes strolling in behind with baked bread and a plate of scrambled eggs.

“Luna… how would you like to be named the best Aunt in the world?” Lexa smirks, causing Anya, Raven and Octavia to drop their jaws.

“Ouch! You three just got burned big time. My wife's a badass.” Clarke chuckles, placing a kiss on Lexa's cheeks as she smiled gleefully.

“Gosh… I don't know what to say…” Luna was at a loss for words.

“Say nothing at all. And congratulations.” Lexa winks, making the rest of them groan and scowl all at the same time.

“That is so unfair Lexa. Literally…” Raven scowls, before walking off into the kitchen to grab some pepper.

“Who's being unfair Raven? You burned my toast the other day on purpose after I called you an asshole for bumping into me while I was making fucking spaghetti you dick!” Lexa hollers after her, only for Raven to come back with a smirk.

“The only one being a dick around here is Clarke because she has one.” Raven laughs at her own dumb joke, getting a smack across the head from Clarke.

“Before I shove my foot up your ass Raven, I'll see to it that you do grow a dick because my dick right now wants to dick slap you.” Clarke scolds before handing out the plates.

Lexa was using a computer, one in which Raven had brought along and there was wifi connection. Raven being the genius she is, Lexa never questioned it. Besides, a cruise had wifi so she knew Raven couldn't live without her wifi. Due to her being a former lawyer, she had looked up certain things that she could do to register their names, for her daughters and to apply for social security numbers for the both of them, and to have certain documents ready for them to collect once the had reached land. Lexa was pretty smart as well, and since they had all agreed to purchase a property for them to build their dream home. Lexa had the resources, and she easily got the files needed sent to her while being discreet about the stuff she was looking for. She used Anya's name for most of it, seeing that Clarke was still angry about her parents, and didn't want to raise any suspicions. She assumed she already had for her daughters names were filed for, and she hoped that no one was monitoring anything about it at that time. They were in California and Jake and Abby was in Washington DC, therefore it would at least buy them some time before being found.

However, Clarke had been trying to get through to her on her feelings. Lexa had built up this one wall, whereby she was afraid that if things didn't turn out the way it was planned, it would only set Clarke back. Clarke had a certain trait to her whereby she could have angry outbursts at things that made her go mad. She had seen that once when they were in high school, Clarke getting mad at the fact that someone had beat her girlfriend up at that time, and she had seen it again on the island, whereby Clarke took branches and smashed them when she got angry. She never got violent to the point of hurting someone but she could be hurtful in her words. And so, Lexa had pushed aside her own feeling s and worries, to take care of Clarke, putting on a front that she was okay and not worried about anything. At least Clarke was kept happy. And as long as she was happy, so was Lexa.

“So Lexa, how far have you gotten with the documents and stuff?” Raven asked, taking a bite out the eggs.

“Well, I got in contact with an old acquaintance. Her name Is Becca Summers, and she has obtained the documents I asked for. Plus, I've managed to get hold of some of Clarke's and my files for us to mend some changes which will then be changed. But because Clarke and I are not legally married, we would have to go down to a registry to do so and from there Clarke and I can file our taxes and such as a married couple. Also, once that's done, I can register Jasmine and Lily for their social security numbers since they weren't born in a hospital. So all that needs to be settled. But Becca has a way to keep them untraceable in the system so basically any documents that are signed and used would be kept away from political eyes, and no one would know we exists so to speak.” Lexa explained making Clarke wonder how it was even possible.

“Hang on. How would you know that those political asshats won't scan through and find your particulars?” Anya questioned, knowing things could easily be found given that the President himself held some high power over the country and could get the information needed whenever they wanted.

Lexa took a deep breath, and sighed heavily before speaking. “Because Becca was the one in charge of me when they sent me off the grid. In order to ensure that my enemies don't come looking for me, Becca monitored my whereabouts, purchases, basically anything that was used under my name. She works for the government and so she could pull strings around whenever she wanted to. She has her resources and because she's higher up in the ladder, she can basically do anything she wants to ensure no one finds me.”

“So you're telling me she's a mold within the system?”

“Something like that yes. For example, if Clarke and I wanted to buy a house, example, we could sign the papers, work everything like any normal person would, and when they file it through the system, Becca can actually screen it and make it invisible to others. It's more like a way for corrupt Politicians to transfer their dirty money around without being traceable. That was how I got shot down for. They were swindling things right under their noses that nobody actually noticed until you brought the files out into the open. She's not corrupt I assure you, but it works in the same way. The only thing is that we remain non existent unless we decide to let the world know we are alive. Which also brings me to the topic about where we would be living and such. Documents take time to be processed and the money we will receive for the treasure will then be used for our property. Basically, once we have all documents signed, which would be under one of your names, we can proceed from there and have renovations and such done. In the meantime, we have to stay on this boat as our home until all the paperwork has been filed and it can take up to a few months. I will try and get Becca to process it faster and such so we can have our own home, and since everyone agreed that we would be staying together, we can share the name of the property. Once that's done, we can renovate the place to how we all like it and agree upon, therefore sealing the deal and we can work on starting our dessert bar business. Ownership will be split among all of us equally so that we would not fight over who's is what and then we can run it together. Catch my flow or do I need to repeat?”

Clarke looked on worriedly at Lexa, her tone so strict, so commanding, that for a moment she realised that Lexa wasn't her. Her cheerful tone had disappeared entirely, her face giving away no emotions and everyone realised that. Lexa didn't enjoy talking about her old life, but she was the only one with the knowledge.

“Yeah Lex. We get it. Ummm how about we just finish up dinner then we can sit in the hangout space yeah?” Luna says, seeing the tension in the room rising and she immediately changes the topic to a lighter one.

“So, who wants desserts?"

* * *

 

After dinner, Lexa excused herself from the group, taking Jasmine and Lily with her back to the bunks to feed them, despite their friends having see her breastfeeding on countless occasions, and no doubt there wasn't anything to be ashamed off. Their friends stayed in the kitchen talking, when Anya goes over to Clarke, who was lost in her own thoughts.

“Is it just me or is it the fact that Lexa seems, distant? Like she's physically here but her soul is somewhere else. Have you tried talking to her?”

“I don't know Anya. It's like, she doesn't even show her emotions anymore. I've tried to ask her countless times, but she keeps brushing it off, saying that she's just tired and that there's nothing to worry about. I mean she was never this serious when it was just us. She doesn't seem to have a problem with anyone of you either so I don't know what is wrong with her. I've tried and she brushed it off. And she's never had nightmares this bad since we got stranded and she had a fever. She was delusional.” Clarke sighed.

“Hmmmm did you say something to her that made her this way? I mean not argue or anything but maybe a word or a sentence that triggered something in her?” Luna walks over with a coffee mug, handing it to Clarke and Anya.

“Only when we were in the shower, I was feeling down… and then she, she became so protective and stoic from there. I assume it was normal for her to feel that way. Plus I'm not a psychologist to understand all these signs but I know when she's keeping something from me.” Clarke took a sip of her drink before Raven and Octavia enter the dining area with Raven’s computer.

“I think I know your problem Clarke.” Raven hands her the laptop, and what Clarke read on the very first paragraph made her heart cringe.

Postpartum Depression.

“No way… Lexa can't be…”

“Listen Clarke. Her symptoms are the same as the one stated here online. She's overworking herself on the computer, she zones in and out. She goes protective as fuck over you and not to mention she almost killed Anya in the bathroom one morning while you were out with Jasmine and Lily up top. She's exhausted and better yet, she gets irritated or angry at anyone of us if we so much as look at her the wrong way. You need to talk to her. Whatever it is that happened in that shower, whatever you said, something must have triggered her. You're not wonder woman Clarke to expect to know everything. Yes you’re a Doctor, but you’re a Neurosurgeon. Doesn't mean you’re a psychologist or a therapist. But maybe talking to her might ease her worries. She thinks she's protecting you when she's actually killing herself inside.” Anya and Raven took turns talking, and Clarke all but agreed.

“Shit. I should have seen through it.” Clarke huffed out.

“Not your fault Clarke. It's been only two weeks. Says here online some of them had it for months before getting them help. Maybe when you talk to her, she might be able to open up to you. And when we get back, probably try and get her some help with a therapist at least.” Octavia then turns to talk to Clarke, and she couldn't be ever more grateful.

Clarke had her breaking points at times, and this one of them. She was still trying to adjust herself for being away for two years does take a toll on you. And she couldn't help but feel worried and anxious. She was worried about the safety of her wife. Off how there could still be people out there wanting her blood. How they could possibly be living in constant fear for their lives? But all those were shut down when their friends had explained to them what Jake and Abby had done to arrest one of them who had been on the loose for so long. Lexa was safe to return. But with the nightmares and the memories that she had were coming out to play because they were going back. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to go back to society. All the pain and problems that were there. But Clarke knew better than that. A problem would never go away if you don't confront it.

“I'll go talk to her. It's the least I could do now.”

“Relax Clarke. She just needs someone to talk to. Once she's feeling more confident about herself, then maybe she could talk to us as well. We know she's been through shit and we don't blame her for acting that way. Things take time. We get it. At least she's still doing okay and not neglecting Jasmine or Lily. Plus, her mom would be proud of you both for using her Maiden name Isabella. Any Mom would we proud of her. And I know you are too.” Anya finishes her sentence, gaining loving nods from the other three and Clarke could only smile and laugh.

“Fuck you guys have gotten sappy. And here I thought I was the only one.”

Their laughter filled the room, making then swoon in love for that even two weeks of being with their friends again, felt like two years that they have been together and have never missed a day apart.

And it felt like home.

* * *

 

Lexa stood up on deck, her lean frame resting against the edge of the boat as she looked out towards the sun setting in the horizon. It was beautiful. Peaceful even, to watch something like that on rare moments in time. Jasmine and Lily were sound asleep, having fed them and burped them both before lulling them to sleep with her humming that she always did for them. Her daughters meant everything to her. But she didn't know if she was worthy enough for them. She was a troubled person, who couldn't even get her life right, let alone try to be there for Clarke who was better in a way after letting her feelings out, healing and being able to move on and her anger towards her parents having died away. She couldn't be bothered about them and Lexa was glad that Clarke was happy. She had to ensure that everyone was happy. She stood there, closing her eyes, she tries to stop the thoughts from running around her mind. Images of seeing Becca again, images of Cage chasing her and the nightmares that plagued her mind when she lay still as stone on her hospital bed.

How she had been outed from the world to live a life on a cruise ship because people always assumed. They assumed that she was evil. Maybe she was. She worked for the people who took her life away and maybe now she could finally accept it that it was her fault. Everything was her fault. Maybe her daughters would be better off without her. Maybe Clarke would be better of without her. She couldn't even do things right, and she couldn't stand to see them hurt because of her. Still lost in her thoughts, she was taken out of it when she felt soft warm arms wrap around her waist, the familiar touch of her wife that she loved all so much when her wife's head rested on her shoulders. She could feel Clarke's breath on her neck, soft kisses being placed there as Lexa opened her eyes.

“They are asleep if that's what your wondering.”

“They're in good hands. I'm more concerned about you Lex. You're not yourself lately and don't try to lie to me. I know you inside and out Lexa. Tell me what's on your mind.”Clarke tightens her grip around Lexa, not wanting her to slip away and ignore the burning question at hand.

“I don't know what to feel Clarke. I feel numb at times, I feel like I can't take care of our daughters or you or the rest. I look in the mirror and I see myself as a danger to everyone. I'm pathetic… hopeless. I can't even think about what would happen when the time comes that someone who is still out to get me would do to the rest of you… I can't…”

“Lexa… stop this okay. You are perfect. The woman I married out there is a woman so strong, so beautiful, who would do anything to keep our daughters safe. You don't have to shoulder everything on yourself Lex. I'm here, our friends are here, and we are going to start all over, fresh. Jasmine and Lily will love you all so very much. Hell even I think I would literally die trying to give birth. You my love, did an amazing job and only you can do it over and over again. And I trust you and love you for who you are. Never ever doubt yourself please. I love you Alexandria Woods. From the very first time we met until now. Your my soulmate, my everything.”

Lexa cries in her wife's arms, knowing that she had to be better for them. For her family. “You want another baby?” Lexa asks timidly, and the smile on her neck was enough of an answer for her.

“Maybe not now. Until we have a place, a nice shop and gallery, with Anya and Raven finally getting their wish to be married, we can try for another. Plus, Octavia and Luna were thinking to get engaged. Although they both don't know about the others plan, but I think we can all compromise. And maybe this time I won't have things thrown at me yeah?” Lexa laughs and wipes her tears, leaning her head backwards onto her wife's shoulders.

“I guess we could. Thank you for using my mom’s middle name. She would have really liked it.”

“I think she deserves it every bit. Your mom and dad would be proud of having a daughter like you. And now a mother to our two beautiful little girls. I wonder who they will call out their names to first…” Lexa playfully slaps Clarke's arm, making them both laugh.

“Oh it would definitely be me.”

“Mmmhmmm… will see about that.”

Just as they were about to bicker and play around, Raven and Luna were sitting in the control upstairs watching the pair and they decided to have a little fun. Raven had installed some speakers on the top deck, whereby she could play music when they were all seated outside and watching the stars at night if they ever were to take out the foldable chairs and tables, and Luna had picked a nice song for the lovely couple. Anya and Octavia had followed them upstairs, wanting to catch a glimpse of their two friends, and immediately they hit the play button.

“Mmm never have I thought the day would come I get to ask you to dance to our high school prom night song of Queen and Queen. Care to dance my love?” Clarke pulls away, but her held her hands up for Lexa to take with a big smile on her face.

“We watched the season pull up its own stage  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away

You have stolen my heart…”

Lexa smiles back, immediately setting off on a slow pace with Clarke, their hands intertwined as they swayed slowly to the lyrics, their eyes never leaving each other. Love was all that could conquer all. No matter how much the pain had been given over the years, at the end of the road, love was always waiting there to take you home. And Clarke gave her heart away to Lexa, just as Lexa gave her heart away to her. If there was one thing they could say to tell each other how much love they had for one another, they would have said those words over and over again.

“Invitation only grant farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart

And from the ballroom floor we are a celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation   
Our dreams assured and we are, we'll sleep well…”

  
“Still remember this part of you kissing me?” Lexa says, leaning her head on Clarke's chest.

“Oh yeah I did. Principal Kane almost sent us to detention for it but because he said we were too sweet and sappy, he let it slip for that moment.”

“Mmmm but still, it was the sweetest thing ever. You gave me a promise ring too.”

“In which I still kept until now. “

“You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart  
I watch you spin around in the highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones

We all look like we feel

You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart…”

“Then marry me again with it.” Lexa whispered, her head moving up to Clarke's, their lips ghosting against each other.

“Kiss me first then…”

And they kissed until the stars shown bright in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated yesterday. My brain was fishing in Coachella all weekend and i had been writing slow. So of course my update on the storyline is slow for my brain is still slow. My apologies but will get some action next chapter and definitely the one where you guys wanted for so long! They will be reaching land ;) and society. Have a good day yalls :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day they return home.

“So this is it huh? We're finally back and we are going to start fresh huh?” Octavia asked her friends as all of them except Luna and Anya who were upstairs in the control room making sure they were on time to reach the docks the next morning.

“Hey come on! Cheer up woman. Our last night out here at sea, enjoy it. Plus, Lexa and Luna owes us a fucking show tonight. I bet Clarkey here is going to get hard I give you that.” Raven smirks at Clarke who was cradling Lilly in her arms.

Lexa groaned at the thought of her little show that Luna and her had worked on after Luna and her lost a bet horrifically to Raven. Apparently, they had a drinking game in which it led to Truth and Dare, Lexa had failed to complete her task. And her task included that she had to make out with Anya. Clarke didn't mind the games at all because they were having so much fun. It was something good for Lexa. She was healing somewhat, talking to Clarke more about her feelings and Clarke did the same to give Lexa some confidence for herself. Lexa still had agreed to meet up with a therapist to talk, when everything had settled she would see one. They were all having dinner out on deck and they were just enjoying the night. Lexa was still breastfeeding Jasmine, thankful that she had a lot of milk to spare. Her breasts were bigger of course with all the milk and the fact that she was carrying twins gave her a lot.

“I'm not going to dance with Lexa, Raven. The children would be scarred for life.” Luna muses, taking a seat beside Octavia and they exchanged a quick kiss.

“Nah uh. You two agreed.”

Lilly gurgles happily as Jasmine was adjusted into Lexa's lap, wanting to be close to her sister. “You miss your Sister don't you? You miss her don't you?” Lexa coos, making Jasmine and Lily gurgle more with smiles on their faces. For a 1 month old baby, they were growing cuter everyday. Lily’s green eyes were wide, looking at her green eyed mother and she gurgled louder when Clarke shook her leg, letting her bounce up and down on her leg.

“So Lex… what song do you have in mind to ravish Luna here? Or is it the other way around?” Anya smirks, her eyes playfully scanning Lexa who was trying her best to ignore her best friend.

“Luna… your pick. Let's get this over with. My children need me.”

“Try not to get to excited babe. I know how you get at wild parties last time. Especially when you're drunk.” Clarke smirks, yet giving Lexa a wink.

“That was one time Clarke. Not my fault Raven couldn't keep her tongue to herself.” Lexa sticks her tongue out at Raven who turned red.

“Oh now this is a story I need to hear.” Luna muses, Octavia laughing uncontrollably, Anya looking towards Raven with a perked up eyebrow, Clarke smirking at the two.

“What?”

“Don't what Raven. You gave me your fucking moonshine drink, whatever you called it, and then pushed me onto the table, at a high school party, and you used me for your body shots dare. You should have seen her Anya. She tried to lick me to death as if I was a fucking popsicle stick. Clarke was drunk as it is, and she could only tell me when we got back to our place, she said that Raven ate me and that I was just a figment of her imagination. Not to mention O kissing my lips and licking it because she said the lime reminded her of her ex who used to make her lime juice. Gross asses.”

Raven lost her cool and took a huge swig off her beer when she saw Anya glare at Raven.

“It was high school Anya. You can't blame me for being a party hardy girl. Clarke has no problem with it.”

“Oh don't you dare drag me into this shit Raven. You started the fire, now you put it out yourself. I have no issues with Lexa being intimate with someone else because at the end of the day, she stills belong to me, and she won't even bother to get intimate with somebody else after all and we will die happily with each other. Right babe?” Clarke turns to look at Lexa already taking off her tshirt seductively, her eyes trailing down her body before her green eyes looked up at Clarke.

“Oh this is going to get good.” Octavia mutters, her eyes trailing down Luna's figure, who was stripping and touching Lexa's skin, afraid of it bursting into flames.

Clarke gulped as Beyonce’s Crazy In Love came on over the stereo, making the atmosphere turn hot all of a sudden. Luna had her fingers raking down Lexa's body, their heads turned to their respective lovers as they swayed their hips and their bodies were then flushed together sexually as they nipped and sucked at each other's skin. Apparently, the days given for them to prepare, Luna and Lexa had planned a way to seduce their respective lovers, and they were doing a fine job at it. Clarke had already shifted in her seat, her dick twitching under her jeans, itching to take Lexa there and then. As the song progresses, both Lexa and Luna separate, Lexa crawling over to her on the ground, Anya having to take Lily out of her hands as Clarke was rendered incapable of doing anything else at that point of time except watch Lexa spread Clarke's legs wide open. Luna on the other hand had sat on Octavia's thighs, her fingers running up her skin under her shirt and cupping her breasts, eliciting a moan of pure pleasure.

“Next time Raven, don't make them dance like that again. One is about to get a blowjob, the other is probably squirting in her shorts just by the way her face looks.” Anya groans, taking Lily with her and Raven had Jasmine in her arms, disappearing to the control room to hide from the obscenity of the situation.

Clarke feels herself begin to sweat, Lexa slowly unbuttoning her jeans button and pulling the zipper down, revealing the bulge in her underwear that stuck out even more. “Someone wants to come out and play I see. Think I didn't notice your eyes on my body Clarke? I planned this really well with Luna. In fact, Luna already had plans to use the bathroom, Anya and Raven are taking care of Jasmine and Lily. So, we have the whole deck to ourselves. And judging by this…” Lexa runs a long slender finger along her bulge teasingly, “I think you could use some relief baby.”

This woman would be the death of me. Clarke told herself. Holy fuck. Lexa instantaneously pulled Clarke's shaft from out of her underwear, before giving a sly smirk and her head proceeded to cover Clarke's view, Clarke's head rolling backwards and her eyes rolling up back into her head, eliciting a loud moan. Lexa couldn't have sex yet, not until perhaps she reached the 6 weeks marks after birth and so to let herself feel, Lexa decided to give Clarke a blowjob instead to satisfy her needs of something sexual. Lexa licked and sucked every inch of Clarke's dick in her mouth, Clarke's hands held a solid grip in her hair as she took in every inch of it and pulling back before descending downwards again. Clarke could feel herself begin to lose control, letting her wife swirl her tongue around and suck hard on whatever she could. Clarke that Lexa was on a no touch policy for at least another 2 weeks, but then again, Lexa must've known that Clarke was getting restless and impatient to spend some much needed love making sessions. She would rather be screwing Lexa senseless, but because she wanted her wife to heal completely, she could only manage to jerk off from time to time at her wife's figure and breasts.

Luna had forced Octavia into a small corner just a small distance away from Clarke and Lexa, giving them a little more privacy and Luna didn't wait to shove her fingers down her pants and trailing her fingers along her pulsing and wet opening. All of them were messy hormonal adults at the moment, and it wasn't as if they hadn't walked in on each other getting down and dirty. Sure they still had certain limits and such when it came to them having sex, but they knew enough to not cock block each other and when they actually find one couple doing the deed, they would leave. Octavia could only moan and bite her lips when Luna licked her pulse point, her fingers working around Octavia's walls, curling and pumping. Just as they were about to continue further, Daemon, who was curled up on top of a platform heard them, and he moved to the edge, before jumping down onto them.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!”

Both girls screamed, and two seconds after they heard Clarke screaming. Daemon managed to climb up on Luna, lazing on her shoulders. Anya and Raven returned back downstairs, meeting with Luna and Raven who looked pale.

“Jesus. You guys had one fucking mind blowing orgasm or what? You look like you've seen a ghost.” Raven comments, Lily snoozing soundly in her arms.

“The only ghost around here is Daemon. The bloody fur ball jumped on us.”

“FISH YOU ARE GROUNDED FROM TREATS YOU HEAR ME!”

Anya snorts, looking out over towards the main deck, as Lexa screamed at the wolf like a mother would do its child.

“So what bit you in the ass Lexa?” The whole lot returned, taking their seats again, watching Lexa huff out in annoyance, using her napkin to wipe her face clean.

“Oh I was just about to get some when Fish here decided to sneak up and steal some beef, scaring the shit out of Clarke and I.” Clarke was still trying to catch her breath, and So not only were there three woman who were miserable, but the animals seems to be enjoying themselves, scaring their masters.

“Sad life. I wish I could help you there Lex. But I think I'll leave it to Clarke to help finish you off later. Oh and Becca sent you an email. Said she would be waiting at the docks for you tomorrow and then she needs you to get paper work signed and so on. As said in the email.”

“Good. So, once we get there, Becca will most probably deal with Clarke and I, our passports and social security numbers. Also, she would settle for money which we can claim without the knowledge of Jake and Abby knowing. And… Becca took the liberty to finding is a large mansion, which can actually fit four families in there due to the size and space. It's cheap because it's been abandoned for years and would be considered a fixer upper. And we can all have a look at it if you guys are interested of course. Another issue on hand is the treasure. I managed to get some contacts to meet up with us, but like I said, Clarke and I technically don't exist. So Raven, Anya, O and Luna, you guys meet up with them and settle whatever you can. In the meantime, I will get my money transfers from the bank and withdraw the money I have stocked up in my account, close it, and set up a brand new one for us to use. A million dollars should be enough to help us through for a while.”

Luna chokes on her water, looking at Lexa with wide eyes. “The fuck? A million dollars Lexa?”

“Well, we political lawyers get paid at least $138,000 a year. And I was paid a lot to keep my mouth shut at times. So I'd say the extra illegal money can help us turn things around for the good of mankind. Oh and I still have money from the time I worked on the boat.” Lexa smiles, being the thrifty woman she is.

“I still got cash for when all of us pitched in. So I'd say we get a home first, get it fixed up whereby we can all live in and then go one from there?” Anya suggests, and everyone nods their head in return.

“I was thinking, since you guys are investing in a dessert bar, maybe we could have my gallery upstairs. So people could come in and eat, and have a look at the work upstairs on the second floor, and they can purchase my paintings and stuff. It's a win win deal for all of us. And when we host events, it could help boost our sales once we get started?”

“It can work. I agree with Clarke on this. It would be a win for all of us, and since we are all living together anyway, we can work towards that. But if course at the end of the day, Lexa is our leader of the paperwork, so Lex, we trust your words. If you think something is not right or shouldn't be done in a certain way, we will listen to you. You’re the legal expert here.” Anya sides with her and everyone agrees respectively.

“Alright. Thank you… all of you.”

Clarke smiles and leans over to place a kiss on Lexa's cheeks, receiving groans around the table.

“Shut up guys.” Clarke whines.

“Oh you know we won't. I'm just happy that we can finally get a home soon so you guys can get your own room and fuck each other senseless. We could hear you from a mile away earlier.” Raven sings.

“Lexa…. I think we seriously need to keep our daughters away from them. I'm afraid of the day they might actually use the word fuck as if it’s a blessing to the world.” Clarke muses, and Lexa all but deadpans her.

“If I so as hear them use it, the first one to die by my hand is Raven. Second to go is Anya and third and lastly, it's Octavia. Luna is an exception for she never uses vulgarities around.” Lexa smiles at Luna who only winks back.

“Alright I'm out of here.”

And they laughed as Raven scampered away towards the bathroom.

* * *

 

The sun was way above its peak, the coastline was visible to the eye as they made their way to port. Fishing boats were going about their business, surfers surfing along the waves as they watched on. The pier that Clarke and Lexa had always dreamed about going to was in sight, and Clarke could only smile at her wife's happiness that was radiating from her face. It was those rare occasions that she ever saw about Lexa, and Clarke wanted to see more of it. She held both Jasmine and Lily in her arms, as the boat moved further towards the port, Lexa was happily babbling to their daughters just as they gurgled and smiled back at Lexa. Clarke watched on as Lexa spoke to them both, how they clung to her like small baby koalas as they listened to their mothers voice go on and on. And she admired that. Lexa was so beautiful in the morning sun, her hair blowing with the wind, her eyes as green as the forests, placing kisses on both Jasmine and Lily’s head.

They wanted their daughters names to sound like flowers, because Lexa had a dream about flowers when she was only 5 months pregnant with them both, and she said that they would be beautiful for their daughters. If they had boys, they would name them something cool, maybe Jeremiah or Benedict. They didn't know. But here they were. And they were going to step into the world now. Just a few yards away and they would be thrown back into the world. It was scary but at the same time, it was exhilarating. She could imagine all the places and things she could do with Lexa and their daughters, and spending quality time with Lexa and their daughters was the most important thing to her now. They could work this out. They could. Even with her anger having died away for her parents, she never wished to even see them again. They didn't deserve it. Even for all the shit their friends had done, both Lexa and her could forgive them because they gave up everything to come looking for them. And she would forever be in debt to them.

“Momma and Mommy will be taking you guys to beach everyday baby. Maybe you two could be my proud little surfers. How about that my beauties?” Lexa cooed, kissing their faces repeatedly, their eyes big and wide with big smiles. Green and blue were staring at her, their tiny fingers clawing away at Lexa's hair.

“Looks like our little surfers can't wait to go surfing huh?” Clarke walked up and took Lily out of Lexa's hand, and they stood there smiling at each other.

“You ready to take on the world babe?” Clarke asks, and Lexa leans her head against Clarke's shoulder, sighing.

“I'm ready for anything Clarke. To keep us all safe, I would do anything.” Her voice soft, and commanding at the same time.

“Remember baby… you have us to depend on. Don't fight those battles alone okay?”

“I know Clarke. I'll see someone once were settled. I promise.” Clarke turns and places a soft kiss on Lexa's head, and they watched on as the boat pulled up near the dock.

Raven, Luna, Anya and Octavia were setting up ropes, pulling the boat into the given space that they had previously bought months ago, having paid instalments to park their boat, and they had their paperwork ready. Standing at the edge of the docking pier, a woman dressed in a pressed white shirt, a black coloured blazer and also black pants, stood there waiting patiently, a computer bag in hand. Lexa waved, and the woman, Becca, waved back, knowing that their presence was acknowledged. Soon enough, they we're parked and Lexa gave Clarke a smile, a soft loving kiss and they ventured towards the side of the boat. All four woman, their friends stood there, smiling at them, knowing that this was a really big and nerve racking situation. 2 years, and now was the final moment in time that they were going to be back on land. Actual, sociable land. This was the moment they have been planning for. It was time.

“Hey uh you two. I know it's gonna be weird an stuff… but just to let you guys know, we got your backs okay? If you feel overwhelmed or whatever, just relax and come to us yeah?” Raven spoke with so much care, it made Clarke and Lexa's heart swoon with love for them.

“Yeah. We're all stuck together for life, so whatever it is, we go to hell and back for each other.” Octavia smiles, and they get into a group hug, Jasmine and Lily immediately smiling that they were being entertained with big hugs.

“Alright, let's do this. Shall we my love?” Clarke reaches her free hand out to take Lexa's, and immediately, they stepped onto the docks, their eyes looking at each other as they laughed.

People around them walked by, carrying on their business as they strolled through like any other human being. Lexa looked at her two daughters, their eyes roaming around with fascination as they watched the fisherman haul buckets and buckets of fish onto the large dock, and soon enough, Becca came into view. The woman hasn't changed a bit in two years and she wasn't surprised to say the least. Lexa remembered her from way back in college, her being Lexa's senior and they hit if off really well. But it came with the repercussions of sex. Sure Lexa had told Clarke about her relationship with Becca, and that they were never a couple, just using each other, until Lexa called it quits to their one night stands turn friends with benefits for a while. Clarke was furious at first, but she wasn't an angel herself. Raven had outed her stating that Clarke did have one night stands, never using the same person twice for a good night fuck. True they may have been soulmates, but sometimes the need and the hurt takes over, clouding your judgement which then leads to unwanted decisions happening.

Their four friends strolled along quietly behind, just taking in the scenery around them, letting themselves feel what it was like before they left 5 months ago. That was at least almost half a year that they have been gone and things didn't really change that much. Lexa takes the lead and approaches Becca, a hint of surprise playing out through those brown eyes and Lexa immediately notices her change in demeanour. Becca noticed Jasmine in her arms, and clearly, she hadn't mentioned in the email that the babies were actually her’s.

“Thank you for coming all the way out here Becca.” Lexa says immediately, stoping in front of the woman she once called a friend.

“Nothing to worry about. I never expected to see your sorry ass so soon. After I heard the news that you went overboard, god, everything was a mess. But I guess you could say getting an email from your chef friend Anya surprised me.” Becca smiles and Lexa all but laughs.

“Sorry to contact you out of the blue with me and my Wife disappearing for almost two years. It's a story you have to wait for when we have a longer time to catch up. But for now, do you have the things I needed?”

“Ah… always to business with you. You never did change. I took the liberty to getting you clearance with international waters. Put it in a file as losing your particulars at sea and your wife and friends are all cleared for re entry into the United States. I already got all the information and paperwork done for you since we last emailed. Also, as off today, all of you are off the grid. The FBI and CIA are off your back, the White House won't even know you exist. My team has already ensured that whatever transactions or transfers are monitored. Also, for housing wise, I believe he sent you an email to have a look at the Mansion that was picked out. It would house the whole lot of you and your kids, but like he said, it's a fixer upper. I've arranged for a money grant for you if you decide to purchase the place and the money can be used as a down payment, and the rest can be an installed payment. No issues on that part. Here are your passports, social security number, drivers license and the rest are you documents that you would need. Credit card for you and your wife to use. I would be expecting your marriage certificate once you have filled in the forms and such, and then I will be able to change your names on documents that are under yours and your wife's name. Other than that, your good to go.” Becca smiles, passes the briefcase over to Lexa before they shake hands.

“Thank you. For everything.” Lexa smiles before Jasmine tugs at her shirt for her mother's attention.

“Remember Lexa… I was never here. Good to have you back.”

With that, Becca turns around and walks away. Clarke, who was standing with the rest, watching the exchange which was only a few steps away, but their voices were soft, drowned out by the people moving about. Clarke couldn't blame Lexa for sleeping with just one woman. She was astoundingly beautiful, but she kept her place and only handshakes were exchanged between them, making Clarke relax. She was no better. She had slept with people but never did she give her heart away to them for she gave hers away to Lexa the day they met. Lexa took the briefcase, shaking Becca’s hand one last time before the other woman disappeared. It was nothing but a brief talk, perhaps things to do with their business and their documents. Simple and quick.

“Alright guys. I have everything that we need. And were good to go.”

“Well that was quick. I expected it to take like an hour or so.” Raven remarks sarcastically.

“Pipe it down Raven. Well, since we're finally here, and I think we can wait until later to do the documents I hope, how about all of us just go out for some good old fashion fun?” Luna suggests, seeing that their problems and their work could be dealt with tomorrow.

“I guess we could take the day to relax. I'm cool with. What about you guys?” Octavia smiles with her girlfriend, hands wrapping around each other's waist.

“Raven and I are okay. You two?”

“Hell yeah. First day back. Let's have a little fun. What do you two think?” Clarke looks down at Lily before looking at Jasmine, both babies clearly smiling and gurgling, making Lexa smile too.

“Yeah. I think they're excited too. Shall we?”

And perhaps, missing a day won't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I know it's boring because of the logistics and stuff, and I promised sin and smut, but I didn't add that much this chapter. So will have shitloads of it next chapter and i will hopefully be able to have some insights for you guys on the house and the treasure and all that within the next two chapters or so. Then will have some fun. No idea how many chapters there are goig to be, but this sotry aint done yet. We still have a ways to go ;) unless you guys want me to separate into a sequel or something then I'll end it next chapter. Heck i don't know. What do you guys think? ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward has always been the best option. Isn't it?

“This place isn’t haunted, right? I mean it looks freakishly old, but I can't handle ghosts well.” Anya shivered along with Raven as they stood outside the mansion.

“Since when were you such a scaredy cat?” Clarke asks.

“Since the day, I've known these two idiots, I'd say since forever. Octavia actually told me a story of how you four got stuck in the high school theatre, and Raven almost pissed her pants thinking that a ghost touched her leg.” Luna comments, receiving a glare from Raven.

“O… you're dead.” Raven dead pans Octavia.

“You guys are such pussies. It's the only place we can work on our budget with, seeing that the University only sent out their exploration team two days ago to confirm our treasure is actually legit. And not to mention it's the only place that has big rooms and space for all of us. And it's only 15 minutes to the building we just looked at to open our dessert bar. Ghost or not, we can work with this place.” Lexa explains like the proud woman she is, earning eye rolls from both Anya and Raven.

“I think it's cool. Just make sure if there is a ghost haunting those walls, help me drag Anya and Raven into a room and lock them in. It would be so worth it seeing them piss their pants.” Clarke wiggles her eyebrows, making Raven smack her arms.

“Don't be a bitch Clarke. One day karma will come back to bite you in the ass for doing that to me.”

“Okay children. Calm down. Let's go have a look inside.”

They had been brought back to society over three weeks ago, and Clarke and Lexa seemed to be doing fine with them being around society again. They were coping well, Lexa had even searched for a therapist to start her sessions with, and they seemed to be helping her a lot. She had actually broken down a week after getting home, the stress of the paperwork, the housing, the gallery come dessert bar. Clarke had to spend a good two hours hugging Lexa in bed, trying to get her to calm down, seeing that she was completely exhausted. Besides the breast feeding and taking care of their daughters, Lexa was completely depleted in energy, and their friends had stepped into to help a bit more. Only until after she had gone for her sessions did she come out of her shell and talk to everyone about her feelings. Of course, everyone understood, and the day after she talked, Anya had suggested that they bring Lexa out of the boat and head to the area they wanted their place to be in. It was nice to be making group decisions instead of a one-person view of everything. Clarke saw it in Lexa that she wanted everyone to be happy with the decisions they made instead of everything falling onto one person. Their friends had spoken, saying that Lexa had done a great deal for them in terms of cash, paperwork and inventory on things. Sometimes they wished they could do more, but because Lexa was the only one who understood the business world better than they did, it was somewhat taxing for her.

Raven and Anya however had agreed to be the ones to fix up the mansion, including Luna, who was a handy woman herself, leaving Octavia and Clarke to be the ones to sort out the stuff with the university and the treasure, the amount of money needed for certain things and also with the planning and the progress of their situation. They had all agreed as well that the mansion would be a great place, seeing that Fish and Daemon could be a threat to the public, and therefore the forest around them would be a great place to have Fish and Daemon explore around without harming humans that go by. Or run into them for that matter. Things had been progressing so far, and once they have received their check, which was a big amount of money from the state as they found an old Spanish fleet worth of treasure that was lost to history for decades, they had planned to use their spendings well. They even had plans to store away cash for their children's future, which shows that they were thrifty people no doubt. And so here they stood, looking at their future home, thinking about what they could do to beef it up after Lexa had settled the papers with the property agent.

They opened the door after the keys had been given to them, the door immediately falling off and landing on the floor with a loud thud.

“This place really is a piece of shit. No wonder they sold it to us instead of having to pay in monthly instalments. Fucking cheap ass for $400,000.” Raven looks at the wooden door which was completely shot, the wood having been eaten by termites from what she assumes and they venture inwards.

“Well, for a piece of shit place, Rae, at least we do have a roof over our heads and not sleeping on the streets. Would you rather we do that?” Clarke muses sceptically.

“Hey! This place is great! It works exceptionally great for us! Love you guys.” Raven sings her words, making Anya shake her head, Lexa all but laughs at Raven’s words. Luna and Octavia wasn't even paying attention as they made their way towards the back yard.

“Hey Lexa. What do you think about a pool here? Jasmine and Lily could go swimming, us bitches could go sun tanning despite your flawless tanned skin.” Octavia smirks, and Lexa smacks her head.

“Idiot. Your skin is almost close to mine. Luna ain't that far off either. Sun tan for another day and you can claim yourself the title of worlds best roasted chick.”

“Hahaha… oh boy that was a good one.” Luna laughs, holding her stomach at her girlfriend’s scowl.

“I hate you Lexa. I really do.”

“Yet we are still living under the same roof. And you love me too much.” Before Octavia could retaliate, Lexa walks back in at the sound of her daughter crying, leaving Luna laughing again.

“I swear I will kill her one of these days. She's way wittier than the rest of us. God! Makes me feel like Raven and Anya lost their game. Shitty.” Octavia sighs.

“Oh relax babe. Lexa walks and talks like a boss. So, you can't kill her swag anytime soon. If you kill her swag, Clarke will come after us. And I plan to keep my pussy intact still. Clarke and Lexa are a force to be reckoned with.”

“You do realise that they are the sappiest couple alive, but the strongest power couple the world has seen? I mean, I've watched them tear down a jerk in high school, it ain't funny. Clarke and Lexa made the bully piss his pants in the middle of the school hallway. And yes they got detention for it but still, it was scary.”

“Remind me not to mess with them then.” Luna smiles, pulling Octavia into a chaste kiss before the continued surveying the back area.

Over inside the mansion, Anya and Raven were scaling the upper floors, having a look at the bedrooms and the other big rooms that can be turned into a nursery, another for an office space. It would be cool.

“This space is pretty cool. I mean our kids and all. Hell it could be a big ass kids room.” Anya smiles, looking around the big room.

“Are you hinting to me that you want kids too Anya?” Raven smirks, causing Anya to stumble and fall.

“Whaa… whaat?”

“You talked about our kids Anya. I heard it pretty clear. You wanted our kids with Jasmine and Lily.” Anya immediately lost her cool and blushed.

“I… uh…” Anya stuttered, trying her best to avoid Raven’s gaze, finding everything else on the walls despite there being nothing around.

“I wouldn't mind it. I mean when we get married and stuff. Maybe, we could try. I don't know about you, but I kinda envy Clarke and Lexa. Two beautiful girls. And Clarke even mentioned that her and Lexa wanted to try and have another. Not now, but in future. Maybe we could have a big family with kids. Luna and Octavia have talked about having their own kids too to join the family. Maybe we could too.” Raven speaks softly, despite the fact that she was always cursing and swearing, no doubt this was a serious topic to be talking about.

“Are you serious Rae? I thought you would…”

“I know I said I never liked the idea of children back then. But seeing our friends being so happy, Clarke cuddling Jasmine and Lily, Lexa being the dork she always is and the way she breast feeds the two of them, it's… just beautiful. I mean of course if you don't want to…”

“I do. I do want kids with you Raven. Maybe when all this is done, we have settled everything, then yeah, we can have kids. I think everyone would be happy about it. I love you Raven. I really really do.”

Raven surges forward, their lips crashing together, hands roaming about each other as they let themselves go in the moment. These were spoken promises, and now that their life was complete, they could dream of so much more. If you asked the two of them a day before, they would have said that they never even think of the future. They lived in the moment. But now that their friends had given them hope, they wanted so much more for their future, and this was the start.

“Ehem. I know you bitches are happy to start a family after this whole hoohaa, but christening this room before its even ready isn't something I would prefer because I don't wish to have horny contractors finding your cum everywhere.” Clarke smirks, Lexa snorts at her wife's comment and Raven and Anya frowned.

“How long have you two been standing there?”

“Long enough. Well we were about to leave and I guess this mansion is making all of you horny as fuck since we caught O and Lu in the backyard with their hands in each other's pants. And you two, well… glad to see you two talking things out and almost having your hands in each other's pants. Oh by the way, that's for all the times you bitches tried cock blocking us.” Lexa smirks, revenge tasted so much sweeter.

Clarke and Lexa had been wanting to spend some alone time and get some, well Clarke has been getting some, but Lexa didn't seem to be getting any, one, their friends had always barged in on them and Lexa never gets to come. And she's getting really frustrated. And not to mention getting really really snarky with everyone. Yeah, she's sweet to the kids, but really a devil in disguise to their friends.

“Clarke… you seriously need to sedate your wife. She's really getting snarkier then the last week.” Anya comments, earning a glare from Lexa.

“You zip it. You people had been cock blocking us for the past two weeks. I'll be damned if you guys interrupt again.” Lexa snaps, making Clarke kiss her cheeks to calm her down.

“Jesus Lexa. Relax. Okay. We swear upon our lives to not disturb you guys tonight. We solemnly swear upon our hearts and our life, we, Raven and Anya, will not disturb you guys from having all the loud unnecessary loud sex you could possibly work up and we shall avoid it until you both come out of your personal heaven. Happy?”

“Action speaks louder than words Raven.” Lexa mocked, making Anya laugh.

“Jesus Christ Lexa. We promise. If really, we can book you guys a cheap motel for the night, let you guys settle your emotions and be done with it. Sheeesh…” Raven sighed, only for Lexa to nudge her shoulder.

“Admit it Reyes. You love me this way. Remember how you said you would relinquish your power to make fun of me when I become the one who makes fun of you? Didn't we have that agreement?” Lexa smirks, making Raven look over at Clarke for help.

“Don't look at me Raven. Lexa and I still have our dominant sides over each other at times, but this my friend, I cannot help you with. You settle your bets with Lexa because you being a smart ass decided to tempt fate with my ever loving and beautiful wife.”

Raven could only make faces and murmur Clarke's words, making Clarke glare at her before all of them returned back downstairs into the living room that looks like it would be crumbling to pieces of Raven uses her speakers to blast music into the room. Jasmine and Lily were still asleep in their pram after Clarke and Lexa left to find Raven and Anya, and they look even cuter with the clothes that Clarke and Lexa went shopping for. They had a little storage room which was them converted into a baby room, a baby monitor placed inside for whenever the girls would cry, wanting their mom to come for them whenever needed. The house was a work in progress, but all of them could imagine what it would be like to finally see it finished. Their little project for them, and they had already laid claim to the rooms that they wanted. They were excited.

“Well guys, I guess this is home now.” Clarke finally states, all of them smiling and agreeing with one another.

“Yeah. Shit… we need to have a huge ass kitchen. Can we break that wall down to have an open concept kind of area?” Octavia walks over to knock on the wall, only to make a big hole. “I'm … sorry guys… I…” Octavia looks at the hole and looks back at her friends, trying to form coherent words to apologise for making more holes.

“Okayyyy… how about we get out of here before we make more holes and eventually this place would come crashing down on us if we continue this up?” Anya pitches, and everyone bolted out the door, knowing Anya had to jinx the entire situation with her mouth.

“Alright. Who's hungry?”

* * *

 

“Oh Clarke… god… feels so… oh god…”

Clarke kisses Lexa's neck softly, her long and thick shaft settled inside of her wife's walls, which was pulsing with want and need, slick wet heat encircling Clarke's shaft. Indeed, it was the very first time since Lexa gave birth that they were trying to have sex again, and seeing that after 8 long weeks, Lexa was ready to have it in her again. She was on birth control pills, seeing that they already had two on their hands for now, and they could actually plan for another in the future, but for now, she just needed to be filled up by Clarke again. Their friends had sworn an oath to let them be, wanting Lexa to finish since they had literally been cock blocking them every time, Clarke was in the midst of licking her pussy up when they barged in on them. Oh how Lexa wanted to murder them right there and then. And that's the main reason why Lexa had been snarkier with them in terms of her words. She was usually sweet, allowing their friends to play with her all the time. But with her being denied her release countless times over, she was getting really frustrated. Lexa had talked to her therapist about her current situation of not getting any, which her therapist didn't mind at all and had stated that it got her to talk about her feelings, and it helped her emotionally. But tonight, she just wanted to let herself go, and be reacquainted with her lover, her wife.

Clarke on the other hand, wants to make love to Lexa like the very first time she took Lexa's virginity. Of how she slowly kissed her way down to Lexa's breast, taking a nipple into her mouth, teasing and licking around the already turned on nub. Lexa had been working out, and her belly had flattened somewhat, making her breasts stand out a bit further, and Clarke enjoyed them all so very much. She wanted this every day. To be able to please her, to love her and smile into her skin whenever her Wife hits her high. This was how their love grew for each other. Understanding each other, appreciation, care and compassion. They had all that for each other. So, Clarke laid herself down onto Lexa, their bodies flushed together, leaving no space in between. Sweat covered Lexa's body, having sucked on her wife's cock before laying down onto the single bed, letting Clarke do the rest of the work in return. They loved each other so much, and Lexa had tears escaping her eyes for her love for Clarke consumed her entirely. In a sweet gesture, Clarke shifts away from her wife's breast, moving up to kiss Lexa's tears away, another hand rubbing soothing circles into her soft skin on her cheeks with her thumb, smiling with pure adoration and love.

“Don't cry baby. I love you.” Clarke whispers, watching Lexa lean into her touch.

Slowly and softly, she places her salty lips onto Lexa's, Lexa returning the kiss with her eyes closed, and they remained that way for a while. Nipping and kissing, Clarke runs her tongue along, seeking entrance which was then quickly granted. Tongues danced together, slow like the rhythmic beat of the drums, tongue tasting tongue, exploring all that could be touched. Clarke still hasn't moved, wanting Lexa to be accustomed to her size, to let her feel comfortable enough to have something inside of her. The doctors claimed that they could try having sex again after six weeks, only for reasons as to not cause an infection due to the fact that Lexa's womb was healing, her cervix and others were healing from giving birth, and so Clarke, being the careful protective wife she is, obliged to the Doctors words and waited. But she knew better than that to be careful, and if Lexa wasn't comfortable, she would pull out.

“You can move… Clarke…”

Clarke took that as an indication that Lexa was ready, and slowly, she started off at a slow pace, sliding in and out, getting Lexa accustomed to the movements of her thick shaft going in and out. Soft pants filled the room, Lexa needed more, having felt so good in such a long time. She knew Clarke would on lick and suck on her clit to have her release, but this here, this was what she craved and yearned for. To be filled up so tight and full, to be satisfied with every fibre being of Clarke inside her. Lexa arched her back slightly, Clarke having noticed that Lexa needed more, wanting a slightly faster pace, and so she increased her ministrations, Lexa raking her nails down Clarke's back as they moved in sync, rocking and pumping together. Sweat trickled down each other’s skin, sweat foreheads pressed together, mouths breathing into each other as they rocked into each other.

Lexa gasped and panted, her eyes closing tightly, her head tilted backwards, exposing her neck, making Clarke grip her throat slightly. She could feel her wife swallow down her saliva, a bulge passing through and Clarke groaned at the thought of making Lexa struggle to breathe. She sped up her pace, the tip of her cock slamming into Lexa’s back walls, making Lexa arch her back even further.

“Take… all of… me… Clarke…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yesss…”

Removing her hand, Clarke peppers kisses along Lexa’s neck, and she gave it her all, in and out she went vigorously, Lexa’s long legs wrapped around her waist as they rocked. Clarke felt the tip of her cock build incredulously, her breathing rapid and fast, when she bit down into Lexa’s neck, eliciting a loud moan followed but soft whimpers. It wasn’t long now. Lexa was already reaching her high, her eyes trained on her lover’s golden locks of hair, her teeth that sunk deep into her neck, and Lexa shifted her hand through Clarke’s golden hair, coaxing her on. Skin rubbed against skin, breast, against breast, and in that moment of bliss, in a last-ditch effort, Clarke uses her thumb to press into Lexa’s clit, circling it and Clarke let’s go, causing Lexa to arch upwards, her voice caught in her throat as she came with Clarke, her juices and Clarke’s cum mixing into one. She felt full. She felt the highness of the skies as she took all that Clarke gave. Her nails dug into skin, and she collapsed down onto the bed, bringing Clarke down on top of her.

Words didn’t need to be exchanged, only the comfort of each other was needed. Lexa presses a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head, both of them slowly catching their breaths, as Lexa stared up at the ceiling, Clarke was hugging onto Lexa tightly, given her all the comfort needed.

“You okay baby?”

“Yes Clarke. I feel relaxed and sedated. Raven’s terms.” Clarke immediately let out a soft chuckle.

“I know. I kind of like this. The kids are safe in the crib, our four awesome best friends taking care and not cock blocking us. I can live like this forever Lexa. No troubles, just all of us enjoying life. Our kids playing with our friend’s kids, a big family to come home to everyday. What do you think about our future house?”

“It would be perfect Clarke. A nice pool, big rooms and lots of kids running around. I could live with the idea of four kids. Plus, Raven and Anya want two, Octavia wants two. It’s going to be crazy, but I think it could be fun. And you my dear darling wife, would have your own gallery selling your paintings and your art, and we would have an awesome dessert bar with good desserts and great drinks.” Clarke smiles into Lexa’s chest, taking a deep breath inhaling her smell.

“Mmmmm that sounds great. I’m really happy we met again Lexa. I love you. And I love our future.” Clarke kisses Lexa’s stomach, just above the navel before resting her head back down onto her belly.

“Are you guys done in there? Hope we are not cock blocking but uh… dinner is ready whenever you decide to come out. Peace out.” Raven’s muffled voice from behind the door sounded weary and nervous, making Clarke and Lexa laugh wholeheartedly.

“God, I love getting a kick out of Raven.”

“Relax Lexa, we are going to be living with them. And now, since your sedated… can we go for another round?” Clarke looks at Lexa with gleaming eyes.

“No. I’m hungry. Can’t you hear my stomach?”

“Hmmmm… I thought it was another baby in there. Hmmm but I think that can wait…” Clarke attacks Lexa, blowing bubbles onto her stomach, and Lexa all but giggles and wiggles around.

Happy and sedated Lexa was back. Thankfully.

* * *

 

“Lexa darlinggggg, could you give your best friend a hand at this?” Anya hollers from the living room.

All 6 woman had been down at the house cleaning out anything that wasn’t necessary, and Anya had been busy removing the floorboards when she came across an old looking piece of furniture that required two of them to carry. Lexa was removing the broken wood from another wall in the other room, being careful not destroy anything and have everything come crashing down on her. Clarke and Luna were taking down the old furniture upstairs and throwing it out the window, cutting out vines and other things that had grown in the upper levels, so that they could get their contractor to come in and have a look that afternoon. The second floor had 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, that all needed replacing and the third floor was going to be split into an office space, a studio and a workout room with the huge open space they had. On the first floor, Octavia had cooked up an idea whereby the living room would be facing the backyard, a large patio that would be built outside, installation of the swimming pool with verandas placed around. A large grill and fireplace was to be installed as well, and everyone had agreed with it.

The best chef in the house was Anya, secondly Lexa and third Clarke, therefore, they had the whole say on what the kitchen could be. And island in the middle with granite finishing, extra cupboard space, two dry closets for the food, two ovens and stoves. The gym room, well, everyone had agreed with it since they had 4 competitive idiots trying to work out. Anya and Raven was in competition with Lexa who was already working a post pregnancy body, her abs already starting to return with the pull ups and sit ups, including crunches, and she was seriously getting fit. Clarke and Octavia were the lazier ones, and Luna just enjoyed exercising, period.

“I thought we moved this furniture out already?”

“Hey don’t look at me. I came back in and found it sitting in the corner here and I thought we didn’t get to it yet.” Anya shrugs her shoulders, and she stopped to look at her best friend for a split second.

“Lexa… are you trying to kill me with your abs right now? They are distracting.”

“Good. Gives you more motivation to beat me. In which I will be a hundred bucks richer when you two lose in two months’ time. So, my dear loving friend, never make bets with me. Oh, and I was thinking if you guys were interested in going surfing this weekend.”

“I thought we had to go down and see Mrs. Indra Porter at the university about their return expedition?”

“Mmmmmmm… oh right. Well, they only need us to sign documents of their pay out to us since we don’t want to be placed in the media limelight, but it pays really. She said we won’t have to go down until Monday, which leaves us with the weekend to let the contractor know what we want.”

“What about the lease for the property we wanted for our dessert bar come gallery?”

“Uh I spoke to Becca about it, and she said that we can put it in as a joint venture, so all our names will be put in the form, and we can buy over that building downtown. So technically by law, we own it, and we can do whatever the hell we want with it because we purchased the land. Well our building land of course.”

“You really are a smart ass. Jesus, you were insufferable in college. Always acting like the boss of the room.” Anya smirks playfully, and Lexa gets into character of an old joke and their routine whereby Lexa was using Anya as a victim in court to help her practice for when she did the real thing. Anya always got a kick out of it, seeing her Best Friend all cool and powerful.

“Anya, you’re here in this courtroom today because my client over here has claimed that you were banging your roommates wall all night due to over excessive sex. Is this true?”

“No. I am not the one banging the walls.” Lexa bites her lips to avoid laughing and Anya smirks, going all out into her character.

“You are under oath Anya. Do not lie.” Anya feigns crying, little did she know that Raven and Clarke walked in on them and Raven all but goes wide eye.

“Please! Please! I'm innocent.” Anya begs, and Raven all but moves forward and grabs Lexa by her neck and slams her to the wall.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ANYA TO MAKE HER CRY?” Lexa was too shocked to even respond at Raven’s sudden outburst and Anya immediately leaps up to stop Raven.

“Raven stop! We were just playing. Role playing. Nothing serious Rae. Stop!” Raven immediately realises her mistake, and steps back, letting Lexa go, who trembles to the ground. Clarke immediately kneels in front of Lexa, who seemed to be shaking uncontrollably.

“I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean it Lexa… I…” Anya pulls Raven over to the side, giving Clarke some room.

Octavia and Luna runs down the stairs after hearing Raven shouting and they came to a stop after seeing the commotion that was going on. Clarke was caressing Lexa's face with her thumbs, trying to coax Lexa out of her shell as she stares ahead. Her eyes were showing no emotions, and they never saw Lexa so scared, so fragile before, and Anya held Raven back who wanted to apologise.

“Baby… baby please… look at me. Look at me baby. I need you to look at me. Breathe baby breathe…” Clarke coaxes her even more, but Lexa seemed to lost. Seeing that she needed to take Lexa out of the house, Clarke motions for Luna and Octavia to come over and help her up. Lexa followed along as they slowly took her out of the house. Clarke runs her fingers through her hair and turns to look at Raven with burning eyes of anger.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Raven? Are you fucking crazy? What made you think Lexa would ever hurt Anya?” Clarke seethed with anger as she looks at Raven who was startled by Clarke's sudden anger.

“I didn't know Clarke I swear. I saw Anya on the floor crying and I didn't know they were pretending. I… I thought Lexa hurt her or something since she was on the floor and I thought I was protecting Anya.”

“You don't just go slamming people in walls Raven. You know how Lexa is with the things of the past. She was getting better. She was better. But you… you just had to act before thinking and you pounced on her. Fuck! Even if it was you playing like that on the floor, hell! Anya would at least stop to think and ask before she goes slamming someone into a wall. You best keep your distance from Lexa until she's calm enough to talk. That's is she does Rae. So help me she goes back into her shell and build up her walls again Raven, I swear upon my fucking life I will be the one slamming you into a wall and beating you to a pulp.” Clarke turns and walks away, leaving Raven to cry.

“Rae… I told you didn't I? Lexa and I used to role play in college to help her with her work in the courtroom. We were just messing around. You got to think Raven. I know you hit that guy a couple nights ago when we went bar hopping because he pushed me to the ground. But you got to stop assuming things and think that Lexa would ever hurt me. She never will. That is not who Lexa is.” Anya rubs her back.

“I'm sorry Anya… I swear I didn't know. God! I fucked up so badly. I keep fucking things up...” Raven cries into Anya's shoulders, seeing that she messed up yet again.

“Let Lexa come around and then apologise okay? She needs to come back to reality first. Then she would be functional to talk. Just leave them be for now.”

Raven nodded into Anya's shoulders and stared out the front door. Lexa sat on the steps, her palms covering her ears as Luna and Clarke stood there rubbing circles into her back and whispering soft words. Raven was sorry.

And she needed to go all out to earn Lexa's forgiveness no doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! My biggest apologies for not updating :( work has been biting my ass so yeah I'm slow... anyways new update and I'll just continue this story here without a sequel. I have other plans in mind for other stories :) hope you guys enjoy this and don't kill me just yet. People wanted me to get Raven and Lexa to come to terms with each other due to Raven not asking for forgiveness personally from Lexa even though she was sorry. Trust me i hate angst but i wanted there to be something where the two of them talk and of course fulfill readers requests at the same time ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing is caring.

“Jesus… is that Raven?” Octavia places the planks of wood down on the ground and looks at Luna who was over in the corner listening.

 

“Oh no… that's not good.”

 

They heard Raven loud and clear for they weren't too far away from the stairs and that the holes in the walls were somewhat easy for them to listen to. They knew about the little incident that happened a couple nights ago at a bar they went to, Clarke and Lexa opting out for they were taking care of their daughters, and Raven had been somewhat off ever since. Anya had been pushed to the ground before she could take a hit at the man, but Raven had stepped in and beat the man to the ground breaking his nose. Raven had always been protective over her friends, but what scared them was the fact that the man was drunk and he didn't mean to push Anya. It was wrong, but he didn't force himself on her. But that sent Raven into a frenzy, causing concern among the three of them. And they were afraid that Raven was lashing out on someone downstairs. Stumbling down the stairs, they came across Raven being held back by Anya, and Lexa was huddled against the wall, Clarke had her hands on her face. They were lucky that Raven didn't do any significant damage to Lexa, from what they could tell, and they stood there not knowing what to do.

 

“Luna… Octavia, take Lexa outside please.” Clarke said in a serious tone and definitely they wouldn't want to argue when Clarke was in an angry mood. Raven was in for a lot of trouble.

 

They didn't wait a second longer and they helped Lexa up and out the door, not sparing a glance back at the rest of the group. Lexa was completely shaken up by Raven, well that's what they assumed for Raven was crying and Lexa was in a pure shock and meltdown. Never had they seen something like that before. Knowing Lexa and Raven, Raven would never hurt her Friends, but after Clarke told them what happened, how she tried to pull Raven away from Lexa, who held a strong grip on Lexa's neck, not choking her but slamming her against the wall, that ticked Lexa off. Luna took the position beside Lexa's right hand and started talking to her, rubbing her back, softly cooing and coaxing Lexa to come back while Clarke left to enter the living area to deal with Raven. Octavia kneeled down in front of Lexa, rubbing soft circles into her knees, telling her everything was going to be okay.

 

Their friend had been so much better, dealing with memories, her traumas, after seeing a therapist weekly, but today, something ticked and I thrown her way back from the progress made. Lexa had covered her ears, her head facing down towards the ground, and she shook in fear. Perhaps when Lexa and Anya were playing, Raven’s sudden outburst had triggered a haunting memory for Lexa, making her spiral down into the depths of those who hurt her, and Luna, along with Octavia felt helpless. They were thankful that Jasmine and Lily were back on the boat with a babysitter for the day to avoid seeing their mother like this, for they didn't know what her capabilities were and with the two of them not around, it was easier.

 

“Lexa honey… it's okay… your safe with us. You got to come back now.” Luna speaks softly, caressing her arms and her back, looking to Octavia for help when Clarke exits the house with anger written in her expression.

 

“I don't know what to do Clarke… it's like she's not even listening.” Octavia whispers and Clarke sighs.

 

“Lexa… please my love… come back. Don't disappear in there baby. I need you to focus on Octavia. She's scared, so is Luna. Jasmine and Lily will be scared too if you don't come back baby. Please come back to me my love.”

 

“I know… its… it's not her fault…” Lexa repeated the words like a broken record, and the three woman realised that Lexa doesn't blame Raven at all.

 

“Lexa… Raven pushed you against a wall Lexa… some of it is her fault for hurting you. Yes… she didn't mean it but…”

 

“I said no. It's not her fault… she's not the monster…” Lexa's sudden outburst scared them, “I am.”

 

And that's all it took for Lexa to bolt up and run away from them. Clarke darted after her, but she wasn't in perfect shape to be running after someone like Lexa who was quick and fast, and therefore she lost sight of Lexa. Clarke didn't know what to do or think. Lexa had backtracked so far, she didn't know if she should blame Raven for this or that she should blame herself for not being there for Lexa. Clarke huffed out loud, frustrated beyond recognition and she stomped her way back over to the mansion. She saw Raven sitting on the front porch in tears, and that only made her blood boil even more. Anya saw Clarke walking back up the pathway, fists clenched together and she motioned for Luna to be ready to catch Clarke.

 

“You fucking son of a bitch!” Clarke yelled and Anya, along with Luna grabbed Clarke by the arms, holding her back. Octavia ran forward, placing a hand in front of Clarke's chest, holding her back as she struggled to break free from her friends.

 

“I'm sorry Clarke… I'm so sorry…” Raven pleaded and Clarke started crying. “You’re sorry? My wife doesn't even fucking blame you, but now, she took off to god knows where, blaming herself that she's the fucking monster. This is all your fault Raven. Fuck!” Clarke breaks down on the ground, Anya wrapping her arms around Clarke and Luna hugs them both, providing her with all the comfort she needed.

 

“It's my fault… I know… I'm really sorry. Please Clarke I know what I did wrong. Let me go look for her and make it right. Please…” Raven had reduced herself to begging, knowing that Lexa may have not blamed her, but she still needed to apologize because it was her fault.

 

“Why should I let you Raven? She's fucking hurt right now and I don't even know where she ran too. I really want to kill you right now… but I know Lexa wouldn't want that.” Clarke wipes her tears, clearly lost at what she was supposed to do. Just then, Clarke's hand phone rings, prompting her to dig for her phone, and answer the unknown number.

 

“Hello?”

 

‘Clarke? This is Harper, Lexa's psychiatrist. Your wife just called me up saying she's coming over to my office and she explained to me the situation that happen. Could you perhaps ask Ms. Raven Reyes, your friend who she told me over the phone, to come down to my office and talk things out? I believe it would be easier for me to settle the situation with the both of them here. Are you with Ms. Reyes?’ Clarke let out a breath of relief, thanking the gods that Lexa had decided to call Harper, her psychiatrist for help. Of course it would make things better and Lexa made the right choice in calling, seeing that they could help Lexa out and now that Raven was the one who caused this issue and with Harper’s help, she could diffuse the situation at hand.

 

“Yes… She's here with me. I'll send her over right now.”

 

‘Good. I will be expecting her along with Lexa. Not to worry, I will see to it that they resolve this issue today before I send them both home.’ “Thank you Harper. I really appreciate it.” ‘No problem Clarke. We are friends anyway. You helped me during my residency anyway. So it's my turn to help however I can.’ With that, Clarke hangs up the phone and looks over at Raven.

 

“Your damn lucky Lexa called the psychiatrist and she's heading there now. And, she wants you there in that room soon to talk it out with Lexa and settle your issues with her. So you best better ask for her fucking forgiveness. Understood?”

 

“Anything Clarke. I'll do it.” Raven pleads, wiping the tears from her eyes.

 

“Let's go.”

* * *

 

“So Lexa… tell me why do you think you’re a monster?” Harper asked as she watched Lexa stare blankly at the wall. “I… I remember back during the days at the courthouse, I… people hated me. They said I was a monster, that I would destroy them in the courtroom and I had no sympathy, no emotions… I just did my job the best I could. Some threatened me, others were violent at times and would push me against a wall when things were not going well for their side of the case. I don't know why… but when Raven pushed me against the wall earlier, I remembered all those times someone did that to me, and they blamed me for being a monster. I just didn't know how to handle it. Her anger towards me reminded me of their anger and I was afraid.” Harper scribbled down notes on her notepad before looking up at Lexa.

 

“Ms. Reyes and you, tell me about your relationship with her.” “We met in high school because Clarke was the one who dated me of course. And she was this protective friend anyone could ever dreamed of having. She stood up for me, took care of us, beat the bullies up and chase them away. She’s really a great person. But as I said before, we exchanged emails but she never said anything about Clarke and her staying together, and we could have met each other way sooner than two years ago. I was so angry because Raven assumed that I was being unreasonable and that I left her best friend, which caused Clarke a lot of pain. I mean she hid the fact from the both of us for years and…”

 

Just before Lexa could continue, three taps at the door interrupted her train of thought, and Raven’s head popped in looking like a scared little child. Harper smiled and nodded her head for Raven to enter, Lexa still looking away and finding other objects in the room far more interesting than anything else. Raven slowly padded her way over and sat down on the other end of the couch, her fingers playing with the hem of her jacket as she sat there as stiff as a rock. Raven had her thoughts running around, not knowing what to say or do as Lexa refused to look at her of the therapist.

 

“Alright. Ms. Reyes, I understand that you had a little incident with Lexa here earlier. How about you walk me through why you pushed Lexa up against the wall, and what made you do it?”

 

Raven rubbed her neck, taking a quick glance at Lexa before looking back at Harper and nodded. “Few nights ago, our friends and I, we went bar hopping. Clarke and Lexa didn’t come along because they were taking care of the kids, so it was only four of us and we were just out having some fun. Couple of hours later, we were leaving this bar, and I saw Anya being pushed to the floor. I… I got mad and the guy that pushed her, I started punching him and hitting him. Anya, my fiancé, she wasn’t hurt or anything, but I just didn’t like her hurt on the ground. I just snapped and I just felt angry someone had hurt her that way. It was an accident and I didn’t know he was drunk and bumped into Anya. And then earlier, I saw Anya again on the floor crying, I just snapped again. But in the back of my mind, I couldn’t hurt Lexa because she is my friend, and… and her eyes then… I couldn’t do anything. I just switched off…”

 

“Has this happened before in recent years or ever before the incident outside the bar?” Harper’s expression never changed.

 

“No.” Raven answered.

 

“Well, Ms. Reyes… or should I say Raven, is it okay for me to call you that?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Very well, Raven, you see, you feel the need to protect the people around you from harm. And by the sessions I’ve had with Lexa, I can tell you love your friends very much. What you did going after them was something no one would ever think to do for their own friends. You guys are part of a family, a friendship which it’s bonds were created together since way back when. But I know why you feel as such Raven. You feel guilty. Your guilt that resides in your heart hasn’t left you. How Lexa had left, and your reason for keeping your two friends apart was because of the pain they felt, and because you love them, you couldn’t stand to see them hurt anymore. To further complicate things, you watched your friend’s coffins be put into the ground and to think that they were dead, further upset you. But your outburst towards Lexa made you feel that you ruin things even more. Your anger for her leaving still resides inside of you that you have failed to admit even though you are on good terms with Lexa and the others. So, what I want you to do now, is to tell Lexa everything you feel, and then Lexa will tell everything that she feels to you. So, I want the two of you to look at each other as you speak, so that you can understand each other.”

 

Raven feels uncomfortable all of a sudden, and Lexa closes her eyes, taking a deep breath before moving to look over at Raven. This was the problem. Raven and Lexa never actually talked about their issues with each other. Raven hated Lexa for ditching Clarke. And somehow after their rescue, Raven always had this feeling that what if Lexa left again? What if she couldn't take the pain and walked away, leaving Clarke behind? It was a childish theory nonetheless, but Raven knew she was just being selfish.

 

“Lexa… I'm sorry okay? I really am. The way that you walked away 12 years ago, it's not that I can be angry at you for it when you didn't give Clarke the benefit of the doubt. I found out the story the hard way and I did whatever it took to bring you guys back. But I don't know why, when I saw Anya on the floor, I just blanked out. I thought that you were taking your anger out or your frustrations on her and I didn't know… you… you deserve so much more than a friend like me, and I… I always keep assuming things. I know I shouldn't but I just… maybe it's me who is the problem. Just seeing Anya hurt makes me so angry. I know you guys are there for me when needed, but I… not after everything I've done… after everything that's happened, I can't forgive myself no matter how much you forgive me for things.”

 

Raven never left Lexa's stare, her face still void of emotions. Harper looks at Raven, giving her a nod before looking at Lexa. Harper noticed her hands gripping her the hem of her t-shirt, something in which she did whenever she wanted to talk, and Harper made it a note to speak to her about it on their next planned session. Lexa wasn't a broken woman. She just needed guidance and understanding. Patience and loving and tender care.

 

“Like I said Raven, I don't blame you. I blame myself for being as such. I would have done the same. But at least I would have thought about the actions I do before attacking someone. I… you made me think about the times when someone was angry at me for not helping them. And when you pushed me against the wall, I remembered when someone did that to me after I won a case. The other party wasn't happy, and it scared me. I'm scared and I feel like it was my fault that you pushed me. If I hadn't played with Anya that way, I would have saved you the trouble of getting mad. I ran like the child I was, like a loser, always afraid and I think I will always be that scared little girl Raven. I just don't want you to blame yourself for hurting one of us because it wasn't your fault. I should have been the stronger one. So please… whatever happened in the past Raven… I'm not angry or hurt or sad. I just want you to move on from this and just be yourself…” Lexa said, her head hung low, and Raven all but gulped.

 

Lexa was going back into her hole again. She couldn't risk letting Lexa go down that road. Not now, not ever. As Clarke said, as they all saw for themselves, Lexa was getting better. “No. I won't accept that Lexa. You listen to me here. I did things that I wasn't proud off. But, I don't want you to keep telling me that you forgive me even if you do. These were my mistakes, and I have to live with that punishment. Until the day I earn the right to be forgiven, only then will I not stop trying Lexa. Your my best friend just like Clarke and O. And Luna and Fish and Daemon. But please don't blame yourself for being weak. Because I believe you and that you were strong to walk away. If it was me or someone else, I think we'd be sitting in a hospital bed somewhere laughing at our busted lips and broken bones. I do love you Lexa. Like family. And you are no monster to me. You’re the best damn thing to the world, the most loving mom to Jasmine and Lily. So please, just be happy? For Clarke?”

 

Raven knew that what she said was true. The only way was to tell Lexa good things. To reassure her that she was okay, and Harper gave her a nod and a smile, telling her that she did the right thing and had used the right words.

 

“Thank you… Raven.”

 

Lexa nods, wiping her tears and Harper speaks.

 

“Now, I believe that both of you have said things that you have wanted to say to each other. And I understand that things happen for a reason. But what I want the two of you to work on, is communicating more often. Incidents that happened, feelings about certain things that eats away at you. I know I don't have sessions with you Raven, but trust in your friends. They are a part of you and you are a part of them. Open communication is the best cure here and I want you two to keep talking to each other. Share your feelings, your old experiences to help the both of you understand each other. Because what I see here is you Raven feeling guilty for things that happened between Lexa and Clarke that you had caused somewhat years ago. You need to overcome those feelings and work for a better future with your friends since Lexa told me you guys have purchased a home together. And for you Lexa, you have to sit down with your friends and talk to them. Clarke I know understands everything that you talk to her about and things that trouble you that you tell me, but I think it's time that you start talking with your friends as well more often. So, both of you are to go home, and talk to each other. Raven, it was nice meeting you, and remember, the only way to heal is from within yourself, and not from anyone else. It is you who has to have a clear conscience with yourself and let go. And Lexa, I expect to see you again next week. If anything, you can call me or come see me whenever okay?”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

With that, Raven and Lexa stood up and thanked Harper one last time before they left the room. Both of them stood in the empty hallway, not a soul in sight, unsure of whether moving would do something to the other. Raven had her eyes trained to Lexa's back, her tattoo seeing through the fabric of her white t shirt. Raven didn’t know what she was doing but she only noticed her hand reaching out to touch Lexa's back.

 

“Lexa… I'm sorry.”

 

“Jesus Raven… stop saying sorry. It's not your fault. My ears are starting to itch listening to the word sorry. Unless you plan to grow strawberries in our backyard with the words sorry, I wouldn't mind it at all.” A soft playful smile came to Lexa's lips as she turned to face Raven.

 

Raven could only laugh at the absurdity of the moment, a small joke that Raven remembered hearing from Lexa's parents when they met up at her place after school once. And Raven always thought about the strawberries in the garden, and because sorry rhymes with strawberry, it was a hilarious joke that she kept with her as remembrance.

 

“I’ll grow fucking strawberries Lexa. You love it too much to say no anyway.” Raven returns the smile, and Lexa all but opens her arms for Raven to hug.

 

“I won’t give up if you don’t either.” Lexa whispers, making Raven nod.

 

“I won’t. We will be better. Together with everyone.”

 

“Together.”

* * *

 

 “So, I take it you and Raven kissed and made up behind my back?” Clarke smirks, running her fingers through Lexa’s hair as they laid in bed together.

 

“We came to a mutual understanding. We need to work on things, but I guess we are back to our old selves. Raven promised not to jump ahead on things at dinner, so I’d say were pretty good about things. And you, my love, don’t need to be jealous. My heart belongs to you forever.” Lexa sighs, snuggling up into Clarke.

 

After the day’s event, everyone returned to the boat, tired, worn out and obviously hungry. Lexa spent the evening with Jasmine and Lily, before joining the rest and talking about what happened inside the room. Everyone had promised to do better for each other, helping and understanding one another, so that mishaps like today wouldn’t happen again. Clarke had pulled Lexa to the side, asking about her feelings, and why she called herself a monster, and Lexa had explained everything from beginning to end. Clarke was thankful Lexa was able to pull herself forward and not backwards. She loved her for being the strong resilient woman that she is today, and no doubt, things will get better.

 

“How about, after the meeting with Indra, and the contractor for the building downtown, you, me, Jasmine and Lily go for some fun at the beach? We can relax, play with them, just us four as a family, and just pretend the world doesn’t exist?” Clarke suggests.

 

“What the other four big babies? You know how they are…”

 

“Then we can bring them along too. Let’s just ask them later.”

 

“Ask them what?”

 

Raven and Anya comes strolling in, Daemon on Anya’s shoulders, nibbling on a fruit they bought earlier that day at the farmer’s market and they were giving him some attention while Luna and Octavia walked in with Fish. The wolf was so much older now and so was Daemon. Well, he only grew in size from eating too much. Fish too had an easier time with a leash on him, and only did he listen to them, he kept his distance from strangers, not wanting them to freak out or hit him or take him away. Once the mansion was done, they could let him go free in the forest and enjoy himself.

 

“We were wondering if you guys want to come to the beach this weekend? Just to get away from life and have some fun? Could be good for everyone?” Clarke suggested.

 

Before Clarke and Lexa could get an answer, Raven wiggles her eyebrows at the rest, before they jumped in on top of Clarke and Lexa. Fits of laughter filled the room as they humped into Clarke and Lexa, making them giggle and laugh as their friends tackled them on the bed. Daemon comes up onto the bed, sniffing at his masters who were trashing around. This was what it meant to be a family. This was how they were going to move on together and to support one another. They had to understand that concept in order for them to move on and be able to work together hand in hand. And this, this was family and this was the way to start things fresh.

 

“Nobody is going to wear any bikini because Lexa has perfect abs and the rest of us are still trying here.” Octavia hollers, only to be pushed of by Anya onto the floor. Luna was next to be thrown off by Raven, glaring at her and Clarke takes the opportunity to roll off with Raven, landing on top of Octavia with a huff. Anya and Lexa battled it out, rolling and tickling before the eventually rolled off and landed on top of the rest.

 

“I think I broke a bone…” Octavia moans, and they laugh even harder.

 

“Alright alright… so to the beach or no?” Lexa asks through giggles and breaths.

 

“Hell yeah. And Lexa, we are so having sandcastle challenge.” Raven perks her head up and smirks.

 

“Your all on bitches!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yalls. So yeah, for those of you whom had wanted Lexa and Raven to finally move on from the past, here it is. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter, of course we have the treasure talk, the renovations, and also the beach fun, so expect to have a long chapter waiting for you ;) sorry for late updates, I have been work busy, other fic writing busy, but I won't leave you for too long. Just give me a day or two ;) Seeya!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are better when everyone works together.

“Hello ladies. My names is Indra Porter and I'm the director of the project “Spaniard”. It is an incredible story you ladies have from when I was told. Sadly, you guys don't want the world to know you were the founders of the treasure and the old Spanish Fleet that went missing. As you can see, the team has already recovered the findings and we have guaranteed its authenticity, therefore, all of you will be earning a large sum.”

 

“Thank you. But we do not wish to be known for certain reasons and would like to keep it that way. My friends and I are private people and we would like to keep things on the down low. It is much appreciated.” Lexa smiles, along with the other ladies in the office.

 

Their appointment with Indra was to finalise their documents to receive their money and their settlement for bringing the treasure back with them. Lexa being the lawyer, she was most familiar with the documents and the procedures that would lead to the settlements. Indra bent over and took out the file in her briefcase, before passing it across the table to Lexa who took it with a smile. Flipping through the documents one by one, Indra took the chance to look at the woman behind Lexa. They were dressed in business wear, the blonde known as Clarke was pushing a stroller back and forth slowly, two babies sleeping soundly inside, and Indra figured Lexa was the mother of those two children and Clarke was the spouse judging by their last names. Over to the side was a Latina woman, alone with another blonde-haired woman, both had their arms wrapped around each other's waist, sharing soft whispers with each other. The last two, both brunettes, with tan skin, were holding hands, placing Soft kisses on each other's cheeks, smiling and nodding at Indra.

 

“I'm surprised the University would give us 70 percent of the cost. I was expecting it to be a little lower than that. Nonetheless, we aren't complaining. How will the money be transferred?”

 

“Once the papers are signed on the respective forms which states you ladies are the sole founders of the goods, and that all money transfers will be wired to an account that has already been set up for all of you. It will be a joint account so therefore you can keep track of the amount that you guys have used for expenses. The amount is written on the last page of document 24, and the account details are written there too.” Lexa turns to page 24 and she all but choked on her own saliva.

 

“Lexa?” Clarke calls from behind, and she turns to pass the documents over for her friends to see. Indra had a smirk plastered to her face, clearly the woman in the room had underestimated their earnings.

 

“30 million dollars? Are you for real?” Raven gasps in shock, looking at Indra.

 

“I'm afraid it is all for real. That ship you guys found was lost to history, and now, you have just made history in the missing books on the missing ship, so the others in this expedition have agreed to pay a high price to put this in a museum dedicated to the missing treasure and historical documents. So yes, 30 million dollars is all yours.” Indra smiles and the rest of the girls cheer beyond recognition.

 

The money earned was enough to pay for renovations of their liking for their work building and their home. It was also enough for the children's children college education and so much more. They were set for life. But because they wanted to work for their entertainment and joy, they knew they could retire easily. They were beyond happy. Indra could only chuckle at the girls who were jumping around and laughing and hugging each other, like young teenagers who just graduated. It reminded her of her own daughter as well whom she had attended her graduation ceremony. Jumping around in happiness. Indra turned her attention to Lexa, the woman leaning in to her wife's touch, a kiss that Indra saw as something she had never seen before, so much love, so much emotions, she never seen such a thing before in her life. Unspoken words of love were shared in a kiss, and they way their eyes meet every time, was like a spark in a revolution. Indra then wished she studied human emotions, seeing that the two were perfect examples of how the emotions played about between the two of them was like a new discovery.

 

“I will leave you ladies to it then and you can sign the forms, and your good to go.”

 

“Thank you, Indra. So very much.” Lexa states on be half of the rest of them, all smiles and tears in their eyes.

 

“It's nothing. On behalf of the university, we would like to thank you ladies for discovering such an important part of history and for sharing it with the world.” Indra could only smile as she watched on as the rest of the women hugged each other, and the two little ones pried their eyes open to look around at the noise.

 

After settling the paperwork, the group of them exited the room, shaking hands with Indra and Clarke and Lexa stopped in the hallway with their girls. Lexa took Jasmine and Clarke took Lily, both of them embracing in a kiss, and Indra walked out onto them. Their two twin daughters were smiling up at their mother's. It was a perfect family. Even people from all walks of life could see how happy their little family was. Their daughters were beautiful, a carbon copy of both woman. Only that their eyes were different in colour. So, beautiful, full of life, and she couldn’t help but feel happy for them. Becca, her friend and lawyer had called up explaining the reasons why they didn’t want to be in the limelight, and had persuaded to give them a good amount for they had been left out in the ocean for 2 years, having to suffer and because of the love Becca had towards Lexa, Indra gave in.

 

She didn’t personally know Lexa, but Becca was her close friend, and Indra knew it would mean the world to her. Becca was the one who passed her contacts to Lexa, and so they came to an agreement today. She heard about their plans to open a dessert bar, an art gallery and they were in the midst of getting their homes fixed to live in. Indra was rather astounded by them and how hard working they were, getting their lives back together. It was a shame however, that things didn’t go to well with her in laws. She heard briefly from Becca that something had driven a wedge between them, and therefore didn’t want to be found. Nonetheless, it wasn’t any of her business to pry into their lives, and just smile.

 

“Thank you again Ms Porter, for the help. My wife and I really appreciate it.” Clarke states as she moves her daughter in her arms.

 

“Anytime. I hope everything goes well at your shop to be later. I will be dropping by for desserts whenever it opens. See you ladies around.”

 

Clarke nods, bringing Lexa along with her to catch up with the rest of the group who were still chattering away at the front of the group. The day had started off wonderful for everyone, and soon enough, it will get even better.

* * *

 

 “Okay okay, so we can put up the dessert bar along this side of the wall, with easy access to the kitchen, the dessert counter along this side, a mini stage to the far right, tables and chairs around the room, cash register there, and the staircase over her can be turned into sort of like a spiral one, so guest can head upstairs to view and purchase the paintings, and the third floor of the building can be a roof top bar if you want it to be.”

 

Clarke explains, as they stood around with the contractors and their friends were huddled around together to get the designs they wanted in place.

 

“Well, Clarke, the rest of us won’t touch the second floor of your designs because it’s your space and we can help out whenever you need. So firstly, we need to segregate the roles, three of us here knows how to bartend, two can bake and do the cash register and all of us basically will be overwhelmed if the crowd comes in. So, we need a solid plan here.” Anya speaks up, seeing that if things go smoothly, they would be overwhelmed and they only had 6 of them.

 

“Alright, since you mentioned the bar here, and the rooftop one, I would be more worried about the rooftop bar. But, I think this would work better. Clarke will have a Gallery opened from 12pm to 9pm, and operations for the rest of us begins at 12pm and we can finish the bar downstairs at 6, before we move up to the roof. So, which means, all of us can be on full shift downstairs without getting overwhelmed, and when we hit 6pm, we can run the bar upstairs on the roof.” Lexa pitches in, hoping that maybe her idea could help.

 

“I mean, okay, we could stick to that plan, and while we party the rooftop away, we could open that perhaps on weekends? We can open up our hours and see how well the crowd does, and make sure that all of us are able to help in any way we possibly can. Once we get the feel, then we can decide on how long or what time we plan to open, but I know Clarke’s would be a fixed time. It’s only the dessert bar and the rooftop that we need to worry more about now.”

 

Luna tells her side of her concerns, making Raven scratch her chin.

 

“Okay, before we go into that, let’s go over the designs first and finalise it so we can let the man do his job.” The contractor smiled at them, giving a sly grin and they buckled down together.

 

Pitching in ideas, they settled on the layout of the desert bar on the first floor, two display fridges would be placed along the side of the bar, bar stools to be placed and a nice marble counter top to go along with it. The cashier would be placed just right beside the display fridge, with it leading in towards the kitchen where Lexa could be the baker of her own domain. To the other half of the space, a small stage would be built for the talents in the area who wish to use their space to promote their music, or for stand-up comedians that would come in. They had already sent out ads, and some of the local talents had contacted them on their interests. Tables and chairs would be lined up around the space, and because Clarke was an artist, besides being a doctor, she wanted a more artistic decoration with soft warm lighting to fill the area, so that people could come in and relax and have a drink with desserts.

 

The second floor was then arranged, hard wood flooring and the walls were to be left untouched for Clarke had wanted to paint the walls on her own with her own artistic flare. Lights were placed and of course a small desk at the front, which Clarke said she would hire someone to be her assistant. Moving to the third floor, they had requested that the bar be placed along the edge, the cabinets and cupboards be drilled into the floor to ensure that in case a fight happens, the cabinets remains intact. But if they do fall over the edge, they would totally ignore it. Glass panelling was to be built around, as a safety precaution, despite them not caring if someone dies getting thrown off or falling over. A DJ turntable would be installed and the rest of the decorations they could do later. Other than that, it would be a major dance floor, and lots and lots of partying.

 

“I think I can officially say we will become alcoholics from all the booze we make and become sexy as hell from all the dancing.” Octavia huffs as they made their way out into the parking lot.

 

“Well, we can't drink on the job that's one, two, our two mama bears here would moderate our drinking and three, they would sell our souls to the devil if they find out we are alcoholics in the end.” Anya muses and receives a smack across the head from Lexa.

 

“The only person who would become an alcoholic is me if any of you decide to get funky on the job and leave Clarke and I to die.” Lexa berates, making Raven, Clarke and Luna buckle down laughing.

 

Jasmine and Lily seemed to have found it funny too, and they gurgled and smiled at their mother's, making Clarke and Lexa smile, cooing to them both on how they thought it was funny.

 

“Ha… ha… ha… Very funny you two. Wait till you two grow older and we will tell you two all the little sinful and embarrassing things your mothers did. You are so getting in trouble then my two dearest little pixies.” Anya tickles them both, making them squirm in Clarke and Lexa's arms, before they placed them back in the stroller.

 

“You say one word Anya, and I will end your life if you tell our kids about our moments.” Clarke warns playfully.

 

“Ooooh bite me.” Anya sticks her tongue out and Raven nudges her.

 

“Come on An. Leave the two lovebirds alone. I don't want to be skinned alive again. I almost got my teeth knocked out when Clarke was cock blocked last night.”

 

“You brought that upon yourself Rae.”

 

“Alright alright. Can we like go get lunch or something? It's one thing cock blocking you two, it's another my dear darling Octavia won't be giving me any if we continue this conversation without food.” Luna frowns and Octavia all but scoffs at her.

 

“I didn't say I won't be giving you any. I just said that can we co and get food before we head out to the beach. What makes you think I won't have sex with you?”

 

“Two seconds ago, you said if we don't eat, you won't be fucking with me tonight because that's your stomach talking to me right now and ready to blow my head off.” The two-start bickering with each other, leaving four other women with smirks and grins on their faces.

 

They were completely open about them talking about their sex lives, not that they would be cheating on each other with one another or that they were trying to make it a competition on who has the best sex or who gives the best orgasms, it was just something they tend to share openly since they had been living together for three months now. Sometimes they walk around naked, and they would only throw things at each other to be decent, but because the boat was small, it was hard to get any privacy without someone walking in on the other. Their house had been finalised and the designs and layouts have been finalised, they had to wait for another 3 months before their home would be ready for them to move, and as for their work space and building, it would take at least 4 months before it was completely operational. With so much time on their hands, they were left to think about what to do.

 

“Alright idiots, let's get some food before heading to the beach. Jasmine and Lily are dying to see the ocean.” Clarke smiles at her two daughters who have fallen asleep after Lexa had hummed their song for them to fall back asleep. Clarke never got tired of listening to her wife rock the two of them to sleep at night, while she would be the one to wake up whenever they started crying in the middle of the night. It was a fair exchange between the two. Unless Clarke was deep in sleep, only then would Lexa be the one to get up.

 

“Can we have Taco Bell?” Raven suggests.

 

“Or we could go for Korean Barbecue? Cook our own food?” Luna then suggests, seeing that they could eat a cow right now and they had shitloads of meat.

 

“But I thought it was supposed to be Pasta day?” Octavia whines.

 

“No. We agreed to have steak and eggs today.” Clarke argues.

 

“ALRIGHT THAT’S IT! WE ARE ALL GOING BACK TO THE BOAT AND IM COOKING. AND THAT’S FINAL!”

 

Lexa scolds the lot like a mother, which she is, and walks away with Jasmine and Lily.

 

“Thanks Mom!” Everyone else said in unison.

 

And the only thing they received back was a middle finger in the air.

* * *

 

 After their hearty lunch and celebration of earning their money, things going smooth for their home and their building, the 6 women, along with the two little ones got in the jeep and headed towards Santa Monica Pier, the sun shining nice and warm in the sky. Clarke had bought new baby clothes for the girls to have a nice day out in the sun. Clarke insisted that the girls wore a baby swimsuit, making Lexa cry happy tears that their daughters look absolutely adorable with a ribbon on top of their heads. Luna and Anya saw them together and snapped photos of them smiling and giggling together, making their hearts melt with love for their friends. Clarke would steal kisses from time to time, and because they were such good people, Anya knew their daughters would turn out to be such loving girls when they grew up. Their mothers were good people, and so will their kids be. Clarke was always smiling, Lexa was always laughing, their friends knew that this was their life that they needed. 10 years of watching them burn themselves to the ground, 10 years of watching them fuck around and not date, it saddened them to think that they could have had it all if they would have done something sooner.

 

But Clarke and Lexa being the people who they are, had told them that 10 years apart had made them who they are today, and that they would always be happy with how their life turned out to be. Exiting the jeep, the whole lot of them gather their stuff and headed down towards the shoreline, stopping some ways before and setting up their blankets and other items before relaxing down on them. Anya and Raven stole Lily from Lexa, taking her down towards the water and letting her small baby feet touch the water, eliciting giggles and laughs from Lily. Jasmine had the excitement in her eyes despite not knowing anything around her except for her mother’s face, so she too giggled and gurgled, wanting to see where her sister went. Clarke was the one to take Jasmine, and headed for the water, Octavia jumping up and following Clarke, leaving Lexa and Luna to bask in the warmth of the sun.

 

“Who would have thought life could have been this blissful huh?” Luna sighs happily, watching Octavia and Clarke playing with Jasmine.

 

“I never thought I would live to see my children exist. Life has its way of planning things for us I guess. Ever thought of tying the knot with Octavia? She’s a keeper you know.” Lexa turns to Luna, giving her a soft smile.

 

“Oh, I already bought a ring. Just waiting for the right time to propose. Octavia and I had been talking about maybe getting married whenever Raven and Anya decide to finally get hitch, and you and Clarke still have to be married legally despite you two being bonded, so I was waiting for when you guys would pick a day, then I’ll propose.” Luna returns the soft smile, making Lexa laugh.

 

“Wow. Hmmmm… well, we could make it special. Even though we finalised our work uniforms, we could all tie the knot on the day of our grand opening. Wouldn’t that be sweet?” Lexa wiggles her eyebrows, making Luna laugh.

 

“Goddamn… eh that wouldn’t be too bad. How about bachelorette party? Anya, you and me go party the fuck away into the night, Raven, Octavia and your dear darling wife at another. See how far we go to last the night.”

 

“Oh Jesus… the last time I went to a party with them, I almost got killed by Raven.” Lexa shakes her head at the memory.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I was dating Clarke then of course, so the four of us, including some other people, we went to this college party because one of the guys had an older brother in a college nearby. So, we went to their house, and it was my first time dressing up and all. So, Raven decides she wants to get lucky, and used me as her body shot partner. Clarke though it was hilarious, but Raven… sheeeesh. She pushed me onto the table, took out my blouse, and because the two of us were already drunk, she placed a beer pong cup on me, poured tequila, poured too much salt in between my boobs, and stuck a lemon in my mouth. Once she started, the table collapsed, smashing the cup between our bodies, and she still continued licking my stomach before passing out, and her hair got in my mouth and I chewed on the lemon with her hair, thinking that it was burnt spaghetti and I almost broke my back. We were officially named drunkards of the high school we were in, and the video was uploaded online which I kept.”

 

Luna rolls over laughing, Lexa sighs and shakes her head at the memory, when the four other women strode up to them.

 

“Hey! It wasn’t my fault the table collapsed.”

 

“Thanks to you, I ate your disgusting greasy hair with lemon and another idiotic video was uploaded.” Lexa takes Lily into her arms while the others laughed at the crazy memory.

 

“Okay… why are we talking about our drunken parties of the century back then?” Raven asks, all of them sitting back down on the mats.

 

“Luna and I were talking about the day all of us gets hitched, and how she wonders our bachelorette party will turn out to be. How all of us would survive or end up dead the next day, spewing our guts out?” Lexa muses, and Lilly claws at her arms.

 

“Ooooooooh that would be fucking fun. I would like to see a drunk Lexa again.” Anya smirks, making Clarke perk up an eyebrow.

 

“What did my wife do that she didn’t tell me about?” Clarke gives a sheepish smile at Anya who clears her throat, making Lexa shoots daggers with her eyes.

 

“Your dear darling wifey here was dragged to a party on the cruise, and she was the talk of the town after that. We were drinking and partying, and your drunk wife stripped down to just her bikini, and she stood on the table, and she screamed, “I LOVE YOU CLARKE! I WISH WE COULD FUCK RIGHT NOW AND WE COULD FLOOD THE EARTH WITH OUR MOANS OF JUSTICE!” and then she fell of the table, knocked herself out and spent the next two days in the infirmary.”

 

Everyone buckles down laughing, tears in their eyes and Clarke all but kissed her grumpy wife, who was blushing madly and hiding her face behind Lily who was giggling away.

 

“Damn…. Who knew you were so hot then.” Clarke smiles and Lexa all but playfully kisses Clarke.

 

“Ewwwww gross… please, there are kids here please. Control your hormones.” Octavia closes her eyes, pretending to be disgusted by their cuteness.

 

“Oh please. Have you guys seen yourself lately? Half the time I walk in, you were about to eat Luna’s face off. For a minute, there I thought I might have to call either Lexa or Raven or even Anya to save Luna.” Clarke jokes, making Octavia throw a blanket at her.

 

“Alright… sooooo, are we all getting married together on the same day or something? And we can plan our bachelorette party of the century?” Raven asks, taking out a bottle of Coca-Cola from the cooler they brought along.

 

And at that point of time, Octavia and Luna apparently shifts uncomfortably in their spot. Octavia had bout a ring, much to the knowledge of everyone else except for Luna, and Lexa was the only one who knew about Luna buying a ring for Octavia. They were the only two at the moment who didn’t have the title of fiancés yet, making them a wonder how long more will it take for them to finally propose to each other. Seeing that they all wanted to be married together on the same day as a multiple wedding with each pair, Octavia and Luna then looked at each other.

 

“Ummmm could you excuse us for a moment?” Luna tells the rest, smirks forming on their friends faces before she pulls Octavia up and down towards the shoreline. Lexa gives Luna a wink of good luck and she saw the ring box in her hand that was hidden behind her back that Lexa had placed there, having taken it out from Luna's bag in the Moment. Clarke and Raven gives Octavia the thumbs up as good luck, knowing that their friends were about to talk about getting hitched. Raven and Clarke, along with Lexa and Anya had planned this from the very start, thinking that the beach would be the best place for them to propose, only needing them to get their shit together. Raven had talked Luna into bringing the ring just in case, and it was finally about time their friends got engaged. Stopping near the water, Luna takes Octavia's hands in hers, and bends down to the ground. Raven took out her little drone from her bag, having purchased it for her little mechanical fun, and the rest of them sat close to her, looking at the ipad in her lap, watching as Raven manoeuvres the drone above their two friends.

 

“Octavia Blake, from the first time I met you at the bar that night, you took my breath away. The tears that you shed every time made my heart cringe that you were suffering alone on the inside. And I wanted to take that pain away. I wanted to show you the world, that life was so much more, and that you didn't need to face things alone. I knew then that you were the one for me, that every piece of broken can be fixed just by loving it back together, and you, you light up my world. To go on an adventure with you looking for your lost friends, who I have now called as family, you Octavia, you gave me that chance to have one. For the longest of times I was alone, when my brother passed, leaving me all alone, you barged into my life like a force of nature that couldn't be stopped. You make my life so much more worth while, and I would never change it for the world. Of the tears you shed, the smiles you give, the jokes you crack, I would give everything up just to be with you over and over again. And now, I ask of you Octavia, if you are willing to give your heart and soul to me, to be able to let me love you with my all and spend the rest of your life with me, as my wife? Octavia Blake, will you marry me?” Octavia was in tears.

 

She never imagined the day someone would be down on their knees proposing to her. Yet here she was, having the woman who went to hell with her and gave up her life on land to go searching for their friends that she never knew personally back then, to be so loving and kind to ask her to marry her now. Octavia never thought that far. And now, everything was perfect.

 

“Yes… yes I'll marry you Luna!” Octavia laughs and cries, jumping into Luna's arms when she stood up, giving her a tender loving kiss and smiling as the ring was pushed through her finger at the same time.

 

Further up, their four friends were crying happy tears at the ipad, making those walk by look at them as if they were mad watching some romance drama as they assumed, crying for the happiness of their friends. Raven brings the drone closer, making Octavia place her hand on the camera to block the view of the two of them kissing.

 

“Awwwwwww… no fair!” The four women groaned, knowing that the moment had been short lived.

 

“Guess were all getting drunk after all.” Raven smirks.

 

“Great… so, now that the two has already said their vows, when are we all get ting hitched together?” Anya asks.

 

“Well, we could always go high and die in Vegas. It's only 6 hours away…” Clarke grins when Lexa gives her a questioning look.

 

“And who is going to take care of Jasmine and Lily while we get ourselves wasted?” Lexa questions back.

 

“Well good question. We could bring them along?”

 

“Absolutely not. I don't need anyone of our drunk asses to spike our daughters mouths with alcohol. I know how wild and disastrous we can be.” Lexa muses, and Raven agrees with her.

 

“Hey! How about Indra? She said earlier if we needed babysitting services, she could be of help since she said she loved these two little beauties.”

 

Jasmine and Lily giggle again, grabbing their mother's hands as the smiled again and looked up with bright eyes at their mother's. Clarke kisses both their noses, Lexa tickling the two of them as they contemplated their options.

 

“Hmmmmm I guess we could. Although she is a good friend of Becca’s, I don't see why she can't hold down the fort for a day. Well two days. We party on the first day and marry the second day before going home? Or should we just do it downtown? That way Clarke and I won't be gone long from these two. We don't want to leave them away from us too long.” Lexa states, knowing that their daughters were their first priority, and Clarke agreed with her too.

 

“Understandable. I think we can work on something right? To be fair?”

 

“As long as we don't leave Jasmine and Lily too long away, and I don't want history repeating itself between you and I, I'm cool with it.” Lexa shrugs her shoulders, seeing that they could go out for some fun.

 

“And, I'll make sure one of us is at least sane enough, so I won't drink that much.” Anya smiles proudly, only to be shut down by Clarke.

 

“Yeah sure. Wait till we actually start the party and see how far anyone of us can last.” Clarke muses, knowing they would go out with a bang.

 

“OOHHHHH BITCHES! ITS TIME TO PARTY!” Octavia hollers from a distance as they make their way back.

 

“God save our souls.”

 

And that was all they could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yalls. Sorry for taking so long. Was sick, well not sick but had an allergic reaction to my beloved prawns, and I looked like mosquito's attacked me for some ongodly reason if I went out into the streets. But I look normal now so don't worry, only thing I'm sad I can't have prawns anymore but somehow I can eat any other type of seafood. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and and and, things are going to get pretty wild and hilarious next chapter ;) see you guys then. And 700 kudos, I really need to hug and kiss you guys so much for the support. Don't worry, I'm not infected. ;D


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All parties have their memories. But, Its only just the beginning.

“Clarke… Clarke… wake up. Jasmine is crying…” Lexa nudges Clarke, who only turns over and falls back asleep mumbling incoherent words, and a snore that comes after.

 

Lexa huffs, rubbing her tired eyes as she slid out of bed and moved towards the other room. It was easy access around the boat, having lived on it for 5 months now, and since their home won't be ready until next week, they had taken what they got and made it their place of home in the boat. The room was down the small hallway, thankful that the baby monitor was right by her ears so that she could hear the unpleasant cries of her daughters. She didn't blame Clarke for not waking up, seeing that she had been busy all day at her new gallery which only just finished construction three days ago. She had been spending time painting her gallery to how she wanted it to be, and Lexa sometimes had to go over herself and bring her home. It wasn't a big issue, and Clarke always took her time at night to spend some quality time with Jasmine and Lily before putting them to bed and then she would crash into theirs. Lexa didn't complain, only that she missed her Wife spending time with her, but she knew that Clarke needed this for herself. Raven and Anya had been planning their weddings for weeks now, and how they plan to have a bachelorette party of the century with each other. Nothing new from them both. Lexa had been busy with paperwork and communicating with Becca on ensuring that they remain MIA to the governments eyes, leaving Octavia and Luna to watch over the house and its progress.

 

Everyone had a job to do which is great, but most of the times, Lexa spent with Jasmine and Lily, making sure they were always laughing and giggling. Jasmine was a perfect copy of Clarke, despite her brown hair, and Lily with blonde and green eyes was just like Lexa. She craved her mother's touch more often than Jasmine, who was growing to be somewhat stubborn and strong willed like Clarke. But it didn't matter. She was still her little girl, and she loved them both equally with all her heart. Sliding into the room, Jasmine and Lily sniffled when they saw their mother, calming down at the sight of her entering the room. Lexa bent over the crib, rubbing the tears of their faces, and slowly she carried Jasmine out first and into her right arm, before carrying Lily up and into her left. It was a struggle at first when she first had to walk in on them crying, but now, after getting a hang of it, she was a pro. Slowly, she swayed from left to right, humming softly as her two daughters quieted down, both their eyes looking up at her. She would give it all to freeze this moment in time with her two daughters, and she smiled at them when Jasmine and Lily yawned. Yet their eyes fought to remain open, watching their mother sing.

 

“Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.”

 

Jasmine had already closed her eyes, letting herself fall into sleep again, while Lily, she grabbed Lexa’s shirt in her tiny fists, her eyes half closed as she looked at Lexa, blinking only a few times before she whined slightly. Lexa moved over towards the chair, a love seat actually, and sat down carefully, letting Jasmine and Lilly lean into her chest as she shifted to make herself comfortable in the seat, knowing it would be a long while before Lily would fall asleep. She tried various tunes and songs that she could think off to get Lily to sleep, but she realised how stubborn Lily was too. Just like her. Refusing to sleep despite everything she tried.

 

“You got to sleep little one. Mama needs sleep too. Maybe one day you could sing mama to sleep when your older. How about that?” Lexa cooed.

 

Lily smiled with tired eyes, snuggling closer into her chest, and laid there for a while. Lexa could only rest her head back, sighing at how tired she was, and she knew she could fall asleep right there and then. Her breathing had slowed down, her eyes closed, seeing that Jasmine and Lilly were snuggled tightly to her, unmoving, and definitely, they were asleep again. Not wanting to move and wake them up, Lexa just sat in that position, not caring how sore and exhausted she would be in the morning, the pain was worth it for them. The boat rocked slowly as the storm outside raged on, and the thunder reminded her of the nights she could hear it from the cave she slept in with Clarke. How afraid and lost she was when they crashed into the water, Clarke couldn't swim and how she struggled to keep them afloat before being dragged away under the waves. It all seemed like a faded memory now, but she could still remember it as clear as day. Her hands gripped onto Jasmine and Lily tighter, protecting them from the horrid memories of her almost dying that night. How she swam for dear life to shore, and for the waves to knock her out on a reef. Yet, she still felt calm with her daughters in her arms, suppressing the memories and letting love calm her soothing heart.

 

And because her daughters were the best thing in the world, perhaps being sore wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 

 Clarke woke up, rolling over to her side and wanting to smile at her beautiful wife, only to find it empty. Clarke didn't enjoy mornings whereby Lexa wasn't around, for she enjoyed the comfort of her wife lulling her to sleep. Yet today, was a first in a long time that she didn’t find Lexa in bed beside her. Clarke immediately regretted not spending much time with her family. Despite the fact that Lexa understood her needs to finish up the gallery, she still spent so much time on work that she didn’t spend time with Lexa. Lexa had been the one to take care of Jasmine and Lily every day, and only meeting them when they came to the gallery to meet up with her. And Clarke sighed. She was done with everything yesterday, and no doubt, she had so much free time from today onwards, she could spend some much-needed quality time with her three favourite people in the world. Her blue eyes scanned the room, Raven and Anya snuggled together in the other bunk, drool dripping down Anya’s arms from Raven, which was really gross, and loud snores came from above her from Octavia and Luna. It was a miracle how they could all sleep like rocks. Probably, they would die in their sleep if a bomb went off, and she wouldn’t be surprised at all.

 

Clarke wondered where Lexa could be, and so, she got up from bed, rubbing her eyes and walking out of the room towards the kid’s room. Jasmine and Lily had been pretty quiet all night, and she was actually surprised they had toned down a lot since they got older, making sleep a better option in the night then having to rocked them back to sleep countless times a night. But what made her stop in her tracks, was the sight before her. Clarke’s blue eyes watered up, her lips breaking into a smile when she stepped into the room, her beautiful wife sleeping soundly, with Jasmine and Lily in her arms respectively. Jasmine and Lily were awake, smiling and giggling at each other, tugging on their mother’s fingers that held onto them. God, Lexa must be sore and exhausted. Clarke strode over, her hands tickling her two little girls as they giggled louder and smiled at her, before they clenched their fists out at Clarke, wanting her attention. Taking Lily into her arms first, then Jasmine, Lexa’s hand fell to her lap, shifting slightly in her seat before remaining as such without waking up. Poor Lexa, she had to be like that all night. Her neck was bound to be sore when she woke up and Clarke made it a priority to massage later. Stepping out of the room, Clarke makes her way towards the kitchen area, finding Raven and Octavia starting on breakfast.

 

“Morning Clarke. Morning my lovely cuties.” Raven comes over and pinches both Jasmine and Lily’s cheeks lightly, making them giggle before Raven helps to take Lily and place her in the high chair that they bought. Jasmine and Lily was able to sit up now, being 5 months plus, and it was easier to have them sitting and playing while they had breakfast or dinner at the table.

 

“Morning to you too. Where’s Anya and Luna?”

 

“They’re out making sure the ropes are fastened. Storm isn’t letting up so soon and don’t want us drifting far from the docks. Anyways, where’s Lexa?” Octavia asks before playing with Jasmine.

 

“She woke up in the middle of the night I guess. They must have started crying or something. Slept in the love seat with these two in her arms. They were up before her, tugging at each other with smiles and giggles. I’m going to go wake her up or at most carry her back to bed at least.”

 

“Clarke… please tell us if your done with the gallery painting? You may have been spending time with these two, but your neglecting Lexa. She needs you too ya know?” Raven states with concern in her tone, Octavia nodding at Clarke knowing that they have been seeing how Lexa and Clarke had spent the last two months seeing each other only once or twice and nothing more than that because Clarke was either too tired, or Lexa was up late doing paperwork and other motherly duties.

 

“I know. I’ll think of something. And yes… I’m done with the gallery and I will think of something to do with her. Take her out on a date. I just wish I hadn’t been so blind and working too much, neglecting the mother of my children.” Clarke sighs, rubbing her hands through her hair.

 

“Take the day off. Raven and I got this for today. Our party is not until tomorrow, so go have some fun with Lexa. Get a hotel room or something and just fuck it out or something eh?” Raven wiggles her eyebrows, and Clarke all but laughs, turning away and making her way back to the kid’s room.

 

Just as she left her, Lexa hadn’t moved from her position, and Clarke moved to kneel in front of her beautiful wife, rubbing her hands up and down her wife’s arms, coaxing her awake. Lexa groaned, shifting and turning her sore neck slowly before prying her eyes open to Clarke.

 

“Go away.” Lexa groaned, pulling her feet up and snuggling up to herself before turning away and going back to sleep. Clarke pouted, knowing Lexa was never like this.

 

“Lexa babe… at least let me take you to the room and sleep on a bed instead? You’ve been sleeping on this thing all night.”

 

“I’m just fine right here where it’s at least nice and warm and it’s not cold back in the room. Plus, my head doesn’t feel like moving either.” Lexa berates, shutting her eyes as she leans on her knees.

 

Clarke doesn’t wait a second longer and stands up, putting her hand on Lexa’s forehead, and true enough, her wife was burning hot.

 

“Lexaaa… your having a high fever. And if you sleep on this thing, you won’t get the sleep and rest needed. You don’t have to walk, I’ll carry you and give you a massage if you let me. Please baby?”

 

“Why don’t you just go to work Clarke? Or better yet go take care of the girls. I’ll be fine alone.” Clarke sighed.

 

Lexa was sick and definitely that’s where she gets her pissy mood from. Lexa was never one to get sick, but the sniffles and the hoarse voice, along with the fever was enough evidence that she was exhausted and her eyes that were bloodshot red was a sign she didn’t sleep well from being on the love seat all night. And of course, Clarke had spent so much time at the gallery that she neglected her wife, it was understandable that Lexa had a right to be mad. So, Clarke ignores Lexa’s words previously, and places her arms underneath her legs and the other on her back, hoisting her up as Lexa struggled to get off, but failed miserably because she was too weak to move with the throbbing headache.

 

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Clarke smirks, earning another groan from Lexa.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“When you’re not this pissy and miserable when sick, you can fuck me all you want Lexa.” Stepping into the room, Clarke lays Lexa down, who pulls up the covers and rolls inwards, her back facing Clarke.

 

“Just shut up and go away Clarke.” Lexa states again, moving away from Clarke’s hand on her back and doses off to sleep.

 

“Lexa… I’m sorry I didn’t spend enough time with you.  I truly am… work got in the way and I know I should have managed my time better. We were supposed to be a team and I failed at that and I’m sorry. I know Jasmine and Lily is our first priority, but you are my first priority too. And I’m going to take care of you baby. Just like old times. And I promised I would. And I promise to spend more time with you and the kids and work shouldn’t be in the way. Sleep now, and I’ll bring you some soup in a while.”

 

Clarke moves onto the bed, places a soft kiss on her forehead and leaves the room. Lexa did hear everything Clarke had said, but because her head was pounding, she really couldn’t be bothered to move and look at Clarke. She didn’t blame her for having fun and pursuing her passion. But if they didn’t have kids, and a wife to come home too, Lexa would have let her be. But she had priorities now, and things weren’t the same as how they used to be years ago. She needed Clarke to understand that. And so, she slept, not wanting to dwell on the issue anymore and let her mind be laid to rest.

 

For now.

* * *

 

 “Well Clarke, like I said earlier, you need to prioritise things. You aren’t single anymore. You have a wife and kids to attend to. If you wanted to pursue your art like a single person, then why even bother having kids? You get what I’m trying to say?” Anya states as she places a cup of coffee in front of her.

 

“Anya’s right Clarke. Not once have we ever saw you come home early, and Lexa has always been the one going over to pick you with the kids, and sometimes she goes alone just to make sure you eat something. You can’t just ditch her to the side. Even if it’s going to take you 10 years to finish that fucking gallery of yours, then so be it. None of us are rushing on the bar and desserts or what not, we make time for each other still.” Luna points the spoon at her as she sucks down on the chicken noodle soup, Clarke having made for the whole lot because Lexa was sick and they didn’t mind having the same thing.

 

“Did she even confide or tell you guys about this?” Clarke asks.

 

“Why would she Clarke? She thinks she’s being kind and supportive that you’re doing the things you love. And so, she cares for the two little ones, does the paperwork and stuff, and puts herself on repeat every day. Hell, Anya had to tell her to take a break from cooking and so forth just for her to relax. One night you didn’t wake up at all, and Lexa had to spend a good two hours getting the girls to calm down from crying. We heard her Clarke. She didn’t want to wake you up because she wanted you to get as much sleep as possible.” It was Octavia’s turn to spill the beans.

 

“Jesus… and here I thought they were sleeping soundly all night. I can’t believe I didn’t know all this. Why couldn’t she say something?” Clarke sighs, looking down at the table.

 

“The fact that she goes to Harper for her sessions weekly, I’d say that woman is the only one ensuring she doesn’t bottle her feelings up. She is her therapist after all. And because she wants you to be happy, she doesn’t know she’s actually feeling lonely that you aren’t there. You’re lucky isn’t the type to go out sleeping around with others behind your back because she fucking loves you with the sun shining out of her ass.” Raven answers for her, making all four of them look at Clarke.

 

“Fuck! I’m such a screw up.”

 

“People make mistakes Clarke. Just learn from them and move on better. Lexa’s a tough girl. Plus, you know her better than we do. Think of something to reaffirm to her that you’re not neglecting her or the kids. Action speaks louder than words too sometimes.” Luna winks and Clarke nods her head, lost in thought.

 

Then, all of a sudden, Clarke thinks of one filthy idea.

 

“Guys, don’t come into the room unless I say so. I have something in mind.”

 

Clarke gets up abruptly and walks away, leaving the rest of them questioning as to what Clarke was going to do. Making her way back to the room, she opened the door and found Lexa under the covers, wrapped up like a burrito, on a tiny bit of hair left to be seen, and she strode over, sitting on the edge of the bed. There was one thing she remembered doing on the island that got Lexa to come around, and she knew even in her sick state, Clarke could get through to her.

 

“Lexa baby… I was thinking… that maybe a nice back massage and me feeding you blueberries with chicken noodle soup, and… a nice cuddle with kisses on your nipples would get you to take some meds?” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s visible ear, and she pulled the covers down with her eyes peeking over at Clarke.

 

“Do I get naked cuddles and eggs and toast later?” Lexa blinks her red eyes at Clarke.

 

“And you get a nice shower with any flavoured smelling soap of your choice. And candles too. I’ll buy you your favourites right now in the pouring rain.” Clarke smiles, knowing she weaved her way into Lexa’s heart already.

 

Bribery, how bad it may be, was Lexa’s soft spot. If she got what she wanted, then you could have her everything. Well, it only worked for Clarke. “Then why are you still clothed?”

 

“You want blueberries or not? Can have everyone seeing me naked. And chicken noodle soup with a nice hot cup of tea would be good too.” Lexa groans and snuggles into Clarke.

 

“I hate when you start bribing me with shit when I’m mad and hurt and angry by you.”

 

“I’m sorry baby. I really really am. I promise, I won’t prioritise work anymore. I’ll make sure to take care of you and Jasmine and Lily more often. And I’ll be around so much more. Just give me another chance.”

 

“Get me my blueberries and my candles and were good.” Lexa states simply, gripping onto Clarke like a baby koala.

 

“Lexaaaa… I can't be carrying you around. You need to rest.” Clarke whines, knowing this was a battle she couldn't win.

 

“Put me down Clarke and I'll never forgive you ever again.”

 

“Jesus.”

* * *

 

 The next weekend came by in a flash, Clarke having spent all her days at home, her painting of her walls at work having been finished and she was with Lexa and the girls almost every minute of the day. Lexa had spent the days in bed, recovering from her fever and she was back to normal by the end of the week, and so Raven kicked in motion their bachelorette party plans. They were supposed to go the weekend before so they won't be looking horrible the next day for the wedding that they had organised and planned, but with Lexa being sick and clingy, things had to be put on hold. They had just finished dropping Jasmine and Lily off at Indra’s place, Indra's daughter was around and would be helping to take care of them as well, and so, they made their downtown, all dressed up and ready for a night of fun. Clarke had Lexa sitting in her lap during the ride, tracing her wife's beautiful jaw and watched as the city lights illuminated her green eyes. Lucky she has been to have a woman like her in her life. And she was going to go all out tonight to show Lexa her love.

 

“Alright you two… it's supposed to be bachelorette party night tonight. Now making out in the back seat of the jeep with your wife to be night. Save that for after the strippers.” Raven hollers from the front of the jeep, Anya being the one driving while Luna, Octavia and Clarke sat in the back seat with Lexa on top of Clarke.

 

“Zip it Raven. The only stripper I need is my dear darling Lexa. She's the best stripper I'll ever need.” Clarke retaliates before Lexa joins their lips again, quietly making out.

 

“Alrighty that's it! We're here. Everybody out.” Lexa turns to glare at Raven before jumping out of the jeep, pulling her skirt down which had been raked up by Clarke, and the rest of the ladies exited the vehicle.

 

Anya and Lexa were dressed in a tight-fitting shirt and waist high skirts with their thick hairs pushed the side with a Smokey eye make up look to finish off. They look like bosses of their own company, and Lexa was showing off a good amount of cleavage just for Clarke, making her swallow hard and keep her dick in her pants. Raven and Clarke opted to use long dresses, ones seen on television when headed for an Oscar ceremony while Luna and Octavia dressed down simply in short dresses used for prom. Tonight, was ladies’ night, and as Raven quoted, they were going down with a bang before the wedding which was going to be short sweet and simple. Nothing big or fancy.

 

“So… where are we going first? Strip joint or Club Avalon?”

 

“Alright, here’s what we are going to do. Luna, Lexa and I are going over to the strip club, and we are going to have ourselves some lap dancing while you three are going to party 4 blocks down at Club Avalon.” Raven beams with pride.

 

“Okay… why do you three get to have fun with strippers while we head down the yellow brick road?” Anya comments, clearly jealousy building up in her veins at her fiancé getting down and dirty with strippers.

 

“Because you three lost the bet last night to the three of us, so we get an extra tad bit of fun.”

 

“Eh no fair. Lexa was supposed to be my stripper tonight! Why are you robbing me of this Raven?” Clarke whines, clinging onto Lexa who was wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist from behind.

 

“Excuse you, but you bent down on your knees last night and everyone bear witnessed to you telling Lexa that she was allowed to have a stripper for herself tonight, and that when we three bitches are done, only then can your dick go hunting for her.”

 

“I really hate losing bets with her.” Clarke whines in Lexa’s ears, causing Lexa to chuckle quietly and kiss her wife’s cheeks.

 

“Two hours tops baby. And I’m all yours.” Lexa smiles.

 

“Nope. I’m all yours. I promised, didn’t I? I’m going to pamper you until you tell me to jump off the Santa Monica Pier and just die.” Clarke turns around in Lexa’s arms, pulling her into a soft kiss before looking into green forest eyes.

 

“Babe… we’ve talked about this. I don’t care about the past. Only the future. And you know what to prioritise just like I do and we can work this through together. So, go have fun with Anya and Octavia, because they’re not the stripper’s kind of people, and Luna and I are just looking out for Raven in case she does something stupid. When Raven is done, then we’ll meet you at Club Avalon for some wild partying okay?”

 

“Hey love birds, come on! Fuck tomorrow, party now.” Raven hollers, making Clarke and Lexa share one last kiss before the two groups went their separate ways.

 

Heading across the street, Raven drags Luna and Lexa towards the strip club, the bouncer at the front finding their names with ease before allowing them to enter. Luna stuck to Lexa like glue, having confessed that she’s never been to a strip club before, and even though she used to run a bar, she never ever once stepped into a strip club. Raven was already thinking of ways to get her two girls to let loose with her, and she had plans to make sure Lexa and Luna have a bit of fun. Bringing them towards the counter, Lexa takes the time to view the girls around her, some just above the age of 21, and she found them pretty beautiful too.

 

“My first time here… and I can’t believe I’m dreading this.” Luna shouts over the music to Lexa, knowing that she didn’t want to embarrass herself from being a first-time person that gets entertained by strippers.

 

“Relax. All you have to do is sit still, let them do the work and you will survive. They usually are the ones to put your hands on them. Just make sure to be tipsy or drunk and you won’t feel a thing.” Lexa shouts back, Raven shoving a shot glass in her hand.

 

“Alright bitches. We are going to get tipsy or mildly drunk and our ladies will be waiting for us in room 324 when were ready. Oh, and Luna, don’t worry about being uncomfortable, just have some fun.” Raven smiles, raising her shot glass in the air. Lexa and Luna does the same, and they pushed their glasses together.

 

“To our last night officially being somewhat single, and for us to get so wasted, we’d be making memories for the rest of the night. To married life tomorrow.”

 

“To official married life tomorrow!” They clicked their glasses together and downed their shot of tequila, licking the salt along the glass and biting onto the lemon.

 

Raven ordered them more tequila shots, and soon enough, they were starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Luna dragged Lexa towards the dance floor, both women grinding and rubbing against each other before Raven comes up behind Lexa, and immediately the three of them let loose to the night. Lexa wished Clarke was here to see this. Sort of payback for her not being around all the time. But Lexa had her chances later. After all, it was her bachelorette party with the rest. Soon after, they took more shots, and Raven had asked the stripper that she had booked for the hour, to take them to a secluded room, making Luna excited beyond all measures. Lexa was giggling non-stop, the alcohol working it's way to her brain, and Raven and her casually exchanged slaps to their butts, wondering who has a firmer butt. The room was dimly lit as they entered, but the lights immediately switched to the black light, making Lexa and Luna cringe at the sight of the couch.

 

“That is so gross. How can people do this shit?” Luna whispers to Lexa, close to throwing up her alcohol induced self.

 

“Raven seems to be loving it despite the grossness of it. Or maybe I'm just seeing so much cum in the black light from being high, I really can't tell the difference.” Lexa giggled and took the seat which looked reasonably okay and not clouded in previous use from others.

 

Luna decided she wasn’t going to push her luck and sat in Lexa’s lap, taking a swig from her bottle of Vodka that she got from the bartender. Apparently, he used to work for her before she sold her bar to follow Octavia, and she got a bottle at a discounted price. Lexa shared with Luna and immediately, the room went up in smoke. Lexa turned to look over at Raven, who she too had sat in a plastic chair, and the stripper had lit up a fucking bong in Raven’s lap before handing it over to Luna.

 

“First time doing drugs. I’d say this is the best night of my life. Have you done this shit before my lady?” Lexa giggled as she watched Luna work it like a pro, and Lexa too before handing it back over to Raven.

 

“Fuck… Lexa was the queen of smoking pot. You should’ve have seen how bad she became from smoking that shit. Told you it be worth it betting against the other three. I deliver the goods.” Raven grabs the strippers butt, squeezing it in her palms.

 

“Hey! I was the most… badass… geek lesbian… of Polis High… and I was prom queen of the pot partyyy!” Lexa laughs hard, making Luna laugh as well along with Raven until things went south in a heartbeat.

 

The stripper in Raven’s lap collapses backwards onto the floor, eyes wide open, and the three women continued laughing hysterically while taking swigs from the vodka bottle. Luna gets up to go over to Raven, and Lexa decides she was going to poke the stripper to wake her up and off the disgusting looking ground.

 

“Oh… haha my…. Wahahaha god! She looks dead. Hahahahaha…” Raven points at the stripper on the ground, and Lexa giggles as she starts poking the young woman.

 

Countless times she went, and soon enough, she began to worry. The woman hadn’t moved an inch. Laughing, she looks up at Raven and Luna with a goofy expression. “Rae Rae… I think she’s dead.” Raven and Luna immediately stops laughing despite Lexa giggling away and snorting.

 

“Oh god. I killed a stripper.” Raven exclaims worriedly, her eyes going wide in horror. Luna looks between a horrified looking Raven and a laughing bag Lexa, trying to figure out which emotion to use at that point of time.

 

Lexa looks into the woman’s dead eyes, and closes it, hoping that the spirit would rest in peace despite the fact that she thought the woman was just messing around. Closing the woman’s eyelids, Lexa stumbles backwards with wide eyes as the eyelids flew back open with force, yet her eyes remain dead.

 

“Oh god… I think you really killed the stripper Rae.” Lexa looks in horror as she continuously closes the strippers eyes, which flicks back open to dead ones.

 

“OH MY GOD!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yalls! So yeah every bachelorette party has it's wild side. And I just amped it up like really for the fun of it. Don't worry, no one is getting arrested. Maybe ;) And I just had to put in that Clarke had been working too much and well, a life lesson for us all. My neighbour next door had a big argument at 4 am in the morning and I heard how they left each other because the father was only spending an hour a day with his kids and then ignores his wife. He works all the time and he is seriously never home. It breaks my heart to such a thing, and therefore I added that to the chapter between Clarke and Lexa, showing that family is important, and not just your own selfish career. Well, part two is in the making for their night of fun gone wrong but it will be hilarious I promise :) Enjoy guys ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the dead ain't so dead after all.

“I can’t believe our significant others get to play with the strippers tonight. It’s just not fair.” Anya huffs out loud, making Octavia and Clarke laugh at her.

 

“Jesus Anya… It’s not like Raven would actually dry hump someone. Well okay maybe in our little circle of bitches but you know how she is. She enjoys going for the show, sticking her hand with cash in it into their wet undies, and 3 seconds later she’ll take off running towards the bathroom, wash her hands off, and pour Clorox on her palms to rid herself of filth that doesn’t belong to you.” Clarke smiles sheepishly, making Anya roll her eyes.

 

“Say that again Griffin Woods and your ass is mine.”

 

“Relax. We can still have fun, although Clarke can’t because she wants her Lexiloo here, but I think we can make this work.” Octavia smirks.

 

“Oh boy. What do you have in mind?”

 

“We are going to crash the party. I took the liberty to adding our names on the guest list as well, and so, we can actually catch them red handed, and have a little fun as a whole. I so don’t want to miss out on this because it’s Luna’s first time in a strip club, and not to mention seeing a hot stripper go down on her. So yes, we are going over there.”

 

“Why do I get the feeling we are going to be spying in them?” Anya muses, the three of them walking over to the strip club.

 

“And why not? I want to see my future wife get down and dirty. The only reason Raven comes here is because she gets some good stuff. And you know what I mean by that.”

 

“Oh god. Please tell me she ain't taking weed again? Like literally? She got Lexa high the last time we did that and she claimed herself as Queen of the Bong. And she ran naked. If she's running naked tonight, I'm going to kill her. Period.” Clarke sighs as they entered the strip club.

 

Lights flashed around, dancers were on stage getting hot and sweaty, Anya whistled at one of them although only she herself could hear it for herself. Damn! She thought to herself. Raven was really into the game here. She knew Raven would never cheat on her, only that she enjoyed the thrill of things once in a while, and besides, they all agreed to not get jealous with each other over strippers. Raven had specifically told her before, if she ever went to a strip club, the most she will ever do is get a lap dance and be done with it. And she trusted her enough to know Raven would stick to her words. Clarke on the other hand wasn't even interested in any of the woman around. Loyal she was to the woman she loved. And truth be told, Lexa was the same. The two of them stuck together like glue, and despite Clarke being neglectful the past few weeks, Lexa had remained strong and faithful because she loved Clarke way too much to even bother with the rest the world. Luna may be somewhat adventurous, but hell, she too loved Octavia like the sun loves the earth. So, none of them felt that worry of someone cheating behind their backs.

 

“Okay ladies. The bartender just told me that he saw our three lovely ladies walk into a room with a stripper called Christina. Said they were drinking heavily before going in.” Octavia shouts over the music.

 

“That's them alright. Raven must have her drinks out if she wants to have a blast. I assume Lexa's drunk too and Luna as well. So, we get to have a little bit of fun. Who's got a deep voice to imitate?” Anya smirks, looking between Clarke and Octavia.

 

“I do. Why?” Clarke looks at Anya, intrigued.

 

“Because we are going to act like cops. And since their tipsy, and high as a kite, we are going to scare the shit out of them. Period.” Octavia smirks, immediately liking Anya's idea, and the three women shake hands in conspiracy.

 

“Oh… I won't disappoint.”

 

“OH MY GOD!”

 

“Raven… stop saying oh my god. It's not going to bring the woman back from the dead. Unless Lexa decides to sell her soul to the devil, then yeah maybe.” Luna muses, seeing how bad their situation is.

 

“Why me?”

 

“Because you keep playing with her damn eyelids idiot. That woman is going to haunt you for the rest of your life if you keep doing that shit. Bad enough were all going to jail for this.”

 

“Oh my god! We're going to jail. Oh my god! I can't go to jail. I'm supposed to get married in 8 hours. Anya can't look at me from the other side of the glass. Lexa can't be with her children! Oh my god! What are we going to do? We should burn the body. Oh no wait… we have to tell the cops. No! We can't!! Oh my…”

 

Slap!

 

Raven stops pacing and looks at Lexa with shock written on her face. Lexa seemed to have sobered up like a queen, her eyes still hooded over but very much sane and kicking. Luna all but suppresses her laugh, fearing Lexa's wrath for the woman was about to burst if she held her breath any longer.

 

“First of all, we are not going to jail. We are going to call the cops, tell them what happen and then we are going to club like normal people do.” Lexa said coolly.

 

“Are you mad Lexa? We just smoked fucking weed, and we're halfway towards being drunk and high and you want us to see the cops? Fuck okay. They would be handcuffing us for smoking shit, and not to mention there's fucking crack in her room. Great way to walk away scot free.” Raven goes back to her pacing again and Lexa all but groans.

 

Raven had a point.

 

“How do you know there’s crack here?” Luna eyes Raven sceptically. Raven and Lexa all but looked at her, giving her the sign that they knew about it and how it got there, wanting her to pretend that she didn’t know squat about the drugs. Luna could only raise her hand and back away.

 

“Look, there's a storage room, right? Maybe we can stick the body in there? And we will just pretend that we didn't see her.” Luna pitches in an idea, only for Lexa to shut her down.

 

“Luna! Our fingerprints are on her. And everyone who has touched her is going to get arrested. And the last person to grope her ass was Raven. My fingerprints are on her eyes that can't be closed. We're F-U-C-K-E-D!”

 

Lexa breaks down in the middle of the room, Raven was standing face front to the wall, her head hitting the wall over and over again, and Luna stands there helplessly. She didn't know what to do, what to think, other than the alcohol and weed circling around her brain. Lexa was crying and she assumed in her alcohol induced state, it was her way of releasing her pent-up feelings. Just as they could do anything else, three knocks came at the door.

 

‘This is the police. Stop what you're doing and open up!’

 

Raven turns to look at Lexa who in turn looks at her and they begin to panic. “What are we going to do? We have to open the door!” Raven shout whispers her words, clearly about to just kill herself already when Lexa spots a small door to the left.

 

“Hide the body in there.” Lexa goes over to lift the dead stripper by the arms, and Luna walks over to carry the legs.

 

“Oh great. What a great fucking plan!” Lexa could only glare at Raven.

 

Raven scurries around the room, making sure to clean up the drugs that she thinks it is, and carries it over towards the door and yanks it open, dumping everything inside. Lexa struggles with the dead weight, dropping the woman to the floor and her falling backwards on her butt, Luna all but continues dragging the woman, whose head hit the bumps on the ground. Lexa scurries back up, and lifts her again, this time trying to stand the body up straight, only for the stripper’s head to land face front into Lexa, and her dead lips touched Lexa. Oh how she wanted to throw up there. Luna runs over to help while Raven tries to help stand her up and push her into the closet space, the dead strippers head than turns to Luna, she receives a dead kiss to her nose. Stuffing the body into the closet, Raven shuts the door while Luna runs to the small waste bin and pukes her guts out from the grossness of their earlier escapade.

 

‘Police. You have ten seconds to comply or we will break this door down.’

 

“Open it Lexa!”

 

“Why me? I don't want to talk to them.”

 

“Because you're fairly innocent looking. I look like a drug lord for crying out loud. Luna's emptying her stomach out. So you go!”

 

“I look like a drug lord boss dressed like this! You look more of a clubber to me. So who's the one in a shittier position here? Me or you?”

 

“Who’s the one with the fingerprints all over the fucking dead body? It's me. Not you.”

 

“In case you have forgotten Raven, we just shoved her into a closet with my hands all over and Luna's as well. So you go.” Lexa seethes and folded her arms at Raven.

 

“Good point.”

 

Raven holds her breath and walks towards the door slowly. Sweat trickled down her back, rubbing her forehead countless times as she dreaded opening the door for the cops. They must be doing routine checks and such and they just happened to be caught in the middle of everything. Lexa stood behind, eyes wide, Luna coming beside her with a bottle of Vodka, washing her mouth of the taste while Lexa took it and down it with 3 gulps. If she was going to jail tonight, at least let her be numb. How her children, Jasmine and Lily, whom she will miss dearly, not being able to be there for them anymore. Her heart ached. Luna had accepted her fate, knowing that she will never get to marry Octavia, and that they would be separated for a while. Someone could come by and steal her heart away while she rotted in jail.

 

“I can't do this guys. I don't want to go to jail.” Raven turns to look at the other two with tears in her eyes, and Lexa pushes forward, eye rolling Raven and placing her hand on the door knob.

 

“God… please forgive my sins. Let me come home to my daughters.”

 

And Lexa opens the door.

 

“Hello love.”

 

“What’s taking them so long? Jesus. If real cops showed up, they would have banged the door down immediately.” Anya groans. Her patience was running on a thin wire.

 

“Relax An. It's not like we can hear them banging or something. Their too loyal to us to be banging a stripper despite them having their last single night in which they can never act single now that they love us too much.” Octavia muses and pats Anya's back to loosen her up.

 

“Chill guys. I can hear them coming to the door.” Clarke puts a finger on her lips and waits patiently. She wondered what Lexa was doing right now.

 

Seeing her lover had been a wild one back in the days from drinking, and Lexa never handling her alcohol well, she was excited to see what Lexa had in store for tonight. She yearned to see the old party nerd she fell in love with but not the part her wife went running around the party naked and down the street. Which it was a good thing she tackled Lexa into the bushes as a cop drove by and they had such good sex that Lexa didn't complain about the pine needles stuck in her ass the next day. She remembered all too well for she was the one who was actually sober that night. Raven was too far gone down the road, bathing in Vodka while Octavia was dry humping a guy. God knows who, she couldn't remember.

 

“Takes em that long to open a fucking door? They better not be sniffing up all the damn crack in there. And they better leave me some shit too. I ain’t going out of that room empty handed.” Anya warns strictly, only for Clarke to smack her head and keep quiet.

 

Just then, the door to the room swings open, and there was Lexa, standing there with her eyes hazed over, her hair in a small mess, sweat on her forehead as if she did a two hour work out session inside, and the pungent smell that left the room was all the confirmation needed that they had been smoking some not too long ago.

 

“Hello Love.” Clarke coos, only for Lexa to stare at them in horror and slam the door on them.

 

“What the fuck?” Clarke blinks her eyes for a moment and looks at Octavia and Anya, shrugging their shoulders as well, not knowing what just happened.

 

About a second later, Raven opens the door wide, stepping out and pushing all three of them inside the room, and locking the doors immediately. Lexa was pacing back and forth, Luna was staring at the three new ladies who entered the room, making no attempt to move, afraid that if she did, their significant others would throw a fit at them. Anya looked over at Raven, concern literally written in her eyes and wondered what the hell actually happened.

 

“Rae… are you okay?” Was Anya's first words to her fiancé.

 

“I killed a stripper.”

 

“You're kidding with me right? Please tell me you are because right now, I'm scared.” Anya laughs as her fiancé’s words.

 

“I swear to you Anya… I'm not joking this time. The stripper was giving me a lap dance and all of a sudden, she just stops and freezes like a fucking brick, and she collapsed on the ground. We were… smoking some and seriously that was all that happened. And when we heard the knocking of the cops on the door… we… we shoved her in the closet over there and were really fucking scared right now because we don't want to go to jail Anya…. I fuck I don't know what to do.”

 

Raven lost it immediately and everyone knew that Raven wasn't lying. Clarke stares at them in horror, walking over to Lexa and tugging her by the wrists, clearly still in her own thoughts as she ran her fingers through her hair.

 

“We need to get out of here that's what.” Octavia speaks up and they stare at her.

 

“Did you not just hear Raven? A stripper is dead and not to mention these three here had been the ones holding her fucking ass, and not to mention every other idiot who got a lap dance from her is a culprit in this. And you want us to leave? Like seriously?” Anya argues with Octavia and she knew they were right. If they left now, the cops might think that someone else before them had been the culprit.

 

“O is right An. We are protecting our love ones here. I say screw doing the right thing and just get the hell out of here.” Clarke motions for the door, and she lets out a huff, agreeing to Clarke’s words.

 

Just before they could all make their way out, a couple of knocks come through from the closet. Luna turns her fuzzy brain head over slowly towards the closet door slowly, her eyes wide in horror. Lexa stops dead in her tracks, looking at the closet door and Raven all but groans and cries.

 

“Oh my god. The dead is haunting me… god please forgive me. I promise to start being a saint and going to church every Sunday. Please just don’t make me go crazy.” Raven starts sobbing, and the only who finds this situation entirely amusing is Octavia.

 

Anya walks over to the door, yanks it open, and the stripper comes walking out dazed and smiles. Lexa all but passes out and crashes to the floor, Luna runs back over to the vomit filled bin and starts heaving again, not from the alcohol but the stripper walking out, and Anya turns to look at Clarke who was immediately on the floor hoisting Lexa into her arms and shaking her head to wake her up.

 

“Oh god! The dead is walking! FUCK!” Raven closes her eyes and cries harder.

 

“You ladies okay? I sorta blacked out. Shit! Those new drugs kinda make you dead for a while. Been selling out around here as a popular thing. You ladies want to buy any?” The stripper, Christina, smiles casually.

 

“NO!”

 

Anya, Octavia and Clarke yells in unison, clearly not wanting to get involved with drugs.

 

“Oh well. Thanks for your time ladies. Although I only remembered having the three of you. Huh… oh well, don’t forget to leave a tip at the cashier.” Christina winks and walks out of the room, leaving the rest of them to gawk.

 

“I think we should really go.”

* * *

 

 Sitting near the beach, Clarke tried slapping Lexa to no avail, and Raven was pacing back and forth, clearly in a world of her own. Luna was seated in between Octavia’s legs, her eyes drooping ever so slightly as she tries to get a hold of herself. It’s been two hours since their little adventure at the strip club, and Lexa has yet to wake. Anya was staring at Raven the entire time, and she knew she had to say something or Raven would literally walk herself into a hole if she continues pacing back and forth.

 

“Raven… if you keep going back and forth like that, the sand will literally form a hole, and I will ensure that I will bury you in it.” Anya speaks up, and Raven turns to look at her.

 

“Did you just…”

 

“Yes. We saw.”

 

“But she was…”

 

“Yes you thought she was dead but she was on some sort of drugs.”

 

“But how could she…”

 

“She was on drugs and she didn’t remember. Now will you relax?”

 

“But won’t we…”

 

“No we won’t be in trouble with the cops Rae. She’s alive and high as a kite and I’m sure she isn’t dying anytime soon. Anything else?”

 

Raven sighs and shuts up, Anya clearly having answered all her questions. Suddenly, Lexa shoots up from her spot, her eyeliner smudge like a racoon since earlier from the eye rubbing and tears, staring at everyone as if she saw a ghost.

 

“Lexa love?” Clarke says quietly.

 

“Her eyes Clarke. She was dead but her eyes never closed. And and and… she walked out of a room. Please tell me… the… the dead hasn’t risen from the grave? Oh my god!! The kids! The dead will get them….” Clarke sighs and pinches Lexa on her arm, causing her to flinch and scowl.

 

“What the fuck was that for?”

 

“I’ll tell you what was that for. You opened the door earlier, closed it back without saying a word, went silent hill on me, then see someone you thought was dead, not to mention opening and closing the stripper’s eyes, and on top of that, pass out on the ground, and then you come full swing waking up from the dead night of slumber thinking were going to jail when the stripper was actually on some sort of drugs and you go all crazy thinking the walking dead series just came to life. So you tell me what was that for.” Clarke frowns, and Lexa all but blinks her raccoon looking eyes and scratch her head.

 

“Fine. Fine. I was over reacting. I’m sorry. I feel drunk. Are you guys drunk?” Lexa sighs, and Octavia all but laughs.

 

“You guys are so dramatic. Well, lesson learned. No more dead strippers on drugs for a lifetime. Can we go skinny dipping? We are at the beach after all and we need to let loose some tension here.”

 

Luna smiles giddily, staring at the rest of their friends with excitement in her eyes.

 

“Well, it’s been an interesting night. No doubt shit like that doesn’t happen in anyone’s lifetime, but I can live with going swimming in the fucking ocean. You know, we really need to stop going on adventures like these. Getting weird and crazy over dead strippers, bachelorette parties and shit. Crazy to think that any of us would be capable if surviving another night like this.” Anya speaks up.

 

“Oh god. Don't remind me. We are going to own our own dessert bar and rooftop bar plus, we need to get a DJ to help us out. We have live bands lined up but no DJ. Any that we could get off of Craiglist?”

 

“Nadda Lexa. It's like they don't want to invest and stuff at our place. Apparently, I got an email from one of the local DJs, saying that they don't know if our place could sustain and therefore they won't work at our place. So, we can't open the rooftop bar yet. Not so soon.” Octavia adds, seeing that they had a lot of work to do.

 

“Alright well… fuck the world and what not now. Let's just have fun yeah? We already look like shit. Might as well go to the church later with a bang!” Raven starts stripping and runs for the ocean waters.

 

“Well, at least it's not with dead strippers that don't come waking up from the land of the dead.” Clarke shrugs.

 

“Babe… I'm never watching Fear The Walking Dead with you ever again!” Lexa grits her teeth.

 

“Oh come on babe. It's a good show.”

 

“After tonight's scare, fuck it!”

 

“Jesus.”

* * *

 

 “Somebody please tell me if I look like shit or that the mirror is playing mind tricks with me?”

 

It was already morning, the whole lot of them looking like the rain stole their sunshine as they sat at the jeep, bodies wet, hair damp, Octavia snoring in the backseat, Luna looking at Anya and Raven who were trying to get rid of their smudge on their eyes while their awesome lovebirds were screwing each other's brains out on the hood of the car. Apparently, Clarke had gotten really horny from looking at Lexa who was soaking wet from their swim. They had spent the rest of the night and morning drinking, after they made a run to the club to buy a couple of bottles, not that they cared about the cost, and they spent the night on drinking games and getting naked. Clarke and Lexa had been ravaging each other in the ocean to the rocks to the sand to the jeep and back to the beach, Raven was sure that Clarke pretty much knocked up Lexa with another 3-4 babies. She wouldn't be surprised. Anya too had complained at the fact that they had two kids right now, and clearly, they weren't worried about getting more anytime soon, judging by the way they were having sex. Lexa was bound to be sore later.

 

“I wonder, how many kids are knocked up inside of Lexa right now?” Luna yawns, staring at the obscene couple in the front.

 

“Well, I lost count. Perhaps ten by now? Judging by the way Lexa was screaming Clarke's name, I wouldn't be surprised they had fifteen fertilized eggs in her womb right now.” Just then, Lexa moans so loud, having stilled as Clarke panted, making Raven shake her head.

 

“Make it 20. Lexa would definitely kill herself from seeing her abs disappear again.”

 

“We should really start a career in being a commentator Rae. All the dirty little things we can comment about these two on the go would be our life's goal and work. Sadly, the sex stations hate us that much. We are too detailed in our friend’s sex lives.”

 

“Whose sex lives?” Octavia wakes up, wiping the drool off the side if her mouth as she stares at the horizon of the rising sun in the distance.

 

“Your dear darling friends who have been screwing their fucking brains out. Lexa just went limp from Clarke knocking her up with 20 kids, Clarke looks like she needs to rejuvenate and produce more sperms to knock another 20 up into Lexa and make it 40, while the whole lot of us got wasted hours ago and we look like a family of racoons on strike, ready to be married at a flimsy church.” Raven states everything in one go, making Luna groan and sigh, Anya all but pries her lover’s eyes open to see how dilated it is and Octavia all but yawns even more.

 

“I can hear you assholes from here. It's not as if you people are any quiet in the goddamn room that we all share in the boat. At least Lexa and I know how to keep it subtle and quiet.” Clarke snaps, having already cleaned herself and Lexa off as the walked towards their friends.

 

“Yeah yeah. Little miss perfect. Need me to jiggle your balls for you or does Lexa need to suck em even more since you're still so uptight?” Lexa all but walks over and smacks Raven across the head, making Anya snort.

 

“You… Raven Reyes… are walking on thin wires here. No one touches her balls except me. And before I drag you down to the beach and dig a hole for you to live in, you best better take back your words.”

 

“Jesus! What bit you two in the ass? Sandflies or what?” Anya looks over at the two of them, both looking away from the rest of the group.

 

“Alright! Spill bitches… what did you guys do? Please tell me you didn't murder somebody?” Octavia stumbles out of the jeep, and true enough, she landed face flat on the ground before being yanked up into a standing position by Anya and Luna. Clarke and Lexa clamp their mouth shut, wanting to laugh so hard at Octavia's shenanigans.

 

“……”

 

“Why are you dotting words?” Anya perks up an eyebrow at the pair.

 

“Because we don't know how to explain it…” Clarke kind of grins before looking at Lexa.

 

“You mean if you did kill somebody, you can't explain to us how you murdered them by mistake?” Luna muses.

 

“Ummmmm it’s a bit more… complicated than that…” Clarke grins wider, and Lexa tries to control her smile and laughter that was threatening to spill out of her mouth.

 

“Oh god… you can't be serious Lexa? That soon? Holy shit!” Anya seems to be the only who got the gist of the entire situation.

 

Apparently, she had been the one buying rations in the middle of the night, and she remembered specifically that she had asked Anya to buy a stick. Not just any stick, a pregnancy test stick. Lexa had her doubts about her period, seeing that her doctor had actually informed her that she would be highly susceptible to being quickly so soon again after giving birth, and she was only close to being 6 months after giving birth to her two daughters, making ovulation a higher percentage for her. And turns out, Clarke was pretty much over the top.

 

“What the fuck are you guys talking about?” Raven looks between Clarke, Anya and Lexa.

 

“Rae… Lexa and I are…”

 

“HOLY SHIT! YOUR PREGNANT AGAIN? OH MY GOD! THREE LITTLE ONES! WOOHOO!” Octavia hollers, having understood Anya, and Luna jumps with Anya and Octavia, leaving Raven standing there with her mouth agape.

 

“I know it seems kind of soon, and as much as we wanted to wait, it seems when the condom broke the other day, it led to this little slip up and I guess we can afford to have one more so soon. Although it won't be as bad as being on the island, but no doubt we can handle one more. Besides, we have our work settled out, and we can get things worked out once we move in.” Lexa smiles, Clarke leaning over to give her a kiss.

 

“Holy shit. No wonder you two were going at it like fucking rabbits. I'll be damned. Congratulations.” Raven walks over to hug the two of them, and Luna smirks.

 

“So does that mean we get to steal Jasmine and Lily more often now?”

 

“NO.” Lexa and Clarke stated immediately.

 

“Jeez okay okay. Chill. So, when are you guys going down to the doctors?”

 

“Maybe tomorrow. When all of us ain't looking like shit. And we got a quicky wedding to attend to. And if we don't get going now… we are going to be fucking late.” Clarke drags Lexa and Raven along to the jeep, all of them jumping in and getting situated before starting off. Raven climbs to the back of the jeep, standing up with the wind in her face and the overflowing happiness she felt, not just because of them getting married and having a dreadful night of the walking dead, but the fact that they were happy their loving friends were pregnant again. And now that they were together, they could be a big happy family.

 

“THIS WAS THE BEST BACHELORETTE PARTY EVER!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone... I know I've been gone for a long time. Truth be told, I have been in a really bad place and time, and I'm slowly picking up again. I know it took so long but I hope you liked the outcome of this. Trust me, my email feed had been flooding with this chapter to happen, and since most of you asked nicely, I gave in to my head and thoughts and went with it. Hope you guys like it and yes pregnancy can happen when least expected even after a couple of months of birth. I did my research. See you next chapter :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new home.

“You know… I never imagined ourselves sitting here waiting to go have a check-up. I mean of course we did this, and all… but why do I feel weird? Like I don't know, is it because I'm worried that I got drunk, took drugs and not to mention passed out and in my drunken stupor made Anya buy a bloody pregnancy test and now I'm scared I hurt the baby? What am I going to do Clarke? I…”

 

“Shhhhhh its okay love. It's still early and I doubt it would have done any damage. Yeah, I know we should have been more careful and stuff, but I really don't regret it. Jasmine and Lily would have a little brother or sister in almost a year’s time, and definitely we can plan a little better. I don't regret us making another life in here, but I'm worried that you don't feel up to it. And I understand completely because this is a shock to us both.”

 

Clarke was rubbing circles on Lexa's belly, her wife had her feet up against the wall, her back pressed up against Clarke's, her head resting on Clarke's shoulder. Its been two days since the party of the century, the wedding that was quick and easy on the go and they had decided to head to the doctor’s office to confirm that Lexa actually was pregnant. To be taken by surprise that Lexa was pregnant so soon again didn't come easy, knowing that there was a lot going on at the moment, and the main concern was the fact that they had two daughters to attend to, let alone work, moving in and everything else within that month. Clarke was simply worried that the stress could affect Lexa. It wasn't the simple living that they had on the island. No work, no worries of the world, none of that. And it angered Lexa somewhat that Clarke wasn't talking to her about her worries. True they said they wanted four kids. A big family. But this was a little too soon.

 

“Clarke… what are you thinking? Please… we promised to be truthful to each other. No secrets.” Lexa begged as she looked up at Clarke who seemed to be lost in thought.

 

“Haix… I'm just worried Lexa. Worried about you. About everything. Things aren't simple anymore. I wish it was and it's not. And I fear the things that I know won't happen. Maybe I don't know. You stressed out. Me losing my sight of important things. The fact that I neglected you once… I'm scared I fall into that stage again and lose you. I just… I don't know Lexa. All these thoughts running in my mind. And I'm scared.”

 

Lexa shifts in her seat, placing both her palms on Clarke's cheeks, bringing it to face her.

 

“Clarke… I love you. And no matter what happens, we take things one step at a time. Remember when I broke down after my therapy session? How broken I was? You came in and told me that no matter what happens, we would get through things together. And I guarantee you, this little one won't be affected at all. Our home is almost done and we can move in next week, the dessert bar and your gallery is opening the week after. Once you're done with your Showcase, everyone would have an easier time at our roles, and things will go smoothly. We got Raven, Anya, Luna, Octavia and even Indra now who has taken a liking to us, to help us out. We are not alone anymore. We have each other and we will help each other no matter what.”

 

Lexa takes Clarke's hand and places it at her stomach, making Clarke cry. “What we created in here, is our blessing. Our little lucky star. Just like Jasmine and Lily. They brought us both closer together, they brought us back to our friends who never gave up on us. And they were just as excited to know I'm pregnant. So don't even for a second think about the bad things that could happen, but let the good ones in. We can do this together Clarke. We can. Have faith.”

 

Clarke smiles with so much love, she wipes her tears away, before leaning in for a kiss. Lexa was always right. She was always the optimistic one, always her ying to her yang. Always believing in the good of things and not the bad ones despite all the bad things in life that she encountered. This was her way of letting go of the past. To be happy in the future, and Clarke relished in it. She knew Lexa was only thinking of the best. And all the bad thoughts running around in Clarke's mind diminished. They could do it. She knew they could. And they will.

 

“Mrs Griffin Woods. The doctor is ready to see you.” A nurse comes out and smiles at them, making Clarke stand up excitedly, and takes Lexa's hand in hers.

 

“Your right. We can do this.”

 

“We can and we will.”

 

“I love you.” Clarke smiles.

 

“And I love you.”

* * *

 

 “I can't believe we are finally home. Like literally home. A place we can call home.”

 

“Now, Raven, don't go all Dorothy of the Wizard Of Oz on me stating there's no place like home.” Clarke teases, Jasmine bumbling away happily as they stood outside the mansion.

 

It felt surreal. For a long long time, they were finally standing outside of their said home, all bright smiles and tears. Happy tears. Their furniture, their home, had been finished and everything was in place. They had rented a U-Haul to carry whatever remaining things they had on the boat and have finally been able to bring all their items over. Lexa stands beside Clarke, Lily in her arms with a big smile on her face, and she too was babbling away incoherently. Everyone couldn't wait to get settled and have their own rooms to themselves, their own bathroom and not to mention privacy that was clearly much needed between them. Luna and Octavia had every intention of using their newly built pool and they wanted to get sexy in the water, showing off their abs since Lexa was going to lose hers all so very soon. They had been ecstatic that Lexa was carrying one child with her in her womb and she was already 6 weeks along. No doubt they had watched the couple sit on deck talking, tears exchanged and with Raven knocking some sense into Lexa, she was definitely happier than ever that they were going to have a third one on the way. Raven and Anya had decided that they wanted to adopt children instead, and so they were slowly going through the process and they were going to find a cute kid to bring home.

 

Octavia and Luna had decided that they were going to wait before starting a family, and they were considering too on adopting, seeing that I would be fun and a little easier to care for a much older kid than what their friends were doing. Well, they did watch Lexa struggle to give birth to her daughters, and the thought of it scared them, making them cringe at the thought of Lexa having to push another baby out in 9 months time. Well, technically 8. So all of them stood together, looking at their green grass, the flowers placed around, their landscaping making their mansion stand out, and with the sun on their faces, they were beaming with happiness. Jasmine on the other hand, moves over to reach for her sister, the two little girls giggling and gripping for each other, amusing Clarke and Lexa to no end. They were pretty much attached to the hip, and seemingly, Clarke finds herself getting a tiny bit jealous for Jasmine and Lily love being in Lexa's arms most of the time. But Clarke could only smile at her family, knowing that she loved them all so very much, and she would never trade anything else in the world for them.

 

“Looks like Jasmine and Lily are up for the pool. Think you two cuties would want to play with your darling aunties?” Octavia walks over to Lexa, reaching her hand out to see if Lily would want to go with her, only for Jasmine to cut corners and grip her hands. Lily all but giggles and babbles before turning around and playing with her mother's hair.

 

“Looks like Lilly is a little too attached to Lexa. I wonder if toys would get us to pry the kid away.” Anya grins widely, making Raven smirk, who was already digging out a plush toy from the jeep.

 

“Seriously Lexa, Lily is the exact carbon copy of you. Just that she's got the dumb blond hair like Clarke and her nose that follows Clarke. Other than that, everything else is you. The shy nerdy yet amazon fighter woman.” Raven tries to buy Lily's attention from Lexa, who took hold of the toy but hid herself in her mother's shoulders, not wanting to be with anyone else.

 

“True. Jasmine is half of me and half of Clarke. So I can't make fun of Clarke's child yet.” Lexa muses.

 

“Oh come on babe. Your habits may be a little over the top, but nonetheless, I was told I was a difficult one when I was young.”

 

“Your still difficult now and stubborn as fuck Clarke.” Octavia shoots, and Raven buckles down laughing with Lexa.

 

“Jeez thanks.” Clarke could only roll her eyes annoyingly.

 

“Who knows? Maybe Lexa's little nugget that's sleeping in her belly there could be difficult like you Clarke. If she throws a tantrum carrying your prodigy, then we know exactly who it follows. I call dibs on the next one being a boy!” Raven hollers for the whole world to hear, causing Fish to come running at her and jumping on her.

 

“Now serve you right Raven. Never mess with the male of the family. Fish is still the leading man here until this one in here proves to be a little boy. But if it's a girl, I suggest you control yourself around Fish. Oh, and Daemon too. Where is that little fella?” Lexa looks around for her pet raccoon, finding him sitting at the front porch with a beef jerky in hand.

 

“Typical if Anya to feed the raccoon.” Luna muses as she walks over to help Raven, who seems to be getting a lot of kisses from Fish.

 

Before Luna could take Fish away, Jasmine and Lily babble away louder, their small hands clenching and unclenching, wanting to have Fish by their side, and Lexa sits Lily down on their freshly mowed lawn, Fish coming up to her and sitting down beside her, being the proud Alpha male that he is. Lily smiles and hugs the big beast before her eyes and Jasmine joins her sister after, tugging at Fish’s fur. The girls laugh at the scene before them, Daemon comes running over, wanting some attention too, and cuddles up next to Fish, climbing over the wolf and hysterically falling over in front, making the girls laugh at the fuzzy ball of fur that was so careful with the toddlers.

 

“Looks like the little nuggets are happy to have their furry friends home with them. And us bitches are going to party hard tonight. Except for you Lex. You can't drink.” Raven remains sheepishly cheeky, and Anya all but smacks her head.

 

“Don't be an idiot Raven. We just moved in. And after our little party out by the stripping joint, I would rather we opt out of partying for a little while?”

 

“I'm with Anya on this one. I'm still scarred for life on the shit that happened that night. God! That was one in a million.” Luna muses and smirks as Raven rolls her eyes.

 

“You bitches are no fun.” Raven grumbles under her breath.

 

“Relax Raven. I'm sure Anya would be more than happy to party with you in the bedroom using your awesome sex toys. Don't think I'll keep quiet on it since I was the one who closed the damn box.” Clarke sticks her tongue out at Raven, causing the whole group to laugh.

 

“Oh shut up you. It's not like the rest of you don't have kinky sex at all.”

 

“Well I don't need kinky sex since Clarke already has a dick that pleasures me enough to not need a dildo. And the fact that Octavia and Luna are extremely civil in bed unlike the two of you, I hardly agree with your statement Rae.” Lexa explains as she smiles amusingly at her friend.

 

“I'll let you off this time Woods. The fact that your always pregnant at a time I want to tackle you to the ground, I really feel like burning you alive when you do give birth.”

 

“Burn her Raven and I'll burn your pussy shut you can’t piss and fuck till the day you die.” Clarke warns, wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist.

 

“Now I'm starting to wonder who is the hormonal one here…” Raven mutters.

 

And that’s all it took for Clarke to smirk and chase Raven around the yard.

* * *

 

 It was already night fall; the ladies were much happy chatting away in the kitchen as they made use of their brand-new kitchen. Lexa and Octavia were in charge of cooking that night, seeing that they were the only ones who could cook up a decent meal, and not burn their newly built home to the ground. Lexa was the best cook of all of course, her being a mother of two and definitely will the next one on the way, her meals were actually restaurant grade status. Clarke was busy feeding Jasmine and Lily, Anya was setting up the dinner table, while Luna and Raven were cleaning up the rest of the boxes in the living room, putting things away.

 

“Hey Lexa?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I ask you something?” Octavia turns to look at her friend, who gave a smile as she looked at Octavia.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Luna and I have been talking. And of course, we want kids of our own, but… it scares us both to be carrying a kid. I mean, I don’t know what to think about it, or who to go first and so on… so… so… I don’t know. What do you think? I mean you’re more familiar with this stuff.”

 

Lexa could only chuckle as she added more pepper to the pot, smiling away as Octavia frowned at her friend. “I can’t tell the both of you what to do O. But, being with Clarke, and talking things with her, it helped me a lot. When we decided to have Jasmine and Lily, I mean, we didn’t have technology and stuff like that out there to help us. I lived in fear that what if something went wrong to them, those kinds of thoughts. But Clarke, she grounded me saying I needed to have faith. It’s not that the two of you aren’t ready, your both just afraid of the what ifs. Honestly, we never thought to have another kid so soon. With everything that’s going on around now, even Clarke and I had our fears. She was afraid of the future, afraid that this little one inside was a mistake and she didn’t want me to be stressed out from our jobs and everything else. But the one thing we talked about, was to never ever blame the things that happen. We support each other and talk to each other. But like I said, some things in life we can’t control. It’s how you decide to move on with it and do the best you can. But it’s a wonderful experience. To feel them moving inside of you, the love that radiates in your heart for them. I would give it all to do it over and over again for them. It’s in you Octavia. It’s what you and Luna want in your heart and what the both of you would give to make your life worth it with your own kids.”

 

Octavia smiles, knowing Lexa was right. “Thank you, Lexa. God, you really are the finest one of us all. I could never be like you.”

 

“You don’t have to be me to have a beautiful life and family Octavia. You have to be you to be who you are. And you are great in your own way just like all of us. We are all different yet the same. We live in our own way and the choices we made on our own is what we choose to do to become our own character. Always remember that.”

 

Octavia wipes her tears, and Lexa pulls her into a hug. “Thank you.”

 

“Anytime O. Now, let’s get dinner ready.”

 

Clarke stood in the doorway, having watched the exchange from the very beginning, and she was proud of her wife. Her beautiful Lexa was a wise woman. And she was so happy and proud of her for who she had become. She was the leader of their group unknowingly, and she was the heart of the group. Lexa had always been that since high school. The shy brunette she fell in love with had turned out to be the strongest one of the bunch, and she was lucky to have met her and fall even more in love. What she would have given to fall in love all over again. Life was a bliss. But sometimes, Clarke wished that her own parents could see how Lexa and her had flourished. To show them how they had built a bond so strong, so deep and so emotional, that it would put her parents to shame. How they had failed to come after them, and how their own friends who loved them so much, had been the ones to come for them. But it didn’t matter anymore. The past was the past. And she had moved on. Her parents were no longer part of the picture and she had accepted it. She didn’t need them anymore for she had everything she needed with her. Once Octavia stepped out of the kitchen to find Luna, Clarke walks into the kitchen, and quietly wraps her arms around Lexa, who only hummed at the contact provided.

 

“Hey you.” Clarke kisses Lexa’s cheeks.

 

“Hey yourself. How’s Jasmine and Lily?”

 

“Sleeping soundly in their cribs. I could get used to this. The domesticity of our lives.”

 

“Mmmmm I could too. Well, despite the jobs we will be having, I still enjoy this a lot more. I’m really really happy we made it here Clarke. Life is perfect. And I still can’t believe it.” Clarke smiles and rubs her belly, which will grow in time to come.

 

“I can’t believe it too, but were here now love. The house is perfect. And the roof, god the roof looks amazing. Perhaps maybe later we could christen that spot.” Clarke teases, making Lexa groan at the thought.

 

“Mmmmm you really know how to turn a woman on you know that… fuck I hate you when you work me up before dinner. Make me look like a horny hormonal woman.” Lexa sighs, knowing she would have to wait it out.

 

“Well then… I’ll be sure to worship you Commander. And I promise I would leave you satisfied…” Clarke nibbles lightly on Lexa’s earlobe, causing her to moan, when the rest of the idiots walked in.

 

“Jesus, you two. Get a room. I don’t need hot sticky cum in our fucking dinner.” Raven breaks the silence, both Clarke and Lexa shooting death glares at her.

 

“I really want to kill her one of these days.” Clarke groans.

 

“Oh you can bet on that.”

* * *

 

 The night sky was clear, the stars were shining brightly and the cooling winds made Lexa look impossibly beautiful. Clarke came up from behind, stopping for a moment to admire her wife, before walking over and circling her arms around her waist. They watched from above, their eyes fixated on their big backyard, Raven and Octavia were skinny dipping while Anya and Luna were seated on the couch playing Chess. The baby monitor was placed with their friends for a while, the couple wanting some privacy to themselves and truth be told, they were dying for their own space.

 

“This is beautiful Clarke. We could watch the stars every night if we wanted to.” Lexa hums happily, resting her head-on Clarke’s shoulder, swaying along with Clarke who was rocking them lightly from side to side.

 

“Well it’s a good thing I had them build this space just for us.”

 

Clarke kisses Lexa’s neck, sucking softly at her tanned olive skin, smiling and sighing at the tenderness of the moment. Lexa shifts around in her embrace, leaning her forehead against Clarke, bringing her arms up to wrap around Clarke’s neck, and they closed their eyes, swaying away lovingly to the music from below. One of their favourite songs played, soothing and melodic to the ears, their eyes remained closed, letting the fell of each other embrace their hearts. Life was so much better with each other. And true to the statement, first loves were always the last. The world around them shuts down, the music slowly fades away, and Clarke leans in to kiss those puffy beautiful lips, letting the spark they always felt travel together, flowing through their veins, all the way to the heart, making the ocean waves crash around at the peak of the storm.

 

Clarke picks Lexa up, Lexa’s strong legs wrapping around her waist as Clarke brought them over to the soft furs on the ground, laying Lexa down gently, their lips never breaking apart. Soft and cold fingers trail up Lexa’s stomach and onto her ribs, leaving goose bumps in her wake, Lexa’s t shirt slowly being lifted up and away. Her bra joins the pile shortly after, her breathing slight panting, as blue eyes bore down into her. Clarke moves up to remove her clothing, her wife’s hands raking down her ribs and to her hips, before Lexa undoes the button of Clarke jeans, and Clarke removes everything, letting her hot and worked up shaft spring free, slapping at her stomach. Lexa aches to have her inside of her, wanting to be worshipped and loved, instantly pulling her own jeans and panties off, before Clarke lowers herself back down, quickly lining her cock up with Lexa’s pulsing entrance. It was simple and slow, sweating trickling down their bodies, Clarke sends her shaft straight up into pulsing walls, making Lexa gasp at the fullness of her wife’s thick warm cock. Mending their bodies together, Lexa feels the rocking motion and the pumping of her wife’s cock, slowly making its way further into her womb with every thrust and groan that Clarke elicits.

 

Lexa rakes her hands down Clarke’s back, leaving her nail trails, and Clarke bites down softly into Lexa’s pulse point, making Lexa tilt her head back, giving Clarke all the access she needed. They weren’t one for words in bed, but they worked in sync like clockwork, knowing where and when to touch, where each contour of their body works best at a given time, and the sensuality and the emotional touches that linger on their skin was enough to drive them to the edge. Clarke knew where Lexa’s g spot was, and she could easily make her cum at any given time, seeing that Lexa was already on the verge of letting go. But this time, Clarke wanted to cum with her, the tip of her cock already dripping with pre-cum, and she too was building up soon. Clarke laps away at her bite mark, knowing soon enough when her orgasm hits, that bite mark would penetrate deeper with her teeth. Lexa cries softly, feeling her orgasm building up, waiting patiently for it to hit, and Clarke knew that she was going to send her there. Pushing Lexa all the down onto her back, Clarke speeds up her ministrations, pounding relentlessly into her.

 

“Clarke… please…”

 

“Be a good girl and cum for me baby…”

 

Lexa panted hard, gasping for air as she reached her peak, crying out in pure pleasure. Clarke bites down again on Lexa’s neck, drawing blood as Clarke released thick ropes of cum into her wife, mending their orgasms together, making Lexa whimper from the pain and pleasure of their shared orgasm. Clarke let’s her full body weight rest down on Lexa, before pulling out and rolling over to the side. Clarke slowly catches her breath, rolling back onto her front, her head resting on Lexa’s stomach, before placing a soft kiss just below her navel.

 

“Excited are we for baby number 3?” Lexa laughs out breathlessly, letting her hand run through Clarke’s hair as her wife smiled into her belly.

 

“Mmmmm… your mommy is getting jealous you know that? Your two big sisters spend a lot time with your mama more than your mommy. So, you might want to give her some more tender loving care. And I love you, so very much, and I love it when you grow bigger in your mommy’s tummy. She looks so hot being all bloated and pregnant. I would never get over her look when she’s naked in bed.”

 

Lexa laughs, Clarke snickers at her belly, running a finger along the small tiny visible bump. Lexa was pretty thing but muscular, and the shape of her belly was easy to tell. Clarke couldn’t wait to feel her wife’s belly moving around again, and she smiled up at Lexa who was looking at her with such adoring eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“You look happy Clarke. And I know what you’re thinking. You can’t wait for this little rascal to start moving around so you can lick and rub my belly when he or she starts moving.” Lexa smirks, making Clarke laugh.

 

“I may have a fetish as such for my wife. So, don’t mind me if I start jerking off at the sight of your tumbly bumbly belly my dear loving wife.” Lexa immediately takes the opportunity to push Clarke onto her back, straddling her wife’s hips.

 

“You Clarke Griffin Woods, won’t be jerking off anytime soon for you are going to sedate me with your dominant side, and then I’ll let you touch my belly when the time comes. If you don’t, you can keep your dick to yourself forever and jerk off all you want without getting any from me.” Lexa warns seductively.

 

Clarke didn’t wait a moment longer before she pinned Lexa to the ground, starting another round of hot loving sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so they finally moved in, and of course they are one big happily family. So a spoiler alert, I have finally decided that Abby and Jake will be making their comeback soon. And yes, things will be on the brink of world war 3 between everyone. No they won't be coming back next chapter... but they will be soon. So take a chill pill, keep your pants on because they are coming to theatre's soon :) hope you guys enjoyed this one and next chapter will be the gallery opening plus dessert bar, and a new hire to the bar. A hot disc jockey. :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Day of Work

“Can somebody please switch off the fucking lights? It’s burning my eyes.”

“Get your lazy dead ass out of bed Raven. We got work today.” Clarke hollers from the kitchen, making Raven groan.

Today was the day they would be having their opening of their new dessert bar, and everyone was pretty much excited. Except for Raven. Apparently, since their little scare on their bachelorette party night, Raven had done their partying in the mansion itself, buying booze and playing music in their spacious living room, hoping to recreate the scene at the club to their own liking and of course, Raven goes all out. Lexa had skipped their little party, heading to bed around midnight, her morning sickness having made its way back into her life, and she needed the rest needed. Clarke had walked in to their bedroom, finding Lexa’s head shoved down the toilet bowl, and of course she spent a good hour in there with Lexa. Anya had left Raven to sleep on the couch by herself, too drunk herself to carry Raven up the stairs and drop her. Luna and Octavia had disappeared somewhere, not knowing what they were doing, but seeing that they whole lot of them were sex addicts, well, there was nothing each of them could say.

“Get up Raven. Can’t sleep all day. Plus, Anya’s got the eggs and bacon going.” Octavia walks by with Luna, both woman having took a shower together before entering the kitchen whereby Anya and Clarke were getting breakfast ready.

“Where’s Lexa?” Octavia asks.

“She was in the bathroom when I left. In which I will have to go check up on her right now because she never takes this long.” Clarke sighs before leaving the kitchen.

“Looks like her morning sickness must be kicking up a storm for her. Heard her last night heaving away when I walked passed the main bathroom outside the hallway.” Luna exclaims, taking over Clarke’s duty.

“Well, she has been through it before. So, I won’t be worrying too much. At most we could do is keep an eye out for her later and keep her on the fluids so that she doesn’t get dehydrated.” Anya states, placing the plates of eggs on the table, and Raven, comes walking in with Lily in her arms.

Octavia perks up an eyebrow at her friend, who gestured to Clarke walking in behind her while Lexa dragged herself into the kitchen, looking a little exhausted, but nonetheless, walked over to the cabinets, pulled out a peppermint tea bag, pouring fresh boiled hot water and took a seat the dining table. Everyone had their eyes fixed on her, making Lexa turn around and look at the whole lot. Lily was babbling away to Raven, telling her a story of her own world, Jasmine wanting her Aunty Anya to pick her up, and Anya got to work flipping the eggs with Jasmine watching excitedly in Anya’s arms.

“You look like shit Lexa. Sure, you can work today?” Luna has a closer look at friend, Lexa groaning.

“If I can carry twins and have two times the force of morning sickness and still go hunting in the woods, I’m sure I can survive a day at work. Besides, I won’t miss this for the world. And the peppermint tea does help too.” Lexa sighs, leaning back into the seat when Clarke comes over and kisses her head.

“If things feel bad or wrong, you stop and rest okay? I don’t want you overworking yourself on our first day of work. We have a whole week to survive and cover. Plus, I won't be around until evening when the gallery closes my love.” Clarke kisses Lexa's forehead again before walking over to grab a few pieces of toast for Lexa.

“Jeez Lex! I think you don't even need to eat. Clarke gives you enough to sustain for a lifetime my friend.” Raven jokes, only to have Lexa throw the teabag at Raven, landing it square in the middle of her face.

“Headshot!” Octavia and Luna holler, high fiveing Lexa.

“Idiots! Anya! Kill them my love.”

Anya didn't even bother with Raven, too engrossed in showing Jasmine the pancakes that she started just recently and strawberries on the island. Raven rolls her eyes, clearly the kids attention was more important than her wife. Lexa took Lily into her arms, and starts kissing her daughter’s forehead, before Anya walks over and deposits Jasmine into her arms, Jasmine passes the strawberry into Lily’s hand and the two sisters start babbling away happily with their newfound toy. Lily giggles and passes the strawberry back to Jasmine, making the whole group stop and look at the two. Clarke stopped to look at her daughters in Lexa's arms, the cute exchange going on with the strawberry, and Luna smiles along with the rest for she was the closest to Lexa. They realized that Jasmine was trying to pry the strawberry apart, and she takes it upon herself to help Jasmine, placing both half strawberries back in her hands. Jasmine then passes the half in her right hand to Lily, before they giggled and babbled, holding each other’s hand.

“Wow. Are we like watching the movie baby geniuses live in this kitchen right now, or are the two of them literally born smart? Like I.Q level to the max smart? Because that shit there was really… wow.” Anya states, the rest of them nodding their heads in agreement.

“Uhhhhhhh… I don’t know. Maybe the twin connection born or some unworldly power I guess? I don’t know. Clarke? You think our daughters are geniuses?” Lexa looks to Clarke who shrugs her shoulders in wonder.

“God only knows. Right… the uniforms are in the living room, with your names on it ever since Lu and O took it from the dry cleaner yesterday, so please don’t go mixing shit up. I would kill you myself.” Clarke berates, scooting closer to Lexa to take Lily out of her arms and start feeding her.

“Hey it wasn’t my fault Raven tried to be an ass and switch uniforms on me.” Octavia glares at Raven, who immediately points a finger at Luna.

“It was her idea. Not me!”

“Ladies… before I throw up on all your faces because of you people being incredibly irritating, shut the hell up and eat your goddamn breakfast.” Lexa seethes, making everyone shut their trap, Jasmine and Lily happily giggling at their mother.

“I know baby. Your mommy is awesome.” Lexa coos.

The grumbles that came after were enough to last a lifetime.

* * *

 

To say that the place was busy was an understatement. It was already 8 in the evening, and the crowds had yet to die down. Anya and Luna had been working the bar ever since they opened, and they were serving drink after drink, occasionally having Lexa jump in to assist them for there were customers flooding the store non-stop. The desserts were selling fast, and Lexa had to take out the desserts that were made for the next following day because of the sheer amount of people that came in and out of the place. Raven was working the cash register like a champ, and she was literally dying from counting cash all day. Clarke was having a hell of a time as well, receiving so many interested buyers, and by 4 in the afternoon, all her paintings had been sold. However, the issue at hand now was the fact that the rooftop bar was to be opened in an hour, and they had no DJ running the turntables upstairs.

“Were fucked. We have no DJ and we definitely can’t open the rooftop bar without someone playing hit songs or shit like that.” Raven hollered over the music that was currently playing by the live band at the corner of the shop.

“You think I don’t know that? People are flocking in to party on the rooftop and I sure as hell don’t want to disappoint.” Clarke states as she works the cashier with Raven, leaving Octavia in the kitchen and Lexa had to jump into bartending again.  
“I don’t know about you Clarke, but if we don’t find something pronto, we might as well close shop and hang our flags of defeat in the air.”

“Stop jinxing things you idiot.” Clarke scolds.

Just as they sighed and scratched their heads and ass, a young man, most probably a college kid wearing a hoodie walks in to the bar, and looks around. Raven noticed him instantly, having seen him before when they were getting the shop ready a few days ago, and she recognizes the kid. He was seen passing by and looking at their front signs a couple of times, making Raven wonder what he was up too. Soon enough, the kid approaches them, and Clarke looks at Raven who looks back her before their attention is drawn the blonde-haired boy.

“What are you having today kid?” Raven asks with her quirky tone.

“Ummmm… actually I saw your sign the other day. And I was wondering if you have a position open? For anything really.”

“What’s your name?”

“Aden. Aden Waynard.”

Clarke looks at Aden from top to bottom, seeing that this kid seemed a little bit too young to be working in a dessert bar. Raven was eyeing him skeptically, and wondered the same thing as Clarke. He was a little thin, perhaps has no home judging by the fact that his clothes were a little dirty, and they wondered if he was homeless. Maybe the first thought on him being a struggling college kid.

“How old are you?” Raven eyes him, and Aden takes out his wallet, placing his Id in front of them to see. Clarke looks at it over and over again, before calling Lexa over.

Lexa was the lawyer previously, and she had a good eye and more knowledge on checking for fake ids, no matter how smart the kids those days tried to be funny and enter with them. Lexa eyes Aden, before looking at his id, and she looks at Clarke and Raven who eyed her.

“Yeah. He is 22. No denying that. What do you want kid?”

“A job. Anything that you have.”

“Can you be a disc jockey?” Lexa challenges him with her tone, knowing that she doesn’t take things lightly, especially in the business world where things can’t be trusted so easily.

“Yeah I can. And I’ll prove you wrong that I can do a good job.” Aden challenges Lexa back, and she smirks.

“Hold your horses kid. Impress us all tonight, and you get to keep your job. If not, you can jolly well take back your words no doubt.” Lexa passes his id back and walks away towards Anya, helping her dish out the drinks as Luna throws the bottles in the air to Lexa like a champ.

“Alright Aden, do you have anything else to wear besides jeans and a hoodie?” Clarke asks, knowing his dress code didn’t fit the rest of the girls.

Their uniform was substantially hot, meaning, that they were dressed in white pressed shirts with a black vest, and their red tie were tucked into their vest which was then combined with their black jeans and their white sleeves were rolled up to their elbows. Aden stared at the rest of the ladies, whose uniforms looked amazing, and he looked at himself. He did live in the school dorm, but he didn’t have the cash to buy himself some nice clothes. He didn’t know what to say, having been disowned by his parents and leaving him all on his own. He washed his clothes only once every two weeks to save as much cash as possible from making errands from the old woman in the neighborhood and to also help pay for his rent.

“I don’t have any.” Aden stated, and Raven whistled across the room to one of the band members who had just finished performing.

“James! Take the kid out and get him some good-looking clothes. You got 30 minutes to work miracles on him. And make sure he looks like a bloody cool looking DJ or your ass is mine.” Raven throws some cash at James, the lead singer to the band The Disciples, that would be there playing every day.

“You really are something else Raven. You owe me for this!” He jokes, pushing Aden out the door with him.

Anya and Luna were in a deep discussion with Lexa on the new hire, and Clarke entered the kitchen to assist Octavia since the two of them knew how to bake and prepare the desserts while Lexa jumped between both. With an extra hand on deck, they could train Aden in the day to work at the bar in order to ensure that Lexa doesn’t get overwhelmed and she could concentrate solely on one duty instead of jumping around to assist. Clarke could jump between the kitchen and the cash register when she didn’t have her gallery viewings, and the exception of their first day opening had been overwhelming. But they were praying that the new kid the hired in rush could help them for the night and not make a fool of their newly opened business.

“Why do I get the feeling shits going down tonight?” Octavia walks out of the kitchen towards Raven and Clarke who were cleaning up the front counter.  
“Aside from the fact we just hired a kid as our new DJ later and Lexa along with Anya and Luna are in a heated game that they made up called “Throw the Bartender” pretty much tonight will be our last night of business when we just opened it.” Raven muses, making Clarke chuckle.

“Do I want to know what our three head bartenders do in that game?” Octavia perks up an eyebrow at her friends.

“Basically, the one with the most moves making a drink while throwing the bottle in the air is the best bartender. And my wife seems to be beheading the other two.” Clarke shakes her head as she looked over at her dear darling wife.

“Is there anything Lexa can’t do? She’s like a world class mom who could basically do anything like literally right now. Cook, take care of kids, work and has a third baby in her womb and not to mention plan and do laundry while talking to investors on the phone at the same time! How is she still looking way more gorgeous than the rest of us?” Raven lists out everything she could possibly think off in her mind.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, she can’t catch bugs for shit and remember when we came back from classes, she screamed and waged war with the fucking spider in the bathroom, and you had to come in on her naked to kill the forsaken thing because I was busy getting lunch ready?” Clarke pointed at Raven who smirked at the memory.

“Well, that wasn’t a waste. She was hot then Clarke. I couldn’t help it and besides, she hugged me while she was naked. Of course, now the only appealing one to me is Anya, and all her dirty shit she does with me at night.” Octavia swore she wanted to die right there, Clarke rolled her eyes and looked away, while Raven wiggled her eyebrows at the rest.

“Who’s the new kid?” Anya walks over to the three of them, wiping her hands off on a cloth, before coming over to kiss Raven.

“He is our new DJ. And my dear darling wife indirectly told him if he talks as big as he does, he better not screws up or his ass is hers for a lifetime.” Clarke concludes her sentence before walking away back into the kitchen.

“Was my best friend that bad?” Anya looks at Raven and Octavia who nodded their heads.

“More like cold ice queen bad shit. Should have seen the look on the kids face when she spoke to him. Witnessed by Clarke and I ourselves. So, he should be performing pretty good tonight. Just make sure Lexi Loo and Luna Lovegood bring the house down with some awesome bar shit stuff. Whatever…” Raven gives a toothy smile and Anya chuckles before nudging Raven’s nose with her own nose and walks back over to the bar.

On the other end of the line however, Aden was pretty much suffering.

* * *

 

Aden stared at the mirror before him, checking out his new outfit. The white shirt was tucked neatly into a new set of black jeans that clung to his legs, and the cute bow tie around his neck made him look as if he just left a wedding. James had good taste for a man his age and no doubt was pretty happy with his outfit. The best part was getting a clean-cut shave for his hair and his ugly beard that grew, and he looked rather dashing. If only his parents could see him now. Surviving school and getting a job he enjoyed all so much. He was a Disc Jockey in his own school, making full use of the equipment, wanting to be someone like Martin Garrix or David Guetta one day when he graduated from college. But at least he had a job, and he was going to impress his new bosses that he could give the crowd a run for their money. He didn’t get their names yet, but the older looking brunette who spoke to him seem pretty scary.

She looked as if she could run an entire army and destroy anyone in her path if anyone messed with her. And the blonde hair boss, she seemed pretty nice. The one standing beside her seemed more of the playful type, but she had looks that could kill if so much as looked the wrong way. He has yet to meet with the rest of the staff, which happens to be all girls, and her shivered at the thought of being ravished by them. He was gay after all. After paying for the clothes, James ushers him back towards the building, and he noticed that the rooftop bar was already lit up like the stars in the dark sky, making his heart pump. He was being thrown in at the last minute, and no doubt he would only have 15 minutes to prepare himself. He took a deep breath, knowing that he could do this, and the he was going to make the crowd love him all the more.

“Hey kid! Relax. I know that face when I first performed on stage. I was scared. But always remember, when you see the faces of the crowd, thinking of them as the happiest people on earth despite their own problem. If you can let yourself feel the energy, the happiness of your own heart performing, so will they. Cool?”

“Yeah… thanks man.”

“No problem dudes. Will see ya later. Oh, and one more thing, the lady bosses are a bunch of soft mush pits. Just give them time to warm up to you.” He taps Aden’s shoulders assuringly before disappearing in the crowd, and some were already making their way upstairs.

“Hey kid! Come on! You got a show to run.” He hears the younger brunette, Latina looking one call him and he makes his way over to her, and she leads him upstairs towards the main roof, having passed a gallery that looked beautiful.

“By the way, the name is Raven. The one and only Raven Fucking Reyes alright?”

“Okay…” Aden says hesitantly, not wanting to make things awkward.

“Cool. The blonde you spoke to earlier is Clarke Griffin. She runs the gallery on the second floor, and has her own art shows whenever. Next one is Clarke’s wife, forgive her for she’s pregnant. And her hormones will be raging. That would-be Lexa Woods. Call her Lexa. Next up, the other blonde at the bar would be my wife, Anya, she is a sarcastic son of a bitch like me, but mushy on the inside. So, pay no mind to her. The other two you haven’t seen yet so I’ll tell you later. And one more thing, never mention the word fat around the rest. Lexa will skin you alive.”

“Uhhh okay. Noted.”

“Relax kid. You will do fine.”

Raven ushered Aden towards the roof, and Lexa, along with Luna and Clarke were already stocking up the bar with countless bottles of booze, and Aden knew they were about to have a big crowd. The space was pretty huge and no doubt they would be having a wild party tonight. Aden was thankful he brought his laptop with him everywhere he went, so that he had his list’s set up. He made his way towards the mini stage, all the equipment has been hooked up before hand, and Aden got to work getting his stuff and song list set up. He was nervous as hell. He could make this work. He looked up from his spot, the one called Anya was wiping the glass and looking at him, Lexa was busy stoking things with another lady when he sees Clarke walk over to the bar.

He watches the exchange between the two woman, soft kisses and touches, and the hand that was placed lovingly on Lexa’s stomach made Aden cry slightly. They were married and with a kid on the way, he wished his family could accept the fact that he was gay and that he could be like his bosses whom were lesbians and living a happy life. Aden wished that Jacob could be here to see this with him. He could tell him that his bosses were happy being as they are, and they could be too. But that ship had sailed. Soon enough, people flooded the rooftop, and switched on the songs as a background music while people got comfortable. He was sweating even with the cool night air, and when the crowd had gathered at the front to see him, Aden dropped the bass, making the crowd scream.

He wanted to start wild and bold, so he picked a song that the crowd would know all too well, and he smiled as he raised his hands up in the air, the sea of people following suit. He started off with Mike Posner, I took a pill in Ibiza, yet adding a sweet touch to the mix, and he danced along to the music, when James came over to the side of the booth. He gave Aden a thumb up, handing him a beer before disappearing over to the bar area, and Aden jammed the night away.

“I’ll be damned. The kid has got some moves.” Luna yells over the loud music, dishing out drink after drink as Lexa smiled over at her.

“Be careful Lu! He was eye ogling your wife when she walked over to switch on the lights. Not to mention how he stared at me when Clarke came over to give me a kiss.” Lexa mused, making Anya laugh in the middle.

“Looks like Lexa seems to have a new admirer. And Clarke would be so jealous when she finds out you secretly like the kid already for his raw talents. I have to hand it to him though, he did impress me.”

“You’re always impressed Anya. Even if it’s Raven licking your pussy every night again and again, you still find it impressive.” Luna counters back, making Lexa buckle down laughing and they continued dishing out the drinks.

Clarke, Raven and Octavia were watching from behind, making sure the crowd was controlled and that everything was running smoothly when Clarke decides to be a dick. “So O, looks like the kid found you quite the fascination despite him looking at Lexa and I getting intimate over at the bar.” Clarke wiggles her eyebrows, Raven gave a sheepish smile.

“Zip it guys. My heart and soul belongs to Luna, and well, my eyes aren’t even for a young kid anymore. So yes. He can stare at my butt, but my vagina belongs to Luna. Got a problem with that?” Octavia mocks sarcastically.

“Oh it’s you who won’t be having a problem, but Luna Lovegood over there has been burning Aden alive with her eyes ever since he stared at you. Just hope that he won’t be murdered alive by the end of the night. I’m starting to like his talented ass.” Raven quips, making Clarke laugh.

“Take it from me O, calm your woman down before she sets fire to the rain.”

Clarke and Raven bursts into fits of laughter, clearly enjoying how Luna was jealous that someone new was staring at her wife from top to bottom, and it was going to be a drill and pound session later with Aden. Clarke was a little jealous at first when Lexa said she had taken a liking to Aden, seeing that he was a simple kid, and pretty quiet in terms of talking, she didn’t mind having him around to work for them. But Lexa had kissed her worries away, saying that her heart will forever belong to Clarke and no one else. It was just a mutual teasing. So the night continued on, Aden winning over the crowd, song after song, and finally ended it with a bang of the song Steve Aoki Ft Louis Tomlinson, Just Hold On, and he stuck out his handphone, waving the light from side to side. He was truly having the time of his life.

Soon enough, it was all over, and Aden was pleased with himself that he had impressed his bosses, and he was sure to be hired. He was excited. Once the crowd had gone home, Raven calls him over to the bar, and he sits down quietly, staring at all six woman who were staring back at him. Of course, Lexa was the first one to speak up.

“I must say, you really impressed us. One thing though I got to ask, why come here out of all places when a talent like you could have gone anywhere else?” Lexa asked.

“Well… I guess distance wise. It’s close to school, and to my apartment.” Aden answered truthfully.

“Hmmmmm… but one thing I don’t get about you kid, is that you can get a simple job anywhere. Why pick a place that pays more? Doesn’t your parents give you some cash every month for food at least?” Anya asks this time.

Aden realized these women were not stupid. True, he could have picked any other place, but they didn’t pay well unlike when he researched their place online, and the monthly salary was good, but he needed more cash to sustain himself.

“My parents disowned me. So, I’m surviving on my own.” Aden stated defeatedly.

“What did you do that your parents disowned you for good?” It was Luna’s turn to ask, seeing that her jealousy over Aden looking at her wife had dissipated.

“I told them that I was gay. That I had a boyfriend. And they never contacted me again, changed everything and left me alone out in the world. So, I couldn’t work at the other clubs because they didn’t pay well enough, and you guys were offering a good salary per month. So, I came here tonight in hopes to be hired.”

The rest of the woman looked at each other, feeling sorry for Aden, and they immediately shared the same thought in each other’s minds. With big smiles and smirks on their faces, Clarke puts an arm around his shoulders.

“Kid, go home, get your stuff, and come back here.” Clarke smiles, and Aden looks up at her confusingly.

“Because you’re coming home with us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So they finally got things running and with our little Aden as the new DJ of the building, things are perfect. Next chapter will be the bombs of all bombs. ;) Abby and Jake is coming back. I repeat they are back :) and Clarke will rain hell fire on them. Stay tuned ;) And also thank you guys for the kudos! Already 800 and im stoked :D


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe family is all we need.

It was thing he learned about staying with his bosses for a month now, was that they were really loud and childish people he had ever met. Aden found himself sitting in the kitchen on the bar stool, sucking down on his coke as he watched Raven and Luna continue on the bantering that they started the night before while playing Monopoly. It was ridiculous at them arguing about who was richer than the other from cheating, and he found it funny. It was morning like these however, that he enjoyed the most. It felt like home. A real home. The mansion was big enough for huge families, and he was happy to get a room to himself with a study table and a nice queen size bed that he had all too himself. It was way better than the room he shared with four others just to pay rent. He was thankful to all the ladies in the home, for they were so welcoming and understanding, never judging him or throwing names at him for being gay or different. But what he loved the most was being an uncle to the two little girls that he fell in love with when he came home that first night.

 

Jasmine and Lily, bot adorable and beautiful just like their mother’s, was the greatest he had ever come close to in his life. He would sit and play with them, make goofy faces and they would giggle and laugh at him whenever he played with their toys. Some nights when Clarke or Lexa was dead beat tired, Lexa already 10 weeks pregnant, he would play with the girls in their cribs until either Clarke or Lexa came in and thanked him for calming them down. He had so much respect for all of them he didn’t know how he could repay them. Smiling away, Anya enters the kitchen and takes the bottle of coke away from his mouth, and Aden groans.

 

“Ah ah no. You don’t get to groan and pout at me young man. Its bloody 8.30 am in the morning and coke is not breakfast.” Anya puts the cap back on and walks to the fridge, shoving it inside and taking out the eggs and bacon.

 

“Oh come on. Raven let me have some.” Aden points at Raven who had Luna in a headlock on the ground, both trying to kill each other.

 

“Raven is my dumb fool of a wife and an idiot. If Lexa caught you drinking that shit now, it wouldn’t be a long ass lecture, it would be the end of the world. At least Clarke is civil along with Octavia. But not Lexa.” Anya reminds Aden who runs his fingers through his thick bushy hair.

 

“Hey! Where are they anyway?” Aden looks around, for breakfast was always done as a group every morning.

 

“Octavia is out watering the plants, Clarke and Lexa… well, they have their happy hour. Lexa gets really horny when she’s pregnant. Trust me, let her have her fill on her needs. Now, use that man strength of yours and pry those two dipshits apart. It’s driving me crazy.” Anya starts on the eggs and Aden slides of the chair.

 

“She’s your wife you know.” Aden reiterates, and Anya shoots him a glare.

 

“You can either complain and not eat at all, or you can pry them apart, and have a nice warm breakfast and not starve. Your pick!” Anya turns back to cooking, and Aden all but rolls his eyes and walks over to Raven and Luna who were on top of each other.

 

Aden pulls his sleeves up, wraps his arms around Raven’s waist and yanks her up and off the ground with ease, and carries her over out towards the living room, using his feet to open the sliding door and we made his way to the pool, before dumping Raven into it and wipes his hands clean before waving at Octavia who had the water hose on and was watering the bushes nearby. She waved back and continued on her job when Raven emerges from the water.

 

“Aden you asshole. I’m going to kill you.”

 

“Tell that to your wife. It was her orders.”

 

“ANYAAAAAAAA!!!!!”

* * *

 

 The room was still dark, the curtains closed, a few lavender scented candles were lit up in the room and Clarke smiled. She was hovering above Lexa, their eyes adoring each other’s as Clarke traced her wife’s jaw with her fingers, taking in her soft features that glowed in the dim light. Lexa was beautiful, for she was a wife, a friend, a mother and a kind-hearted soul that Clarke would never exchange for the world. She was happy that they made it to this day, their love for each other so strong, not even death could break their bond. Leaning down, Clarke takes her wife’s lips in hers, taking in her wife’s smell that was always filled with pine trees and sunflowers, thanks to her soap, and Clarke really loved waking up to Lexa like that. Clarke then trailed her kisses to Lexa’s neck, the still red angry mark she made last night was now turning blue, and Clarke kissed it softly before moving down to Lexa’s breast.

 

She enjoyed how Lexa squirmed from the sensitivity, sucking and licking lightly at them which had provided food for their daughter’s months ago, and only now were they free for Clarke to have some fun with. Slowly lapping away at her erect nipples, Lexa releases a soft gasp, Clarke already erected cock was at the tip of her entrance and Lexa moaned, giving Clarke the green light to penetrate her. Lexa had been needy, horny and emotional, Clarke had taken the liberty to take care of her wife like she always does, wanting to give Lexa everything for she was the one carrying their children all this time. Slowly rocking forward, Clarke starts a steady rhythm, allowing Lexa to adjust to her speed, seeing that Lexa was already arching her back and flushing their bodies together. Moans and whimpers escape, sweat dripped down their bodies, pants filled the room.

 

Lexa was on the edge. Clarke was close to insanity. They worked in sync, their bodies flushing and moving together, and Clarke being all so careful, no putting her weight down on Lexa's small bump. Soon enough, Clarke let's out a loud moan, hot sticky ropes of cum shot out of her pulsating shaft, making Lexa scream as her orgasm reached its bliss. Clarke bit down into Lexa's pulse point, stifling her moan that was loud and vibrating against Lexa's neck. It was simple yet erotic love making, and Lexa felt her needs filled and satisfied. Clarke releases her last load and rolls over onto her back, not wanting to fall back down on Lexa, and the two-woman tried to catch their breaths. Clarke placed her hand on Lexa's bump, rubbing it soothingly before rolling onto her side to have a look at her beautiful wife.

 

“You okay love?” Clarke smiles.

 

“More than okay. Thank you. Love you.” Lexa sighs and places her own hand atop Clarke's.

 

“I love you too. But I hate to break it to you, our daughters need us and we got work.” Clarke laughs and Lexa smiles. She would never get tired of her wife's humor.

 

“Alright. Shower with me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

After a long and sexy shower, the two-woman proceeded to get Jasmine and Lily who were both awake and crawling around. They could stand with help now but haven't managed to walk on their own yet, and both Clarke and Lexa swooned at the sight of their daughters being as such. Clarke took Jasmine while Lexa took Lily, and they headed down towards the kitchen, where the sight before them amused them. Raven was currently arm wrestling with Aden, who was failing badly, and Anya was actually videotaping it with a bacon in her mouth, Luna and Octavia were busy pouring drinks and getting the toast settled.

 

“Why the sudden need for an arm wrestling match between the two?” Clarke asks as she looks at Luna and Octavia.

 

“Apparently while you two were having good sex, Luna was wrestling with Raven on the ground and Anya asked Aden to intervene. Which meant that Aden picked Raven up and carried her all the way out to the pool and dropped her in while I was watering the plants. That pretty much sums it up.” Octavia grins.

 

“Oh Jesus you people, please tell me its not about the monopoly game last night?” Lexa sighs, sitting down with Lily in her arms who was yanking at her uniform.

 

“Lexaaaaa! O cheated! She stole money from me. It ain't fair!” Raven dramatically sits on Lexa's thigh, before stealing Lily and walking away to grab a strawberry.

 

“Raven… you do realize that Luna and Octavia are monopoly queens right? It's not like you don't know that fact. And for heavens sake, stop teasing Lily with strawberries.” Lexa smiles at her daughter who took the strawberry from Raven before looking at her showing the strawberry.

 

“Mama!” Lily says and the whole room stopped moving.

 

Aden looks over at the little girl, and Clarke goes wide eyed at Lily before looking over at Lexa who was mid way to sticking a toast in her mouth when Lily spoke. Jasmine giggles in Clarke's arms, and she too speaks up the words that her sister had spoken.

 

“Mama. Mama.” Jasmine reaches out for Lily who giggles and laughs, wanting to be close to her sister.

 

Lexa was immediately wiping tears away, and Clarke was in awe that her two daughters were happy, repeating the word over and over again, and the rest of the girls laughed and cried that their nieces were actually speaking. Aden was smiling. His new home was so full of happiness and life, he didn't know such things existed after his own parents disowned him and left him to be. He now knew what love is. This family was his love. His boyfriend who had called him after Aden had sent him a text telling him about his new life and that he was ready to commit to him fully without his parent’s approval. Aden was elated of course that he patched back with him and that his new family was ever more supportive of his decisions. He heard the stories about Clarke and Lexa, and how their love remained strong after everything they had been through, and that's how Aden knew his life wasn't as bad as theirs.

 

He knew that their love was everlasting. And here they were now, with two beautiful daughters and another one on its way, he asked himself over and over again. How was it possible for them to remain so strong, so in love, and so happy with their given situation? It took him a while to understand that answer and he realized that with the support of the right people, anything was possible. Family was the most important thing to a happy life.

 

And he was thankful for being part of their family.

* * *

 

 “Abby, love, you want to go for a walk around?”

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

Abby sighed as she got up from the couch in their penthouse suite in California whereby she was following Jake for a conference meeting. Its close to three years since she's seen her daughter, who had passed in the ocean waves from the accident on the cruise ship, and no word has ever been given to them that their daughter had been found. Or Lexa for that matter. She still thought about Clarke from time to time, and she wondered what Clarke would be doing today if she was still alive. At times, Abby wished she had done so much more, and gone looking for their daughter like they were supposed to begin with. She lived with guilt over the months and years that she buried her daughters empty casket into the ground, and she didn't know how Raven and the others were doing. They had gone radio silence ever since she barged into the white house, screaming and hollering at Jake and her to do something, but her efforts had been futile after Abby believed that her daughter was gone. She perhaps would have had grandchildren by now if her daughter had married Lexa if they searched for them and brought them home. But it was a hope they could never have.

 

Jake and her had remained strong for each other, being there for each other through the years together and now, they were just focusing on their work. As they strolled down the streets of the busy nightlife of Los Angeles, Abby thought to herself. Clarke would be having so much fun with her friends if they were still around. But it wouldn't last long for security was always an issue for her and the freedom to be on her own would be withdrawn. She remembered back to the time Jake had broke down crying in his office, that his security personnel had tried to calm him down, only to have them call Abby to come home and she found her Husband clutching a photo of Clarke and him when she was just a kid, not accepting her death. Abby's heart broke over and over again as she cried with her husband, hoping to ease his pain but she couldn't bring her back. She wasn't god. She was a Doctor who saved lives at time and others, there was nothing she could do about it.

 

It was already 3 in the morning, yet some clubs were open, and Their security detail kept a watch from afar still in case something happened. They had chose to go late in the night to avoid a larger crowd, which wasn't too bad. Reaching a building that they haven't seem before, Jake nudged her shoulders for her to have a look at it, the artsy decorations and designs gave it away that it was an art gallery and the looks of it, it was a dessert bar with a rooftop club that was pretty popular by its looks.

 

“A friend of mine told me this place had some pretty tasty desserts. Could try coming tomorrow when it opens. Said the ladies working here have good taste.” Jake states as he places his arm around Abby.

 

“Yeah. We could use some good desserts. The lights are still open though. Think the owners would open up for a tiny bit for desserts?” Abby asks and Jake shrugs his shoulders.

 

“We could try. Let's go.”

 

The security personnel's stood by as Abby and Jake walked up towards the door, when Abby stopped dead in her tracks. Jake realized that Abby had stopped, and turned around to look at her. He was looking over at his security personnel, letting them know that he was going in when he realized his wife had stopped. Looking back to the front in the direction of his wife's view, Jake felt his lungs and heart stop beating. He didn't know if he was hallucinating or that what he saw was something he ever thought possible.

 

Before their eyes, was Clarke in the dessert bar, smiling and laughing with a child in her arms that look like her, and Lexa, Lexa was holding another child that looked like her, and her stomach was slightly showing a bump from her tank top, while a young man was trying to play with the child in her arms. To the side was Raven and an unknown woman who was dancing away, while Anya was bringing two bottles over which looked like baby bottles and Octavia was placing the chairs up on the table before walking over to her friends. Abby felt the tears in her eyes, and no doubt was she staring at her daughter who had been claimed dead. Abby wills herself to go forward, no stopping until she reached the door, pulling it open and all eyes were on her.

 

“Clarke?”

* * *

 

 “Another great day at work bitches. Woohoo. I feel like partying the night away!” Raven hollers as she dances to the music playing over the radio, and Aden shakes his head.

 

“The last story I heard from Clarke and Octavia was that you killed a stripper and went looney tunes because of it and you still want to party?” Aden perks an eyebrow up at her.

 

“Oh no you don't Aden! That was because of the fucking drugs she took. You should have seen Lexa! She passed out when the said stripper came walking out of the room.”

 

“It was your bloody idea Raven! Luna all but shit herself because of you.” Lexa pipes back, carrying Jasmine in her arms, and Aden comes walking over, trying to get Jasmine to come with him.

 

Clarke walks out from the back with Octavia, Luna and Anya, all them having taken their top uniforms off, and Lexa was already in a white tank top and her black jeans which hung below her baby bump that was showing now.

 

“Who shit herself?” Clarke asks as she walks over to Lexa and gives her a kiss.

 

“Oh Aden was trying to be funny and we told him about how Luna shit herself from the dead stripper.” Raven smirks, and Luna smacks her head.

 

“Don't be a bitch, bitch.” Luna states firmly, and Anya from the side shakes her head.

 

“Alrighty guys. Let's all go home and get some nice long sleep since we have the day off tomorrow.

 

Just as they were packing up, they heard the door to the bar open and they stopped dead. Nobody wanted to say a word or move. Clarke however was in shock. She never thought this day would come when she would be faced with the person in front of her, the one who gave up on them and only to have their friends come for them. No way was she imagining this. She didn't feel happy to see that person. She felt the anger boil in her bones and no doubt was she going to blow.

 

“Clarke?” Abby's voice filled the room, and Aden was the one who walked away to turn off the music.

 

“Mother.” Clarke's voice came out cold as ice, and Abby flinched at the tone used.

 

“How? We thought…” before Abby could continue, Clarke passed Lily over to Lexa before facing her mother with anger written all over her face.

 

“Well, you thought wrong. Raven, Anya, Octavia and Luna were the ones who came looking for us and picked us up. They saved us when we were stranded on a bloody island. When Lexa was on the brink of death, and I had to sit there and watch her struggle in pain because of a stupid accident. Of how the two of us sat there on the beach every day waiting, waiting for someone to come rescue us but no one came. What are you even doing here? Why don't you run along and head back to the White House where you belong. Because clearly, no mother of mine would ever give up on their own daughter.” Clarke shouted her words, flaring angrily at her mother. Lexa had passed Jasmine and Lily over to Luna and Aden, before coming up behind Clarke and wrapping her arms around her.

 

“Clarke…” Lexa said soothingly, and Clarke closed her eyes and relaxed somewhat.

 

“I'm sorry… I…” Abby was at a lost for words. She never expected any of this to happen. Jake had entered halfway through Clarke's rage, and he himself had was taken aback by the sudden outburst.

 

“No. You don't get to say sorry. Because you both never came for us. Our friends sold everything they had so they could get a boat and come for us. But you two.. who has so much power over this country, to have shitloads of funds, couldn't even come looking for us. So you have no right to be here. So, leave…” Clarke said finality before clenching her fists together.

 

“Please Clarke… let your mother and I explain. Please… we beg you.” Jake pleaded, tears in his eyes as his daughter shot them down.

 

“I don’t...”

 

“Clarke!”

 

This time all eyes shifted to Lexa. She was rubbing her temples before sighing and looking at Abby and Jake, before looking at Clarke. She really wasn’t in the mood for all the drama. She was tired, no exhausted from work, her nausea with still lingering around her and she just wanted some peace and quiet. Being the only one who had any chance of keeping Clarke and everyone else in their place, Lexa made the decision there and then.

 

“I am tired of all this. To put it simply. Screaming and hollering at one another and I really am tired of this shit. Jake, Abby, we will give you one hour. Just one bloody hour to say what you want to say and leave. Clarke, you will keep your mouth shut and let your parents talk, and we will have a talk just between the two of us when this is over. The rest of you, go home and get some rest. Is that clear?”

 

Lexa wasn’t in the mood. And everyone knew that. Clarke had a look of worry on her face for Lexa was sighing and rubbing her temples harder than before. Everyone did as they were told not a second later, and the four who remained took a seat at the booth by the window, the silence was deafening between them. Lexa had taken Jasmine and Lily with her, Clarke tapping Lily to sleep while Jasmine was already curled up in her mother’s arms in deep sleep. Lexa purposely took the two of them to ensure that Clarke would control her temper, and finally, Lexa spoke up.

 

“You may begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! SO what did you guys think of Jake and Abby's grand angry return? Of course things are not as simple and forgivable as they should be. Next chapter would be the parents talking with Clarke and Lexa, of course Lexa being the mediator of the whole situation to keep a calm head and decisions will be made and something unexpected will be happening. :) see you guys soon.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excuses or truths?

If the roof could be set on fire right this moment, Clarke would. The deafening silence that radiated around the four adults was terrifying. Lexa had her eyes trained on Jake and Abby the entire time, angry as well that they showed up after three years of not seeing them, yet here they were, sitting right before her and Clarke. Clarke on the other hand wanted so much to kill them right there, not wanting to hear the excuses that they had come up with because of their failure as parents to come after their daughter. Clarke didn’t want to hear any of it. But because Lexa was always the level headed one out of the whole group, she heeded her wife’s words because she was always right. Even if she wasn’t Lexa was always there to ground others around her.

 

“Jake and I want to apologize for everything beforehand. We… didn’t do a really good job at being there for you Clarke, even since you were young, and we are truly sorry for everything. We did search for the both of you, sending out everyone one we could, but after months of searching, we just never found the both of you. We tried and tried but they always came back to us without the both of you or a least one of you for that matter.” Abby starts, only to be cut off by Clarke.

 

“You tried? Hell, I don’t even think you tried at all. You assumed the two of us were dead. You want to know the people who tried? Yeah, it was Raven, Anya, Octavia and Luna. And for Luna, a woman who loves Octavia so much, followed Octavia until the ends of the earth to come looking for us. Not our parents, not our relatives, but our friends. Shit yeah, Raven and Anya fucked up between us as friends, when we could have been together years before hand. But yet, they felt so guilty, they sold everything they had, put aside their wants to be married so that they could buy a boat and come looking for us. What I hate so much, is the fact that you, Jake, and Abby, President and First Lady of the fucking United States couldn’t even keep up the search, thinking that we were already dead.” Clarke seethed, making Lexa use her free hand to rub her knee under the table.

 

“How were we supposed to know Clarke? We tried…”

 

“You didn’t try hard enough. Fuck! I couldn’t even swim for fucks sakes. I thought I was dead for. And you know who risked her life for that? Lexa. Lexa came and saved me. Her small bag was filled with water so I could at least keep myself afloat. She saved my life at the cost of her own, damn well drowned and I found her on the shores of the island we got stranded on, bleeding to death. A nice shark bite to the thigh. If she hadn't had simple supplies, she would be dead. You tried you say? Yet every morning I had to wake up and walk to the ocean, waiting for someone to come and save us, while the fear of losing the person I ever loved is embedded in my mind every time. So don't come and tell me that you tried because we spent two fucking years out there, all but lost hope that we would ever see civilization again.”

 

“Clarke…” Clarke looked over at Lexa, who begged her to tone her volume down. Lily had been shifted over to Lexa's arms with Jasmine, and they fiddled with Lexa's shirt, unaware of the situation before them.

 

“We are sorry. But you must understand, the country needs funds. We can't just simply dish out the army and the navy to go on and keep searching. We have them stationed in other areas, fighting wars, we have things and duties to help others as well. I had to make a choice. I had to the country sorted out.” Jake defends, and that’s when Lexa spoke up.

 

“Your country? You wouldn’t even be in office if I haven’t found those files. You both would be fucking dead. I could have chosen to stay aside, pretend like I never cared, pretend that you two were strangers to me, but because I loved Clarke, her mother and father were the most important people in her life, I took a bloody bullet for it. Not just that, I gave up my career because I made enemies whom I doubt is still after me. I went through hell my entire fucking life, and you dare say it is your duty to your country? What about the duty to your wife? What about the duty to your daughter? Have you no love for her? Have you no feelings about she felt out in the middle of nowhere? I would have thought you both would have had the love to come looking for Clarke despite the circumstances of the country because family always comes first. If it was my daughter out there, I would never stop looking for her. Even if the thought of her being dead runs in my mind, I would never stop until the day I grow old and die. And I would really love to say this, life without the both of you had been perfect. Clarke was happy, she didn’t need to think of anything else but being happy with her family. Of two beautiful daughters that we have and another on the way, her smile and her love for them is undying. I’m done with the both of you. Clarke can say what she wants to say, and then we want you to leave.” Lexa said finality.

 

Abby was in tears, Jake was at a loss for words. They never expected so much hurt, so much hate and pain to be thrown at them, to have their guilt be brought back up from the deepest darkest depths of the ocean, and be shown to them with a slap on their face by their daughter in law.

 

“Lexa’s right. I was so angry you two never came. I hated you both so much for not coming after us, and that our friends were the only ones who did love us enough to come after us when everything was falling apart. Yet, the two of you never came. I’m sorry. But I don’t want the both of you in our lives. It’s best if things went back to the way it was, the both of you pretending that we are dead and lost at sea. I’m sorry but I don’t need the two of you in our lives anymore. If the country and its people is all you ever cared about, and your career, then go. Just don’t come walking back into this place ever again.” Clarke says with pain in her tone, not wanting to deal with her parents anymore before she leaves the booth, walking over towards the door and opening it up wide before looking at the ground.

 

Jake lets out a painful sigh and gets up to leave, Abby doing the same, taking one last glance at her grandchildren before they walked towards the door, stopping just before. They knew they would never ever get their daughter back once they leave, and Abby tried one last time to get through to her daughter.

 

“Please Clarke… I’m sorry…”

 

“Just go.”

 

Clarke looked her in the eye, frustration and anger still written in her eyes, and both Abby and Jake walked out the door, the door slamming behind them and being locked. It hit them hard, for both Abby and Jake that their daughter had did something like that, but they couldn’t blame her. Their name and their life as the President and First Lady had stopped them from going out and looking for their child, and now, their own daughter won’t even let them be part of their life. Abby wished she could have gone with Raven when the young brunette stormed into the white house that day. She regretted not listening and giving up hope when there still was hope, and now, she lost it all. And with a heavy heart, the two of them walked back towards the hotel, not saying a word to each other.

 

Never to see their daughter again.

* * *

 

 “You okay?”

 

Lexa’s voice filled the room, their two daughters fast asleep in her arms as she watched Clarke take a seat before her in opposite seat, watching the tears run down her wife’s cheeks. It hurt her just as much as it hurt Clarke that the excuses that Abby and Jake had given were insignicantly created just for the sole purpose of trying to work their way into their hearts again, but forgiveness isn’t as simple as it should be.

 

“I’m just tired Lexa. They didn’t even mean it on how sorry they were. They just… kept giving excuses. It hurts even more that the fact that they chose this country over us Lex. I… I just can’t love them anymore. I can’t even fathom how they could be that way.” Clarke wiped her face before turning to look at Lexa in the eye.

 

“I don’t know Clarke… I just… I don’t know what to think. They are your parents…”

 

“Were my parents Lexa…  wanted them to know who our kids were, their grandkids… but I just can't bring myself to forgive them at all Lexa. Am I a bad person?” Clarke lets a few more tears run down her face before their daughters woke up.

 

“Mama… mama…” Lily calls for Clarke, her tiny fists clenching and unclenching at Clarke, and Clarke walks over to pick Lily up while Lexa adjusts a still sleeping Jasmine in her arms.

 

“You are not a bad person Clarke. None of us are. Not even Abby or Jake. They just misplaced their priorities and we… we expected too much. We knew our fates had been sealed on that day we were washed up on the island. It was only by pure chance and luck Raven, Anya, Octavia and Luna came for us. Do you really want to blame them Clarke? I mean they are still your parents…”

 

“Why are you defending them? You said it yourself you were done with them. I sure as hell am. They made mistakes. Yeah okay I get it were human. We're not perfect. But what they did to you, what they did to us? You're not seriously considering forgiving them so easily, let alone let them into our lives again? They left us out there to die! To die Lexa! They are not my parents. My parents would have loved me and come for me. Not give up just like that. Perhaps I was just a mistake to them being born into this world if they couldn’t even come after us.” Clarke raises her voice and Lexa retaliates by raising her own voice.

 

“I was fucking shot down Clarke! You think I am not pissed about it? I let them live. I saved their lives by exposing everything to the fucking world Clarke. Yet I stood by and let them run the God forsaken country. I let my feelings about it be pushed aside. Yet I still forgave them Clarke! Yet after everything, fuck I am pissed, I am angry, let alone be left on a fucking island, Swimming in the ocean only to be dragged down by a bloody shark and died and lived again. And you think I'm taking sides? If I could fucking kill them, I WOULD! But because you’re my wife, the woman I married because I loved you from the very beginning, because I care enough that they are your parents that brought you into this world, fed you, bathed you, loved you… that Clarke can never be replaced. If they never loved you Clarke, they would have given you away for adoption. And no matter how much you try to pay them back, theirs is an infinite amount of cash that you can never ever repay them. Yes, they made mistakes big time, but I am not gonna stand here and hold a grudge against them and pretend that what they did was right. No! I'm not forgiving them but I can at least try to make things better down the line. A year perhaps? Or two? Fuck I don't know. All I know now is that I care for this family now. So, excuse me for defending myself Clarke because I am just tired of all this bullshit. If you can't take this, then find yourself another wife who sides with you all the time and sees your views alone.” Lexa was near close to screaming.

 

This was the first time on land since they had a major fight like this. Clarke was shocked. Too shock to even say anything in return because Lexa was furious and mad. Mad that Clarke would accuse her of siding with her parents. Lexa was only standing up to what she believed and thought was right. Lexa was pissed. She wanted to go home and rest, her nausea was kicking up a storm, her head was pounding and her body was close to shutting down. She was so tired that her fuse was running on short circuits and she just wanted to take the girls home to rest. She didn't plan for Jake and Abby to come walking in, and here the two of them were, arguing like never before because Clarke too was frustrated, and Lexa was already setting bombs on fire.

 

“Lexa… I…”

 

“Save it Clarke. I'm just going to go home. And I'm going to bed. Clean up when you're done. I'll see you at home.” Lexa walks over to take Lily in her arms and disappears behind, not saying another word.

 

Clarke in turn switches of the lights, cleans of the remaining table and heads into the back kitchen, sighing tiredly and regretfully. Everything was a mess. Lexa was exhausted and tired and sick, and she was being a dick. She didn't want to see her parents again, yet the other half of her wanted to. She didn’t know what was right about the whole situation. Maybe she should just give it time. Continue life as it always has been. And perhaps see to it that her wife, her Lexa, was taken care off. Clarke entered the kitchen, seeing that everyone has left for home, Clarke closes everything up and leaves for home. Lexa must've taken the car with Raven and Anya, leaving Aden sitting on the hood of the last car they had bought just last week since they had a bigger family and more things to transport. Octavia and Luna had the jeep and so Clarke was left with the Toyota.

 

“You okay Clarke?” Aden asks as he jumps of the hood and hugs her.

 

“Yeah bud. Just tired and a lot of things to take in.” Clarke hugs him back and ruffles his thick hair before the two of them got into the car.

 

“Sorry things like that had to happen to you and Lexa. She looked sick and sad when she came out. Was that your mom and dad?” Aden asks, making Clarke think about what he said about Lexa looking sick for a moment before she jumped back into the conversation with him.

 

“Yeah. They were. Things happened between us all, and we weren't in a good place. So I told them to leave and never come back. Lexa and I got into an argument and that's why she left first.” Clarke sighed, rubbing her tired eyes.

 

“You know, for all the shit that they did, I mean sometimes it's hard to forgive, but maybe they do still love you boss. I forgave my parents even when they said they wanted nothing to do with my gay ass. But I'm happy now with you guys. Perhaps give them time? I don't know, but I would want my parents back if they wanted a second chance. Not saying it will happen overnight, but perhaps one day.” Aden smiles, before punching Clarke's shoulder lightly.

 

“Thanks bud. Maybe your right. In time, perhaps. But I got a family to care for first. And first things first when I get home is talk to Lexa.” Clarke smiles and Aden nods his head.

 

Clarke looks out the window, and ultimately makes a decision.

* * *

 

 “Lexa… you’ve been in there for over an hour. Come on! Open up. I know you’re sick but you need to let us in so we can help.” Anya pounds on the door, sighing as her best friend heaved out another load of disgusting vomit into the toilet bowl.

 

Clarke was putting the girls to sleep in their cribs, and Raven and Anya were stationed outside the door, hoping that she would open the door while Clarke was getting the girls to bed. Lexa ran for the bathroom when she stepped through the front doors, and that had everyone turning on their worried radars. Lexa had been having morning sickness, but instead of it clearing up, she had gotten worse, yet she still went to work, and that had everyone worrying even more. Clarke rushed down the stairs back towards the bathroom door, and Raven shakes her head as a no go for Lexa to open up.

 

“Lexa baby? Open the door please? Let us in.” Clarke knocks, and she finally heard the latch go, making Clarke push the door open and find her wife on the ground again, throwing up even more.

 

“Sorry…” Lexa panted, and Clarke wrapped an arm around Lexa’s stomach, and the other rubbing her back.

 

“Baby? I’m going to take you to the hospital okay? This is really concerning. Think you can make it to the car?”

 

Clarke knew this was worse than her first pregnancy. Lexa had been sick with Jasmine and Lily, but not to this extent. She was throwing up, minutes apart, and if Lexa went on any longer, she was going to get dehydrated. Lexa was already heaving heavily, and Clarke was getting really worried.

 

“Yeah okay.”

 

Clarke took it upon herself to scoop Lexa up into her arms and head out towards the car, and Anya and Raven followed, asking Octavia and Luna, along with Aden to stay behind and take care of the girls while they were gone. Clarke was worried. Not only did they have an argument about an hour plus ago, Lexa really kicked into overdrive. Not that it was uncommon for those women who had breached their second trimester, but Clarke was still concerned. Once they got to the hospital, Lexa was admitted, and the three-woman sat outside the room doors, waiting patiently. Clarke sat there with her head in her hands, tired and worn out, really needing to just take a break and pretend the world wasn't as fucked up as it was. Maybe Aden was right. Maybe Lexa was right. Lexa always had a soft heart for family for she lost her parents at such a young age, she almost lost her life countless times, and have died and lived again, making Lexa exhausted beyond means.

 

“I can feel you thinking from a mile away Clarke! Spit it out.” Raven starts, wanting to know what was bugging her best friend.

 

“I don't know Rae. I'm conflicted. Lexa and I got into an argument because of it, and clearly both of us were in the wrong. I just don't know what to do anymore Rae. I always thought life was simple as it should be. But I never thought the day would come when shit like earlier happened and it just makes me so mad. Half of me wants to forget and pretend they never existed, the other half wants to have them back. Aden set me straight for a while, but is it really enough?” Clarke looks towards Raven, before shooting a glance at Anya who sighed.

 

“Maybe Clarke, just let it go for now. Lexa is your priority now. Always has been. The both of you promised to be there for each other and you will keep that promise now. Lexa may be hormonal at the moment, but she means well too. Just take a break. Stop trying to shoulder all the pain and problems on your shoulders just because Lexa has had a ton of it all her life. Love means to work together to go through it together. Make it out alive together. You both did and will continue to do so. Just stop thinking so much and open your eyes Clarke. No one is a bad person. Plus, you gotta understand that Lexa is pregnant and her hormones are raging like a bull. She's gonna be upset a little more than usual.” Anya rubs Clarke's back.

 

“Thanks guys. For coming after us.”

 

“Anytime Clarke. Anytime.”

 

Clarke smiles and nods her head before the doctor steps out of the room, earning Clarke's attention almost immediately. “Mrs. Griffin Woods?”

 

“Yes. That's me.” Clarke moves up to shake the Doctors hand.

 

“We have done a thorough check on her. The morning sickness tends to go into overdrive when the patient is stressed or overly exhausted. Not that it's uncommon but she has been given some fluid and medication to help settle the nausea, but more importantly to rest. Her body is exhausted and I am suggesting for her to remain at home on bed rest for a few days to let her body recuperate. She'll stay overnight as off now. Just to make sure her sickness tones down and have her under observation for the night. Remember, less stress.”

 

“Thanks doc.”

 

The doctor nods her head and ushers Clarke into the room, Raven and Anya saying that they were heading to the canteen to get some coffee, and Clarke makes her way in to see her sleeping wife. Dragging the chair up to the bed, Clarke takes her wife's hand and kisses it softly, rubbing soft soothing circles in her palms.

“Is the baby okay?” Lexa's voice comes out as a whisper yet her eyes remained closed.

 

“Yes love. The baby is fine. But I know your not fine love. And I'm sorry about earlier.” Clarke kisses her hand again, making Lexa hum.

 

“I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have shouted at you. Or even argued with you. It was foolish of me. I'm sorry.” Clarke moves to sit on the edge of the bed, managing to get Lexa to open her tired eyes and look up at Clarke, seeing those ocean blue eyes smiling down at her with so much love and understanding in them.

 

“I don't care about what happened Lexa. You’re my priority, always has been. And our little girls. And we can take one step at a time. But for now, let me take care of you. Screw what the world wants and thinks. Let's just be us again. Just us and the girls, at home, alone, and take care of ourselves first before we go back to work? What do you think?” Clarke soothes her wife by rubbing her thumb across Lexa’s cheeks, smiling brightly.

 

“Where do we go from there Clarke? After all this? Where do we go? How do we go on? I’m tired of all the drama Clarke. I just want us to be normal, happy.” Lexa sighs, and Clarke kisses her forehead.

 

“We already are normal Lexa. Mom and Dad, if they see the wrongs of their actions, maybe they can try and learn to earn our forgiveness. Like you said, it’s not something that will happen overnight, but in future. And hopefully by then, maybe we can all be civil and be in the same room without trying to kill each other. I know why you said those things Lexa. Cause you lost your mom and dad and I know you want me to still be with my parents for as long as they are alive. But we can try together.” Lexa nods her head, and Clarke kisses her forehead again.

 

“Are we going to be alright?” Lexa whispers before drifting off to sleep.

 

“Yeah baby. We will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. Had been busy with life, the typical usual. So how did you guys like the reunion and the outcome? Was it justice served, or do you guys want to kill me still for not giving justice? Anyways, I hate to regretfully say this... but were are left with only two more chapters. Yes guys... :( this story is coming to a beautiful end, and I promise to try and give you guys a very beautiful end. :) its about time I lay them all to rest in this story with them having the happy ending they deserve and of course I'll be moving on to more fics. Hope you guys enjoyed this, because it will be happy the last two chapters. See ya soon :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go on in hopes that we can forgive one day eventually.

 “ _Breaking news at 8…_

_President Jake Griffin and First Lady Abigail Griffin have officially resigned from their post. After months of debate and paperwork, they have finally come forward with their plans to host the next election for presidency which will begin in January next year. Reports have suggested that they were resigning due to the fact that their daughter, Clarke Griffin, a former doctor at Arkadia Hospital had been lost at sea with her wife, who will not be named due to privacy. Reports also suggest that they are not fit to run a country and therefore will be running the country until the elections has been held._

_In other news…_ ”

 

Raven and Anya turned to look at Clarke and Lexa, who were seated on the couch, Clarke had gone white as a sheet of paper, Lexa had stopped rubbing her massive swell of a belly which was already 8 months along and she was due soon in the next couple of weeks to come. Luna and Octavia had been playing with Jasmine and Lily, who had grown over the last few months, were walking around and picking up items which were their toys, and handing them continuously back to Luna and Octavia. The months had been a little rough for their two friends, Clarke dealing with her parents return into their lives, but not really coming after them or talking to them. The day Clarke had asked them to leave was the day they last spoke to the two. Lexa had been stressed out and was put on bed rest for two weeks after her trip to the hospital, but she was better afterwards and things returned to normal.

 

Aden was away for the night at his boyfriend’s home, leaving the girls to themselves, and Raven wasn’t too keen on going out either, for she was sporting a belly of her own, being four months along in her own pregnancy. Anya and her had decided they wanted a family of their own, and had gone through the process, stating that Raven would go first before Anya did, as they only wanted two kids. Luna and Octavia had their own plans of having kids, but they agreed that they would be adopting instead of going through the birthing process like their crazy friends who had claimed it was the miracle of life that they didn’t want to suffer through. But the moment in the house now was definitely different, and they wanted to know what their two friends were thinking about. Clarke could only sigh, thinking about how the news came forward to them unexpectedly and perhaps maybe Jake and Abby had other agenda’s in mind that they had resigned from their position.

 

It was media coverage all around and Clarke and Lexa knew just why they quit. They felt guilty for leaving the two of them out there, for not coming back for them and perhaps it had hit them hard the night Clarke told them to leave. Lexa on the other hand was quiet, because she knew it was hard to watch the people she once called her second parents do such an act and they knew that the two of them would be watching television at home since they all had the day off from work. She felt relieved as well that they had kept their identities a secret to the world, not outing them for having been alive and returned to the land of the living.

 

“You two okay?” Anya speaks up, drawing everyone’s attention, and Clarke and Lexa looked at each other before looking at the rest of their friends.

 

“I guess. I mean yeah it was a little surprising and shocking at the same time, but we never expected them to do such a thing. We aren’t on good terms to know what’s going with each other’s lives, but I think maybe they did such a thing to get us to see how sorry they are. Maybe I don't know.” Clarke sighed, tired and exhausted with the surprises that their parents had pulled.

 

“First, it was an apology letter, secondly, the rumors that had gone around over the past few months which had everyone talking about wherever Clarke and Lexa went, and truth be told, the both of them were exhausted. Too exhausted. It wasn't the fact that their parents were trying, but they were trying too hard. The both of them haven't told their friends about it, not wanting to worry them as well, but with Lexa's due date so close, they couldn't afford to have more stress placed on them. Lexa had stopped working on the desserts and the bar for now, cutting them down on manpower for the time being, but the paper work had been settled by Lexa and she wasn't as relaxed as she should be. Sales had been doing so well, even Lexa had stayed up late at times to complete them, forcing Clarke to get her to come home. To be honest they were struggling. They just couldn't bring themselves to tell their friends that.

 

“Were fine. If that's what you’re asking.” Lexa steps up to say, and Clarke nods as well.

 

But none of them were buying it. They had seen their friends becoming slightly reserved, spending time as the four of them with Jasmine and Lily rather than hang out as a whole group. Luna decides that tonight was the night she would tempt fate and ask Clarke and Lexa once and for all, what was going on with them.

 

“Okay guys, this bullshit has got to stop. You two had been different the last few months, always hanging with yourselves, brushing things off as if nothing is wrong. Yet, every time the two of you hear news or shit on tv like that, you two grow quiet. Not to mention the fact that you both spend way more time alone now than you used to with us and we like to know what the fuck is going on. What is bugging the both of you that you can't even tell us?” Luna stares straight at Clarke before Lexa, and Raven too perks up an eyebrow at their friends.

 

“Were sorry guys. Okay? We're sorry. Yes, things have been tiring for us both. We thought it was better if the two of us worked on it alone and we knew that Jake and Abby were going to resign. We just thought we had a little longer time.” Clarke sighs, and Lexa rubs her thighs, comforting her.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Octavia asks this time, Raven and Anya too nodding along as to why their friends were talking gibberish.

 

“Two weeks after Jake and Abby came, Clarke and I got a letter from them, saying that they were truly sorry, and that they were going to leave us alone and not have everything flare up in the media about the two of us being alive. The letter also said that they knew that they didn't deserve to be forgiven and that they admit their priorities were misplaced because of their own blindness to the world. Jake was sorry for hurting his own daughter and me, Abby was killing herself over not being able to be the good mother she was. They said that they were going to resign to be able to live a normal life and that hopefully one day when they resign, they wanted to try again and ask for our forgiveness to patch things up. Two weeks ago, Clarke got a call from Abby, said she alone would like to meet with us, since Jake was arranging matters to settle their resignation, and she wanted to see us here at the mansion this weekend when she flies in. Clarke and I had been angry and hurt at first, we didn't want to let them in at all. But… we decided against it and we talked to each other and we said we would give her a shot at redemption. Which is why we have been alone most of the time. We were trying to deal with everything and we are sorry for not letting you guys in on this. We didn't want to burden any of you with the mess we have.” Lexa answers honestly, and the four women just shook their heads.

 

“Jesus guys… we weren't going to kill you. We were just concerned. We aren't angry at the both of you. We just wanted to be there for you guys. We know how bad it went. But don't keep us out of the loop. We are all here for you too. Especially you Lex. You're working too hard and you need rest. You're due soon and just let us help you instead of letting yourself work too much. And you're our leader Clarke. We fight for you and with you. Don't take things all on your own. We're your friends.”

 

Clarke cried as did Lexa. It felt better that a weight had been lifted off their shoulders at Anya’s words, and they all crushed together in a hug. Clarke and Lexa cried, the stress finally lifted off their shoulders and they felt whole again.

 

“Thank you, guys. For understanding.” Clarke wipes the tears of her face, and Raven smiles.

 

“Eh come on now! We're all fucking besties for life! Besides, we gonna have a house full of kids. Can't have you two bitches breaking down on us now! We still got all these little fuckers to care for. And maybe when Abby and Jake earn their place again, we can all be a big happy family. What say y'all?”

 

The girls laughed together in agreement, and their attentions were turned to Jasmine and Lily hugging and giggling together as well, following their actions, making the whole group laugh and smile even more. Clarke takes Lily and places her in Lexa's arms, her belly kicking around actively and Clarke kisses her stomach before grabbing Jasmine in her arms and they sat down together.

 

“Looks like your little one is eager to join the world there Lexa. Haven't seen your belly that active before.” Lexa smiles and rubs her belly.

 

“Well, I'm guessing she's following Clarke's attitude. Kicking up a storm like that.”

 

“Eh well this one sure as hell follows Anya. Can't seem to calm down either. This is your fault Anya!” Raven turns to glare at Anya who only rolls her eyes and kisses Raven’s lips, making everyone laugh again.

 

“Alright bitches, let’s have some dinner!”

* * *

 

 Abby fumbled with the seatbelt as she unstrapped it from her chest. She had flown out from Washington to California, renting a car for herself and now drove into the mansions drive way. It was months ago that she had seen her daughter, and Lexa, and she wondered how they had been doing since the last time they had a huge falling out. She was nervous and excited at the same time, knowing that the last time they had parted with such anger and sadness, she didn’t know if something like that would happen again. After they had written the girls their apology letter, she thought they wouldn’t respond. But they did. After months of sending it, they had made arrangements for Abby to stay with them for a couple of days to spend some time with the whole lot, but more importantly, Clarke had allowed Abby to see her grandchildren on her terms. Abby had respected Clarke’s wishes that she had no say on how they lived their lives, and she was only a guest there, and it was a privilege for her to even be spending time in their household.

 

Abby agreed with a hopeful heart, and she had been counting down the days as to when she would be seeing them again. Lexa was pregnant the last time she saw her, and now, she should probably be close to her due date or perhaps already given birth to their third child. Abby didn’t know for sure. She exited the car, taking a long look around the place, and she stared in awe how the place was well done. It felt homely and bright, a simple place for their big family, and since everyone was staying together, she could tell there were tons of space for the kids to grow up in. She closed the door and walked up to the front porch, immediately pressing the button and waited patiently. She heard the sounds of giggles and people screaming from behind, making Abby ground her foot harder, wondering what the hell was going on behind closed doors, but she waited patiently until the door was pulled open. Abby was stunned for a moment, not recognizing the young man before her until he stretched his hand out and smiled.

 

“Hi! Im Aden. You must be Abby Griffin?”

 

“Uhhhh yes. That’s me.” Abby stuttered, shaking his hand before her ushered her in.

 

“Don’t worry. Raven is just throwing a fit at Octavia because of the eggs their making. Clarke and Lexa are in the kitchen, Anya and Luna are fixing the washing machine which broke down. So, you want to meet them first or have a tour of the place?” Aden seemed cheerful and relatively nice, which was a plus on her side, but she has yet to see the rest of the girls, which only made the nervousness in her bones grow, and fear to settle into her stomach.

 

“I think it would be best if I met the girls first.”

 

“Sure thing maam. I’ll grab your bags for you. Oh, and the kitchen just go straight and turn right, your there.” Aden salutes and turns to walk away back towards the door, leaving Abby alone.

 

Abby takes a look around, walking slowly in the direction of the kitchen, and the walls were decorated with pictures of everyone, making her smile slightly. They had a good life no doubt and she wished she could have done more to help them then shut them out with the thought of them being dead. She entered the living room and found a young toddle staring up at her with her bright green eyes and her thick wavy blond hair, almost resembling Clarke, except for the green eyes that definitely belonged to Lexa. She was so adorable, with her big stuff toy which looked too heavy for her to carry, and Abby’s heart melted at the sight.

 

“Lily! Sweetie.” Lexa’s voice filled the room, and Abby turned to look at a heavily pregnant Lexa wearing a thin shirt and sweat pants walking over and smiles slightly at Abby.

 

“Hello Abby.” Lexa’s voice wasn’t cold, but warm in her tone, and she bent down to lift Lily up into her arms before turning to face Abby again. “Hungry? Raven and Octavia made breakfast.” Lexa nods in the direction of the kitchen, and Abby stood there, hesitant.

 

“I… uh…”

 

“Look Abby, we allowed you here to spend some time with us. If you’re going to act so nervous and hesitant at the thought that we are going to kick you out, just put it to rest. Clarke and I are giving you a chance and we want you to spend as much time as possible with the little ones. So, stop acting like a stranger and go make yourself known to the girls.” Lexa states simply and Abby didn’t wait a second longer before getting on her heels and entering the kitchen.

 

She spotted Clarke holding her other daughter in her arms, and the little one looked a lot like Lexa with her brown hair, only that this time she had blue eyes that resembled Clarke’s.

 

“Mom.” Clarke calls out to her, and Abby sighs, nodding her head in acknowledgement, clearly okay with Abby’s presence.

 

“Clarke. Raven. Octavia.” Abby acknowledges back.

 

The ladies gave her a big smile and greeted her with a big wave, and Abby felt a little more secure being with them now that they were not on the verge of trying to kill each other with words at the table like the last time. Anya and Luna joined in shortly after, Aden following along as well and everyone sat down at the dining table for breakfast. Abby didn’t say much, but she was watching everyone talking and laughing, all of them including her in their conversations, telling stories and the smallest of gestures that her two grandchildren would do had the girls swooning and laughing all the more. She realized that she could have had all of this earlier, and she kept beating herself up over and over again with her actions in the past, making her shy away from the groups conversation, talking only when spoken too and soon after, breakfast was over.

 

Raven had decided she wanted to lay down and sleep, Anya joining her while Luna and Octavia headed into town for supplies and desserts, leaving Aden to go upstairs to his room to continue studying, which turned out that Aden’s boyfriend had arrived to spend some alone time with him and that left Clarke and Lexa in the living room to watch over Jasmine and Lily. Lexa was tired as well, her back aches and swollen feet which wasn’t helping to ease her pain either, took up the whole couch on the far left, and Clarke sat on the other couch, motioning for Abby to come over and join them.

 

“Mom, I like you to meet your two grandkids. Jasmine and Lilly. As Lexa and I said in the letter, we know the past is the past, and we would like to move forward. The two of us were hurting before, months of hurting, and we realized that instead of wasting time hurting over what’s been done, we wanted to move on and be able to be a family again.”

 

“And you have a third one on the way grandma. So, you best better spoil these two first before the third one comes along and steals all the spotlight.” Lexa rubs her belly, making Clarke pull her hand over to her mouth and kiss it before going over to rub her wife’s protruding mound, as she shifted to sit over by Lexa on the floor.

 

“I don’t know girls. Your father and I still can’t come to terms with everything. We keep saying sorry over and over again, and we just don’t know how to ever say how sorry we were. We could have done so much more, yet, we didn’t and we left the both of you out there to die. We wanted to make it up to you, but we just don’t know how.” Abby lets a few tears fall, and before she could say anything else, Lily crawls her way into Abby’s lap, her big green eyes looking up into hers.

 

Time stopped for her as she picked Lily up to look at her in the eye, and Lily placed her small hands on her grandmother’s cheeks, poking at her cheeks and giggling and babbling incoherent words that only she knew herself, when the other kid stands up behind her back. Jasmine and Lily had been placed there by Aden, who Clarke had gestured over to when he walked into the kitchen to get some snacks. Abby played with the girls, grabbing their toys and moving to the play area, where Clarke and Lexa watched on. They haven’t forgiven them after all this time, but they could start somewhere, somewhere on their own turf and terms, for that’s what they wanted. Abby had seen a small smile form on her daughter and daughter in law when she placed all of her attention on Jasmine and Lily, letting herself be part of this family again, and Abby was just happy that at least they were working on it. That they can finally be a family again.

 

And Abby was hopeful.

* * *

 

 Clarke never expected to be pacing the hallway of the hospital at 4:25 am in the morning with her arms folded. Aden was seated to the side with John, his boyfriend who was carrying Lily, having spent the night at the mansion since they didn’t have any classes the next day. Aden was carrying a sleeping Jasmine, while Anya was holding Raven in her arms, Luna was pacing as well and Octavia had her head in her palms waiting patiently for news of Lexa and the newborn baby girl. Clarke hadn’t been allowed to enter for some reason when the paramedics brought Lexa in. Over two hours ago, they were in bed sound asleep when Lexa woke her up to labor pains, and Clarke had instantly grown excited at the thought of seeing her little one soon enough. After Abby had stayed the weekend, they promised they would have weekly calls to try and move on, and Abby gladly accepted and left to join her father in getting things ready to hand over their position. Her father had called more often times than not to talk and everyone seemed to be getting along fine on the phone.

 

But Lexa again had passed her due date, saying that their little girl was definitely Clarke’s prodigy for being stubborn, but when Lexa was lying in bed two hours ago from labor pains, her contractions that were too frequent and forceful, but there was blood. And it was a lot of blood. Clarke on just found out from one of the doctors recently that Lexa had received a Uterine Rupture, making Clarke’s fears rise up in her throat for they were extremely rare cases but it was possible and they had to rush her in for an emergency C-section. Clarke thought her world was crumbling down. The doctor explained that her placenta was implanted too deeply into the uterine wall and therefore, that caused the rupture to happen. And now they waited. Clarke was trying her best to keep calm, but she was stressed out beyond words, and not even the words of her friends could stop her from pacing back and forth.

 

Three hours in, and still nothing from either Lexa or her unborn daughter, Clarke saw two familiar faces approach her down the hallway. She couldn’t believe her eyes but when she saw Jake and Abby approach her, Clarke didn’t know what to say or think.

 

“Mom? Dad?”

 

“How is she?” Abby stood a step away from Clarke, along with Jake, not wanting to over step boundaries for they weren’t exactly on the best of terms yet, only just barely spending a weekend together.

 

“How…? What are you doing here?” Clarke asks, her words choking in her throat.

 

“Your mother got a call from the rest. We happened to be in town for one of the rallies when we got the call. And we came over here straight away. We can go if you want us to.” Jake said hesitantly, wanting to respect his daughters wishes, but she did the exact opposite, hugging Abby as she let her tears fall, and Jake in turned wrapped his arms around the two women.

 

“She’s going to be fine baby. Lexa will be okay. She’s strong. And a fighter. She will make it.”

 

“I’m scared.” Clarke choked out a sob, and Abby rubs her old hands around her back.

 

Raven smiled sadly, along with the rest, knowing she did the right thing by calling Jake and Abby down. Sure, they all had problems. Who didn’t? Besides the fact that everyone was worrying about Lexa, they knew that Jake and Abby deserved to be here to provide the love and concern as a parent to Clarke, no matter how much Clarke would hate it. Raven thought that maybe for once they could be the civil people they are, just like how Abby was when she came to stay the weekend weeks ago and spend time with everyone, Raven knew that things would be better eventually. Just like Anya and Lexa had said at the same time, everything takes time. But in times of worry and darkness, they are the people to be there for you no matter what. And that part of Jake and Abby was still there despite their fuck ups. Time was all that was needed.

 

“Griffin Woods?” A voice sounded in the background and Clarke flips around, out of her parents grasps before her eyes land on the bundle of joy in the nurse’s arms.

 

Clarke walks over, smiling with tears in her eyes as the beautiful baby girl was deposited into her arms, her daughter’s blue eyes and she had a mixed hair color from both Clarke herself and Lexa’s and Clarke was happy. Her daughter was healthy and alive, and the nurse congratulated her before entering the room again, leaving everyone to smile and pat Clarke on the back. Jake and Abby stood to the side, watching their own daughter stare at her new bundle of joy, and they decided they would leave, not wanting to be unwelcomed, but Clarke walked over to them before they could leave, silently pleading with her eyes to stay. Abby and Jake understood, and they smiled before they joined the rest who were hugging each other. Clarke walked over to the side while the others conversed, and she moved towards the door to try and listen in on the current state of her wife, wanting Lexa to share the moment with her that their baby girl was alright, but none came.

 

“Hey beautiful. Welcome to the world. Your mama is going to be okay. She’s going to give you lots of smooches and nibbles until you get agitated from it but she loves you so much. And I love you so much as well. Along with your two sisters. You are all my world.” Clarke whispers softly, placing a kiss on the cute nose that was definitely Lexa’s, and Clarke smiled happy tears, and Aden and John approached with Jasmine and Lily, allowing the girls to catch a look at their baby sister.

 

The two girls giggled and smiled and touched their baby sister before they somewhat blushed and hid their faces in the men’s necks, and playing around again with their baby sister by holding her small fingers softly. Clarke felt as if the three of them were connected, their baby sister and everyone swooned at the sight.

 

“What are you going to name her Clarke?” Abby was the first to speak up among everyone, earning their interest in the name Clarke had picked out, and Clarke knew that Lexa had always loved this name beyond words have ever told her.

 

“Dahlia. Dahlia Abigail Griffin Woods.”

 

And Clarke looks to her mother and smiles, before Abby herself cries and smiles back.

* * *

 

 “Damn Woman! You scared the shit out of us. Thank god, you’re okay though. Or I would be sad I can’t share my fucking eggs and bacon anymore.” Raven muses, rubbing her pregnant belly.

 

“Since when have you ever shared idiot? You always steal from Octavia. Then blame it on fucking Luna for stealing from her wife.” Clarke argues back, receiving an amusing glare from Lexa, who was lying flat on her back in the hospital bed, Clarke was holding Jasmine and Lily in her arms and seated on the bed since they wanted to be close to their other mother.

 

Lexa had been asleep for two days straight, exhausted and in pain, losing a lot of blood and she had no choice but to have a blood transfusion to replace the ones she lost, and the doctors kept her in the hospital until she was fit to go home and rest. Raven had been crying for the last two days thanks to her hormones, and now everyone was firing back jokes and insults at each other playfully, making Abby shake her head at the usage of vulgarities spewing across the room, Jake was shoving his fingers into his ears. Clarke was happy though that her wife was okay, and when her green eyes opened to the world again, she cried a thousand tears for she thought she had lost her wife, but Lexa had said those three letter words when she woke up, and Clarke, Clarke’s heart rested with ease that they were going to be okay.

 

“Well fuck you. You steal food from me and deliver it to Fish who seems to enjoy our bacon more than him relaxing next to us. And don’t get me started on the other fur ball of a racoon!” Raven mocks.

 

“Eh babe, the only reason he doesn’t sit next to your feet because it stinks. And because I love you and no one else, I tolerate it until the day I die in the fucking grave.” Anya smiles and brings Raven in for a kiss, tongues already invading their mouths, and Luna had a trash bin right now, and everyone had plastic bags, they would be spewing their guts out.

 

“Jesus Christ, you people. Is there any other word you could use beside the vulgarities spewing around in this room?” Abby sighs, and Clarke snorts.

 

“Not with these idiots no. They keep saying that vulgarities bless their sins and whatever.” Clarke muses at her mother, before Luna replies.

 

“Hey! You use vulgarities as well. You’re not a saint either Clarke. The only one in this room, sorry Abby, Jake, I know you guys use it too, we heard it 15 minutes ago, but Lexa is the only one who burns us to hell for she is the saint, Mother Theresa of the house.” Octavia and Raven bursts into laughter, and Lexa groans and roll her eyes.

 

“I swear if I wasn’t bed ridden right now, you guys would be wishing hell didn’t even exist. I swear!” Lexa bites back and Anya steps in.

 

“You see what I mean? She never uses a curse word. We miss the old Lexa who curses like a bullet train last time.” Anya was trying to get Lexa to burst her bubbles, and Raven smirks at the brunette in bed, who was trying her hardest not to curse.

 

“If you guys don’t back off, the only curse words you would ever hear again is from my mouth when I murder you guys.” Clarke defends her wife, and Jake and Abby finally decides to step in, only for Aden and John to hold their hands up that they had this under control.

 

“Ladies, can we be more civilized for two kids are present in this room, and also a baby sleeping in the corner too. So I suggest to avoid any more ass kicking and us bros throwing you ladies into the pool, Raven your lucky to escape that death, Lexa you are too, but the rest it is no excuse.” Aden states with his eyes closed, his palms pressed together as if he was praying, and John decides he was going to snap a picture, making the whole group laugh out loud.

 

“John! Your supposed to be backing me.” Aden whines, and John snorts.

 

“Sorry honey. But I swear that was hilarious. And hot! Being all righteous and hunky. Mmm dayums. Like that…” John closes the gap and kisses Aden, receiving groans from all around.

 

“I can’t believe the day has come that everyone has turned into sappy gay messes. So cute.” Jake laughs, and the younger people groan even harder than before.

 

“Oh don’t start Jake. You and Abby were no different…” Raven starts and everyone talks and smiles.

 

Clarke and Lexa watched the whole scene unfold before them, and they wondered what would life be like if the hadn’t met up again after 10 years of being apart. Would they be here right now? Would they even have married each other? No. Clarke and Lexa dismisses that thought entirely. Fate had brought the two of them back together again, and here they were. Everyone was in the same room. Parents, friends, and new friends. Clarke then realized that this was what life is supposed to be. Maybe in time her parents and her can converse more and perhaps open up to things again, but she was just happy they were here now in their life despite all the wrongs. She did wrongs too, but she asked herself, if people can change for the better, do we have to keep hating them for the wrongs they did? Is hate going to overcome love? No. Love always wins at the end of the day, and here, now, in the moment, was nothing but love.

 

And Clarke and Lexa smiled that this… this was love and happiness that they were lucky to have.

 

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys... I promised a sweet ending which will be next chapter. The last of the last of this story and I really appreciated all of you who stuck around for this. It meant the world to me and the kudos and the hits and all of it really made my heart swoon with love. Thank you so much guys. Love you all so much. And everything will be happy and like fairytales, a happy ending at the end. See you guys soon ;)


	30. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

It was a nice and warm summer day. Just like every other day. The weather was perfect, the sun was high up in the sky, the smell of grilled food filled the sunlit backyard, kids splashing around the pool and the smell of flowers filled their noses. And for once, Clarke felt like the world was at peace. It was Jasmine and Lily's 5th birthday today, and everyone was gathered in the backyard with lots of food, drinks, snacks and everything a party should have. Jasmine and Lily were playing in the pool with Aden and John, both of them now grown into very wonderful young gentlemen’s, having graduated from college years ago, well 4 years ago, and they were having careers of their lifetime. Aden was working for a record label company, making his own music while John took the other approach to become a district lawyer. The ladies were proud of them for their accomplishments, John had become part of the family when he and Aden decided to get really serious in their relationship. Clarke watched the four of them go at each other before she saw Jack and Riley jump into the pool behind the two men, making Clarke laugh, along with Raven and Anya who were seated beside her. Christina and Charice sat with their mother's, Raven carrying her first born Charice and Anya carried Christina, they were in a small discussion of their own.

Luna and Octavia had adopted the two boys who just jumped into the pool, Jack and Riley, and when they first came into the family, the two boys had been so shy, they were practically adorable. They had taken a liking to their new family instantly, Jack being 4 at the time the moved in with them and Riley was only 3. Luna and Octavia had stated one night with the other woman that they were happy they made the best decision of their lives to adopt the two boys, and life had been great the past 5 years. Well close to 5 years. Even things had turned out better than ever between herself and her parents. Her dad was currently on the big grill, grilling burgers and hotdogs along with steaks, while Abby was busy playing with Dahlia who was already 3 and a half years old now. Her parents had resigned, and with all the politics that went on, the Vice President had taken over, giving them the freedom to be themselves again, and they eventually moved to California to be closer to them. Their relationship had patched up, the grandparents spending time at their place on their off days to be closer to the kids, and one day out of the blue, Clarke had forgiven her parents for everything, and life led up until now.

For her beautiful wife, things were wonderful with her as well. She had been her pillar of support, her lifeline, her soulmate, and life with her was the best thing to humankind. Lexa had her insecurities after her complications with Dahlia, leaving a permanent scar on her abdomen, yet, Clarke loved her all the more. She would remind Lexa every night, and still do, kissing her scar and reminding her that she was the most precious gem and heart she could ever have in her entire life, and she was beautiful inside and out. And Clarke takes her time to scan across the back yard, before her blue eyes were laid to rest upon the woman of her dreams and her love, carrying their 6-month-old son in her arms, and walking through the garden they had built into a maze for the kids to run around in. Lexa stood with the sun illuminating her, her soft white floral dress flowing in the wind, her hair pushed to the side with the wind and her smile. God… Clarke could never get tired of that smile. Lexa was talking and humming from time to time with their son, Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the beauty of her loved ones, and Clarke made her way over to Lexa, keeping a big smile on her face.

“Hello love.” Clarke smiles before reaching her wife, and they both lock lips before separating.

“Mmmmm… I will really never get tired of you calling me that.” Lexa smiles back and their son makes a sound, prompting Clarke to bend down and kiss him on the forehead.

Ashton Griffin Woods. He had his mother’s green eyes, pale skin like Clarke’s but his features followed mostly like Lexa, including his blondish brown hair which was a little darker than Dahlia’s but still lighter than Lexa’s brown hair. Lexa had gotten pregnant again, apparently the two of them had planned to stop at 3 kids, but after they both found out she was pregnant, again, they smiled and laughed, having the best sex of their lives and honestly, Lexa had such an easy pregnancy with Ashton, everyone said that he was definitely a carbon copy of Lexa unlike Clarke, whose prodigy Dahlia, was stubborn just like her mother.

“How’s my little monkey doing?” Clarke tickles Ashton, making him gurgle and giggle, watching Clarke with his big eyes before she takes him in her arms and rocks him back and forth.

“Your little monkey was asleep until you woke him up.” Lexa smiles amusingly, and the two of them made their way back towards the benches, joining everyone else.

“Alright kids. Somebody needs to take over the grilling here for a bit cause I need to make a trip to the bathroom like pronto.” Jake hollers, and John exits the pool, his all glorious body full of muscles and abs were on display as he walked over to take over.

“You know John, you’re lucky the whole group of us is gay. If not, the ladies would be drooling over that six pack of yours.” Luna smirks as she and Octavia walk back over to the table, carrying plates and cups to be distributed.

“Nah… I think the only one drooling would be my lovely sweetheart Aden over there. In fact, I really would like to thank you ladies for taking him in. Never would have been with him today if you hadn’t helped him with his family issues. So, thank you.”

John smiles at the group of ladies, Raven, Clarke, Anya, Lexa, Luna and Octavia. John too saw that Aden was so much happier living with them, smiling, doing the things he loved, and even be welcomed to their home the first time he came over. He hadn’t expected the ladies to be so nice, and warm and welcoming when he was brought over for dinner, and he thanked them over and over again for being them to care for his lover.

“Don’t sweat it Johnny Boy. Your lucky to have us sass queens for life. Although, Lexa is the biggest sass bitch in this world.” Raven smirks at Lexa who growls back at her, and Abby walks over to give a smack across the head to her.

“What have I told you ladies about language? There are kids here for crying out loud.” Abby scolds, making all of them laugh out loud and Raven mimics Abby’s words quietly before Jasmine and Lily come running up to the table.

“Mama! Mummy! Come play with us!” Jasmine and Lily said in sync, making Lexa shake her head in amusement and Clarke to smile.

“Now girls, food is almost ready. After we have something to eat, Mama will join you in the pool.” Clarke smirks and Lexa scoffs.

“No! The last time I left you alone with Ashton, you burnt the kitchen. Like literally burnt the stove.” Lexa was back to carrying Ashton, and Jasmine and Lilly giggles when they remembered their mother burning the stove.

Clarke was trying to get their baby brother to sleep, only for her to knock over the pan and they were cooking pasta for dinner, it caught on fire. Dahlia had joined in the giggles with her older sisters and they scurried over to their mother’s arms since Dahlia had called them over with candies.

“Mom! Riley pulled my pants in the pool again!” Jack hollers from the pool.

“Did not! Ma, he pushed me into the pool and he jumped in after us, and his own pants came down.” Riley argued back, making Aden swim over and pull the two boys apart.

“Jack! Don’t you dare lie to me. You pulled his pants down the other time.” Octavia scolds, making Jack give a small pout and a guilty look that he was the culprit.

“Boys, what did I say about you two going at each other? Jack, you didn’t like it when Riley pulled your pants, so why are you doing it to him?” Luna came over to support her wife, and the rest of the crew behind smiled and laughed.

Everyone had their own kids and their own ways of teaching their kids, but at the end of the day, everyone was in agreement when it came to teaching the children discipline and respect. And they had an easier time together. Once the boys had their fair share of sorrys and handshakes, everyone got ready to sit down for lunch. They chatted and laughed, the girls having more fun with John and Aden since they were playing in the pool more than the rest who would join later in the afternoon, and the cake was brought out for Jasmine and Lily. Jake stumbled on the steps, and John was standing in front, and he went wide eyes as the cake flew out of his hand as he stumbled, making John reach out to catch it, and Aden had to wrap his arm around John to prevent him from falling forward.

The kids laughed at it, the adults all but let out a sigh of relief, Lexa having to hold Abby since she was close to having a heart attack from her husband almost dropping the cake and not his safety, making Anya perk up and eyebrow at the older woman and tried to control her laughter while the rest of them smiled and laughed. Jasmine and Lily were the happiest kids on earth, and they eventually pulled Dahlia to sit with them, Charice and Christina too had snuggled up close to them when they were pulled to the twins, and afterwards, Jack and Riley stood behind them, making cute faces as their parents gathered to take pictures of them all, and little Ashton was placed in Jack’s arms since he was the oldest and far stronger than the rest.

“Oh for crying out loud! DAEMON!”

Abby hollers from behind, and everyone turns to look at the fluffy Raccoon scurrying up the older woman’s back and makes his way onto her shoulders, taking up residence there, while Fish comes over to ask Abby for more beef jerky.

“Well kids, looks like grandma has officially confirmed herself as the granny whisperer.” Raven makes the comment, and the kids cheer, making Abby groan and roll her eyes.

“Just because they scared the hell out of me when I first came by that one weekend, doesn’t make me a granny whisperer. Why in the hell did the two of you take them as pets in the first place? They are illegal to keep.” Abby groans as she takes the beef jerky from Anya’s hand and feeds it to Fish, giving another piece to Daemon on her shoulders.

“Ah! Ah! Don’t blame me. I told Clarke not to take the wolf, but she insisted that he was cute and I had no say in it. Next thing we know, we got ourselves a Racoon, and here we are. Anya and Luna are still battling for their attention on who is the best beast master.” Lexa quips, having finished taking the pictures and singing for the girls, everyone sat down to eat again.

That’s until John stands up from his seat. “Guys… I know the food is great and all, and before you guys continue, I actually would like to say something.” Everyone smiles, knowing what was going on and they smiled, while Abby continued to push Daemon to her other shoulder so that she could see John. “I really would like to thank you guys, all of you for letting me into this wonderful family, one in which I never ever thought could be possible in my life, and it was truly amazing to be part of such a big and wonderful lovely family. The kids are really great, and I would never trade anything else in the world for this family. But I think the last person I need to thank for is Aden, whom we had a rough start but in the end, he was the one who convinced me to get together with him. Aden, I've loved you from the start, to the middle and now until today, I still want to love you until the day we die. So Aden… will you marry me?”

John gets down on his knees, and Aden stares at John with wide eyes, making the ladies around whisper over and over, the same one word that they wanted to hear. And Aden gets up to walk over to John, and crashes their lips together, before the word that they wanted to hear comes out. “Yes.” And the table cheered in happiness and whistles, the kids running over, including little Christina who was the youngest, being only 2 years old, and they hugged each other along with the kids. 

“We are so going to throw you two the best damn bachelor party in the world ma mans! No escaping it. Period!” Raven points out, and tissue papers go flying in her direction with groans and glares.

“Absolutely not Raven!” Octavia all but hollers, Clarke and Lexa preparing to skin her alive, Anya all but smack her wife’s head and Luna was threatening to take out the shotgun.

“Oh come on! It was fine. The stripper didn't die!” Raven argues back.

“Why is there a stripper involved?” Abby questions, clearly having heard this story before.

“Oh! You don't want to know mom! Period. The only thing you need to know is that Raven decided to get hanky panky and thought she killed a stripper but turns out the stripper was high as a kite.”

“To top it all off, I was puking my guts out, Lexa passes out, Raven looks as if she's about to enter a psychiatric hospital for losing her balls and mind.” Luna tells the tale, and everyone nods their head and agrees.

“Well kids, perks of your last night being single.” Jake muses and laughs.

“So much for being single, we all ended together and walked into the church with Satan looming over our shoulders, bringing death along.” Anya cuts in.

The ladies got into another argument, Aden and John having to diffuse the situation by kissing all the ladies, and having themselves thrown into the swimming pool, Raven, Luna, Anya, Octavia jumping in after them with the kids. Dahlia had wormed her way into Jake’s arms, Christina stuck in Abby’s arms while little Ashton was placed back in the crib they brought outside since he fell asleep in Clarke’s arms, and both Clarke and Lexa decided to take a walk in the forest nearby. Hand in hand they walked, Clarke’s head resting on Lexa’s shoulder and her head resting on Clarke’s when they reached a small watering hole they stumbled across.

“I never got the chance to ask this all those years ago.” Clarke speaks, breaking the silence.

“What was it?”

“What would have happened if Raven and the rest never came for us? And here right now after all this time, what would we be doing with our two daughters on that island?” Clarke asks with wonder.

“I don’t know honestly. I mean, I can’t even imagine it. Maybe we would be living peacefully? Or worrying about our daughters growing up in a place where civilisation doesn’t exist, making them too attached to things there if we ever did return later. I really don’t know Clarke. All I know is that the life we have now, is something I want to have and keep for a very, very long time.” Lexa kisses Clarke’s forehead, prompting Clarke to move around and stand behind her, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist.

“You know… your right. This is what I always pictured our life to be. Told you didn’t I, even if we were lost in the ocean or the stars, we would always find a way back to each other, for better or for worse. We would always collide together.” Clarke whispers, and Lexa smiles.

“I know. We are finally home Clarke. You… are my home.”

“And you are mine too. Forever.”

If this was the time when they were still young, Clarke and Lexa would have told themselves that life would have been so much better if they stuck together through thick and thin. But I guess they needed to find their own way in life before the y could make it back to where they are today. They turned to face each other, eyes shimmering at each other before sealing their lips with a kiss. The kiss of happiness and love that forever binds them to this day. Clarke knew that they made it this far, that they would make it until the day they grow old and die. And for Lexa, she knew 10 years apart had done them justice in the end. With all of what has been thrown at them, they were here now in this moment, with four wonderful kids, their friends who had kids, their parents whom they would have never thought to be forgiven those years ago, and now, now, they were finally home. Home where they could spend all eternity being happy just the way they are. Because their love was meant to be. Always have been. And if you asked Clarke and Lexa what love meant, they would tell you that love is their home. 

Home, with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey alls. And we have come to an end. I really appreciate all of you who stuck around for this, for loving the story just as much as I loved writing it. But of course, this aint the end for I have more stories lined up in future and some currently ongoing. So these ladies aren't done with their adventures yet in another world :) Hope to see you guys somewhere else soon. Love you guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> New story, new times. I'm still not over Lexa's death and trust me when I say I cry all the time thinking about the love she gave for Clarke. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this as much as how excited I am to be writing this :) Toodles and see yall soon ;) Updates on Tuesdays and Sundays.


End file.
